Gravity's Got Nothing on You (Traducción)
by Morningstar.lb
Summary: Los Hales siguen vivos, Scott y Stiles viven en el departamento sobre el de Derek. Derek le ha estado mintiendo a Laura diciéndole que ha estado saliendo con alguien y necesita a Stiles para ayudarlo a seguir con la mentira durando una visita sorpresa. *Novios!Falsos
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la traductora:** _Ni los personajes ni el fic me pertenecen, gracias a sozofi por la autorización para traducir esta maravilla._

 **Gravity's Got Nothing on You**

* * *

"Tres semanas," Derek dijo.

"Aún no quiero," Stiles dijo.

"Te pagaré," Derek dijo y eso… eso intereso a Stiles. Las antigüedades de Alf pueden ser un buen trabajo, pero no un trabajo muy bien pagado y la mitad de la matrícula de Stiles viene de ayuda financiera, así que…

"¿De cuánto" Stiles preguntó, "estamos hablando? Porque conozco a tu familia, amigo. Y va a ser muy incómodo después."

"Mi familia piensa que eres algo como un regalo para el mundo," Derek dijo echando humos, como si estuviera celoso, "probablemente terminarán enojados conmigo cuando terminemos, así que no te preocupes por eso. 500 dólares."

"Mil," Stiles dijo, porque a la mierda con la ética. Además, la familia Hale tiene mucho dinero. Derek puede.

* * *

Stiles no sabía cómo sentirse con las sorpresas. Por un lado, la idea de algo nuevo y emocionante era algo tentador. Por otro lado, todas las sorpresas que Stiles había experimentado en sus veintitrés años de existencia habían sido decididamente… deficientes.

Como la vez en tercer grado cuando sus padres, _sorpresa_ , contrataron un payaso para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sí, no fue una sorpresa. En realidad fue algo aterrador.

O esa vez en séptimo grado, cuando su padre llego a casa temprano y, _sorpresa_ , irrumpió en su habitación justo cuando se estaba provocando ese necesario (y saludable) auto-amor.

No fue una buena sorpresa, para nada. Más bien, horriblemente vergonzosa. La clase de sorpresa que vuelve a atormentarte en las noches, cuando intentas dormir.

O también hubo esa vez en décimo grado cuando Scott, _sorpresa_ , fue mordido por un maldito y canalla hombre lobo. Eso más bien fue un dos por uno. Porque, _sorpresa_ , los hombres lobos existen y _sorpresa_ , ahora tu mejor amigo es uno de ellos.

O quizás fue tres por uno, porque no solo los hombres lobos _existían_ , sino que resulto que Beacon Hill tenía una _gran_ población de ellos. También conocidos como el pack de Hale.

Había sido divertido revelarle a su padre esa sorpresa.

En realidad, un maldito deleite.

Como sea, sorpresas.

Stiles estaba… sorprendido ahora. Era una clase diferente de sorpresa a diferencia de las que estaba acostumbrado. Al menos usualmente, sabía cómo _reaccionar_ a las sorpresas. Ya sabes, gritando y llorando, o forcejeando con tratar de tapar su pene mientras su padre lo mirada desde la puerta de su habitación, congelado, o solo reconociendo que su mejor amigo se vuelve peludo a veces y entonces dejarlo pasar.

Pero esta vez Stiles estaba un poco… ¿confuso? ¿Confuso y sorprendido? ¿Asombrado? ¿Sin habla? De verdad, ahora, no podía pensar en una palabra que describiera correctamente su estado mental, porque Derek Hale (hombre lobo, su mente le decía, ex capitán del equipo de natación, todo un idiota y eterno acompañante desde que Scott fue _mordido_ ) estaba de pie frente a él, aferrado en el mostrador de las _antigüedades de Alf_ , el lugar de trabajo de Stiles, con una mirada en su rostro que le decía a Stiles que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar menos donde estaba ahora.

"Um," Stiles dijo. "¿Qué?"

"Oh vamos," Derek se alejó del mostrador para agarrarse el pelo. "Stiles, me escuchaste."

"Si, te escuche, pero no… ¿ _te entendí_?" Stiles debería estar acostumbrado a esto, se dio cuenta, incluso mientras lo decía, porque Derek era… Derek era único. A parte de todo el asunto de hombre lobo, parecía no haber heredado la personalidad de los Hale – extrovertida, un poco vengativa, sarcástica, abrumadora pero siempre agradable. No, Derek era… un idiota. Un imbécil. Un melancólico. A veces incluso espeluznante.

Y también le gustaba el cuero demasiado.

La única razón por la que se conocían – no podía decir que eran amigos, pero, aun así se conocían demasiado bien como para ser solo _conocidos_ – era porque cuando Scott fue mordido, Derek fue el que lo agarró al siguiente día después de la escuela, le golpeó contra el jeep de Stiles y exigió saber quién era su alfa.

Así que… sí. Stiles lo conocía hace siete años y no sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Porque veinte segundos atrás, Derek había entrado a través de la puerta principal gritando unas palabras incompresibles para él y ahora lo estaba mirando _expectante_.

" _Te_ necesito," Derek habló lentamente, burlonamente y acompañando cada palabra con un gesto con la mano exagerado, lo cual era _grosero_ porque Stiles estaba seguro que le estaba pidiendo un favor, "necesito que seas _mi_ novio."

"uhh, ¿no?" Stiles dijo, mirando alrededor por… algo. Quizás, apoyo. Posiblemente un testigo. Lo cual era pedir mucho porque las _antigüedades de Alf_ , en promedio, tenía tres clientes diarios.

"No, por dios, Stiles, no _de verdad_." Derek frotó la palma de sus manos en sus ojos. "Es solo que… Laura viene de visita."

"Oh," Stiles reaccionó ante eso. Le agradaba Laura. Al menos más de lo que le agradaba Derek. "¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?"

"No me dijo por qué," Derek echaba humos.

"A-huh." Stiles bajo la mirada donde las manos de Derek habían estado. Pestañeó cuando vio abolladuras que no estaban ahí antes, recorrió su mano por la madera y… sip. "Abollaste el mostrador."

"Yo – eso no es _importante_ ahora, Stiles."

"Claro que _es_ importante idiota," Stiles le señaló las marcas. "Esto. Esto, aquí. Es madera de _caoba_. Y no cualquiera, imbécil. Este es un bar de 100 años hecha de _caoba_ que es incluso _más_ vieja que eso."

"Stiles, ¿podemos… podemos volver al tema?" Derek se quejó, apoyando los codos sobre el mostrador y colocando su cabeza en las manos.

Oh, Stiles nunca había escuchado a Derek _quejarse_. Lo hacía sentir extrañamente… bien.

… lo cual, de verdad, decía mucho de Stiles como persona ¿cierto?

"Continua," Stiles dijo, tratando de disimular su repentina alegría.

"Ya sabes cómo se pone Laura," Derek dijo.

Stiles _sabía_ cómo se ponía Laura. Principalmente porque Laura es lo que sucedería si Stiles fuera un rudo hombre lobo de 31 años abogado de derechos civiles.

… lo que trataba de decir era que pensaban igual. A veces.

"Si," Stiles dijo.

"Una vez tiene una idea en la cabeza se queda allí." Derek ya no lo estaba mirando. En cambio estaba jugando con unas figuritas de cerámica que Stiles mantiene alineadas en la caja registradora. Porque aunque las _Antigüedades de Alf_ lucían como si alguien hubiera vomitado Kitsch por todos lados, él tenía un lugar para las figuritas de cerámica.

"Oh _Dios_ , ¿Puedes llegar al punto de una vez?" Stiles deseo que Scott estuviera con él. Estaría _aullando_ de risa. Stiles lo estaba haciendo, internamente, porque, primero, no era una buena persona y dos, esto era _divertido_.

"Quizás le dije a Laura que he estado… _saliendo_ con alguien," Derek se estremeció mientras decía las palabras, como Stiles se estremece cuando alguien utiliza las palabras _húmedo_ , _penetrar_ o _payaso_ en una frase. Quizás ambas cosas no sean comparables; Derek no sale con gente desde que Kate Argent lo sedujo y casi quema toda la casa de los Hale, mientras que a Stiles solo le producen asquientas e incomodas reacciones esas palabras. "Quiere conocer a ese alguien."

"Entonces…" Stiles entrecerró los ojos, tratando de conectar las ideas. Es lo que haces cuando estas en una conversación con Derek. Tiende a omitir cosas - cosas muy _importantes_ – cuando habla. "Así que necesitas un falso alguien… para falsamente salir contigo. Y tengo que ser yo… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no se a quien más preguntarle." Derek gruñó. "Porque eres el único que sabe de _nosotros_." Derek se tomó un momento para mirar conspiratoriamente alrededor y entonces continuo. "Lo _olerá_ si miento, Stiles. Y se dará cuenta que es una mentira, le dirá a _todos_. Y empezaran a hacer preguntas, y… mierda, casi terminó con mi título de grado _no_ los necesito respirando en mi cuello."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no le pides a tu mejor hermamigo que haga esto?" Stiles preguntó. Cuando Derek solo lo miró, poco impresionado, Stiles suspiró. " _Scott_ , idiota, ¿ _Scott_ sabe?"

"Scott tiene novia," Derek dijo, su cara se puso tensa como siempre lo hacía cada vez que algo remotamente relacionado con los _Argent_ se comentaba. O quizás solo era un gesto pensando que Stiles era un idiota. Hacía mucho ese gesto. El maldito. "Y Scott es como un hermano para mí."

Stiles debería sentirse ofendido con eso, dado que Derek estaba implicando que Stiles _no era_ como un hermano para él, _incluso_ aunque Derek lo conoce el mismo tiempo que a Scott.

"No quiero," Stiles dijo.

"Oh, _vamos_." Derek se agarró su pelo de nuevo, su expresión dolía. "Será por… por un par de semanas. Hasta que Laura se vaya. Ya cree que llevamos saliendo hace dos meses, así que si terminamos cuando se vaya, estará bien."

"Aún no quiero hacerlo, amigo," Stiles se encogió de hombros, eligiendo ignorar el hecho de que Derek le ha estado mintiendo a su hermana por dos meses. "Quiero decir, no creo poder librarme de eso. Recuerdas eso del," Stiles se tocó el pecho con un dedo. "detector de mentiras."

"No tenemos que mentir, solo tendremos…" Derek lucía como si estuviera buscando por una respuesta en los platos que Stiles había colgado en las vigas sobre el contador meses atrás. Por supuesto, solo había colgado los más extraños. Alf lo dejaba hacer cosas como esas – decorar, instalar wi-fi, usar todo su turno para trabajar en su tesis – y Stiles lo amaba por eso. "Tendremos que falsear la verdad."

"Huh," Stiles dijo.

"Tres semanas," Derek dijo.

"Aún no quiero," Stiles dijo.

"Te pagaré," Derek dijo y eso… eso intereso a Stiles. Las _antigüedades de Alf_ pueden ser un buen trabajo, pero no un trabajo muy bien pagado y la mitad de la matrícula de Stiles viene de ayuda financiera, así que…

"¿De cuánto" Stiles preguntó, "estamos hablando? Porque _conozco_ a tu familia, amigo. Y va a ser muy incómodo después."

"Mi _familia_ piensa que eres algo como un regalo para el mundo," Derek dijo echando humos, como si estuviera _celoso_ , "probablemente terminarán enojados _conmigo_ cuando terminemos, así que no te preocupes por eso. 500 dólares."

"Mil," Stiles dijo, porque a la mierda con la ética. Además, la familia Hale tiene mucho dinero. Derek puede.

Derek le sostuvo la mirada por un par de minutos. Una mirada específica, esa donde sus fosas nasales y su boca se ponían tensas y le da un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo.

"Quinientos dólares para empezar," Derek dijo, finalmente, sus palabras eran entrecortadas. "Quinientos más después de seis semanas _si_ logramos sacar esto adelante."

"Seiscientos para empezar," Stiles dijo, porque estaba en un ochenta por ciento seguro que no lograrían sacar eso adelante. "El resto después de nuestra muerte prematura como pareja."

" _Está_ _bien_ ," Derek soltó.

"Oh Dios," Stiles recostó sus codos sobre el mostrador. "Esto va a ser _graciosísimo_."

"Te juro que si pudiera hubiera usado a otra persona," Derek gruñó.

"O podrías, ya sabes, decirle a tú hermana mayor que estuviste mintiendo." Stiles sonrió. De repente, estaba emocionado. La vida de Stiles se había vuelto… sorpresivamente aburrida, para ser un chico que sale, en su mayoría, con hombres lobos. Claro, los primeros seis meses de Scott como lobo hubieron momentos… difíciles. Pero después de que él canalla alfa fuera encontrado y alejado del territorio Hale, todo… volvió a la normalidad.

Bueno, más bien a un nuevo nivel de normalidad. Uno en el cual Scott y Stiles eran ahora seguidos alrededor de la ciudad por Derek y sus compinches hombres lobos.

Así que, esto era emocionante. Había intriga. Había suspenso. Existía el peligro de ser atrapados en una mentira. Bueno, no es que Stiles esté en alguna clase de peligro, pero era lo más cercano al peligro de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

"O podría, ya sabes," Derek se burló en un alto tono. _Dios_ , el tipo se comportaba como de _ocho_ años. "Hacer lo que se te dice."

"Las relaciones sanas se basan en el compromiso, cariñito," Stiles dijo, entonces se distrajo cuando la puerta principal se abrió y una anciana pareja entró. Mierda, pensó, _clientes_ , justo a tiempo.

"Yo-" Derek gruñó, mirando a la pareja con suspicacia. "Necesitamos hablar más de esto, esta noche."

"Sí, claro," Stiles dijo. Derek vivía en el departamento debajo del que Scott y Stiles compartían. En realidad, Derek fue el que les dijo de ese lugar. O bueno, le dijo a Scott, porque eran _hermanos_ (incluso aunque a Scott no le _agrade_ mucho Derek), y Stiles solo se coló. Como tenia de costumbre. "Tengo clases desde las cinco a las siete."

"Baja a las nueve, entonces," Derek gruñó y entonces se marchó.

"¡Entonces, te veo esta noche, bebé!" Stiles gritó, lo suficientemente alto como para que la pareja – actualmente revisando la sección de las antiguas tazas de té – pudiera oír. "¡No olvides pasar por el banco!"

Derek le mostró los dientes y se fue y Stiles se quedó pensando, primero ¿En qué _mierda_ se había metido? Y segundo, ¿A quién iba a culpar por las abolladuras en el mostrador? Quizás podía decirle a Alf que un par de adolescentes entraron o algo así.

Alf le creería, sobre todo porque Alf era una buena persona.

* * *

Derek _odiaba_ las sorpresas.

Las odiaba. Las detestaba. Sentía como si el mundo fuera un mejor lugar su la gente dejara completamente de _sorprender_ a otras personas.

Lo cual era porque, desde que Laura había llamado y, _sorpresa_ , le había dicho que la recogiera en el aeropuerto el siguiente lunes, que su día se había ido a la mierda. Derek se basó en un arsenal de auto disciplina, técnicas de respiración y cariño de mala gana cuando se trataba de lidiar con su hermana mayor.

También distancia.

Y aparentemente, también mentiras.

Pero ahora Laura volaba desde San Francisco y Derek estaba jodido.

Derek estaba jodido porque hacía dos meses atrás, se había cansado de que Laura le dijera que las relaciones de pareja no eran de temer, que _no_ toda la gente era como Kate, que tener a alguien por solo una noche no era un plan viable para el futuro, que si no dejaba de sentirse culpable sobre algo que _nunca paso_ , iba a terminar como un hombre lobo viejo y cascarrabias con problemas intestinales. Así que, en un ataque de idiotez, la había interrumpido y le había dicho, que de hecho, estaba viéndose con alguien y que se negaba a decir nada más.

Había funcionado bien - ese misterioso alguien y él se lo estaban tomando lento; habían ido a una cita el fin de semana pasado a ver una película, habían ido de excursión un mes atrás, hablaban de libros que estaban leyendo mientras tomaban café y otros cientos de falsos escenarios que los hacían sonar como la pareja perfecta – hasta hoy. Hasta esta mañana. Cuando Laura había llamado y Derek se había dado cuenta en el profundo agujero que se había metido.

La única cosa inteligente que había dicho, en los pasados dos meses, era negarse a decirle a Laura _nada más_. Como, por ejemplo, el nombre de ese alguien. O si ese alguien era hombre y mujer.

Lo cual lo llevaba al hecho de que aun así estaba jodido. Porque quizás había evitado un desastre (una vergüenza y más terrorífico, el resto de la manada involucrándose), pero estaba seguro que se había metido en uno nuevo.

Ese desastre era Stiles Stilinski, la espina proverbial a su costado de esos últimos siete años.

" _No olvides pasar por el banco_ " Derek no podía evitar imitar, sonando enfurecido. Agarraba firmemente el lápiz en su mano, cerrando el puño en el teclado de su laptop. En pantalla, su tesis lo miraba de vuelta. Burlándose de él. Juzgándolo.

Porque aparentemente, no estaba seguro ni en su propio departamento.

Mierda, Derek era un hombre lobo de veintisiete años. Podía mentirle a su hermana si quería. Y si la mentira envolvía contratar a un molesto niño que vivía sobre él. Podía hacerlo.

Al menos por el siguiente mes.

Si hubiera _alguien más_ que pudiera ayudarlo, Derek nunca le hubiera dicho a Stiles. El chico era un idiota. Era como si le _deleitara_ molestar a los demás.

Pero no había nadie más. Porque Stiles estaba soltero y sabía de los hombres lobo y por alguna razón, el resto de la manada de los Hale estaban encaprichados con el chico. Pensaban en él como alguna clase de hombre lobo honorario.

Era estúpido. Eran estúpidos. Y Stiles era un idiota.

Y Derek se estaba dando cuenta que estaba empezando a sonar como un niño de diez años en vez de como un hombre de veintisiete años quien está a un par de meses de completar su tesis doctoral en historia.

Miró su laptop, preguntándose si podía suspenderlo esta noche. Eran las ocho y media; Stiles llegaría pronto. Había escrito una página, lo que era más a lo que había hecho ayer.

Derek gruñó en frustración, dejando que sus uñas crecieran solo un poco para usar la leve punzada de dolor como una distracción. Cuando eso no funciono, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a pasear.

No tendría que hacer esto. Tenía clases que enseñar, papales que revisar, su propia tesis que escribir. Tenía una vida, a pesar de lo que todos en su familia parecían pensar. Tenía sus complejos, sí, claro, los tenía, pero ¿no era de esperarlo?

Kate lo había _seducido_ para poder acercarse a su familia para poder _asesinarlos_. En realidad, considerando lo que pudiera haber sucedido, Derek pensaba que había crecido bastante normal, un chico controlado. Era solo tarde en las noches que se dejaba pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido, si Kate hubiera tenido éxito, si hubiera quemado la casa de los Hale con todos dentro. Con sus padres dentro, con sus tíos, con sus tías, con su _pequeña hermana_.

Derek sabía que Laura solo quería que fuera feliz. Que ella connotaba estar en una relación con la felicidad pero… Derek no lo quería. Y si tenía que lidiar con Stiles hasta que Laura se marchara, entonces iba a estar bien.

Stiles no estaba tan mal; pensó rápidamente, era extrañamente perceptivo. A Laura le gustaba, así que quizás esté tan sorprendida al saber que el misterioso novio es _Stiles_ que no le de tanta atención a como interactuaban entre sí. Quizás ella no los _huela_ , no se enfoque en sus latidos del corazón, o… otro igualmente terrible escenario que Derek debe pensar.

Cuando su teléfono sonó, Derek seguía paseándose.

"¿Qué?" respondió. Cuando vio que era Stiles, "no te estarás echándote para atrás, o te juro Stiles, que voy-"

"Cálmate, idiota," Stiles dijo, alegre, el imbécil. "Estoy arriba. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?"

Derek pestañeó, apretando el teléfono un poco más fuerte. "Ropa," apretando los dientes. "¿Cosas de baño? Cosas que huelan a ti."

"Si, está bien," Stiles soltó la última palabra en un suspiro. "pero me refería a algo más relacionado con los alimentos. Porque aún no he comido."

"Tú-" Derek suspiró. "Si, está bien. Solo, come aquí. Necesitamos hablar del… del arreglo."

"Sí, genial, suena bien." Stiles dijo y luego colgó.

Si se concentraba Derek podía oír a Stiles moverse arriba, el arrastrar de piel descalzos sobre pisos de maderas, el ocasional sonido de un golpe cuando inevitablemente chocaba contra algo y el apagado sonido de la voz de Scott hablando de cómo había ayudado con una pierna ortopédica a una vaca.

Derek miró alrededor, dándose cuenta que su departamento era un desastre, luego se dio cuenta que le importaba una mierda y se sentó, perdiendo su mirada en la pantalla de su ordenador. Usó los diez minutos que le tomo a Stiles golpear su puerta para responder alguno delos correos de sus alumnos.

"Traje nachos," Stiles sostenía una bolsa cuando Derek abrió la puerta—"y salsa. También ropa sucia."

Derek podía entender los nachos y la salsa pero… "¿ropa sucia es una metáfora?"

"No." Stiles de un empujón entró, arrastrando una bolsa de lona por el suelo detrás de él. Derek olfateó, arrugando la nariz ante el olor. "Necesito lavar mi ropa. Pensé que sería de ayuda si uso tu detergente."

"Eso… eso es… si," Derek dijo, extrañamente impresionado. Cerró la puerta mientras Stiles dejaba los nachos y la salsa en la barra, acercándose a ellos mientras Stiles arrastraba la bolsa por el pasillo y abría el armario que contenía la lavadora y la secadora.

"Está bien, hombre lobo," Stiles dijo, ajustando la lavadora. "Detalles. Esta noche me voy a la cama antes de medianoche, porque me siento como la mierda, así necesito que esto sea rápido y sucio."

"¿Cómo eres capaz de convertir todo en una insinuación?" Derek recordó porque evitaba hablar directamente con Stiles. Bueno, una de las razones. Era como… era como caminar en un laberinto que cambiaba constantemente. Nunca sabías con lo que te ibas a enfrentar.

Era frustrante.

"¿A qué te refieres con insinua-?" Stiles se detuvo, sonrió ampliamente. "Hah, ni siquiera me di cuenta. Buen trabajo, amigo."

"No soy tu amigo." Derek abrió la bolsa de nachos, agarró un puñado y comenzó a comer.

"Creo que tendremos que ser amigos para que esto funcione," Stiles dijo, levantando su voz sobre el sonido de la lavadora llenándose, agarrando su ropa y llenándola con ellas. "Hice una lista durante las clases que-" Stiles se detuvo, mirando alrededor y arrugando su nariz. "Mierda, no traje mi laptop."

"No importa," Derek dijo con la boca llena de nachos. "Llega el lunes. Tenemos una semana para prepararnos."

"Si, pero." Stiles cerró la lavadora y el sonido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Derek se estremeciera. "Tenemos fechas que memorizar, bromas internas que crear, películas favoritas que revisar, discusiones que rellenar…"

"Pensé que no querías hacer esto," Derek lo interrumpió, abriendo la salsa. Cheddar picante. Le gustaba. "Pareces emocionado."

"Me pagan por mis esfuerzos," –Stiles pateó la bolsa de lona de su camino y se acercó- "Además, esto es muy gracioso."

Derek lo miró fijo. "Me alegra que encuentres jubilo en mi dolor, Stiles, de verdad."

"Oh _vamos_ , Derek," Stiles lo golpeó en el hombro. A veces Derek creía que Stiles olvidaba que Derek era un _hombre lobo_ y podía, si quería, hacerlo pedazos. O quizás nunca lo olvidaba. Quizás solo era que estaba loco. "Esto es como preparar una novela Harlequin de ultra-romance. Todo lo que necesitas es ser es un filántropo, millonario playboy y yo ser tu virginal pero trabajadora asistente." Stiles se detuvo, contemplando algo. "Con lentes. Y grandes pechos."

"Tienes razón," Derek dijo, asintiendo.

"¿De verdad?" Stiles lucía sorprendido.

"Si," Derek dijo. "Debí habérselo pedido a Scott."

"Quiero mi dinero, mierda." Stiles lo señaló con un dedo con los ojos entrecerrados. "Vamos a hacer la pareja más jodidamente adorable que Laura haya visto. Vas a oler tanto _como yo_ que ni siquiera será gracioso."

Derek… Derek no sabía que decir ante eso. Para ser honesto, tenía un poco de miedo.

"No tenemos que hablar de todo esta noche," Derek dijo después de un rato, agarrando casi sin pensar los nachos, junto con Stiles, para metérselos a la boca. "Solo… necesito que entiendas lo que significa."

"Está bien," Stiles dijo, "pero voy a escribir un contrato antes que ella llegue, para que lo sepas."

"Eso es estúpido," Derek dijo.

"Es necesario," Stiles dijo, "y _tú_ eres estúpido."

Derek se burló, dejando que sus caninos se afilaran lo suficiente como para que Stiles se diera cuenta. Molestó mucho más de lo que pensaba cuando vio que Stiles solo giró sus ojos.

"Oh no," Stiles dijo, en tono monótono. "el lobo va a comerme. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Por favor, alguien, ayúdeme."

"Eres un jodido idiota," Derek terminó gruñendo.

"A quien _necesitas_ para convencer a tu familia que tú no eres, de hecho, un recluso preso en su conciencia culpable y sus problemas de confianza." Stiles dijo y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa jodida percepción que asustaba tanto a Derek.

"Jodete," Derek gruñó.

"No lo sé," Stiles dijo. "No creo que hayamos llegado a esa etapa de la relación."

"Oh por dios," Derek lamentó su decisión. La lamento mucho. Pero no podía… no podía volver atrás. Por tan _horrible_ como Stiles podía ser, tan molesto y petulante como era ahora, tan horriblemente _sin misericordia,_ el rostro que Laura le daría si le contaba la verdad… podía ser mucho peor.

Así que, podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Stiles no se había divertido así en _meses_. No desde que Allison se había ido al cuerpo de paz y Scott se había quedado en el sillón una semana comiendo helado y mirando comedias románticas (está bien, había hecho más cosas que eso, pero Stiles prefería recordarlo así). Era perfectamente consciente de que Derek estaba sufriendo. Era perfectamente consciente de que se estaba comportando como un molesto de primera.

Pero, okay, Stiles y Derek tenían su _historia_. En realidad una larga historia de intercambios de comentarios crueles y resaltar sus puntos débiles y luego evadirse por semanas. Así que, en realidad, Stiles solo estaba haciendo lo que Derek hubiera hecho si las posiciones fuera al revés.

"Está bien, está bien" –Stiles agarró un nacho, lo masticó mientras pensaba—"¿Puedo tomar notas en tu computador?"

"No." Observó sus dedos, los cuales estaban llenos de migas y algunos llenos de salpicaduras de salsa. "Yo lo haré."

Stiles se encogió de hombros, se lamió la salsa mientras Derek se situaba frente a él en la barra.

"¿Cómo va la tesis?" preguntó, más que nada para hacer que Derek no estuviera tan… tenso.

"Bien," Derek dijo. Ahh, así que quizás eso lo hace ponerse _más_ tenso.

"Está bien," Stiles dijo, observando mientras Derek escribía algo, entonces fruncía el ceño y luego escribía algo más, luego hacía clicks un par de veces.

Objetivamente, Stiles sabía que Derek era guapo. Tenía esa permanente sombra de la tarde, esos pómulos afilados y esos ojos que probablemente hacían que los estudiantes de las clases donde Derek enseñaba se le debilitaran las rodillas. Stiles sabía todo eso, pero a veces lo olvidaba, porque conocía _muy bien_ a Derek, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por permanecer lejos del tipo. Sabía que detrás de esas intensas cejas estaba un infantil, molesto, flojo hermano pequeño que preferiría mentir que decirle a su hermana que se fuera a la mierda. También, era un hombre lobo. Que le gustaba hacer brillar sus ojos y sacar dientes y garras para intimidar a la gente. Bueno, usualmente a Stiles, porque Stiles era el único humano que Derek conocía que _sabía_.

"¿Qué?" Derek lo miró después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Eres un hombre lobo," Stiles dijo, "necesitas decirme que podemos hacer para convencer a tu hermana – otro hombre lobo – que estamos enamorados."

"Oler el uno como el otro," Derek dijo, sin rodeos.

"¿Y _cómo_ haremos eso?" Stiles dijo. "¿Dijiste ropa en el teléfono? Estoy lavando mi ropa aquí. Supongo que puedo traer más cosas."

"Necesitamos tocarnos," Derek gruñó, después de un momento de lucir como si alguien lo hubiera pateado en las bolas, "si eso no es suficiente…"

"¿no podemos solamente compartir ropa?" Stiles preguntó.

"Deberíamos hacer eso, también," Derek dijo, pero observaba el pecho de Stiles como si no estuviera seguro de si algo de Stiles pudiera servir para él. "pero si eso no es suficiente, necesitamos… frotarnos el uno contra el otro."

"Vete a la mierda," Stiles dijo, repentinamente enojado porque… en realidad no sabía por qué.

"No, no…" Derek gruñó, luciendo frustrado. "Quiero decir… sentarnos juntos. Solo… oler el uno como el otro."

"Está bien," Stiles dijo, lentamente. "¿Cuándo _eso_ tiene que empezar?"

"Lo más pronto posible," Derek dijo haciendo una mueca. "Llega en una semana."

"Así que, estás haciendo esto porque," Stiles dijo, "Laura ha estado molestándote por… el asunto de Kate ¿cierto?"

"Si," Derek dijo, apretando la mandíbula.

Stiles podía molestar por más detalles, pero estaba seguro que sabía lo que sucedía. Los Hale, a pesar de lo peludo que eran, eran sorprendentemente predecibles cuando se trataba del _tema_ que tenían entre ellos.

Laura, como la terrible hermana mayor molesta que era, quería que Derek fuera feliz. Y ella pensaba eso porque estaba en una relación (Stiles no lo conocía, pero, juzgando por las imágenes en Facebook, parecía la clase de chico que criaba sus propios pollos y recogía setas,) y era feliz, Derek iba a ser feliz cuando le pasará lo mismo. Derek, mientras tanto, como el melancólico, testarudo e idiota que era, quería que Laura a) lo dejara tranquilo y b) _pensará_ que no estaba tan jodido como lo estaba.

"Está bien," Stiles dijo. Mientras había estado pensando, el rostro de Derek se había vuelto más a más tenso al punto de que Stiles se preguntó si podía… partirse. Eso sería horrible. Y asombroso. Y horrible. "Así que, buscaré un par de cosas, volveré y podemos hablar de cómo comenzamos a salir."

"¿Qué?" Derek dijo.

"Uh, ¿Nos conocemos hace siete años?" Stiles dijo. Para un chico que estaba tan desesperado que _contrató_ a Stiles para hacer esto, Derek no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer todo esto. "Es el escenario de amigos a novios. O bueno, casi amigos. Ya sabes, ¿el momento decisivo? Un día me viste salir de la ducha y pensaste, quiero _darle_ a eso. O viceversa, como sea."

"Huh," Derek dijo.

"Por cierto, le dije a Scott." Stiles sacudió el paquete para ver si quedaban nachos de tamaño aceptable adentro. Cuando vio una, la agarró y se la metió en la boca antes que Derek la pudiera tomar.

"Lo imaginé," Los ojos de Derek se enfocaron el su laptop. "Así que, notas."

"¿Quieres hacer esto ahora? ¿O quieres que traiga mis cosas?"

"Terminemos con esto," Derek dijo. "Tengo clases mañana temprano."

"Oh, wow," Stiles rodo sus ojos. "Pobre Derek."

"Si, _pobre_ Derek," Derek gruñó. "Derek no _necesita_ eso ahora."

"Derek debería dejar de hablar sobre él en tercera persona." Stiles dijo.

"Empezamos a salir," Derek dijo y sus ojos se volvieron azules. Sería mucho más intimidante si Stiles no supiera que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, "hace dos meses y medio."

"Está bien," Stiles dijo.

"Creo que le dije algo acerca de… una cafetería," Derek dijo. "Nos conocimos en una cafetería."

"No nos conocimos en una cafetería," Stiles señaló.

"Si, bueno, no sabía que esto iba a suceder cuando dije eso," Derek gruñó. Lucía… Derek lucía enojado, avergonzado y agotado y Stiles solo se dejó sentir mal por un par de segundos antes de responder.

"Me viste en una cita en la cafetería-"

"Stiles, te juro-"

"- y te diste cuenta que tenías _sentimientos_ por mí," Stiles continuó. "Perseguiste al tipo a tu estilo lobo y luego te declaraste."

"Te odio, lo sabias ¿cierto?"

"Está bien," Stiles levantó la mirada al techo, pensando. "Me viste en la cafetería con un chico _como_ tú, con la chaqueta de cuero y todo y te diste cuenta que tenías _sentimientos_ por mí."

"¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que me doy cuenta que tengo sentimientos por ti?" Derek lucía como si estuviera comiendo pan mohoso.

"Porque-" Stiles suspiró. "Está bien. _Te_ vi en una cita en la cafetería con alguien parecido a _mí_ -"

"Nunca tendría una cita con alguien que se parezca a ti," Derek dijo. "Eso no tiene sentido."

"Está bien, te vi hablando con uno de tus estudiantes en la cafetería, pensé que era una cita y me puse celoso." Stiles pensaba que sus ideas eran buenas ¿cierto? No entendía porque Derek lo seguía mirando como si estuviera loco. Él _no_ estaba loco.

"Laura sabría que es una mentira," Derek dijo, después de un rato.

"Oh _Dios_ Mío." Stiles recorrió su mano a través de su cabello, golpeando su cabeza contra el mostrador un par de veces. " _Sabes_ que estoy haciendo esto por la bondad de mi coraz-"

"Estas haciendo esto por dinero," Derek lo interrumpió.

"Está bien - ¡oh!" Stiles golpeó el mostrador con la palma de su mano. "¡Mentimos!"

"No…"

"No quisimos decirle a tu familia porque era _yo_ ¿cierto?" Stiles siguió hablando de corrido. Esto era una idea _brillante_. "Así que mentiste y dijiste que habías conocido a alguien en la cafetería, pero de verdad solo… no lo sé, paso algo más como nosotros. Eso de la ducha. Me gusta esa idea."

Stiles podía ver a Derek luchando por encontrar algo malo en eso. "…no lo de la ducha," dijo, finalmente. "¿Y qué pasa con las citas?"

"Escoge y elige, amigo," Stiles dijo. "Enlístalas. Subiré y recogeré más cosas."

"Está bien," Derek dijo.

Stiles resopló mientras se alejaba, dejando la puerta abierta así no tenía que volver a tocar.

Scott estaba sentado en el sofá cuando llegó al departamento, hablando con Allison en Skype. Lo cual era… más o menos lo que hacía todo el día.

"¡Stiles!" Scott lo saludo. "Eso fue rápido. Pensé que al menos, estarías un par de horas."

"Olvide mi computador. Me quedaré allá esta noche porque aparentemente-" Stiles se congeló, mirando la pantalla del computador de Scott. "¿Le contaste a Allison?"

"¿Qué estas ayudando a Derek con una cosa?" Scott dijo. "Si, ¿Por qué no lo haría?"

Y era por _eso_ que Stiles amaba tanto a Scott, porque por más que amará a Allison sabía que este pequeño… arreglo debería quedar lo más privado posible.

"Por nada, amigo." Stiles se inclinó en el computador de Scott, saludando a Allison. "Te ves más morena, Allison."

"¡¿Cierto?!" Allison dijo. Su voz era granulosa como también el video pero Stiles podía ver que estaba feliz. Lo cual era bueno, porque la negación de Allison de seguir el… negocio de la familia fue un gran punto de dolor en la secundaria. "¿Cómo va la vida, Stiles?"

"Bien." Stiles levantó la vista a Scott. "Escribo un documento sobre la conducta desviada en los baños públicos, si quieres-"

"No, Stiles, no quiero," Allison dijo, riendo.

"Está bien, está bien," Stiles se levantó. "Te veo mañana, probablemente."

Terminó llevando un bolso lleno de champús, jabón sin abrir, su cepillo de dientes y más ropa (sucia) porque si iba a pasar la noche y _rodar_ en cosas, iba a lavar el resto de ropa a las expensas de Derek. Le dijo adiós a Scott, quien le hizo un gesto en respuesta y entonces acarreó todas las cosas a abajo.

Derek aún estaba en el mostrador, escribiendo en su computador, su expresión era enfocada así que Stiles colocó el resto de las cosas en la lavadora a la secadora y la ropa sucia de su bolso en la lavadora.

Ahh, lavar. Stiles odiaba lavar la ropa.

"Deberías dormir en una de mis camisetas," Derek dijo, justo cuando Stiles estaba cerrando la lavadora.

"¿Puede empezar eso… _más_ tarde?" Stiles arrugó su nariz. Sabía que todo eso de los sentidos era importante cuando estas en una relación con hombres lobos. Scott se lo había explicado, hace algún tiempo. Bueno, más o menos, después Stiles había llenado los agujeros.

Todo el asunto de la mezcla de aromas… era algo grande. Al menos para Scott. Y sonaba algo escalofriante, para ser honesto.

"Tiene que parecer como si estuviéramos haciendo… _esto_ ," Derek gruñó, "hace tiempo."

Eso… "eso tiene sentido," Stiles dijo.

"Lo sé," Derek dijo entonces, "Te estoy enviando una lista de las cosas que le he dicho a Laura."

"¿Te acuerdas?" Stiles parecía impresionado.

"Más o menos," Derek dijo.

* * *

Hoy era uno de esos días en que Derek deseaba _poder_ emborracharse. Solo poder… ahogar sus penas y frustraciones sin importarle nada. Aunque no podía, emborracharse. Ni siquiera pensaba que podría emborracharse siendo humano y que fuera posible.

Era demasiado controlado. Sería demasiado temeroso a lo que pudiera sucederle mientras estaba borracho. Quizás, diría cosas. O atacaría a alguien. O solo colapsaría en un montón de vergüenza y _culpa_ y comenzaría a llorar.

Así que, quizás no emborracharse, pero sería bueno encontrar una manera – alguna manera – de hacer que todo pareciera… mejor por un rato. No es que las cosas no fueran buenas, es solo que Derek odiaba las sorpresas e incluso aunque ya habían pasado 12 horas desde esta particular sorpresa, Derek aun no lo superaba.

Lo superaría, pronto, pero para ese momento, Laura ya habría llegado y en ese momento ya tendría un conjunto de nuevos y probablemente más horribles problemas de qué preocuparse.

"¿Le dijiste que fuimos al _zoológico_?" Stiles dijo. Estaba revisando la lista que Derek había compilado – la que de alguna manera había recordado a través de su temor ciego y desesperación – en los pasados cinco minutos.

"Si," Derek dijo. Cerrando su laptop y mirando alrededor. El paquete de nachos de una hora atrás seguía en el mostrador, igual que la salsa. El pasillo era un desastre, la lavadora y la secadora lo estaban _volviendo_ loco y Stiles seguía murmurando algo. "Voy a tomarme una ducha."

"Está bien," Stiles dijo. "Oh ¡¿Le dijiste que nos _besamos_?! ¿Cómo salió una conversación así?"

"De la misma manera en que usualmente salen las conversaciones con Laura," Derek pasó el sillón, luego pensó, a la mierda y caminó. Agarró el laptop de Stiles con una mano, empujo a Stiles del sillón con la otra y cuando Stiles chilló y su rostro se transformó en una versión cómica de él mismo mientras caía, Derek finalmente, _finalmente_ , se sintió con menos pánico y más como… él mismo. "Me molestó hasta que dije algo para callarla."

"Eso no fue necesario," Stiles dijo. Aunque no se levantó del suelo y Derek se inclinó para verlo mirando, como un búho al cielo.

"Aunque fue necesario," Derek dijo, colocando el laptop de Stiles en el sofá y caminando al baño.

Si, se sentía mejor.

Siempre había algo calmante en tener la última palabra con Stiles. Era probablemente ese sentimiento de inferioridad, pero el chico lo _enfurecía_. Por los pasados siete años, había sido un constante zumbido. Siempre con ese comentario sarcástico o una jodida broma que hacía a expensas de Derek, tratando _a Derek_ como si fuera el más joven.

La presión del agua era una mierda cuando Derek tomó la ducha porque la lavadora estaba encendida y la fontanería del edificio era antigua, pero no le importó.

El apartamento ya estaba comenzando a oler, ligeramente, como Stiles. Como… como… como ¿Cómo mierda olía Stiles? El jabón de cuerpo que usaba estaba en el mostrador del baño y olía a verbena de limón y té verde. ¿Pero él mismo Stiles? Derek nunca le había puesto atención a lo que Stiles olía.

No fue hasta que terminó la ducha y se puso sus bóxer y una antigua camiseta, inclinándose en el sofá para oler a Stiles (quien aún estaba en el suelo, lo cual… no era muy sorprendente), que se dio cuenta.

"Pimienta," Derek dijo y observó, quizás con un poco de orgullo, como Stiles se sacudía y colocaba sus codos en la mesa del café. "Café. ¿Azúcar? cebada."

"Hey, ¿qué mierda?" Stiles dijo.

"Es como hueles," Derek dijo. "Pimienta y azúcar."

"¿Qué mierda?" Stiles dijo, sus ojos muy grandes. "Eso es… algo invasivo."

"Stiles," Derek dijo, lentamente, " _todo esto_ es necesario porque Laura va a _detectarlo_. Ella va a… ella va a _oler_ cosas porque es una entrometida y nos va a estar _observando_ y va a estar escuchando nuestros corazones y… va a _apestar_."

"Oh," Stiles dijo. "Mierda, claro. Solo… no hay _necesidad_ de anunciar tus hallazgos en el mundo. Scott nunca hace eso."

A la mierda Scott, Derek pensó, por alguna razón. Aunque sonrió. "¿Por qué? ¿Estas incomodo?"

"¿¡No te incomoda a _ti_?!" Stiles dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.

"No," Derek dijo, sinceramente. Había sido incomodo cuando vivía en casa; cuando ni siquiera podía pensar en hacerse pajas sin que Laura o Peter o _dios_ , a veces mamá y papá, oliendo el aire y luego _sonriéndole_ , pero ahora no.

"¿Ya te dije que eres un idiota y que usaré esto para chantajearte por mucho, mucho, _mucho_ tiempo?" Stiles preguntó.

Derek eligió ignorar eso, por ahora. "Esta noche, dormirás en el sillón. Te traeré sabanas."

"Oh, qué lindo," Stiles dijo.

"Espera, entonces," Stiles gritó justo cuando Derek abrió el armario. "Estoy haciendo esto para que el sillón huela como yo ¿cierto? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ella llegué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Derek agarró un montón de sabanas, le echó un vistazo a la secadora dando golpes, luego volvió y le lanzó el montón de sabanas a Stiles.

"Uh ¿voy a necesitar que tu cama huela como yo?" Stiles preguntó, dejando las sabanas en el sillón a su lado.

Derek… mierda, Derek no pensó en eso. Aunque su cama… su cama era suya. No era nada territorial – okay, era, mierda. A Derek le _gustaba_ su cama porque no olía, no se _sentía_ como nada más.

"Yo, uh…" dijo. "Mierda."

"¿Esto va a apestar, cierto?" Stiles suspiró en su camino a la secadora.

"Si," Derek dijo. "Va a apestar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity's Got Nothing On You**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Stiles había vivido sobre Derek por cuatro años, lo conocía siete y solo ahora se daba cuenta que Derek, horror de horrores, era una _persona mañanera._

Por supuesto, Derek siendo una persona mañanera solo significaba que no era más idiota que lo usual, pero Stiles había esperado que fuera… violento. Así que despertar viendo a Derek de pie junto a él, usando su ropa de _profesor_ , con una taza de café en la mano y su laptop en un bolso en la otra, su expresión sorpresivamente… neutral, era una interesante experiencia.

"¿Qué pasa?" Stiles bostezo, estirándose hasta oír su espalda crujir.

"Son las ocho-diez," Derek dijo, sorbiendo su café en _tono casual_. Le tomó un minuto para que la información se procesara, porque Stiles no era una persona mañanera y entonces saltó del sofá y tropezó con algo dirigiéndose al baño, rasgando su camiseta y enredándose con los pantalones en el camino.

Stiles tenía clases a las ocho y media y el campus de la UC Davis estaba a diez minutos caminando.

Quizás Derek _no era_ una persona mañanera. Quizás su odio por las mañanas se manifestaba vengativamente en vez de violentamente.

Escuchó a Derek reír mientras agarraba un par de pantalones encima de la secadora – doblado, oliendo como el caro detergente de Derek – y metió sus piernas en él, entonces corrió al baño a orinar, lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes.

Derek ya se había ido cuando salió, así que agarró su laptop y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El día avanzó… normalmente, en realidad. Stiles llegó a su clase de las ocho y media _exactamente_ a las ocho y media. Tomó notas, empezó una discusión en la clase sobre trauma infantil que le hizo ganarse una mirada de aprobación de parte del profesor Nguyen. Se quedó en el campus un par de horas para estudiar, entonces se dirigió al trabajo alrededor de la una, pasando por un sándwich y un café del local al lado de Alf.

Los dos primeros clientes que Stiles tuvo, alrededor de las cinco, fueron una joven pareja que estuvo de pie frente al gabinete que contenía joyas antiguas por media hora y luego terminaron comprando un frasco de galletas que tenía forma de maceta.

El segundo cliente fue don Alvaro, que venía _cada_ martes y trataba de venderle a Stiles (o a cualquiera que estuviera durante ese último turno) lo que sea que había encontrado en tiendas de segunda mano. Alf le había dado a Stiles dinero para comprar antigüedades cuando comenzó, así que, aunque él no era un _experto_ , podía decir que mitad de la mierda que Don Alvaro traía era… mierda.

Aunque hoy, Don Alvaro parecía diferente. Sus ojos estaban abatidos, su bigote estaba, _literalmente_ , caído y la corbata que usualmente se encontraba bajo su cuello en su tweed de tres piezas se encontraba desaparecida.

"¿Está enfermo o algo así?" Stiles preguntó, casi al momento que Don Alvaro caminó al mostrador.

"Tengo setenta años," Don Alvaro dijo. "Tengo permitido tener días malos señor Stilinski."

Eso – eso tenía sentido.

"Aunque, tengo unas cuantas baratijas que Alf podría disfrutar," Don Alvaro dijo, olfateando deliberadamente. Abrió la bolsa que siempre llevaba y comenzó a dejar encima objetos envueltos en papel de embalaje. Siempre hacía eso. Embalaba lo que sea que traía, si era suficientemente pequeño. Stiles pensaba que era porque le gustaba el dramatismo y le gustaba desenvolverlos frente a él.

Stiles movió su laptop fuera del camino e inclinó sus codos en el mostrador, porque si era honesto consigo mismo, Don Alvaro era muy entretenido.

Observó mientras Don Alvaro revelaba una pila de platos –la mayoría de ellos quebrados – algunas pulseras, una figurita de un lobo y una… bueno, Stiles no sabía lo que era eso. Parecía… _orgánico_.

"Tampoco sé que es eso," Don Alvaro dijo cuando vio lo que Stiles estaba viendo. "pero eso no es importante. Mira estos platos – _Homer Laughlin_ y este, está quebrado pero es un Royal Doulton, estoy seguro y mi hija me dijo que estas pulseras dicen Tiffany  & Co."

Stiles no sabía porque Don Alvaro hacía esto. Tendría más suerte si en realidad viniera cuando Alf estaba ahí – usualmente los sábados. Alf era una presa fácil. El tipo tenía sesenta, tenía el cuerpo de un culturista profesional (la mayoría de él cubierto en tatuaje) y lloraba cada vez que veía algo remotamente sentimental. También hacía arreglos florales como pasatiempo.

Stiles, mientras tanto, no sabía una mierda de antigüedades y la mayoría del tiempo, le tenía que decir a don Alvaro que no podía comprar nada de sus cosas. Lo cual lo hacía sentir como un imbécil.

Aunque hoy… hoy Don Alvaro lo estaba mirando con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Estaba encorvado y su maldita _corbata_ le faltaba y parecía… _cansado_. Stiles no era un completo imbécil.

Bajo la mirada a los platos. Levantó la figurita de lobo – era lisa y negra, con la boca doblada en un gruñido y le recordaba a Derek. Puso a prueba el peso de… okay, Stiles aún no sabía que era ese objeto misterioso. Era como… era algo horriblemente feo, era indescriptible. Quizás una pieza de arte. Algo post-moderno o deco-arte.

"Alf va a querer los platos," Stiles dijo. Alf amaba un buen patrón rosa y Stiles estaba bastante seguro que había visto platos que lucían exactamente así en alguna parte. Quizás, en uno de los antiguos armarios que usaban como almacenamiento. Miró al lobo. "Compraré el lobo."

"¿El – el lobo?" Don Alvaro pestañeó, mirando el mostrador. "Oh, claro, el lobo. Por supuesto. ¿Le gustan los lobos señor Stilinski?"

"Meh," Stiles dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "Algunos de ellos."

Stiles compró los tres platos para Alf y el lobo para él y Don Alvaro salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto del turno de Stiles lo pasó terminando su ensayo y comenzando _otro_ , revisando sus notas de la clase y entonces los últimos treinta minutos, tratando de pensar en varias manera de joder a Derek cuando Laura llegue la siguiente semana.

En realidad no le gustaba ninguna de las ideas que se le ocurrían, dado que todas terminaban con lesiones corporales, así que pensó, mientras cerraba la tienda, que solo debía dejar que su genio saliera cuando las situaciones se presentaran.

En realidad, probablemente terminaría en lesiones corporales, también. O, bueno, Derek nunca había hecho nada más que golpearlo contra un par de superficies y apuntar su estúpido dedo en la cara de Stiles, así que quizás se estaba preocupando por nada.

O quizás solo se estaba comportando como un idiota y debería dejar de tratar _activamente_ de hacer la vida de Derek más difícil.

… nah, eso sonaba aburrido.

* * *

Derek estaba bien con enseñar. Pagaba… pagaba como la mierda, pero mamá lo había amenazado con dolor si él no la dejaba ayudarlo a pagar la matricula, así que no estaba desesperado por dinero. Los estudiantes eran… bueno, típicos estudiantes de pregrado. Algunos de ellos estaban de verdad interesados en la historia, y otros… no.

En realidad, algunos de ellos estaban más interesados en _él_ que en lo académico. No tenía que olerlo para notar las mejillas coloradas, las miradas que eran tímidas pero _demasiado_ intensas, el rápido latido de sus corazones. Había una pequeña parte de él que hacía que eso le alzara el ego y otra parte, una más grande, que solo lo hacía sentir enfermo.

A pesar de todo eso, a Derek no le molestaba enseñar porque le daba algo en que enfocarse aparte de su tesis y sus tristes intentos de vivir una vida respetable (una en la cual no tenga que recurrir a mentirle a su hermana para sacarla de su espalda).

Así que su mañana había ido bien. En realidad fue bastante calmada, considerando que solo ayer estaba enfrentando una muerte segura. Su almuerzo fue una reunión con su consejero que fue mejor de lo que había esperado y caminó de vuelta a su oficina que compartía con Jenna o Gemma o Gemma o… la otra candidata al doctorado.

Y entonces Laura llamó y todo se fue a la mierda de nuevo.

"Hey perdedor," Laura lo saludo tan pronto como presiono el botón para aceptar la llamada, "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste mirando el teléfono debatiéndote si responder o ignorarme?"

"No hice eso," Derek mintió.

"Mentiras, Derek, _mentiras_ ," Laura dijo.

"No es una mentira," Derek mintió de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo quería saber de mi hermano pequeño favorito," Laura dijo. "Asegurándome de que supieras donde recogerme-"

"Ya sé dónde recogerte," Derek dijo. "¿Por qué llamas?"

"Es como si no me quisieras allá, Derrie," Laura dijo. "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres más tiempo solo con tu chico misterioso antes de conocernos?"

"¿Cómo-?" Derek sabía que si fuera humano estaría con dolor de cabeza ahora mismo. "No dije que era un chico, ¿Cómo tú-?"

"—dios mío ¿lo _es_?" Laura chilló, lo cual Derek no sabía que fuera necesario. No es como si hubiera mantenido su bisexualidad como secreto. "Sé quién es. Lo _sabía_. Mierda, tengo que decirle a mamá y papá. Cora se va a volver _loca_. Por fin, _finalmente_ ustedes dos se dieron cuenta."

Derek estaba confuso.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¡Tú y Stiles!" Laura prácticamente grito y su estomagó cayó. Su lápiz también, desde su mano. Su mente se fue… completamente en blanco. "Se acabó la tensión sexual. No más coqueteo disimulado como broma. No más… espera, ¿ _Es_ Stiles, cierto? Tu novio."

"Oh _dios_ ," Derek se las arregló para decir. No sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba bastante seguro que todo iba a ser _más_ difícil de lo que ya era.

"¿Derek?" Laura dijo, más tranquila. "¿Sigues ahí?"

"S – sí, si estoy aquí," Derek dijo, agradecido de que ella no pudiera oír sus garras clavándose en la madera de su escritorio. Trato de dejar que lo que Laura estaba diciendo entrara en su cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta que… no _entendía_. "¿Qué quieres decir con _finalmente_?"

"Oh, Derrie," Laura dijo. "No te hagas el tímido conmigo."

Derek realmente la odiaba, a veces.

"No me estoy haciendo el tímido, Laura." Gruñó, entonces se dio cuenta, que quizás, iba a ser extraño que estuviera tan enojado. Se aclaró la garganta, contó hasta diez. "Quiero decir… no estoy seguro de que es lo que estás diciendo."

"A –huh," es todo lo que dijo Laura y luego hubo un largo, _largo_ silencio.

Durante el cual un millón de cosas volaban por la mente de Derek. Como ¿ _Qué_ _mierda_ _quería decir Laura con eso_? Porque nunca sintió nada más que desprecio y bueno, tal vez un poco de escatimado afecto por Stiles. O si debía decirle a Laura que había estado mintiéndole durante dos meses. Y si le decía, ¿significaba que no iba a venir?

Derek no sabía _por qué_ venía. Se habían visto cuando había vuelto a Beacon Hills para navidad cuatro meses antes y no es como si Laura fuera una persona pegajosa. Así que…

"¿Te despidieron?" Derek soltó. Era una posibilidad.

"¡No cambies el tema!" Laura gruñó. "Vamos, quiero detalles, Derek."

"No hay detalles," Derek dijo. "¿Estas en problemas? Hay… ¿Hay cazadores?"

"No, Derek, ¿no puedo solo llegar allá y ver como esta mi hermano?"

"No," Derek dijo. "nos vimos hace cuatro meses. Nos enviamos correos. Nos llamamos. Sabes cómo estoy. ¿Qué paso?"

Laura suspiró a eso y hubo otro largo silencio.

Derek empezó a asustarse, porque ¿ _Por qué todos asumirían que le gusta Stiles_? De todas las personas. Claro, objetivamente, el chico tenía buen aspecto. Tenía esos labios y esos ojos y esa mañana, Derek había podido ver bien esos músculos que había creado desde la secundaria, pero era tan… era _Stiles_. Era un idiota molesto que encontraba alguna clase de gratificación al hacer la vida de Derek difícil. La única razón por la que estaba ayudando a Derek era por _dinero_. Y, Derek añadió, por material de chantaje.

"Terminamos," Laura dijo, de repente, en una pequeña voz que no sonaba como ella. Derek se olvidó de Stiles.

"Voy para allá," dijo. En realidad gruñó. Laura era… Laura era especial, por mucho que se quejara sobre su poca habilidad por darle privacidad. Ella nunca le perdono por casi quemar la casa, por casi _matar a toda la familia_ , porque ella nunca lo culpó en primer lugar. Ella culpaba a los Argents. Culpaba a los Argents mucho. Suficiente como para terminar en prisión por intentos de incendio y cargos por intento de asesinato. Pero nunca culpó a Derek incluso aunque lo merecía – incluso aunque aún lo merezca.

Así que no le gustaba cuando su voz se quebraba. Y no estaba por encima de usar violencia contra cualquiera que lo había provocado.

"No, Derek," Laura suspiró. "Vamos, no te pongas así. Fue… un quiebre amistoso."

"¡Nunca eres _amistosa_ con nada!" Derek gruñó. ¿Qué hizo?"

Derek nunca conoció al novio de Laura. Corrección; su ex novio. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Solo sabía que lo odiaba y que lo que sea que haya sucedido, era su culpa.

"Fue-" Laura suspiró de nuevo. "Le conté. Sobre nosotros. Pedí los permisos y todo, pero-"

"Laura." Derek no podía decir nada ante eso. Si ella le contó, ella lo amaba. O, al menos, pensaba que la amaba. Y ahora Derek lo odiaba, lo _detestaba_ , aún más. "Voy a matarlo, te juro-"

"No creo que sea una buena idea," Laura dijo, su voz estaba quebrada. Mierda. "Solo… es mejor así ¿cierto? ¿Qué terminamos ahora?"

"Claro que lo es," Derek dijo. Se inclinó para recoger el lápiz que se le había caído hace un rato, y lo lanzó en la habitación con fuerza. Se incrustó en la pared y… a Derek no podía importarle menos.

"Así que por eso voy para allá." Laura sollozó. "La mayoría de mis cosas están en un almacenamiento y…"

"¿Hablaste con alguien más sobre esto?" Derek la interrumpió y entonces, "¿Te _mudaste_? Por el amor de dios, Laura ¡el departamento es tuyo!"

Derek miraba alrededor en búsqueda de algo que romper.

"¡No, no me he mudado!" Laura gruñó. "Es solo que ya no quiero vivir ahí. Y no, no le he dicho a nadie. No sobre… sobre el departamento. Porque eres mi favorito. Así como no le he contado a nadie lo de Stiles… aún."

"… acabas de enterarte de lo de Stiles," Derek gruñó. No sabía cómo la conversación había vuelto a lo mismo. Ahora que Laura había terminado… ahora que sabía por qué venía de visita. Mierda, no sabía si esto de mentir era una buena idea, porque ella lo vera (pretendiendo ser) feliz, o mala idea, porque ella lo va a _ver_ (pretendiendo ser) _feliz_.

"Tenía mis sospechas," Laura dijo, casi imperiosamente.

"No quiero saberlo," Derek dijo.

"Hey," Laura dijo, con la voz calmada, "si no quieres que le diga a los demás, lo entiendo. Es solo que… es algo bueno que seas feliz."

Derek se preguntó si era posible morir de culpa.

* * *

Stiles amaba a Scott y amaba a Allison, pero de verdad se preguntaba, a veces, si quizás eran demasiado dependientes el uno con el otro.

Estaba bien, en realidad, tuvieron un comienzo complicado, terminaron, volvieron un millón de veces en la escuela y luego hubo todo ese amor platónico. Así que Stiles entendía porque se esforzaban tanto en hacer que esta relación a larga distancia funcionara. Sin embargo, había un par de cosas, que eran demasiado.

Como cuando él llegaba y Scott estaba comiendo sushi en la mesa y Allison estaba (en la pantalla de la laptop) frente a él, comiendo… comiendo sushi. Como si estuvieran en una _cita_. Ugh.

"Oh dios _mio_." Stiles no tenía envidia. Él no – ok, si la tenía. Porque Scott eran tan tierno que mierdas como esas - romances extraños que deberían terminar como tragedia, pero no – tenían sentido para él. Stiles, mientras tanto, nunca había estado con alguien por más de tres meses. Bueno, estuvo obsesionado con Lydia Martin desde tercer grado hasta tercero de secundaria, pero obsesión no es lo mismo que una relación a largo plazo.

"¡Stiles!" Scott dijo, luego pestañeó. "¿Por qué estas sosteniendo ese lobo de cerámica?"

Stiles miró hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros. "Se lo compré a Don Alvaro," dijo. "Parecía apropiado."

"Bueno, eso es tierno," Allison dijo.

"Soy un tierno chic.," Stiles sonrió cuando vio que Scott y Allison bufaban incrédulos y se fue a su habitación para dar a la pareja algo de (poco merecida) privacidad, llevando a su lobo con él.

Stiles había obtenido su trabajo en las _antigüedades de Alf_ dos años atrás y desde ese entonces había poco a poco (en realidad, no ha propósito) llenado su habitación con objetos un poco dañados e invendibles. Tenía un escritorio de roble que tenía un rasguñó en todo el centro y un enfriador de panes que Stiles usaba como estantería y el barril de vino que cambio por su vieja mesa de noche hace unas semanas atrás. Y entonces habían un par de juguetes y extrañas figuritas que Alf parecía empeñar en él cada vez que le daba gana.

Stiles no sabía cuándo Derek iba a volver de… donde sea que este – mierda, ni siquiera sabe si Derek quiere que baje de nuevo hasta que Laura llegue, o si dormir en su sillón como la noche anterior (y, okay, babear en todos sus cojines) hizo al departamento oler como él lo suficiente. Sin embargo si sabía que quería, quizás, diez minutos de silencio en su propia _habitación_ , antes de tener que lidiar con el idiota. Le gustaba su habitación – la amaba – incluso aunque la puerta a veces se atascaba y había una mancha sospechosa en la pared opuesta a su cama que había tenido que cubrir con un poster vintage la Criaturas de la Laguna Negra que Alf le había dado el año pasado.

Dios, Stiles no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. Pero Hey, eran 1000 dólares. Le compraría a Derek un regalo semi caro para hacerle sentir mejor tomar su dinero y luego usará el resto en comida. Gloriosa, gloriosa comida.

Dejó el lobo en su escritorio, jugueteando con él hasta que la cabeza quedó hacía la puerta, gruñendo a cualquiera que entrara. No es que alguien fuera a entrar en su habitación, porque Stiles había estado en modo sequía durante seis meses.

Joder, era una eterna sequía.

Y ahora se había dejado convencer (hah, está bien, había sido _comprado_ ) para recrear el falso novio de cada maldita comedia romántica que había sido creada o actuada.

Oh, qué alegría.

Tenía que hacer todas las cosas que _no le gustaba hacer_ , como… como, por ejemplo, ser simpático con Derek, sin poder hacer todas las cosas que quiere hacer. Como el sexo.

… aunque, _mierda_ , no con Derek. Ew, no. El tipo probablemente es molesto y tiene esa actitud de creerse mejor que él en la cama. Quizás _aún_ peor. Probablemente es el tipo de chico quien te hace hacerlo todo. Que te hace rogar y gemir y… y Stiles iba a dejar de pensar en Derek y el sexo, ahora, antes de que se arrepienta de lo que pueda suceder.

Stiles debería, como estudiante de maestría y todo eso, usar el resto de la noche para terminar sus tareas.

No lo hizo.

En cambio, se metió en el internet por un rato, abrió su ensayo de psicosis y miró fijamente la última frase por un minuto o dos, lo cerró, siguió en internet, luego le puso fin a su exilio y se fue a la cocina a buscar un refresco.

Scott… Scott no se veía. Lo que significaba que estaba en su habitación. Lo cual significaba que había una _buena_ posibilidad de que estuviera teniendo video sexo.

Mierda.

Stiles camino penosamente a su habitación y se iba a sentar cuando su teléfono sonó. Y por supuesto, porque por más que a Stiles le gustaba _ignorar_ las cosas, la vida seguía encontrando la manera de mostrarle sus fracasos en la cara, era Derek.

"Laura llamó," es todo lo que dijo Derek. Stiles esperó por un buen minuto, minuto y medio, antes de darse cuenta que es todo lo que iba a tener.

"Si," Stiles dijo. "lo hizo."

"No," Derek gruñó. "Llamó de nuevo, hoy. Necesitas bajar."

"Ya, okay, deje la mayoría de mi ropa abajo de todas maneras. ¿Puedo bañarme en tu baño? Sé que dijiste que dejará mis cosas ahí, pero si no puedo, ¿podría al menos traerlas para-"

"Solo baja, Stiles," Derek gruñó, entonces colgó.

Solo para fastidiarlo, Stiles ordenó su habitación – limpió la estantería y su escritorio con múltiples toallitas, enderezo la alfombra que su padre le había enviado meses atrás por ninguna razón, e hizo su cama – antes de tomar las escaleras a Derek.

… quien estaba de pie en la puerta, esperando por él con una particular mirada asesina en sus ojos. ¿O era vergüenza? Stiles nunca podía distinguir esas dos.

"Hola cariño," Stiles lo saludo y eso… eso reemplazó la ira/vergüenza con confusión por un segundo y luego… disgusto. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Laura sabe que eres tú," Derek gruñó. "Ella sabe que tú eres mi… mi… el novio."

"Eso fue rápido," Stiles dijo, arrugando la nariz. Ahora que Laura lo sabía, era _oficial_. "¿Por qué le dijiste?"

Entonces Derek se detuvo y le pestañeo. Su rostro… Stiles no podía describirlo de ninguna otra manera que no fuera que su rostro se había vuelto _acido_. Como, como si estuviera colapsando en sí mismo y entonces Derek cambió, caminando hacía el sofá y colapsando con un suspiro. Como si Stiles le hubiera pedido que se sacrificara o dejara de usar chaquetas de cuero o algo así de horrible.

"Lo hice – quiero decir…" Derek hizo una mueca. "Me lo saco."

Stiles caminó en el departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Okay, bien, ¿está enojada? ¿La Operación Novios Falsos falló?"

"¿Operación Novios Falsos?" Derek preguntó quejándose. "¿No podías inventar algo… mejor?"

"Lo colocaré en mi lista de asuntos pendientes," Stiles dijo. "¿Pero lo está?"

"No," Derek gruñó. "está _feliz_."

"Mierda," Stiles dijo, pero entonces, "¿así que cuando vas a pagarme?"

"Cuando llegue," Derek dijo, antes de mirarlo fijamente por un minuto. Stiles no podía discutir porque la mirada en el rostro de Derek decía que iba a ser como perforar una pared de ladrillos. Inútil y al final, doloroso.

"Está bien," Stiles dijo, colocando su mochila junto a la mesa. El departamento de Derek lucía… limpio. Más limpio que esta mañana. "Lunes."

"Necesitas quedarte esta noche," Derek dijo y las palabras sonaron como arrancadas de su garganta. "Deberías quedarte hasta que ella llegué. No… no huele bien. No parece… suficiente."

"Está bien," Stiles caminó alrededor de la mesa, se dejó caer al otro lado del sofá. "Si tengo problemas de espalda te enviare la cuenta del hospital."

"No," Derek dijo.

"¿Qué va a pasar cuando llegue ella?" Stiles preguntó.

"No lo sé." Derek se inclinó, recorrió su mano por el cabello. Cuando la sacó su pelo estaba por todas partes y lucía… lucía perdido. Y como si fuera un erizo demente, pero estaba bastante seguro que ahora no era momento para las bromas.

"Hey, amigo," Stiles dijo incómodo, muy incómodo y golpeó a Derek en el hombro, "va a estar bien. Sé que bromeó mucho, pero si Laura sabe quién es tu… tu… quien es el novio e inmediatamente lo creyó quizás tengamos la oportunidad de hacer que esto funcione."

Derek lo miró, entonces miró donde su mano estaba en su hombro y luego lo volvió a mirar.

"Así que esto va a ser incómodo, si, y es algo impresionante la cantidad de problemas que estás dispuesto a atravesar solo para que quitarte a tu hermana de la espalda, si, y vamos a tener que-" Stiles se congeló, sacó su mano del hombro de Derek y las junto en su regazo. Quizás se acababa de dar cuenta que iban a tener que practicar un poco intimidad y quizás estaba teniendo un ligero ataque de pánico. "Mierda."

"Estamos jodidos," Derek dijo.

"Si," Stiles estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

 _Finalmente_ , Laura había dicho, ¿Qué mierda _significaba_ eso? _Finalmente_.

Derek lo había estado pensando por la mayor parte de las últimas cinco horas y aun no sabía. Pensó que quizás al ver a Stiles haría algo. Refrescar su memoria, quizás, pero no, ahora estaba más confuso.

Porque Stiles era solo… _Stiles_.

"Está bien," Stiles dijo, levantándose del sillón, donde había estado sentado junto a Derek, mirando el techo, sus ojos grandes llenos pánico, oliendo a _miedo_. "Me daré una ducha."

"Está bien," Derek dijo, observando a Stiles caminar al baño.

 _Finalmente_ , ella había dicho.

Derek levantó su laptop cuando, después de tres minutos mirando la pared opuesta, aún no entendía lo que eso significaba. O quizás no quería entender…

No, eso es ir a un territorio peligroso. Derek solo… solo _no lo entendía_.

Empezó a revisar papeles de las clases del viernes y se forzó a no pensar en nada más. Stiles salió del baño media hora después, oliendo tanto a él que Derek ni siquiera registro su presencia hasta que escuchó abrir su nevera.

Era desconcertante, tener su departamento oliendo como Stiles y él. Aún olía, aún parecía, aún se _sentía_ como si Derek fuera el único que viviera ahí. Pero había una parte de él que hacía a Derek sentir como si su territorio estaba siendo invadido. El baño era uno. El sofá era otro. Era como si Stiles se estuviera filtrando, lentamente, en todo.

Aunque, aún no era suficiente para convencer a Laura, pero ya estaba haciendo a Derek sentir atrapado y sucio. Como si necesitara buscar un blanqueador y limpiar todo, empezar de nuevo, así su departamento solo oliera a _él_. No era que el olor fuera _desagradable_. No lo era; solo olía como Stiles, y Derek, y Derek y Stiles.

Derek estaba seguro que había una _connotación_ tras el nuevo olor que estaba haciendo a sus instintos menos que feliz. Era una incursión de su territorio, del departamento que había estado tan acostumbrado a ser solo su espacio que cualquier cambio estaba destinado a sentirse incómodo. Y con Stiles, todo eran espasmos, movimiento y luz, distracciones.

A Derek _no_ le gustaban las distracciones.

Como ahora mismo, podía oír el sonido de Stiles en el mostrador de la cocina, tecleando en su laptop. Podía oír el sonido de su pierna moviéndose arriba y abajo y cuando chocaban sus dientes en lo que Derek asumía era frustración. Era siempre así. Stiles siempre había sido tan molesto y era peor ahora que estaba en el departamento de Derek.

"¿Podrás-" Derek finalmente gruñó, cuando no podía concentrarse en sus papeles. "dejar de _moverte_?"

"Amigo, no me estoy moviendo," Stiles dijo. "Tú eres el que exuda un pesimismo tan espeso que puedo verlo."

"No estoy _exudando pesimismo_." Derek se giró, gruñendo cuando vio que Stiles tenía el lápiz en su boca, y ahora que lo veía, podía _escuchar_ el sordo sonido que lo acompañaba.

"Si, lo haces," Stiles dijo.

"Es _mi_ departamento," Derek trató de razonar, sonando como un niño quejándose así que se giró de vuelta a su laptop con un resoplido.

"Bueno, siempre puedo-"

"Deja de hablar," Derek dijo.

"Siempre me puedo ir," Stiles dijo sobre él, "y tú puedes preocuparte solo."

"No te vayas, solo deja de moverte y _cállate_ ," Derek gruñó. "¿No… no se supone que estás haciendo tu maestría en sicología? Trabaja en eso."

"Wow, esa es una buena idea," Stiles seguía hablando. ¿ _Por qué seguía hablando_? "¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Quiero decir, eso no es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, de todas maneras. Yo solo… me _muevo_ , aparentemente."

Derek no debería ceder al sarcasmo. Especialmente cuando se trata de Stiles pero no pudo evitarlo. "Te voy a morder, Stiles. Y ni siquiera te convertiré, solo te dolerá."

"Mentiroso," Stiles sonaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo. Derek se giró de nuevo, gruñendo y cambio su rostro. Lo único que consiguió fue una mirada poco impresionada. "Muérdeme y vas a tener que explicárselo a Laura. Y a Scott. Y a los Argents. Y a _mi_ _papá_ "

"Te odio tanto," Derek dijo.

"No, no lo haces," Stiles sonrió. "Soy el único que puede ayudarte con esto. A lo menos somos… aliados involuntarios. Tienes paz y tranquilidad de parte de tu hermana al estar en una relación; y yo tengo dinero para comida. Es un trato impresionante."

"Vas a gastar 1000 dolares en comida," Derek dijo.

"Sí." Stiles se giró en su laptop, el cual por alguna razón, hizo rechinar a Derek. "Dado que la comida es una prioridad."

Derek pestañeó. "¿Ustedes dos no trabajan?"

"¿Ustedes dos?" Stiles comenzó a tipiar de nuevo.

"Scott y tú," Derek dijo.

"Sonaba como si estuviéramos casados cuando dijiste 'ustedes dos'." Derek escuchó a Stiles sonreír. "Estamos trabajando. Es solo que… más dinero siempre es mejor, ¿cierto?"

"Yo…" Derek se desinflo, de repente sintiéndose… culpable. Por mucho que a Scott le gustara decir que él no era parte de la manada, que él era independiente, Derek se sentía responsable por él. No es que no fuera _amigable_ con los dos, es solo que sus vidas son diferentes a las de Derek, quizás, solo ve a Scott y Stiles un par de veces al mes.

Más cuando estaban en Beacon Hill, pero desde que están aquí, era suficiente para Derek que hubiera una _manada_ (o semi manada) cerca. No necesitaba verlos. Se sentía culpable porque estaba abajo, trabajando solo porque su título lo requería y ellos estaban arriba, trabajando porque necesitaban dinero para comprar la comida y pagar la renta.

"No me dijiste que ustedes necesitaban dinero," Derek dijo. Salió sonando más enojado de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"No lo necesitamos." Stiles se giró de nuevo, mirando a Derek como si estuviera tratando de entenderlo. "¿Te estas sintiendo culpable porque nos ignoras la mayoría del tiempo?"

"No te _ignoró_ la mayoría del tiempo," Derek dijo. "Eres _imposible_ de ignorar."

Stiles sonrió, inclinó sus codos en contra la encimera. "Aunque, tengo la sensación que vamos a terminar siendo mejores amigos después de esto. Amigos, falsos novios o algo."

"No," es todo lo que Derek pudo decir. Se giró de vuelta a su laptop y se las arregló de alguna manera, en enfocarse en su trabajo, en vez de en la manera en que podía escuchar a Stiles tratando de contener su risa.

Diez minutos más tarde, Stiles estaba sentado a su lado y cuando Derek lo miró, confundido, se congeló.

"¿Aún no se me permite el sillón?" preguntó y Derek instantáneamente se sintió como un idiota.

"No dije eso."

"Bien." Stiles se recostó y coloco la laptop en su regazo, descasando sus piernas en la mesa del centro. "Esos taburetes hacen que mi culo duela."

"Gracias por explicarlo." Derek dijo.

"También," Stiles dijo, quizás cinco minutos después. "Acabo de recibir un correo de Laura."

Mierda. Por _supuesto_ Laura le iba a mandar un correo a Stiles. _Derek_ tenía el correo de Stiles y ni siquiera sabía porque lo tenía.

"¿Qué?" Derek preguntó. "¿Por qué tú-"

"No," Stiles dijo. " _Acabo_ de recibirlo."

"¿Qué dice?" Derek trató de mantener su voz paciente y falló.

"Si le haces daño le diré a mamá que te trasforme en un hombre lobo, que te encadene en nuestro sótano y que rasgue tus entrañas por un par de meses," Stiles leyó, su voz se quebró en algún punto, "y eso es todo."

"Ella no haría eso," Derek dijo, rápidamente.

"Si se entera que estamos mintiendo, amigo," Stiles lo miró. "Creo que ambos estamos jodidos."

"Ella no se va a enterar que estamos mintiendo," Derek dijo, cuidadosamente.

"Soy _muy_ malo mintiendo bajo presión, Derek," Stiles se quejó.

"Solo estamos cambiando la verdad," Derek dijo, porque Stiles tenía razón.

" _Tú_ estarás cambiando la verdad." Stiles dijo, "esta es _tu_ idea. Así que vas a tener que mentir más."

"Las relaciones se basan en el compromiso, _cariñito_ ," Derek dijo, lo más tierno posible.

* * *

El miércoles fue sin incidentes. Stiles no respondió el correo de Laura - porque no quería y porque Derek le había dicho que no era necesario. Fue a trabajar en la mañana, luego fue a clases en la tarde. Scott consiguió que pagará la cena en ese lugar Thai e hicieron cosas de hermanos.

Mientras comían, Scott lo miraba como una extraña expresión, como si quisiera decir algo o preguntar algo, o _hacer_ algo, hasta que Stiles lo hizo hablar de la escuela de veterinaria y la mirada desapareció. O bueno, este era Scott y era desconcertantemente astuto cuando menos te lo esperabas o querías, así que quizás la mirada solo había desaparecido por _ahora_.

El jueves, a Derek se le metió en la cabeza que debían empezar a _tocarse_ , porque mientras el departamento estaba tomando forma, Derek aún olía como Derek y Stiles aún olía como Stiles y no había demasiada mezcla. Stiles no se burló de Derek por eso, porque lucía tan incómodo con la situación como Stiles se sentía y Stiles tampoco era _tan_ malo.

Okay, quizás lo era, pero lo iba a guardar para más adelante, cuando tuvieran compañía. Compañía que iba a pensar que era extraño que Derek de repente se fuera a transformar en hombre lobo e intentará atacar a su supuesto novio.

(Stiles se dio cuenta que quizás estaba dejando pasar que Derek Hale era impredecible y podía volverse violento en cualquier momento pero pensaba que era mejor prevenir que curar. Al menos en este caso).

Así que, comenzaron a tocarse. Y era tan extraño como sonaba.

Cuando Stiles estaba sentado en el sillón - su sillón, porque sentía una conexión con él ahora, había compartido sueños y pesadillas y babas – Derek sentado a su lado. Se _sentado justo a su lado_ , con sus lados tocándose, gruñendo con ira cuando Stiles se _atrevía_ a pedirle que encendiera el aire acondicionado porque era muy _caliente_ , hablando de temperatura.

Derek usaba su ropa y viceversa.

Derek había empezado a pasar sus manos en la cara de Stiles, repentinamente. Stiles quizás pensaba que lo hacía porque Stiles se sorprendía o se ponía muy incómodo como para seguir hablando después de eso. Estaba bien, y probablemente tenía algo que ver con esa cosa del olor. Pero su _rostro_ ¿en serio?

Rozaba a Stiles cuando caminaban uno al lado del otro, colocaba una mano en su hombro cuando estaban de pie. Aunque lucía como si tuviera un tejón enterrado en el culo cuando lo hacía, así que Stiles lo encontraba más divertido que incómodo.

El viernes Stiles estuvo en el campus todo el día. Todo el maldito día, porque tenía dos seminarios, tenía que encontrarse con su grupo para una presentación de estadísticas y tenía una reunión de progreso con su asesor. Llegó a la casa a las nueve, sintiéndose como la mierda y casi inmediatamente cayó dormido en la cama.

Había tenido un sueño, eso lo sabía, pero todo lo que recordaba era el tintineo de cerámicas y un negro elegante sobre un azul eléctrico, así que no importaba. Aunque, despertó sintiéndose mejor.

No, no solo mejor. _Fantástico_. Podía atribuirlo a dormir en su cama – o, en _una_ cama real – por primera vez desde el lunes, pero no pensaba que en realidad se había sentido tan bien _antes_. Se sentía… energético. Rejuvenecido. _Relajado_.

Y entonces Derek entró, justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y buscar algo para comer, para decirle que olía raro, luego se dirigió abajo, donde, si, había comida esperando, pero aún quería que durmiera en el sofá, mierda.

El sofá era una novedad el lunes, ahora lo odiaba. Lo despreciaba.

El sábado, Stiles trabajo en la tarde, así que durmió hasta el mediodía, despertó para ver a Derek mirándolo fijamente, murmurando algo sobre que era todo su culpa, luego se arrastró al baño a orinar.

Alf entró, como usualmente lo hace los sábados, y, cerca de las cuatro, entró Don Alvaro, lo cual _no_ era algo que sucedía usualmente.

"Don Alvaro," Stiles dijo, mirando la parte de atrás de la tienda donde Alf estaba tratando de venderle una lámpara a una mujer. Fácil, era una lámpara bonita. "no es martes."

"Lo tengo claro," Don Alvaro dijo, entonces excavo en su bolsillo y levantó una… una figurita de un lobo. Aunque, esta era azul, agrietada en algunos lados a diferencia de la otra que era lisa y negra, esta parecía terrosa. Simple, sin ningún brillo. "Encontré esto en una tienda de segunda mano. Pensé en ti."

¿No es eso espeluznante? Stiles no estaba seguro si era espeluznante o no. O si siquiera quería al lobo, lo cual seguro era la razón por la que Don Alvaro estaba ahí hoy.

"Eso es… es lindo," Stiles dijo.

"Cinco dólares, porque tiene grietas," El Señor Alvaro dijo y sostuvo el lobo hasta que Stiles lo tomó. Era más pesado de lo que esperaba y hubo algo calmante al momento de frotar su pulgar en él.

"Si, está bien," Stiles dijo. "Cinco dólares. ¿Nada para Alf hoy? Está detrás si lo necesitas."

"No," Don Alvaro sonrió. "Esta fue una entrega especial."

Stiles no sabía que decir ante eso, así que agarró los cinco dólares de su billetera, hizo la transacción y luego observó a Don Alvaro salir de la puerta _silbando_.

Aquella noche, volvió a su habitación y coloco ambas figuritas en su estantería, frente a la puerta y de alguna manera se sentía correcto. Lo cual debería haber asustado a Stiles, porque usualmente el no contemplaba lo correcto en lo que se refería a decoraciones, pero no lo hizo.

Entonces Derek llamó.

"Fotografías," dijo, cuando Stiles respondió y su voz era alta y en pánico. "Stiles, baja."

"Espera ¿Qué fotografías?" Aunque Stiles ya se estaba colocando su mochila, le había dado a su cama una mirada triste y había cerrado la puerta de su habitación detrás de él mientras salía.

"Solo," Derek dijo. "baja."

Stiles bajo para encontrar a Derek sentado en medio del sofá, mirando con los ojos muy grandes sus manos, las cuales estaban enterradas en sus rodillas. Había rasgaduras en la tela donde Stiles asumió habían sido perforadas con sus garras.

"¿Fotografías?" Stiles preguntó.

"Fotografías," Derek dijo. "Estaba en Facebook-"

"¿Tienes Facebook?"

"Si, tengo Facebook, no es importante. No vayas ahí." Derek hizo un movimiento con su mano en el aire, como si estuviera físicamente alegando la pregunta. "Laura tiene imágenes de ella y su ex"

"¿Su ex?" Stiles dejó caer su mochila en la mesa, y se sentó junto a Derek. Finalmente, sabía, que Derek llegaría al punto. Quizás iba a tener que guiarlo, pero sucedería.

"¿Dejarías de interrumpirme?" Derek gruñó. "Laura viene porque terminó con su novio, es por eso que-"

"Deberías haberme dicho eso antes," Stiles lo interrumpió.

"Ese no es el _punto_." Derek se inclinó y movió su mano sobre la pantalla táctil de su computador hasta que se encendió. " _Fotos_ , Stiles. Concéntrate."

"Me estoy concentrando," Stiles dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás para descansar sus piernas al lado de la laptop de Derek, moviendo sus dedos porque era fascinante.

"Las parejas se toman… fotos," Derek dijo, luego le empujó su laptop en el regazo de Stiles, abriendo un álbum de Laura y… el chico de las rastas. Quien era aparentemente su ex. Quien aparentemente rompió con ella. Lo cual la había hecho emocionalmente frágil, lo suficiente frágil como para querer visitar a su hermano.

Mierda.

"Necesitamos tomarnos fotografías," Stiles dijo, cuando finalmente lo entendió.

"Muchas fotos," Derek dijo, mirando en su laptop como si fuera la culpable de que todo esto hubiera comenzado, "demasiadas fotos. Laura llega el _lunes_ , Stiles."

"Las haremos esta noche y mañana," Stiles acaricio la pierna de Derek con su rodilla, ahora emocionado. "Podemos hacer cambios de ropa. Ir a tomar café, ir al zoológico, hacer… cosas de pareja."

"¿Cambios de ropa?" Derek sonaba… intrigado con eso.

"¡Sí!" Stiles colocó la laptop de vuelta en la mesa. "Traer como, cinco camisetas diferentes y cambiarla en diferentes lugares así pareciera que hemos estado tomándonos esas fotos por dos meses."

"Así que de verdad tendremos que hacer esas citas-falsas." Derek sonaba… derrotado. Stiles resistió la tentación de mostrarle el dedo del medio. La semana pasada había ido sorprendentemente, bastante bien. Derek no era tan horrible como previamente había pensado. Stiles no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en realidad había sido… divertido. Así que no iba a haber dedo del medio para Derek, hoy.

No a menos que hiciera algo.

"Hey," Stiles dijo en cambio. "Soy un poco mejor para estas cosas que tú."

"¿Poco mejor?" Derek se burló. "Ninguno de los dos recordó que necesitábamos fotos, Stiles, creo que _ambos_ apestamos para esto."

"En realidad yo _si_ he tenido relaciones de pareja, amigo. Tu solo estas con alguien por una noche."

"Tú relación más larga duro tres meses," Derek dijo. Stiles se sorprendió al saber que Derek lo conocía tanto. "¿Y no siempre te dicen que eres tú, no ellos?"

"¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?" Stiles estaba bastante seguro que nunca había tenido esa conversación con Derek.

"Escuchó," Derek señaló ak techo, con una sonrisa de mierda en su cara. "Estabas ebrio y eras ruidoso y Scott estaba cantando sobre Allison en la ducha."

"Eres un idiota, das miedo." Stiles dijo. "pero – solo… mantén esa sonrisa en la cara. Mantén esa pose."

Su teléfono aún estaba en su bolsillo desde cuando había respondido a la llamada de Derek, así que se arqueó en el sofá y lo agarró, luego se acercó hasta estar apegado contra el lado de Derek.

"¿Qué estas-"

"Dije que mantuvieras esa puta sonrisa." Stiles abrió la aplicación de su cámara, coloco el brazo de Derek sobre su hombro y luego se aseguró que Derek estuviera sonriendo. No estaba. "Sonríe. Derek, vamos."

Derek gruñó, se acercó más, golpeó la cabeza de Stiles en su hombro con una fuerza innecesaria ( _en realidad_ , era solo inmaduro) y luego sonrió. Era una sonrisa terrorífica, mas parecía una mueca de desprecio. Pero servirá. Stiles tomó la imagen y… okay, en realidad no era tan malo.

Era bastante tierna.

"Está bien," Stiles dijo, mostrándole su teléfono en la cara de Derek. "Llamaré a esta "Noche de Sábado descansando."

Derek fingió una risa, empujo el rostro de Stiles en su hombro. "Que divertido, Stiles."

"¿Siguiente? Cambio de ropa y…" Stiles volvió a su lado en el sofá, mirando alrededor del departamento por inspiración. "Deberíamos ir a cenar."

"Son las nueve de la noche," Derek dijo. "Ya comí."

"¿Deberíamos _pretender_ que vamos a una cena?" Stiles preguntó. "Ir por un postre o algo. Tú tomas fotos de mi con crema batida por toda la cara o algo así."

"¿… eso es…?"

"No, no es una insinuación, mierda," Stiles frunció el ceño porque, por alguna razón, el… estaba avergonzado. Lo suficientemente avergonzado como para que sus mejillas se volvieron sospechosamente calientes. "Las cosas que hacen las parejas, tomar tiernas fotos el uno del otro."

"Imposible," Derek dijo. "Tú no eres tierno."

Stiles lo miró fijamente y se levantó del sofá. "Como si tu fueras un algodón de azúcar y putos arcoíris, amigo. Toma tu chaqueta y tu cámara, vamos a ir a froyo, maldito."


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity's Got Nothing On You

Capítulo 3

* * *

"Luce menos como si quisieras morir," Stiles dijo, inclinando la cámara así ambos saldrían en la imagen. "Estas con el chico que jamás pensaste que podías tener. Tu alma gemela. Estás _feliz_ ¿Recuerdas, Derek?"

Derek mostró los dientes, Stiles tomó la fotografía y luego colocó el teléfono en la cara de Derek.

"Te ves desquiciado," Stiles dijo. "Felicitaciones."

"Tú te ves como un idiota," Derek se quejó, porque, en ese momento, de verdad no podía pensar en ninguna respuesta decente. Se estaba acostumbrando a Stiles… _aplastado_ contra él, pero aún era extraño. Aún era una distracción. No debería serlo. Había pasado una semana y, Derek ya se estaba sintiendo como si estuviera nadando en el olor de Stiles. Estaba en su ropa y su sillón, jodidamente en todos lados. Aunque aún no se ha acostumbraba a como se sentía el estar sentado tan _cerca_ de alguien. Al menos, alguien que no era su familia.

"Al menos no olvidaste controlar la llama de tus ojos esta vez," Stiles murmuró, revisando las imágenes en su teléfono, sonando decepcionado.

Era casi medianoche y ambos estaban sentados en una cabina en Joe's Diner, el único lugar que estaba abierto veinticuatro horas y estaba a una poca distancia caminando del departamento. Habían estado sentados media hora, bebiendo mal café e ignorando deliberadamente las miradas de su camarera y Stiles ya había sacado lo que parecían ser millones de fotografías. Aunque había borrado la mitad de ellas, porque… Derek no sabía por qué.

Okay, Derek _quizás_ estaba haciendo esto más difícil de lo que debería, considerando que él era el que necesitaba que las imágenes parecieran auténticas, pero nunca había entendido todo eso de las fotografías. No lo había entendido cuando, en un ataque de ira y aburrimiento se había metido al Facebook de Laura para ver si había una concebible manera de vengarse _del ex_. No lo vio cuando se topó con sus álbumes de fotos en la playa, en el museo, sentados el uno al lado del otro en restaurantes y luciendo satisfechos, felices y dulcemente empalagosos. Aún no lo veía ahora, observando a Stiles revisando foto tras foto de ellos en casi la misma pose, solo con un poco de diferentes expresiones.

Aunque, estaba bastante entretenido ahora, con cada imagen que eliminaba, la cara de Stiles se trasformaba en una cómica versión de frustración y disgusto.

"Esa es buena," Derek dijo, agarrando el teléfono de Stiles cuando vio una que le gustaba. Los ojos de Stiles estaban medio cerrados y lucía como si estuviera drogado y Derek en realidad lucía normal. "Envíame esa."

"Wow," Stiles lo miró. " _Ahora_ lo estás tomando en serio."

"Me lo he estado tomando seriamente," Derek dijo.

"Arruinaste todas las fotos en Froyo," Stiles dijo. Su expresión le recordaba a Derek como el Sheriff lucía a veces. Como si estuviera esperando que Derek arruinara algo para poder ponerlo en su lugar.

Era una expresión terrible.

"Estaba distraído," Derek dijo. "en el Froyo."

Era la verdad, o algo así. Estaba más distraído con como Stiles comía en el maldito Froyo. Porque, por supuesto, este era Stiles y no podía comer nada normalmente. No, tenía que lamer la cuchara y hacer… _ruidos_.

"Estuviste… wow," Stiles se inclinó contra el asiento, mirando a la camarera sentaba en la barra, doblando servilletas y esporádicamente dedicándoles miradas. "Te toca estar a cargo de la cámara mañana, amigo."

"Claro." Derek envió la imagen a su teléfono, luego la coloco como fondo de pantalla. Laura tenía la _manía_ por robarle su teléfono cuando la veía, así que se dijo internamente que eso era totalmente necesario.

Además, la expresión de Stiles era hilarante.

"¿Estás-" Stiles agarró su teléfono, miró la imagen con horror. "Eso es grosero."

"Es mi teléfono." Derek lo agarró de vuelta, sosteniéndolo alto cuando Stiles extendió su brazo para quitárselo. "Laura pensara que es lindo que tenga tu imagen como fondo de pantalla."

Stiles miró el teléfono, luego lo miró a él. "Te perdono porque es tarde y ese es un bueno punto, pero," y entonces inclino su teléfono, alejando la pantalla mientras hacía algo que aparentemente, era tan difícil que necesitaba sacar su estúpida lengua fuera de su estúpida boca mientras lo hacía.

Derek había aprendido en esta última semana, que Stiles tenía una fijación oral, mejor dicho una jodida obsesión oral. Su boca era igual que el resto de él – una distracción. Una molestia. Una frustración. De alguna manera, Derek se había acostumbrado a ello. Más que antes al menos.

"Genio," Stiles dijo, entonces giro su teléfono y Derek gruñó ante la imagen. Su boca estaba fruncida, uno de sus ojos medio abiertos, el otro estaba cerrado y lucía… estúpido. Y drogado. Mierda.

"Vete a la mierda," Derek gruñó.

"No, tú vete a la mierda." Stiles coloco su teléfono en la mesa, levantó su café y arrugó la nariz.

"Lo dije primero," Derek no pudo evitar decir. Miró su teléfono. "¿No deberíamos irnos? Ya fueron demasiadas."

"¿Demasiadas?"

"Fotografías," Derek dijo.

"Claro," Stiles dijo, mirando alrededor y cuando se giro estaba sonriendo. "O podríamos quedarnos y molestar a Betsy."

"¿Betsy?" Derek miró atrás y vio a la camarera, entrecerró los ojos hasta que pudo ver su nombre el cual era… si, era Betsy. "¿Quieres molestar a nuestra camarera? ¿ _Tienes doce años_?"

"Mentalmente, tengo alrededor de dieciséis," Stiles dijo con expresión seria. Derek resopló.

"Tú pagas el café, ya que yo pague por el yogurt," dijo, luego empujó a Stiles fuera de la banca con el pie. Stiles caminó hacia la camarera en la barra murmurando algo sobre que Derek tenía diez años y en vez de seguirle el juego, Derek se levantó y se dirigió afuera a esperarlo.

Estaba frió. O bueno, Derek eso lo sabía en teoría, pero no lo sentía como los humanos lo hacían. La luna estaba medio menguante, escondida parcialmente detrás de las nubes, la mirada de Derek se sentía atraída a ella y repentinamente sintió ganas de aullar.

Se preguntaba, a veces, como sería ser humano. No sentir el llamado de la luna, la familiar prisa bajo su piel mientras más se llenaba. Se preguntaba, usualmente tarde en las noches, cuando no podía dormir, como sería no ser él. Como sería no ser capaz de oler el miedo y la felicidad, no oír el leve aumento de los latidos del corazón en un mentiroso, poder tener gripe, dolores de cabeza y cansarse después de una caminata de diez millas.

Se preguntaba, pero no lo quería. Kate lo hizo odiar un montón de cosas, incluyéndose él mismo, pero nunca le hizo querer ser otra cosa que lo que había nacido siendo. Lo cual, Derek pensaba, era extraño, porque ella iba a matar a toda su familia por lo que ellos-

"¿Estas filosofando?" Stiles preguntó y Derek no saltó ante el ruido. Miró a Stiles de pie junto a él, mirando la luna.

"No," Derek mintió, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a caminar de vuelta al departamento.

* * *

Stiles despertó el domingo porque Derek estaba sentado en sus piernas. Aunque era más el peso de la mirada de Derek lo que le hizo abrir los ojos.

"¿ _Por qué_?" Stiles se las arregló para gruñir, pateando para poder sacar sus piernas debajo del culo de Derek. "Para. Ya es mucho. Es muy _temprano_."

"Son las nueve," Derek dijo. "Tenemos citas que hacer."

"Si, pero…" Stiles logró liberar una pierna, se las arregló para tirar la manta que estaba lo suficientemente levantada como para cubrir su cara. "Se supone que las citas son para divertirse. Este no es un buen comienzo – _está bien_ , me levanto, me levantó ¡ _Mierda_!" Stiles gritó cuando Derek agarró su tobillo, para comenzar a tirarlo fuera del sillón y se las arregló para liberarse de caer al suelo.

Lo cual era lo que probablemente Derek quería.

"Fuiste tú el que hizo la lista," Derek dijo.

Stiles se sentó. "Tienes una extraña obsesión con empujarme fuera del sillón, amigo."

"¿Y?" Derek se burló. Stiles le mostró el dedo del medio, luego ocupo la mesa para poder levantarse y arrastrase al baño.

Stiles estaba lastimosamente contento de que Laura llegara mañana, solo porque eso significaba que ya no tenía que dormir en el sillón. Mañana en la noche estaría de vuelta en su hermosa, hermosa cama. Y claro, va a tener que portarse bien con Derek pero en realidad pensaba que iba a hacer algo entretenido. Incomodo sí, pero también entretenido.

Y además, ¿Quien más podía decir que le han pagado por ser la pareja falsa de alguien?

… aparte de prostitutas profesionales, claro.

Aunque Stiles aún no ha podido escribir ese contrato y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo Laura iba a estar ahí o cuan larga iba a ser… uh, _la_ _relación_ , así que no había nada muy profesional sobre el asunto.

Todo el asunto era bastante opuesto a lo profesional. Todo era bastante inmaduro.

Pero la madurez estaba sobrevalorada.

Stiles se lavó la cara, se cepilló sus dientes y entonces agarró un par de jeans y una camiseta de la (cada vez más pequeña) pila sobre la secadora, ignorando el gruñido de Derek cuando salió del baño solo en sus calzoncillos de batman.

A la mierda Derek. Stiles _había_ visto los calzoncillos Calvin Klein que había lanzado en el cesto de la ropa sucia. No era como si estos fueran menos vergonzosos.

Hablando de ropa sucia, debería lavar esta noche, luego volver a dejarla en su habitación. No quería y sabía que iba a estar agotado para cuando volvieran, pero probablemente terminaría haciéndolo solo para molestar a Derek.

Y deshacerse de cualquier evidencia de la desesperada trasferencia de olores, claro.

Cuando se vistió, agarró un par de camisetas y las metió en su mochila, luego fue a buscar agua al refrigerador porque estar bajo presión siempre hacía que le diera sed.

Derek abandonó la habitación por un segundo, volvió con un par de camisetas suyas y se las lanzó a Stiles.

"Primero café," Derek dijo, cerrando la cremallera. Stiles asintió de acuerdo – ya habían planeado esto la noche anterior, después de volver de la cena. Stiles tenía la lista en alguna parte. O espera, lo escribió detrás de una servilleta, así que probablemente termino en la basura.

Iba ser un café, luego el zoológico, luego el museo, _luego_ una librería, luego una caminata (o lo suficiente de una caminata para hacer como si _de verdad_ hubieran hecho una), y luego cena… y luego hacer las compras.

Porque Derek necesitaba 'prepararse para la cena con Laura.' Para Stiles, eso sonaba como una prueba para una película de terror – cena con Laura, eso es – así que esperaba que sucediera mientras él estaba en clases. En realidad, dado que sus clases eran de las cinco a las siete los lunes… podía ser.

"Primero café," Stiles dijo. "¿Vamos en tu auto o el mio?"

"¿Qué es lo que crees, idiota?" Derek preguntó, sosteniendo sus llaves.

"Tu auto, entonces." Stiles se colocó su mochila en el hombro y siguió a Derek por la puerta.

El viaje a la cafetería no era largo. En realidad, toda la _experiencia_ en el café no fue muy larga porque todo lo que hicieron fue pedir sus cafés – americano grande para Derek y un latte grande para Stiles – tomaron un par de fotos rápidamente en frente de una de las vitrinas que sostenían las tazas de marca y se fueron.

Fue relativamente rápido y sin dolor.

"Una menos," Stiles dijo, mirando las fotografías en la cámara de Derek, "¿Cuántas nos faltan?"

"El zoológico, museo, caminata, cena o almuerzo, dependiendo en cuán rápido podamos hacer esto," Derek gruñó tomando un sorbo de su café. "Luego eres libre. Necesito ir a hacer las compras para-"

"Para Laura, sí, lo recuerdo," Stiles lo interrumpió. "¿Es momento del cambio de ropa? No creo que esto sea tan rápido."

"¿Qué, crees que nos vamos a demorar?" Derek resopló.

" _No_ ," Stiles… okay, Stiles _quizás_ pensaba que se iban a demorar. "Bueno, no en la cafetería. Pero no voy a pagar una entrada para el zoológico y _no_ ver a los animales, amigo. Al menos, no lo sé, los monos."

"Pagaré," Derek dijo, "entonces no tienes de que preocuparte."

"Aun así quiero ver a los monos," Stiles dijo. "Vamos, ¿tu tesis doctoral no se trata sobre las relaciones históricas entre animales y humanos o algo así? ¿No sería esto conveniente?"

"¿Sabes de que va mi tesis?" Derek sonaba sorprendido.

"Si," Stiles dijo, aunque en realidad no sabía porque lo sabía. "¿y no se supone que habla de los zoológicos?"

"Yo – sí," Derek se quejó, "pero, quiero decir, tenemos otras mierdas que hacer"

"¿ _De verdad_ te tengo que convencer para que _disfrutes_ el zoológico, Derek?" Stiles preguntó. "Son las diez de la mañana, amigo. Tenemos _todo el día_. Vamos a tener que estar todo el día el uno con el otro. Tenemos de verdad que hacer esto _disfrutable_ así no querremos matarnos."

"¿Los zoológicos son disfrutables?" Derek preguntó. Está bien, ahora solo se estaba comportando difícil.

"¿Los _museos_ son disfrutables?" Stiles le replicó.

" _Está bien_ ," Derek dijo, finalmente. Stiles tomó un sorbo de su café y mordió el interior de su mejilla para no lucir demasiado petulante.

"Podemos hacer un cambio de ropa antes de llegar ahí, entonces otra en medio del zoológico," Stiles dijo. "Así parecerá que fuimos más de una vez."

"… deberíamos haber empezado esto el martes," Derek gruñó cinco minutos después. "¿Por qué no pensamos en esto el martes?"

"No lo sé, amigo," Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Demasiado preocupados con el lado hombre lobo de esto, ¿quizás? Quiero decir, estoy seguro que tu departamento _apesta_ a mí, así que al menos estamos listos con eso."

"Eso es verdad," Derek murmuró, su expresión se volvió oscura. Stiles resistió la tentación de resoplar.

"Lo cual es a lo que Laura le prestara atención…" –Stiles arrugó la nariz— "eso esperamos. Y estamos cubriendo el lado, uh, humano ahora."

"Claro," Derek no sonaba muy convencido. "No sé de qué va tu tesis."

"¿…esa es una simple observación o estamos probando un punto?"

" _Dime_ de que va tu tesis," Derek dijo, y luego añadió, cuando Stiles levantó una ceja, "por favor."

"Asesinos en serie," Stiles dijo. "Estoy viendo las diferencias culturales en los perfiles de los asesinos."

"Eso es... huh," Derek dijo. "Eso suena interesante."

"Lo es," Stiles dijo. "De vuelta a la mierda importante. Pasamos una hora en el zoológico, treinta minutos en el museo—"

"Si nos quedamos en el zoológico una hora, nos quedamos en el museo una hora," Derek dijo.

" _Está bien_ ," Stiles dijo, "luego haremos un poco de caminata, luego cena, luego las compras. Entonces serán como las seis, y tú podrás ir a entrar en pánico en tu cueva y yo iré a pasar el rato con Scott. ¿Suena bien?"

"¿Tu _no_ entraras en pánico?" Derek preguntó, en vez de estar de acuerdo.

"No, yo voy a pasar el rato con Scott," Stiles dijo. Vio como Derek entrecerró los ojos, mirando su pecho. "¿Estas… revisando si estoy mintiendo?"

"No," Derek dijo.

"Claro," Stiles se encorvó en su asiento, girando sus ojos. "Creo en ti."

Stiles no creía en él.

"Idiota," Derek dijo y luego el resto del camino fue en silencio. Stiles esperaba que no se pusiera melancólico.

Cuando llegaron al zoológico, les tomó diez minutos encontrar un lugar para estacionarse, porque

Derek tenía que estacionar su Camaro en el lugar _correcto_. No podía ser muy grande, o muy pequeño, o tener mucha sombra, o _poca_ sombra, o estar al lado de un auto que sea más grande que un jodido mini. Para cuando lograron estacionarse, hacían pasado _al menos_ diez espacios abiertos, Stiles rechinaba sus dientes irritado y Derek sonreía como un maldito bribón.

Como… como si tuviera un _orgasmo_ molestando a Stiles o algo así. Lo cual quizás no estaba tan lejos de la verdad si Stiles lo pensaba.

Stiles se cambió la camiseta mientras Derek salía y colocaba una moneda en el parquímetro y luego compraba las entradas y… y bueno estaban en el zoológico.

Stiles estaba en el zoológico con Derek y era lo más raro y jodido que había pasado en su vida. Aunque, en realidad no se podía quejar porque había sido él el que lo había presionado.

Comenzaron a caminar y una vez Stiles superó que Derek estaba juzgando silenciosamente a todos y todo lo que estaba a su lado, en realidad… en realidad fue divertido. O tan divertido como puede ser estar en un zoológico. Con Derek.

Al menos, los animales eran geniales. Y para cuando llegaron a la casa de los reptiles, observaron a los flamencos hacer… nada y serpentearon su camino hacía el recinto del jaguar, Derek estaba tomando fotografías _voluntariamente_.

De los animales, pero hey, eran pruebas. ¿Cierto?

Ellos – los animales – reaccionaban a Derek distinto a como lo hacían a los demás. Lo trataban como una amenaza, lo cual era entretenido para Stiles (y, por la sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, para Derek también) y confuso y aterrador para el resto de los visitantes. Los leones, por ejemplo, comenzaban a pasearse y a gruñir delante del vidrio. Los lémures comenzaban a gritar y a moverse alrededor del recinto. El oso hormiguero se _escondió_.

Luego llegaron al auto y se fueron al museo.

Nada interesante sucedió.

* * *

A Stiles casi lo sacan del museo. De _alguna manera_ le dio un codazo a una estatua nepal del siglo cinco, la alarma se activó, los guardias llegaron corriendo y Derek se puso a cargo de controlar los daños porque Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de _no_ reírse.

Derek lo podía ver mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, girando su rostro de los guardias como si estuviera avergonzado o algo. No lo estaba. Pensaba que era graciosísimo. Derek podía prácticamente _sentir_ la satisfacción… o, o algo similar a eso al menos, que irradiaba de él.

"Eres un idiota," Derek dijo, cuando salieron. No fueron echados _oficialmente_ , pero los guardas les mantuvieron los ojos encima los siguientes diez minutos que se quedaron después del _incidente_.

"Lo sé, lo sé," Stiles dijo. " _Lo_ siento, algo."

"Algo," Derek dijo.

"Tienes que admitir que fue bastante divertido, amigo."

Derek levantó una ceja.

"¿Algo gracioso?"

"No."

"¿Un _poco_ gracioso? Los guardias, amigos, llegaron _corriendo_." Stiles hizo una imitación y golpeó a Derek en el costado con su codo.

"Eres un idiota," Derek dijo en vez de estar de acuerdo con él.

La librería fue mejor, solo porque entraron, Stiles lo hizo levantar una imagen de lobos y le tomó una fotografía con eso, luego, de alguna manera, encontraron un libro erótico en la tienda que tenía a dos hombres lobos besándose en la portada y se tomó una foto con ellos con una expresión zalamera en el rostro. Se marcharon después de eso, incluso aunque Derek tuvo que agarrar el libro y colocarlo de vuelta después que Stiles lo abriera y comenzara a leer en voz alta.

La caminata fue… no fue una caminata, porque todo lo que hicieron fue caminar diez minutos por el camino más fácil de Sacramento, tomaron un par de fotos y luego volvieron.

El almuerzo, porque solo era la una de la tarde, fue pizza.

Derek estaba tan aliviado de que estuvieran listos que le tomó una segunda rebanada (la tercera de Stiles) darse cuenta que no había sido tan malo.

… al menos el zoológico fue divertido.

Y, quizás, Stiles no era tan horrible como Derek lo había imaginado. Quizás era una buena compañía. Quizás había hecho a Derek olvidar, un par de veces, que había sido una salida forzada y no solo dos amigos saliendo un domingo.

Derek no tenía muchos amigos humanos. Al menos, no muchos como para confiarles cosas como esta. Podría… decir que no le gustaba Stiles, podría tener un debate interno sobre todos los defectos o fortalezas de él, pero no había duda que Derek confiaba en él.

No solo confiaba en él porque Scott confiaba en él sino porque lo conocía hace siete años y claramente era leal-

Derek no estaba diciendo que Stiles _fuera_ una persona agradable. Stiles era un idiota y un imbécil. Era molesto, frustrante y una _distracción_. Comía como si nunca fuera a comer de nuevo, y, por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de _extenderse_ por todos lados. No era agradable o placentero. Aunque era una buena persona.

"¿Vamos a ir de compras?" Stiles preguntó.

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Estaba planeando eso. Aunque tengo todo el día, así que puedo llevarte de vuelta al departamento."

"Nah, voy contigo," Stiles dijo, luego se detuvo. "Quiero decir, si está bien para ti."

"Está bien," Derek dijo, cogiendo un trozo de pizza, incluso aunque el lugar donde estaba comiendo tenía un hoyo en la pared y olía a… personas. Demasiadas personas en una habitación muy pequeña. También a tomates. Lo mordió, mastico y tragó, tomó otro, observó a Stiles _intentar_ beber de una pajita. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Stiles mordió la pajita y su lengua salió para lamer el borde.

"Por hacer esto," Derek dijo. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirar los labios de Stiles cuando finalmente, _finalmente_ , se las arregló para colocar la pajita en su boca y comenzar a beber. "Las fotografías. Y todas estas cosas."

"Me estas pagando," Stiles señaló.

"Claro," Derek dijo, ladeando su cabeza y preguntándose _como_ Stiles era capaz de beber con su lengua afuera de su boca. "Entonces, no importa."

"Ja, ja, ja, ja," Stiles alejó su bebida, _gracias a dios_ , solo para acerca otro trozo de pizza y comenzar a perseguir el queso que le goteaba por los lados con su lengua. Derek… Derek no sabía porque no podía alejar la mirada. "¿Así que espero una _cena con Laura_ mañana en la noche?"

"Yo—" Derek se estremeció. "Sí,"

"Tengo clases de cinco a siete."

"Claro," Derek se estremeció de nuevo. "¿Será una cena tarde, entonces?"

"¿Así que oficialmente me presentaras a la familia?"

"Si," Derek dijo.

Stiles masticó un poco, lo observó con una expresión que Derek no podía descifrar. "¿Qué comeremos?"

"No lo sé," Derek agarró su bebida y comenzó a beberla, solo para distraerse de la manera en que Stiles se lamía los dedos. Derek debería ya estar acostumbrado – había visto a Stiles comer antes, y cada vez era igualmente fascinante y horripilante – pero él no. De verdad, de verdad no.

"¿Pasta?" Stiles preguntó. Derek se imaginó a Stiles sorbiendo los espaguetis y sacudió la cabeza.

"No, algo más."

"Amigo, es Laura." Stiles lo miró, con una ceja levantada. "No es como si necesitaras sacar la alfombra roja."

"Necesita estar distraída," Derek dijo, "lo más posible."

"Así que la vas a distraer con… comida y—" Stiles se rió—"espera, espera, déjame adivinar, ¿la rutina del buen hermano? ¿ _Por eso_ estás haciendo esto de la cena?"

"No," Derek mintió.

"Oh, claro, como si eso _no_ fuera sospechoso." Stiles agarró un trozo de pizza, lo cual a Derek molesto. Lo molesto mucho. No solo porque ese trozo le tocaba a él, sino porque ahora tendría que ver a Stiles comerlo.

"¿Entonces qué hago, Stiles?" Derek gruñó, mirando los desteñidos carteles de la pared en vez de la manera en que Stiles lamía el queso y la grasa de sus labios.

Maldijo, no estaban tan mal antes de que todo esto sucediera. Los hábitos de comida de Stiles, eso. No lo recordaba ser tan descaradamente… ¿descaradamente _qué_? Distraían. Eran molestos. Eran _sexuales_. Las pizzas no deberían ser sexuales.

Pero por otra parte, había pasado la última semana _inmerso_ en Stiles. Había usado su ropa y ahora el departamento olía como Stiles y parecía como si Stiles había estado ahí porque siempre terminaba dejando estúpidas cosas por todos lados para que Derek terminara ordenando y estaba tan _en sintonía_ con la manera en que Stiles hacía las cosas que era lógico que notara más ahora.

Eso es lo que Derek hacía, notar cosas. Al menos, ahora. Se nutría notando cosas, porque una vez que no puso atención y _no notó_ lo que estaba sucediendo, fue con Kate y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo.

No es que estuviera comparando a Stiles con Kate. Es solo que… estaba tan acostumbrado a notar las cosas y ahora, era difícil apagar eso, incluso con Stiles. Especialmente con Stiles.

" _No_ hagas eso," Stiles dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Se el descarado, melancólico y mal criado hermano pequeño que usualmente eres."

Derek ignoró el insulto. "¿Y eso lo hará menos sospechoso?"

"¿Ella está sospechando?" Stiles preguntó. "No parece estarlo. Parece como si ella ya se lo creyera. Ya me mando la clásica amenaza de muerte."

Porque, Derek pensó, ella creía que ellos se gustaban hace años. Ella pensaba que esto era más grande de lo que era. Aunque Stiles no necesitaba saber eso. "No," admitió. "No parece sospechar nada. Parece… feliz."

"¿Porque finalmente tienes un novio?," Stiles pregunto, "¿o porque ese novio soy yo?"

"¿Ambos?" Derek intentó.

"Huh," Stiles dijo. Se inclinó en la silla, masticando un poco su pajita. "Interesante."

Cuando se marcharon, Derek no podía dejar de pensar en Laura y Stiles, y en como Laura pensaba que había algo ahí y en como, por alguna razón, Derek no podía armarse de valor para decirle a Stiles que fue Laura quien supuso que su 'novio' era Stiles. Quizás porque aún no entendía que significaba todo eso. Aún no quería saber lo que eso significaba.

Él… Derek _sabía_ que todo este asunto – los novios falsos, las mentiras y su incapacidad en confiar en alguien sin que sea _forzado_ a hacerlo – era inmaduro. Peligroso también. Y sabía que lo de Kate había sido 12 años atrás. Entendía que los Argents habían renegado de ella, que lo habían ayudado a procesarla, a ella y a su padre. Demonios, si a pesar de que odiaba a los Argents, odiaba a cada jodido cazar que existía, entendía que no todos eran iguales.

Pero Derek era un hombre lobo. Y no iba a hacer lo que Laura hacía – no se iba a entregar y luego salir herido porque alguien no era capaz de manejar lo que él era, lo que había _nacido_ siendo. Así que si tenía que mentir para hacerla sentir mejor, estaba bien.

Y no era como si la última semana hubiera sido horrible. Stiles era más fácil de manejar que lo que Derek originalmente había pensado que sería. Su departamento no… no era tan _desagradable_ que estuviera rodeado del aroma de Stiles. O abrir su nevera y encontrar comida que no era suya. O tener alguien con quien bromear que sabía que él era un hombre lobo. Era nuevo. Al menos, nuevo para la vida a la que Derek estaba acostumbrado desde que llego al departamento. Era como estar de vuelta en casa. De vuelta con su manada – estar con su familia – de nuevo.

Derek confiaba en él, y quizás, estaba algo agradecido de que tuviera a alguien en Davis que fuera su amigo. Scott no contaba, porque Derek estaba bastante seguro de que Scott aceptaba su existencia de mala gana y eso era todo.

En la tienda, termino comprando ingredientes para pasta y ensalada. Stiles desapareció diez minutos y volvió con una cesta llena de frutas, vegetales y dos botellas de jabón corporal que olía como limón verbena.

Luego volvieron al departamento. Eran las tres de la tarde, Laura no llegaría hasta la mañana y Derek tenía el resto del día para… para hacer nada.

Fue al gimnasio como lo hacía todos los días. Ignoro el sonido de Stiles y Scott en el piso de arriba cuando volvió y para cuando el sol se puso, se las había arreglado para escribir diez páginas de su tesis.

* * *

"¿Sabes que _apestas_ a Derek, cierto?" Scott siempre se guardaba las conversaciones importantes cuando estaban jugando Halo. Era predecible y algo gracioso.

"Si," Stiles dijo, con los ojos en la pantalla frente a ellos. "Lo tengo claro. Me lo has dicho todos los días desde el lunes."

"¿Quizás porque es _verdad_?" Scott mato a alguien e hizo una risa maliciosa.

"¿Huele como si hubiéramos estado saliendo por dos meses y medio?" Stiles preguntó.

"Amigo, _sabes_ que no es solo el olor—" Scott se giró a Stiles "Te lo he explicado, ¿cierto?"

"Pobremente," Stiles mató a alguien. Fue súper asombroso.

"Es _más_ que el olor…"

"Entonces no uses la palabra _olor_ , porque esa palabra la usas cuando algo _huele_ ," Stiles explicó.

"Okay, pero tu hueles como él, pero es más, como… es como un _sentimiento_. Una experiencia sensorial completa."

"Amigo, eso es _increíble_ ," Stiles dijo, solo para comportarse como un idiota. "¿Es suficiente como para convencer a Laura de que llevamos saliendo dos meses y medio?"

"Si," Scott suspiró, como si le doliera.

"¿Puedes _controlar_ tu sentido del olfato, Scott?" Stiles preguntó. "¿Oler lo que quieres _cuando_ quieres?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Entonces, si no quieres olerme, _no me huelas_ ," Stiles gruñó. "Ya tengo a Derek oliéndome cada vez que camina cerca mío y luego anunciándome si es que _huelo_ o no, perdón, si es que se _siente_ o no como si fuera una presencia regular en la casa de Hale. No necesitas añadirte tú también."

Derek había estado haciendo eso todo el día. Era una de las cosas que hacía a Stiles sentirse como _irritado_.

"Que difícil, Stiles," Scott dijo.

"La vida es difícil, Scott," Stiles dijo.

Scott se rio ante eso y luego comenzó a hablar sobre como uno de sus profesores en la escuela de veterinaria hacía danza interpretativa en su tiempo libre y que en realidad era _muy, muy_ bueno. Y entonces Stiles comenzó a hablar de tendencias sicópatas porque eran _fascinantes_ – hasta que Scott dijo que tenía hambre y miró a Stiles con cara de pena, porque, de los dos, Stiles era el que menos estropeaba hervir agua. Casi sucedió, una vez, pero no se lo mencionaba a nadie.

Hizo unos sándwiches, porque sabía cocinar _algo_ , pero ahora no quería hacerlo.

Stiles salió a correr alrededor de las ocho, hizo siete millas porque a pesar del día fácil, tenía demasiada _energía_. Energía nerviosa, quizás, pero también algo más. Algo que lo había estado irritando, que lo había estado removiendo desde el lunes, y _aun así_ , incluso después de correr, no se le pasaba. Era como… un zumbido bajo su piel.

Era como si tuviera toda esta energía que _no_ _se_ _acababa_.

Hacía que le fuera difícil concentrarse, haciendo que su síndrome de déficit atencional estuviera presente en nuevas maneras.

Como el asunto del museo. Stiles no siquiera había estado _tocándolo_. La estatua. Al menos, no recuerda haberla tocado. Era solo ahora, cuando trataba de enfocarse en molestas y/o bromas con Derek, que se había dado cuenta de cómo no había sido _su culpa_ todo eso del museo.

Así que cuando volvió después de correr, _aún_ se sentía como si algo fuera a arrancarse de su piel.

Lo que significaba que estaba caliente y sudoroso, y realmente no apreciaba cuando la puerta de su habitación decidía que era buen momento para trancarse. Scott estaba en su habitación con Allison, así que Stiles trató de empujarla, lo que usualmente funcionaba.

Está vez, no lo hizo.

Luego intentó patearla y girar el picaporte. Nada paso.

Entonces fue a buscar un clip (lo cual le tomo _mucho tiempo_ porque ni él ni Scott tenían el talento de la organización) para intentar forzar la cerradura. Y eso… tampoco funciono.

Intentó girar el picaporte una vez más y cuando nada sucedió, dejó escapar un gruñido, todas sus previas endorfinas se activaron efectivamente bajo el peso de su repentina e inexplicable _rabia_.

"¡Ábrete puta puerta!" Stiles pateó la puerta y gruñó y… y repentinamente las bisagras volaron, golpeando a Stiles en las caderas y luego se giró y se estrelló aterrizando _fuerte_ en sus pies. Por encima de todo, lo que Stiles sentía era… dolor, mucho, mucho dolor. Pero también confusión.

Aunque ahora estaba más interesado en el dolor. O al menos, más interesado en que _desapareciera_ , así que agarro su cadera y su pie el mismo tiempo y terminó cayendo al suelo con su pierna atrapada bajo la misma puerta.

Quizás la puerta era diabólica, pensó con los brazos cruzados.

Se levantó, apoyándose en sus codos cuando Scott abrió su propia puerta y corrió a él gruñendo, transformando en hombre lobo. Entonces Derek abrió la puerta de la entrada y la mortificación de Stiles fue completa.

"Ow," dijo.

"Tú—" Los ojos de Derek brillaban mientras miraba desde la puerta a Stiles, y luego de vuelta. "¿Acabas de ser atacado por una puerta?"

"No," Stiles se levantó, mirando a Derek para verlo girar sus ojos. "Llegaste rápido."

"Escuche ruidos," Derek gruñó, caminando cuando el ascensor sonó al final del pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Miró alrededor una vez más, olfateando deliberadamente y entonces arrugó su cara con disgusto.

"¿Qué? ¿Demasiado olor McCall para ti?" Stiles miró la puerta mientras Scott la levantaba y la afirmaba contra la pared.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Scott preguntó.

"Yo – uh." Derek pestañeó, abriendo su boca una o dos veces, luego se rindió y se sentó, golpeando fuerte contra el sofá, su espalda frente a ellos.

"La puerta me atacó." Stiles miró la puerta, eligiendo ignorar la repentina revelación de Derek. "No se quería abrir y entonces la golpee y me atacó."

"¿O solo le sacaste la bisagras?" Scott preguntó. "Puedo volverla a colocar—"

"¡No!" Stiles sacudió la cabeza tan fuerte que le provoco mareos. "No, podemos… podemos reemplazarla. Con una puerta mejor. Una puerta menos diabólica."

"Stiles, las puertas no son diabólicas." Scott dijo, pacientemente.

" _Esa_ puerta" -Stiles señaló a la puerta-" _es_ diabólica."

"Así que ahora tendremos una puerta nueva." Scott sonaba resignado. Detrás de él, Derek resoplaba. Si era porque estaba atento a la conversación y la encontraba divertida o si era porque encontraba su monologo interno divertido, Stiles no lo sabía.

"Si," Stiles dio un paso adelante, se estremeció ante la punzada en la cadera y se levantó la camiseta – se pegaba, porque aún estaba sudoroso – para mirar la horrible contusión que ya se estaba formando en el hueso de su cadera. "Tomare las medidas y traeré otra mañana. Solo… aleja a esa cosa de mí."

"La puerta."

" _Si_ , la puerta." Stiles tocó fuerte con un dedo su cadera, porque eso es lo que tú haces cuando tienes una contusión. La presionas con un dedo.

"¿Necesitas el kit de primeros auxilios – oh, necesitas primeros auxilios?" Scott prácticamente tiró la puerta contra el mostrador de la cocina, dando un gran paso hacia él. Stiles dio un paso atrás, agarrando su cadera protectoramente.

"Son solo moretones," Derek dijo detrás de él, "desaparecerán."

"Si, pero dolerán mucho por un tiempo," Scott dijo, casi _alegremente_. Stiles dio un paso atrás, más cerca de Derek, porque por ahora, era su opción _más_ _segura_. "Recuerdo los moretones. Especialmente esos sobre los huesos. Esos son los _peores_."

"No es tan malo." Stiles miró abajo, presiono la contusión de nuevo haciendo una mueca. Okay, quizás podía ser malo.

Es mejor, pensaba, enfocarse en el dolor y no en la confusión. Porque las puertas no volaban cuando tú las pateabas. Eso era, como, la física.

"Quizás si dejas de presionarla tan fuerte," Derek dijo, suspirando. "No dolerá."

"Derek, bebé," Stiles uso ese nombre tierno solo para ver a Derek pestañear y Scott ponerse rojo. "No me hables sucio frente a Scott."

"Oh dios," Scott dijo.

"Me marchó," Derek dijo.

Satisfecho y con un humor mucho mejor, Stiles se retiró a darse una ducha.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:** _Este fic esta completo, consta de 11 capítulos. He estado subiendo cada 8 días aproximadamente, pero no prometo que siempre sea así. Tratare de seguir el ritmo de uno a la semana aproximadamente. Cualquier cosa no olviden de dejar sus reviews o utilizar el mensaje privado. En ambos casos respondere sus dudas. Y dejen tambien comentarios para ver que tal les parece la historia. Es una de mis favoritas Sterek :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gravity's got nothing on you**

Capítulo 4

"Laura," dijo Derek. "¿Cuantas maletas _trajiste_?"

"Muchas," Laura dijo con deleite, empujando una en el asiento trasero del auto. Se detuvo, lo miró. "Estaba en un hotel, ¿recuerdas?"

Mierda. "Claro," Derek dijo, no se había dado cuenta que había dado un paso atrás hasta que Laura se giró y sonrió.

"¿Te sientes culpable, hermanito pequeño?" preguntó y agarró otra maleta. Aún quedaban tres así que Derek agarró una también y camino alrededor del asiento del conductor para colocarla en el asiento trasero.

"¿Por qué?"

"Oh," Laura tomó la última maleta, aun sonriendo. Parecía extraña. Aun como Laura, por supuesto; había un olor del perfume de jazmín que usaba y el familiar olor de libros viejos y rooibos, pero bajo esa esencia, el olor de la _tristeza_ persistía. Recordándole el moho y la lana mojada. Sus ojos estaban cansados. "No lo sé. ¿De que podrías sentirte culpable?"

"Yo…" Derek no le gustaba donde estaban yendo las cosas. "¿No lo sé?"

"¿Qué te parece el haberme ocultado por dos meses que estabas con _Stiles_?" Laura empujó la última maleta en el auto, agarró su cartera del carro del equipaje y la lanzó al asiento del pasajero. "¿Mientras yo, pobre de mí, estaba pasando el proceso de haber rompido?"

"¿Podemos no hacer esto ahora?" Derek se quejó. Estaba consciente de que se estaba quejando, era solo que de verdad no quería hacer eso ahora. En el aeropuerto. Sin Stiles ahí para salvarlo cuando inevitablemente ponga el pie en su boca.

No era como si Stiles nunca hubiera puesto el pie en su boca, es solo que cuando lo hacía, podía pensar en algo que decir lo suficientemente rápido como para negarse a hacerlo.

"¿No hacer qué?" Laura dijo, mirándolo con ojos grandes e inocentes, luego dejo el carrito de equipaje junto con los otros antes de responder. O atacarla. En realidad, más de lo último.

"Podemos hablar de cómo no _me_ dijiste que le ibas a contar a tu nov – a _él_ ," Derek dijo, después que ella volviera. Pestañeo, se estremeció y luego se colocó en el asiento del pasajero. Lamentó ser tan duro por solo un segundo luego recordó que era _Laura_ , la cual iba a hacer su vida innecesariamente incomoda por el tiempo que se quedara y no se sintió tan mal. Se subió en el asiento del conductor, encendió el auto y comenzó a introducirse suavemente en el tráfico de la calle y le sonrió. "¿O quieres hacer eso más tarde?"

Punto para Derek, pensó.

"Hablemos de eso más tarde," Laura estuvo de acuerdo, remilgada y se giró al IPod de Derek. Los Beasty Boys comenzaron a gritar sobre sabotaje y Derek dejó que el silencio sea menos palpable. Menos lleno de tensión. Menos… pesado. Funciono para Laura, juzgado por la manera en que comenzó a encorvarse en su asiento mientras alcanzaban la autopista, como sus dedos comenzaban a tocar su rodilla al ritmo de la música y como las líneas de su frente se comenzaban a suavizar.

No funciono para Derek, sobre todo porque había estado reprimido y encerrado todo el día y ni siquiera los Beasty Boys lo iban a hacer sentir menos nervioso sobre esto.

"Así que, ¿Cómo va la tesis?" preguntó, aun mirando por la ventana. Conversación simple. Bien. Derek podía con la conversación simple.

"Bien," Derek dijo. "Logre dar diez páginas anoche."

Hubo cinco minutos de pausa mientras Laura solo lo miraba, luego resopló, soltando un par de alientos, luego comenzó a reírse. "Eso no fue…" soltó entre jadeos, "todo lo que lograste _dar_ anoche."

"Oh, _vamos_ ," Derek gruñó, "tú también no. Y... y no. No."

"Oh, así que fue tú el que estuvo recibiendo…" Laura meneó sus cejas y él le respondió mirándolo fijamente y subiendo el volumen de la música. El cual ella volvió a bajar. "Es obvio, . Ya ni siquiera hueles como tú. No necesitas _avergonzarte_."

Derek tuvo un momento donde se quedó extático, culpable, aterrorizado y molesto, todo el mismo tiempo. Era tan abrumador que le tomó un segundo o dos mantener su expresión bajo control. Demasiado lento como para esconderlo de Laura y ella comenzó a romper en risas de nuevo.

"Lo siento, lo siento," dijo, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. "Yo solo – ¿ya sabes que es mi trabajo como hermana mayor, hacerte sentir lo más incómodo posible?"

"No," Derek gruñó. "No es así. Y de verdad no necesitas hacerlo."

"Oh, pero lo hago. Lo _hago_." Laura dijo, entonces volvió a subir la música.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, salvo por la música, por suerte.

Solo les tomó un viaje sacar las maletas del auto y subir al departamento y por suerte no había nadie en el ascensor que les preguntara como eran capaz de subir cinco maletas cada uno. No eran livianas las maletas. Laura debió de haber metido todo su armario en ellas.

Lo cual era un mal presagio para Derek, porque _aún_ no sabía cuánto tiempo Laura planeaba quedarse. Y preguntarle sería como darle un tiempo límite. Laura no era buena con los tiempos límites. Se ponía de mal humor.

"Dios santo," Laura dijo, una vez que abrieron la puerta. No había nadie en el piso de arriba – Stiles estaba en el trabajo y Scott en clases – así que el lugar estaba silencioso. Aunque, no calmado. "¿Stiles se _mudó_ contigo? Me hubiera quedado en un hotel si hubiera sabido."

Derek pestañeó, se giró a ver a Laura con su cabeza elevada, tomando profundas respiraciones a través de su nariz. Él hizo lo mismo y no olio nada mal. Olía como… como Stiles. Y Derek. Como lo había hecho la última semana. Extrañamente, Derek se había acostumbrado a eso. Quizás ni siquiera le importaba.

En realidad, después del debacle con la puerta de la última noche, sabía que no solo no le _importaba_ , sino que lo _prefería_ al olor de Stiles y Scott juntos. El olor de Stiles era brillante, como azúcar efervescente y el de Scott era terrenal, picante, un olor a pan horneado que lo hacían enojarse innecesariamente, lo cual era algo que tampoco quería explorar, si era posible.

"No," Derek dijo, confuso. "Él pasa mucho tiempo aquí, pero-"

"¿ _Mucho_?" Laura resopló, caminando hacia la habitación de invitados olfateando deliberadamente y mirando cosas todo el camino. "Es como si él se hubiera frotado en todas las cosas _después_ de que te frotarás tu contra él."

Derek consiguió una imagen visual de eso y repentinamente quiso poder arañar algo. Quería arañar algo porque la imagen de toda esa piel – suave, aterciopelada, _cálida_ y salpicada de lunares que actuaría como un mapa para su lengua – bajo la suya hizo que una piscina de fuego lento viajara a su estómago y luego rápida y suciamente al resto de él.

Porque, objetivamente, se dijo internamente cuando Laura olfateó y lo miró con una sonrisa, Stiles era atractivo. Eso era todo. Había estado en lugares cerrados con él por una semana y era natural querer saber cómo sería hacer… hacer muchas cosas.

Derek era un hombre lobo de veintisiete años. Tenía necesidades. Así que no era una gran sorpresa que encontrara cada vez más y más difícil poder ser _objetivo_ en lo que concernía a Stiles.

"Yo, uh-" Derek dijo con elocuencia. "Bueno, estamos juntos así que…"

"Claro, jamás lo hubiera adivinado," Laura dijo, toda sonrisitas y luego desapareció en la habitación de invitados, dejando la puerta abierta así Derek podía caminar penosamente adentro con el resto de las maletas. "Al menos no se metieron aquí."

"Si," Derek dijo, dejando caer la maleta en la cama y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Observó a Laura mientras se arrojaba sobre la cama, balaceándose un par de veces suspirando hacia el techo. Por fuera, se veía más feliz que en el aeropuerto, pero si se concentraba, inhalaba profundamente y entrecerraba los ojos, aún podía oler la angustia, aún podía ver el punto revelador de la depresión, aún podía escuchar el acento despectivo en la voz. "Te quieres tomar una ducha ¿quitarte esa sensación que deja el avión?"

" _Dios_ , si," Laura gimió, levantando su cabeza y dejando mostrar un par de caninos alargados solo por diversión. El sacó los suyos, solo porque era de esperarse – solo porque eso era lo que hacían cuando estaban juntos. "Odio los aviones, Der."

"Lo sé," Derek dijo. "¿Por qué no condujiste? San Francisco esta solo a una hora y media."

"Vendí el auto," Laura dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "No me he comprado uno nuevo. Estaba pensando en uno de esos autos inteligentes, de esos pequeñitos."

"Un huh," Derek dijo. "Interesantes."

"También odio a los humanos," Laura suspiró. "No todos. Solo… alguno de ellos pueden ser unos idiotas ¿sabías?"

"Si," Derek dijo. "Pueden serlo."

"No digo que Stiles sea un idiota," Laura explicó, "pero Jake, era una idiota. Es un idiota."

"¿Jake?" Derek, sintiendo que esto se iba a poner complejo rápidamente, fue y se sentó en la silla desvencijada que había metido allí hace un par de años atrás y nunca había arreglado.

"Jake," Laura dijo, su voz sonaba quebrada. "El chico que me dejó porque no pudo manejarlo."

Oh mierda. Mierda. A la mierda Jake.

"Que se vaya a la mierda," Derek gruñó, colocando sus pies en la cama, observando sus dedos. Stiles hacía eso – observaba sus dedos. Mierda, esto se supone que no era sobre Stiles.

"Que se joda con una puta garra," Laura gruñó de vuelta e incluso aunque odiaba a ese tipo y quería sacarle las tripas, Derek no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor ante la visión. "Tres años, Derek. _Tres malditos años,_ Derek. Y repentinamente ya no me quiere más."

"Idiota," Derek gruñó y Laura asintió.

"Desearía que no tuviéramos que tomarnos un barril de vodka para poder emborracharnos," dijo. "Tengo ganas de emborracharme."

"Conozco esa sensación," Derek se hundió lo más que pudo en la silla, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. El pánico y los nervios de la semana pasada, de esta mañana incluso, se estaban viendo reemplazados (rápidamente) con ira y depresión. Derek no estaba seguro cual sentimiento odiaba más.

"Hey," Laura dijo, levantándose rápido como un rayo, para descansar en sus codos. "Lo siento por… soltarte todo esto, tan repentinamente."

Derek se encogió de hombros.

"Se supone que tienes que decir 'haría cualquier cosa por ti, Laura,'" Laura imito su voz, entrecerrándole los ojos. "O, '¿para qué están los hermanos, Laura?' no _encogerte de hombros_ como si _supieras_ que es difícil pero que tienes que lidiar con ello."

Derek sintió el borde de su boca inclinarse hacia arriba, se encogió de hombros de nuevo, lenta y exageradamente, así Laura no se lo perdía.

"Debería habértelo dicho," Laura suspiró, volvió a lanzarse en la cama, suspiró de nuevo. "que iba a decirle. Quiero decir, mamá me dijo que te dijera – estaba _tan segura_ Derek. Tan segura. Te iba a decir después, quizás te convencería de ir y conocerlo."

"Los humanos son idiotas," es todo lo que Derek podía decir. Laura hizo un ruido de asentimiento.

"Stiles no es un idiota," Laura dijo después de un minuto.

"A veces lo es," Derek gruñó.

"Es verdad," Laura dijo evasivamente, "pero no es la clase de idiota que es Jake. O…" –dudo— "o Kate,"

"Es más bien la clase de idiota infantil," Derek dijo, con la esperanza de que Laura _termine_ con ese particular tema de conversación. No funciono.

"Él es bueno para ti," Laura dijo. "Quiero decir, ya que superaste lo de Kate. Saliste de todo eso. Eso es bueno para ti. Pero Stiles también es bueno para ti."

¿Es bueno para él? ¿Cómo mierda ella – y todos – habían llegado a esa conclusión? Todo lo que habían hecho era atacarse y competir por la amistad de Scott. Derek había… Derek había perdido eso, sí.

"Él es… si," Derek dijo y no era una mentira, porque solo lo estaba diciendo para decir algo, para estar de acuerdo con ella.

"¿Vendrá esta noche?" Laura se sentó de nuevo, repentinamente emocionada. "¿Voy a poder darle la frase intimidadora de hermana mayor? ¿Te contó que le había enviado un correo-?"

"Tiene clases de cinco a siete," Derek recordó en voz alta. Vaciló, luego añadió. "¿Podemos esperar? Tengo cosas para hacer pasta."

"¿Vas a… vas a presentarme a tu novio en una cena nocturna, Derek?" Laura sonaba emocionada. Su sonrisa mostraba todos sus dientes. "Eso es… es adorable."

Derek sonrió. _Sabía_ que era una buena idea.

* * *

Stiles no podía concentrarse en clases porque todo lo que quería hacer era _correr_. O hacer… hacer algo más que le hiciera gastar energías. La mayor cantidad de energía posible.

Pensaba que era parte por los nervios de esta noche – Derek le había enviado un mensaje mientras estaba en el trabajo sobre la cena con Laura – y parte… parte algo más. No era su síndrome de déficit atencional. No era su incapacidad de concentrarse. Era algo diferente. Quizás el profesor Hilson estaba más aburrido hoy que otro día. Quizás _era_ los nervios.

Quizás no se podía concentrar porque los moretones en su cadera y pies, esos que se estaban comenzando a poner negros y azul antes de siquiera meterse a la ducha anoche, habían desaparecido.

Desaparecido.

Esta mañana cuando había despertado – después de dormir en su cama, lo cual, mierda, era _maravillosa_ – se había quitado su camiseta con la que había dormido y se había encontrado… nada. Ninguna decoloración. Ninguna picadura o dolor. Solo… nada. La única razón por la que Stiles sabía que el debacle de la puerta había en realidad _sucedido_ era porque estaba inclinada contra la encimera de la cocina.

Seguía inclinada ahí, porque Stiles estaba seguro que Scott no la había tocado desde que Stiles se había ido en la mañana.

Fue a cotizar puertas (lo cual era algo que nunca había pensado tener que hacer. Nunca) a home depot y no estaban mal – un par de cientos de dólares por la puerta más la instalación. Una vez que Derek le dé su dinero (¡¿Hoy?! ¿¡Quizás!?) Sería capaz de comprarla para luego hacer la cita para la instalación.

Y quizás después no esté tan nervioso.

En vez de tomar notas, hizo un millón de otras cosas – reviso su correo, escribió una frase o dos en su tesis, escribió un párrafo para su artículo de estadísticas, reviso su correo de nuevo, revisó reddit, revisó tumblr, fue a Facebook y cambió su foto de perfil, contempló escribir el contrato con el que había amenazado a Derek una semana atrás, luego se dio cuenta que de todas maneras era una estúpida idea y lo abandono completamente, organizó su calendario, hizo una par de listas de reproducción en ITunes, revisó su correo de nuevo…

No era como si siempre le pusiera atención a las clases o si tomará _buenos apuntes_. Es solo que hoy se sentía _desesperado_. Y apestaba.

Y así que cuando la clase terminó, sentía como si quisiera arrancar de arañazos su propia piel. Probablemente con una mano mientras con la otra hacía un millón de otras cosas al mismo tiempo.

El caminar a su departamento ayudo. Las seis millas que corrió apenas llegó y se cambió a una ropa deportiva ayudó más, para cuando regresó, eran las 8:24 y se suponía que debía bajar a la _cena con Laura_ en seis minutos.

"Amigo," Scott dijo desde donde se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo zanahoria. "Puedo escuchar a Derek pasearse de un lado a otro."

" _Amigo_ ," Stiles lo imitó. "Estaré listo en cinco minutos. Solo tomare una ducha y luego – has visto uh," Stiles señaló hacia abajo, diciendo Laura sin voz porque si alguien podía estar escuchando a escondidas era ella. Scott sonrió y asintió, deslizando sus garras al aire como si estuviera fingiendo ser un gato.

"¿Qué _significa_ eso?" Stiles preguntó. Su teléfono sonó y ni siquiera se molestó en contestar cuando vio que era Derek. Scott, por alguna razón, estaba riendo. En silencio. Reía silenciosamente. Pero aun así se reía. "¿Derek nos está escuchando?"

"Si," Scott dijo. Stiles asintió, caminando a su habitación para buscar su ropa.

"Estaré abajo en cinco minutos," dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Derek supiera que le estaba hablando a él. Stiles encontró ridículo que cosas como esas fueran _normales_ para él. Scott se rió en la cocina, esta vez no se molestó en hacerlo en silencio.

Stiles lo ignoró y, quizás, golpeó la puerta del baño al cerrarla demasiado fuerte.

Lo cual era raro, porque no tenía _intención_ de hacerlo, pero considerando como los últimos días habían ido… no estaba del todo sorprendido.

Aun así se asustó, pero no estaba sorprendido.

Derek estaba esperando afuera de su departamento cuando, después de tomar la ducha más rápida que había tomado, Stiles corrió escaleras abajo al piso de Derek, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas.

"Tarde," dijo antes de que Derek pudiera decir nada. "Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. ¿Dónde está Laura?"

"Dentro," Derek dijo, dándole una mirada significativa. Una que Stiles había tomado como una invitación – no, no una invitación, más como un comando – para que comenzaran a actuar _acaramelados_.

"Genial," Sonrió, empujó a Derek para abrir la puerta. Debajo de todos los nervios, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco feliz – le caía bien Laura. No había hablado con los Hales para Navidad, así que la última vez que la había visto había sido… probablemente en Halloween pasado cuando Scott y Stiles habían viajado a San Francisco por el fin de semana y de alguna manera ella se había enterado y había hecho que la llevaran a comer a Korean BBQ.

"Stiles," dijo, desde donde se inclinaba contra el mostrador de la cocina, toda sonrisas.

Stiles siempre se sorprendía cuando veía a Laura y Derek juntos, por lo _similar_ que lucían. Oscuro pelo negro. Pómulos fuertes. Nariz afilada. Sus ojos que eran… de alguna manera cautivadores, si Stiles quería ser honesto. Pero mientras Derek se comportaba infantil y melancólico, Laura era sarcasmos, bromas y sinceridad.

"Laura," dijo, mirando sobre su hombro a Derek cuando inhaló profundamente detrás de él y puso _mala cara._

"Hueles raro," Derek dijo.

"Stiles," Entonces Laura dijo. "¿En serio Derek? ¿Hace mucho esto?" Sonrió, mirando a Stiles.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó.

"Olerte. Siempre ha sido así," dijo, "como una clase de perro."

"Acabo de ducharme," Stiles dijo, en vez de responder a eso. Derek tomó un paso más adelante, oliendo de nuevo.

"Aun así huele raro," Derek dijo.

"Lo sabrías," Laura dijo. "Stiles, ¿recibiste mi correo?"

La mano de Derek se recostó en la nuca de su cuello, y miró atrás, solo para ver que Derek miraba a Laura. Claro. Ahora estaban actuando, porque Laura estaba aquí. Maravilloso.

"¿Ese donde me amenazabas de muerte?" Stiles retrocedió un paso, levantando su codo para dejarlo descansar en el hombro de Derek. Era un gesto amistoso, uno que hacía con Scott todo el tiempo, pero era raro hacerlo bajo la apariencia de una relación. Repentinamente se dio cuenta lo íntimo que era, como el movimiento pegaba su lado y su pierna contra la de Derek y como sus rostros estaban tan cerca que si giraba su nariz rozaría la oreja de Derek. Se sentía como un abrazo cuando lo hacía con Derek. Se sentía íntimo.

Se sentía raro.

Stiles se movió cuando la mano de Derek se movió y su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos distraídamente frotando donde el cabello de Stiles terminaba. "Si, lo recibí."

Laura los miró y Stiles trató de lucir como si esto sucediera todo el tiempo, "Claro." Dijo ella. "Ese."

"No tenías que haber mandado eso," Derek dijo, justo cuando Stiles iba a abrir su boca para hacer una broma. No sabía cuál, pero sabía que necesitaba decir algo para poder deshacerse de la extraña atmosfera entre ellos.

"No, no lo creo," Laura sonrió, caminando para sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, la cual, cuando Stiles la miró, estaba lista para la cena.

"No creo que sea posible de todas maneras, que yo hiera a Derek," Stiles dijo, "este chico está construido como una casa de ladrillo. Y tiene, ya, eso, los dientes y las garras."

Sabía que la herida a la que se refería Laura era más emocional que física, pero, esta era una situación que requería de bromas. Incluso horribles y mal planificadas bromas.

"Así que, ¿está bien que esté aquí para la cena?" Preguntó, cuando todo lo que consiguió fueron expresiones de burla por parte de Laura y Derek. "Acabas de llegar y Derek dijo que planeabas quedarte un par de semanas, al menos, así que, quiero decir-"

"Esta es nuestra introducción oficial como hermana-de-mi-novio y novio-de-mi-hermano," Laura dijo. Stiles resopló, desenredándose de Derek para sentarse frente a Laura, tomando un trago de agua. "Fue idea de Derek."

"Le dije que era estúpido," Stiles dijo.

"Creo que es _lindo_ ," Laura dijo como en arrullo.

Derek solo gruñó y se sirvió el mismo del recipiente en el centro de la mesa.

Todo era bastante doméstico y terrorífico, en opinión de Stiles.

La conversación en la cena derivo de un tema seguro a otro tema más seguro; el trabajo de Laura, la tesis de Stiles, la tesis de _Derek_ , mierdas sobre hombres lobo, Scott (pero no Allison), política. Nadie menciono la razón de que Laura estuviera aquí – Stiles sabía que era privado, sabía que era mejor dejar que Laura lidiara con eso – o su 'relación'. Laura no los interrogó, lo cual era lo que Stiles había estado esperando desde que todo esto comenzó. Para lo cual, por cierto, _no_ se había preparado.

Era extraño, ver lo feliz y _no_ feliz que era ella. Incluso podía recoger las señales de sufrimiento – las bolsas bajo sus ojos, el obviamente _evitar_ tomar cualquier tema que involucrara relaciones, la manera en la que ella a veces de reía _demasiado_ ante una estúpida broma – así que debía apestar para Derek.

"Hey," dijo ella cuando estaban limpiando, mirándolo extrañamente. "¿estás nervioso?"

"¿Por qué?" Stiles preguntó, llevando los platos a la cocina.

"Pareces más inquieto que de costumbre. Y Derek tiene razón, hueles raro."

"De verdad pienso que ustedes deberían usar tapones para la nariz o algo así," Stiles se quejó. Laura siguió mirándolo y pudo _sentir_ a Derek mirándolo desde donde estaba de pie en el fregadero de la cocina. "Estoy, ¿quizás tenga algo? No lo sé. Me siento demasiado nervioso."

Se dio cuenta que era mejor ser honesto con los hombres lobos.

"No me dijiste" Derek dijo.

"¿No es tu problema?" Stiles le sonrió con todos sus dientes y puso los platos en el mostrador al lado del fregadero con más fuerza de la debida. "Está bien. Estoy bien. Además, ¿no tengo permitido estar nervioso? Me amenazaste de muerte, Laura."

"Aw," Laura lo agarró por el cuello, para desordenar su pelo. "Sabes que estaba jugando. Ustedes prácticamente están hechos el uno para el otro."

El estómago de Stiles cayó al mismo tiempo que a Derek se le soltó el plato y cayó en el fregadero con un ruido sordo. Al menos era irrompible.

"¿Huh?" Stiles preguntó, su voz sonó como un chillido.

"¡No me digas huh!" Laura lo soltó y agarró el mantel, sacudiéndolo junto a Derek al lado del fregadero. "Derek hizo lo mismo cuando supuse que eras tú."

"¿ _Supusiste_?" Stiles no sabía si su voz podía sonar más aguda. "Derek me dijo que él te había contado."

"Bueno, me lo contó después que lo supuse." Laura miró desde él a Derek, sonriendo mientras caminaba de espaldas hacía la cesta de ropa sucia. "Vas a negar esto tanto como Derek, ¿cierto?"

"Laura-" Derek suspiró. Stiles vio la mirada que Laura le envió, vio la manera en que los ojos caían en el pecho de Derek, luego de vuelta a su cara.

"¿Qué? ¿Negar _qué_? Hemos…" escondió una mueca de dolor. "Hemos estado juntos hace dos… dos meses y medio. ¿No hay nada que esconder?"

"Está bien," Laura se encogió de hombros, dejando caer el mantel y las servilletas. "Como sea. No es como si fuera un hombre lobo y pudiera oler cuando mienten."

"Pero no estoy-"

"No estamos _mintiendo_ ," Derek lo interrumpió con un gruñido.

Bueno, _estaban_ mintiendo. Solo… no sobre lo que Laura pensaba que estaban mintiendo.

"Ustedes dos," –los señaló a ambos y Stiles solo pudo describir el gesto como _peligroso_ —"se han deseado desde que los conozco. Yo solo digo-"

"Tú no dices _nada_ ," Derek gruñó.

" _Solo digo_ ," Laura continuó. "que, como tu hermana mayor, estoy muy feliz por ti."

Stiles no entendía que sucedía. Aunque, entendía, que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil respirar. No era ataque de pánico, pero tampoco era exactamente normal.

Pero entonces, ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando la hermana del chico con el que _finges_ salir dice que están destinados a estar juntos?

Esta vez se iba a ir primero, por la culpa. Mucha culpa. Vergüenza; un poco. Sorpresa, porque, Stiles encontraba a Derek _objetivamente_ guapo- No había nada subjetivo en eso para nada. En absoluto. Él era – está bien, quizás era un poco subjetivo, pero por dios, era _Derek_.

"Huh," soltó. Derek no le había dicho eso. Aunque dada la manera furiosa en que estaba lavando los platos, él sabía de eso. Lo cual significaba… lo cual significaba. ¿Qué significaba? Stiles no lo sabía.

"Claro, _huh_ ," Laura bromeó.

"Bueno," Stiles agarró unos recipientes para poner las sobras. "Quiero decir, ahora estamos… juntos. Totalmente juntos."

"Claro," Derek dijo y cuando Laura los miró extrañamente, Stiles se dio cuenta lo extraño que estaban actuando.

"Así que." Stiles buscó una manera de poder distraerla mientras comenzaba a colocar los platos que Derek ya había limpiado en el lavavajillas. "¿Escuché que Derek te contó que nos conocimos en una cafetería?"

* * *

"Te dije," Derek siseó, diez minutos más tarde, cuando Laura salió a sacar la basura, "¡No usar eso de la ducha!"

"¡Se lo creyó!" Stiles siseó de vuelta.

"No me _importa_ ," Derek gruñó. "Solo… ¿no pudiste usar algo más?"

"No _hablamos_ de nada más," Stiles dijo y eso… eso era casi cierto. Pero, en su defensa, Derek no había sido el mismo toda esta última semana. Había estado distraído. _Y_ , había tenido que lidiar con hacer que su departamento oliera a Stiles.

Lo cual, ahora que Laura estaba aquí, se había dado cuenta que se había ido por la borda. Olía como si Stiles ahora viviera aquí. Como si se quedará. Laura había hecho… muchas insinuaciones hoy. _Muchas_.

Aunque, no era el punto. El punto era que Stiles estaba actuando extraño. Era un terrible mentiroso – Si Laura no hubiera pensado que estaban _destinados_ a estar juntos y se hubiera enfocado en Stiles en vez de la cena, era seguro que se hubiera dado cuenta que Stiles _olía_ nervioso y mentiroso.

También, a limón verbena, lo cual le recordaba a Derek…

" _Y_ ," le gruñó, "¡Llegaste tarde!"

"Yo—" Stiles se estremeció, consiguiendo una extraña y casi confusa expresión en su cara. "Salí a correr."

"Si, eso lo sé." Derek escuchó a Laura volver por el final del pasillo, dio un paso más cerca de Stiles y bajo la voz a un susurro. "¿Por qué _mierda_ decidiste salir a correr?"

"Bueno—" Stiles sonrió con todos los dientes. "—Quiero decir, tengo que conservar el cuerpo ¿cierto? ¿Para ti? _Cariñito_."

"Llámame de nuevo _cariñito_ , te reto," Derek dijo, justo cuando Laura abría la puerta. Se congeló cuando los vio, pestañeó y una sonrisa cruzo su cara lentamente.

"¿Ya están en la fase de las discusiones en susurros?" Laura dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Creo que es amor."

"No estamos discutiendo," Derek dijo.

"Es amor," Stiles bromeo, al mismo tiempo.

"Sabes," Laura se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de estar— "Si quieres quedarte Stiles, tengo auriculares que cancelan el ruido."

"No funcionaría," Stiles dijo. "Derek grita mucho."

"Yo _no_ grito," Derek dijo en voz alta sobre la risa de Laura. Odiaba a Stiles. Lo odiaba.

Y, también, estaba agradecido porque repentinamente Laura era toda sonrisas, bromas y _burlas_.

Mierda.

"Está bien, está bien, de todos modos, es más que nada un aullido." Stiles siguió y se sentó en el sillón – ese que _apestaba_ a Stiles, en realidad, mucho más que a Derek – Y Derek lo siguió.

"Dios, había olvidado cuanto los extrañaba a ustedes dos," Laura jadeó, aun riendo.

Stiles gruñó ante eso, extendiendo sus piernas para colocarlas arriba de la mesa de centro y su codo, de nuevo, en el hombro de Derek.

"¿Veremos una película?" preguntó. "¿O van a salir? ¿Reunión hermano-hermana? ¿Correr en los bosques o algo así? Porque yo me puedo—"

"Naah." Laura desestimo la pregunta con un gesto de su mano. "Me gusta la idea de la película. Podemos correr por los bosques otro día. Mañana, quizás."

"Tengo clases mañana temprano," Derek dijo. Hacía mucho que no salía a correr – una carrera adecuada, con la manada, a lo lobo – y la idea era buena. "Quizás mañana después de eso."

"Stiles puede entretenerme mañana," Laura dijo.

"Ough," Stiles dijo. "No puedo. Trabajo. Clases. ¿Quizás mañana en la noche?"

"Eso apesta," Laura dijo.

"Puedes venir a molestarme al trabajo si quieres." Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Alf es genial."

"Veo demasiadas antigüedades cuando vuelvo a Beacon Hill, no, gracias," Laura dijo con un escalofrió.

Derek resopló. "Dices eso porque cada vez que vuelves a casa, rompes una de las tacitas de té de mamá."

"Tiene demasiadas _chucherías_ , Derek." Laura lo apunto con un dedo y su voz se volvió más alta y chillona. "No es natural tener tantas chucherías. Especialmente cuando eres un hombre lobo."

"¿Fuiste _tú_ quien le rompió esa copa que le lleve para Navidad?" Stiles preguntó. Derek no había sabido que Stiles le llevaba _regalos_ a su mamá.

En realidad no era sorprendente, si lo pensaba. Los Hales trataban a Stiles como si fuera un miembro honorario.

Derek se preguntó, ahora, cuanto de todo eso era por lo que Laura había dicho. Cuanto de eso era porque todos pensaban que Stiles y él eran mucho más que amigos.

"No puedes probar nada," Laura dijo. "¿Película?"

"Netflix," Stiles dijo, golpeando la mandíbula de Derek con el pulgar cuando lo miró. "Él tiene."

"StarTrek: Voyager, entonces. Necesito ver a Kathryn Janeway," Laura dijo, sin dejar espacio para discusión mientras se giraba a la televisión y buscaba a través de las series de ciencia ficción.

"Esto no es extraño," Stiles le susurró en su oído. Derek lo miró, luego miró a Laura porque Stiles no era estúpido, sabía que Laura estaba escuchando… a menos, oh, a menos que supiera y _quería_ que Laura escuchara.

Pero entonces, Laura probablemente _sabía_ que Stiles _sabía_ , así que… mierda, a quien le importa.

"Yo no grito," Derek susurró de vuelta. Eso es lo que hacían las parejas ¿cierto? Bromeaban, se burlaban y coqueteaban. Recordaba cuando tenía 15 años y lo hacía con Kate.

También recordaba que Kate se reía, lo llamaba niño lindo y orejas de dumbo, recorría con sus uñas sus costados, lo confundía y lo calentaba tanto que no había nada que no hiciera para poder _llegar_ a ella.

Hoy en día, cuando quería follar, iba a un bar, buscaba a alguien, sonría y pretendía reír por un rato, iba al departamento de ellos y luego se marchaba.

Nunca en su departamento. Su lugar era suyo. Y, bueno, ahora de Stiles. Al menos por las siguientes semanas.

Y después limpiaría con cloro todo, incluso si ya se ha acostumbrado al olor de la mezcla de su olor con el de Stiles. Incluso aunque se ha encariñado con el olor resultante, todo era azúcar, gaultería, pimienta y tierra.

"Está bien," Stiles dijo después de un rato. Su olor se volvía extraño, más nítido y Derek no podía entender que era (quizás podía, pero no quería hacerlo). Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan en _sintonía_ en como Stiles olía todo el _puto tiempo_. "Más bien, te quejas mucho."

" _Tú_ te quejas," Derek gruñó y se hundió en el sillón, se giró desde donde había estado mirando las rodillas de Stiles para ver a Laura sonriéndoles.

No era una mueca. Era una sonrisa. Una sonrisa feliz.

Lo hizo sentir horrible y culpable, por supuesto, pero solo por un segundo porque aun con lo entrometida, difícil, y extraña que era su hermana mayor, prefería verla feliz burlándose de él que triste y lamentando el estado del mundo.

"Ustedes chicos son tan tiernos," ella dijo y arruinó completamente el momento.

"Derek dice que no soy tierno," Stiles dijo con los ojos en la televisión. Derek rechino los dientes.

"Es _verdad_ ," gruñó.

"Tú eres tierno," Stiles dijo, sonriéndole. Derek no estaba colocándole atención a los latidos del corazón de Stiles para oír si estaba mintiendo, así que espero que Laura tampoco lo estuviera haciendo. "Cuando lo intentas."

"¿Cuándo lo intentó?"

"Está bien," Laura dijo. " _todo_ esto es muy tierno y usualmente lo aprobaría pero si pudieran bajar su coqueteó a un susurró… Quiero ver esto."

Entonces se acurrucó en la silla, colocó su cuerpo completamente frente a la televisión y se quedó callada.

"¿ _Cuándo lo intentó_?" Derek susurró en el oído de Stiles.

" _Amigo_ ," Stiles se echó para atrás, colocando su mano sobre su oído, luego recordó a Laura y se inclinó. "¿Qué? Apestas para esto, en serio."

"Yo—" Derek apretó sus dientes, cerrando sus ojos para contar hasta diez. "Lo _sé_ , solo—"

Stiles lo cayó colocando una mano sobre su boca y dándole una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando habló, no se molestó en susurrar. "Cállate, Derek."

" _Cállense ustedes dos_ ," Laura dijo.

Así que Derek se cayó.

Se quedó dormido, quizás una hora más tarde y cuando despertó, Stiles se había ido, estaba recostado en el sofá, con la cara en el fondo y Laura molestándolo en la frente con una uña.

"Tu amor se fue," ella lo saludo, molestándolo en la nariz hasta que gruño, le agarró la mano para detenerla. Antes de que Derek pudiera decir algo, ella ladeó la cabeza, miró el cielo. "Está gruñendo algo sobre su ensayo, no lo entiendo."

"Está bien," Derek dijo, girando su cabeza hacia el sillón para volver a dormir. Solo para que Laura lo empujara y lo tirara al piso.

"¿Mencione que me alegra que seas feliz?" dijo, colocándole su pie en su pecho para detenerlo de que se parara. Ladeó su cabeza y le lanzó esos ojos azul eléctrico. Derek la gruñó, empujó hacia arriba, incluso aunque sabía que era imposible, sabía que ella era más fuerte que él. "Hermanito. Dulzura."

"Muchas veces," gruñó. "Laura, déjame pararme."

"Eres más divertido cuando estas alrededor de él," Laura continuó, ni siquiera parpadeando cuando Derek sacó las garras. "Sé que fue repentino, que yo viniera, así que si quieres ir a dormir esta no—"

"¡No!" Derek gruñó, luego se dio cuenta que estaba muy enojado cuando Laura se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Quiero decir, estas aquí. Veo a Stiles todo el tiempo. Solo, uh, estamos juntos, uh—"

"No escucharé," continuo, sonrió de vuelta. "Mucho."

"Suena como si me estuvieras prostituyendo." Derek levantó sus piernas alrededor de las de Laura, las envolvió, las giró hasta que ella golpeo el suelo en un ruido sordo y se apresuró en sentarse en su estómago.

Debería sentirse mal por la gente que vivía debajo de él, pero él tenía que soportar la mierda de música techno todos los miércoles a las 7 de la mañana, así que podía lidiar con algo de ruido.

"Quizás es solo que quiero tiempo a solas," Ella sonrió. "Tengo este gran departamento para mí, y yo—"

"Tu departamento es – o _era_ – más grande."

"Tuve aún aumento de sueldo el mes pasado, así que mi nuevo departamento será más grande." Ella comenzó a luchar y Derek gruñó mientras intentaba quedarse donde estaba, silbó cuando comenzó a rasguñar sus brazos. "Estoy pensando en doce pies, portero, un spa de lujo."

Lo lanzó por toda la habitación y cayó en uno de las sillas de la sala de estar, y, gracias a dios, ella no siguió.

"Anda a decirle adiós a tu _hombre_ ," ella dijo. "Estaba raro hoy. Más raro de lo normal. Me voy a la cama."

* * *

"Tu habitación huele raro," alguien dijo – _Derek_ dijo – detrás de él y Stiles suspiró y se giró para verlo sentado en su cama arrugando la nariz.

"¿Cómo entraste?"

"Scott," Derek dijo. "Me sorprende que no lo escucharas reírse de mí."

Stiles quizás oyó a Scott reír, hace como diez minutos, pero no estaba seguro porque estaba demasiado concentrado escribiendo su ensayo de HH Holmes.

Por extraño que pareciera, había escrito seis páginas en media hora. Usualmente escribía seis páginas sobre el curso de tres _días_ , así que, era extraño. Increíble, pero extraño, como si su cerebro estuviera demasiado concentrado en compensar su inhabilidad en hacer lo que no hizo en todo el día.

"Huh" dijo. "¿No fue eso hace ya un rato?"

"Estaba esperando que te dieras cuenta," Derek dijo, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa. "No lo hiciste."

"¿Laura te envió?" preguntó.

"Ella está…" Derek entrecerró sus ojos. "Aún no está dormida."

"Eso es – eso es relevante, creo."

"Lo hizo," Derek dijo. "Me envió aquí."

"Raro," Stiles arrugó su nariz. "Es como si te estuviera prostituyendo."

"No creo que cuenta cuando nosotros ya estamos—" La cara de Derek no coincidía con sus palabras. Sonaba coqueto, parecía… como si hubiera mordido un limón. "—juntos."

"Aun así es raro," Stiles dijo. "Entonces ¿ella quiere que tú, me desees buenas noches o algo así? ¿O está esperando que duermas conmigo para poder escuchar? "

Stiles escuchó a Scott reír en su habitación y por la manera en que Derek miraba hacia abajo, estaba seguro que Laura estaba escuchando también.

Era un poco horrible, conocer tantos hombres lobos.

"Sería genial," dijo, "tener paredes a prueba de sonidos. En realidad, bastante genial. Quizás una puerta, también."

"Podríamos aprender un idioma distinto," Derek bromeó, y esta vez, Stiles podía ver que era una broma genuina. "Aunque Laura sabe francés."

"Scott sabe español," Stiles dijo. "¿Y coreano? Incluso podríamos escribir notas de amor y no podrían leerlas."

"Laura aprendería," Derek dijo, oscuramente.

"Élfico," Stiles ofreció. Cuando Derek solo lo miró, Stiles suspiró. "Voy a terminar este ensayo. Deberías quedarte."

"Si," Derek dijo resignado. Stiles lo escuchó rugir y se giró para mirarlo recostado en su cama, mirando el techo.

"Sí, claro." Se inclinó en su silla hasta que crujió. "Puedes ocupar la cama."

"¿Dónde mierda quieres que me siente?" Derek lo miró. "¿En tu regazo?"

Stiles hizo una imagen mental a eso y no era linda – okay, espera, era muy linda. Y mala. Muy mala. Porque Derek estaba a horcajadas sobre él, no sentado en él y sus manos se deslizaban en su cuello y mandíbula y se estaba frotando contra él y – y sí.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y se volvió a su computador antes de que Derek oliera algo en él. Eso… eso no era _solo_ por Derek. Era una reacción natural. La excitación. Stiles no había tenido sexo en demasiado tiempo.

Necesitaba tener sexo, eso era lo que necesitaba.

De verdad, necesitaba tener sexo. Stiles siempre sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo sin sexo cuando empezaba a fantasear con Derek.

Lamentablemente, Laura estaba aquí, estaba bastante seguro que iba a estar con las bolas azules por al menos un par de semanas. Y entonces estaba el problema de la incapacidad de Stiles por dormir con extraños, así que va a tener que _conocer a alguien_ y entonces…

Buh.

Se forzó a aclarar su cabeza para leer el último párrafo de su ensayo una y otra vez hasta que recordó donde iba la idea. Luego comenzó a escribir y fue fácil, _maravillosamente_ fácil, continuar. Escribió y escribió y se sintió como si fuera la versión escrita de alguna clase de euforia, porque sus dedos se seguían moviendo y de verdad podía _concentrarse_.

Stiles hace mucho tiempo había dejado de intentar comprender como era que funcionaba su cerebro, pero hoy había sido más extraño que nunca. Primero no podía concentrarse, sentía como si quisiera salirse de su propia piel y ahora era como si fuera (en una versión más realista) Bradley Cooper en Sin Límites y había desbloqueado la clave para la mente humana.

Aunque estaba bien con eso. Quizás podía trabajar en su tesis también, mientras duraba. Quizás mañana volverá a ser normal – un par de páginas aquí, un par de páginas allá y luego una hora vagando por internet.

"Stiles," Derek dijo, quizás veinte minutos más tarde, con una voz lenta, cuidadosa y quizás un poco dura a causa del sueño.

"Huh," Stiles dijo, sus ojos fijos en el computador. Solo quería terminar unos párrafos más y luego comenzar a hacer una revisión.

"¿De dónde sacaste esos lobos?"

"¿Qué lobos?" Stiles siguió escribiendo, ni se molestó en mirar alrededor.

"Los lobos de cerámica que están en tu repisa," Derek dijo, su voz aún era baja. Stiles lo vio sentarse por el borde de su ojo.

"Uh, un tipo en Alf me lo vendió. ¿Don Alvaro? ¿Te he contado de él? ¿Por qué?" Stiles levantó la vista hacia donde Derek quien se estaba levantando.

"Están brillando," Derek dijo y eso obtuvo la atención de Stiles. Miró alrededor, confundido al principio, miró su repisa y entonces la confusión se volvió un millón de cosas.

Sorpresa.

Incredulidad.

Un poco de miedo.

Los lobos – ambos – estaban brillando. Más bien titilaban. Vibraban como esos topes-resortes para las puertas que solían fascinarlo cuando era un niño. La estantería comenzó a vibrar con ellos justo cuando Stiles los miró, sus libros y el resto de las porquerías que habían empeñado de Alf se deslizaban y se golpeaban las unas con las otras.

Sonaba como un terremoto.

"Huh," Stiles dijo. Derek saltó de la cama, sacando su lado de lobo mientras se acercaba a Stiles. Luego comenzó a empujar a Stiles – aun en la silla – hacia la otra esquina de la habitación. Lejos de la entrada sin puerta. Stiles se preguntó si Scott estaba dormido o solo los ignoraba a propósito.

"Ese es el olor," Derek gruñó. "Sal de aquí, Sti—"

"Vamos, _vamos_." Stiles se levantó y comenzó a empujar a Derek frente a él hacia la puerta. "Quizás si solo pasam— _mierda_ , Derek mira – mira la puerta."

Había una brillante, apenas visible, casi holográfica, puerta donde no había ninguna segundos atrás. Stiles no sabía si querer atravesarla o correr al otro rincón de la habitación o esconderse debajo de la cama o—

"Stiles, no puedo _escuchar_ nada," Derek gruñó, comenzando a empujarlo hacía la puerta/no puerta. Cuando Stiles la tocó, una descarga de electricidad – de energía – sacudió su brazo y por su espalda y salió volando hacia atrás, chocando con Derek hasta que aterrizaron fuerte contra el suelo.

Las paredes vibraban. El maldito _suelo_ vibraba. Y Stiles no podía respirar.

Él – él estaba _titilando_. Podía ver su brazo parpadear fuera de foco y no podía moverse. La única cosa que estaba funcionando correctamente eran sus ojos y miró alrededor, podía ver toda la habitación vibrando. Los muebles raspaban contra el suelo y podía ver afuera, hacia el pasillo a través de la puerta que estaba lentamente solidificándose. La pantalla de su computador estaba parpadeando, volviéndose negra un segundo para pixelearse el siguiente.

Mientras observaba, su estantería comenzaba a balancearse de un lado a otro. Los libros comenzaron a caer al suelo, luego otras cosas que tenía ahí – El modelo de Gundam que Scott le había regalado para su cumpleaños, una fotografía de su papá y él, una figura de un pájaro astillado.

No podía moverse porque _dolía_. Todo. Su cuerpo era solo un gran dolor. Registró que Derek estaba, de alguna manera, en sus rodillas, luchando con él, gruñendo algo sobre mierdas de antigüedades y mierdas de maldiciones pero no podía moverse porque sentía como si estuviera _abrumado_. Con energía. Con electricidad. Con algo que picaba en sus entrañas y olía – olía como ozono, pelo quemado y arcilla.

No supo cuánto duro, pero la habitación finalmente solo… se detuvo. Dejó de vibrar. Dejó de _titilar_. Dejó de brillar. Dejó de _moverse_. Algo durante el… lo que sea que haya sido, se había enrostado sobre sí mismo, a pesar de que Derek le gritaba y golpeaba su rostro, probablemente esperando provocar alguna clase de respuesta en él.

El dolor se desvaneció tan rápido como había comenzado, y entonces solo estaba recostado en el suelo. Respirando difícilmente, temblando por la adrenalina y quizás algo de shock, su sangre estaba corriendo por sus oídos así que no podía escuchar lo que Derek le estaba diciendo, incluso aunque sabía que Derek le estaba diciendo algo.

" _Mierda_ ," soltó y su lengua se sentía pesada, hinchada. Se desenrosco, miró fijamente a Derek que estaba inclinado sobre él, como lobo, sin cejas ( _dios_ , en realidad no entendía eso). "Eso fue… _asombroso_."

"¿Estás bien?" Derek preguntó. Stiles levantó una mano para frotarse los ojos. Hizo un ruido evasivo, intentó levantarse y fracaso miserablemente. Sus músculos se sentían _blandos_.

"No tengo ni puta idea," Stiles dijo, riendo, quizás un poco histéricamente. "Aunque, ahora tengo una puerta."

Derek miró donde había una puerta – en realidad, lucía exactamente como la antigua puerta de Stiles – donde no había puerta antes. Se levantó, vaciló con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta solo un poco, luego gruñó, la abrió y—

Nada pasó. Solo se abrió.

"Scott," Derek gruñó, volviendo a levantar a Stiles para colocárselo sobre un hombro. Stiles aún miraba las figuritas mientras Derek lo sacaba de la habitación. "¡ _Scott_!" Gruñó de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" Scott gritó desde algún lugar del departamento. Su voz era casual, como si Stiles y Derek no hubieran estado encarcelados temporalmente y no hubieran sido electrocutados y… lo que sea que sucedió.

"¡Sal de ahí!" Derek gritó. "¡¿No escuchaste nada de eso?!"

"Cálmate," Scott dijo, justo cuando Derek colocaba a Stiles en el sillón, agachado frente a él mirando su cara, oliéndolo sospechosamente. "¿Qué mierda – qué estás haciendo?"

"¿No escuchaste eso?" Stiles levantó la vista. "Mi habitación, se volvió, estaba como _electrocutada_. Creo que me he electrocutado."

"Solo te electrocutas si mueres por el shock," Scott murmuró, mirándolos extrañamente. "No—"

"Las figuritas de lobo," Derek se inclinó, olfateando. "No huelen a posesión. Son algo diferente."

"Ahora, tengo una _puerta_ ," Stiles dijo, estúpidamente. Pestañeó, miró a Scott, luego a Derek, luego al pasillo. "Mierda," dijo, de nuevo.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo una _puerta_ ," dijo. "Y Scott no escuchó nada de eso. Es como si mi habitación fuera a _prueba de sonidos_."

Derek pestañeó, luego se puso de pie. "Tengo que ir por Laura," finalmente dijo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gravity's Got Nothing On You

Capitulo 5

* * *

"Tu habitación es a prueba de sonido." Laura dijo desde el pasillo. "Tus malditos lobitos hicieron tu habitación a _prueba de sonidos_."

"Y le hicieron una puerta," Scott señaló, encaramado en la mesa enfrente de Stiles. "Huele como una puerta normal."

"¿Conoces a Don Alvaro?" Derek le preguntó a Scott.

"Si, buen tipo. Definitivamente nada sobrenatural."

"Los encontró en una tienda de segunda mano. Los lobos." Stiles dijo, sacudiendo sus manos, de nuevo. Aún hormigueaban. "compré el primero por un capricho, y el segundo porque… porque..." -frunció el ceño— "No sé porque compre el segundo."

"Mierda," Laura dijo, caminando de vuelta a la sala de estar. "Esto es demasiado genial. Malditos _lobos_ mágicos de cerámica, chicos, ¿Qué apropiado es eso?"

"No, realmente no lo es." Derek dijo. Ya no estaba como lobo – al menos, no como antes. Sus orejas aún estaban puntiagudas y sus dientes aun ligeramente más afilados que los humanos, pero no había nada reordenado en su cara.

"Es un poco genial," Stiles dijo. "Quiero decir, si no están poseídos – estamos de acuerdo de que los lobos son la causa, ¿cierto?" Se pauso y miró a su alrededor y todos asintieron. "Si no están poseídos entonces están ¿Qué?"

"Son mágicos," Laura dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "Huelen a magia."

" _Que_ genial," Scott dijo en voz baja y pateó la pierna de Stiles.

"Así que deberíamos hablar con alguien que sabe de magia," Stiles dijo, pateando de vuelta a Scott.

"Mamá debe saber," Laura dijo después de un rato. "Y si ella no sabe entonces estoy seguro que Alan sabrá."

"¿Vamos a involucrar al doctor Deaton?" Scott se animó. "No he hablado con él en _años_."

"Querrás decir hace un año," Stiles dijo. "Lo viste el verano pasado cuando volvimos a Beacon Hills."

"Oh, sí," Scott asintió. "Claro."

"Aunque, no creo que estén despiertos," Laura dijo. "Son las dos de la mañana. Mamá probablemente volará directamente _solo_ para golpearnos si la molestamos."

"¿Lo haría?" Stiles preguntó.

"Es una exageración, Stiles. Una exageración," Laura dijo. "Pero no voy a llamarla. O a Deaton. Está noche, no."

"¿Entonces, mañana?" Derek preguntó, inclinando su cabeza en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo. "Mañana sabremos lo que el idiota compró—"

" _Hey_ ," Stiles lo pateó, más fuerte de lo que había pateado a Scott. "Siento por no darme cuenta que había comprado malditas figuritas mágicas— _oh_."

Stiles estaba teniendo una gran cantidad de revelaciones esta noche. De repente tenía una explicación por los nervios que habían estado creciendo desde que había comprado las dos figuritas y lo del museo el sábado y por qué su puerta había sido arrancada en su cara la noche pasada y por qué, cuando despertó esta mañana, no tenía moretones.

"¿Oh, qué?" Derek preguntó.

"¡El museo!" Stiles dijo. "El sábado. Yo no toque la estatua, Derek. Sé que _no_ lo hice."

"¿Museo?" Laura se dejó caer en el suelo e inclinó sus codos en la mesa del centro. Lucía cansada, lo cual era entendible, porque Derek había bajado y literalmente la había arrastrado de la cama veinte minutos atrás.

"El…" Stiles miró a Derek. "Fuimos al museo ayer y uh, casi nos echan porque pensaron que había tocado la estatua, pero _no_ lo hice."

"Estabas partido de la risa," Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. "Deberías haberme dicho."

"¿Qué no toque la estatua cuando la _alarma_ se encendió? Pensé que solo no lo recordaba o algo así."

"¿Fueron al _museo_?" Laura parecía obsesionada. "Eso es adorable." Ella se giró a Scott. "¿Tú sabias que fueron al museo?"

"Uh…" Scott, con los ojos abiertos, miraba entre Stiles y Derek. Stiles, mentalmente, trataba de decirle que mintiera. "Si, me dijeron."

"Eso es tan—"

"Poco importante," Derek la interrumpió.

"Bueno, un poco, pero no…" Stiles se apagó cuando Derek solo lo miró. "Solo _digo_ que desde que compre esas cosas que me he estado sintiendo un poco… nervioso. Quiero decir, llegué tarde a la cena porque tuve que salir a _correr_ para sentirme normal y—"

"Así que ¿te están poseyendo?" Scott preguntó. Derek gruñó ante eso.

"No, no huele como posesión," Laura dijo.

"¿Cómo huele la posesión?" Stiles preguntó. "Además ¿ _Cómo mierda_ sabes cómo huele la posesión?"

"Papá tenía un amigo—" Laura dejó de lado la pregunta. "No es importante. Digo que hagamos esto mañana. "Va a ser como, un proyecto."

"Un proyecto." Derek se inclinó más adelante, suspiró y coloco su cabeza en las manos.

"Si, mientras estoy aquí." Laura sonrió. "Quizás puedo ser de ayuda, hey, hermanito."

"Así que," Stiles dijo, tratando de no sonar demasiado dispuesto. "Quiero decir, está bien. Sí."

"La puerta anoche," Scott dijo, de repente, señalando a Stiles. "¡Fueron ellos también!"

"Si," Stiles asintió, "y esta mañana cuando desperté los moretones no estaban, así que creo que tiene que ver."

"¿Ellos… te sanaron?" Derek preguntó.

"Deaton se va a _devorar_ esto," Laura dijo con un bostezo. "Quizás deberían dormir abajo con nosotros mientras nos hacemos cargo de esto."

"O podemos deshacernos de los lobos," Derek gruñó.

"¿Quieres tocarlo, hermanito?" Laura lo miró.

"No," Derek respondió y se volvió hosco.

"Yo me quedo en el sillón," Scott dijo.

Bueno, mierda, Stiles pensó.

"Espera, no…" Stiles se apagó cuando Laura le levantó una ceja, miró a Derek para ver que aún parecía algo hosco, mirando el vacío. "Quiero decir, podría hacer la habitación a prueba de sonidos, también."

"¿Por qué gritas mucho?" Derek sonrió, mostrándole todos los dientes.

"Bueno, ¿deberías saberlo, cierto?" Stiles trató de no creerse demasiado el cuento cuando vio la expresión tambaleada de Derek ante esa pregunta.

" _Definitivamente_ me quedó en el sillón," Scott dijo y cuando Stiles lo miró, se estaba mordiendo la mejilla para no reírse.

"No es como si fuera la gran cosa," Laura murmuró. "Ustedes son los que están haciendo todo el asunto…"

"No," Derek dijo. Se detuvo y Stiles casi vio como los engranajes en su cabeza se movían. "Eso solo, mierda, no es agradable que veas todo esto como una gran broma."

"Aww," Laura dijo, adormilada. "Tan serio. Debe ser amor."

"Deja de vivi—" Derek comenzó y luego se detuvo, como si acabara de darse cuando de lo que iba a decir y decidió que era una mala idea. "No importa."

* * *

"Esto es toda tu culpa," Stiles dijo. Estaba recostado al lado de Derek en la cama, mirando el mismo techo que estaba Derek mirando.

"¿Cómo mierda," Derek dijo, "esto es mi culpa? No fui _yo_ quien trajo figuritas malditas."

"No sabes si están malditas," Stiles señaló. "Y _sabes_ porque todo esto es tu culpa."

Laura estaba dormida – eran las tres de la mañana, por supuesto estaba dormida – pero Derek se concentró, asegurándose que estuviera respirando profundamente y aun así respondió. "No tengo idea de que estas hablando."

Stiles repentinamente se sentó, mirándolo hacia abajo. "¿Oh de verdad, _bebé_ , no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando?"

Derek mantuvo una cara neutral, sacudió la cabeza. "Nop."

Lo cual era una mentira, pero Stiles no sabía eso.

"Así que," –y repentinamente, Stiles se estaba inclinando para susurrarle en su oído, con una voz suave y venenosa y Derek no pudo evitar el calor que bajo sin ser invitado a su estómago. Aunque pudo evitar acercarse a la boca de Stiles, incluso aunque… quería—" si no tuviéramos este pequeño _arreglo_ ¿aun estaría durmiendo en tu maldita cama, Hale?"

Por alguna razón, que Stiles lo llamara por su apellido le llegó mucho más a Derek que cualquier otro nombre acaramelado que había estado usando últimamente. Quizás era la manera en que expelía el aire cuando pronunciaba la H.

Derek de repente se dio cuenta que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

"Soy un buen chico," Derek intentó sonar indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros y giró su rostro para mirar a Stiles. Lo cual fue la _peor_ decisión, porque repentinamente sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia y Derek podía darse cuando de como los labios de Stiles estaban ligeramente húmedos, un poco brillantes. "Probablemente me he quejado al respecto, pero no lo sé ¿quizás?"

Stiles lo miró por un rato, pero Derek no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sus pupilas se habían dilatado y que quizás su piel estaba un poco más enrojecida que antes. Derek sonrió fácilmente, antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Mantuvo su expresión casual, incluso podía escuchar el corazón de Stiles saltar, incluso mientras observaba su garganta bombear de arriba abajo, incluso cuando el olor de Stiles se volvió más filoso, más… caliente. Mierda. Se volvió más _caliente_.

"Idiota," Stiles gruñó y antes de que Derek pudiera hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir, Stiles se lanzó a su lado de la cama y se giró para dale la espalda a Derek.

El corazón de Stiles iba muy rápido, más rápido que nunca, Derek sabía eso. El corazón de Derek estaba igual. Podía oírlo en su pecho y podía oler su propia excitación, sentirla en sus jodidos huesos.

Y… y no sabía qué hacer, así que se recostó hasta que los latidos de Stiles se volvieron más calmados, y su respiración se tranquilizó. Se recostó mirando el techo, preguntándose cómo no se dio cuenta que se sentía _atraído_ a Stiles antes de todo esto, hasta que sus parpados se volvieron pesados y su corazón dejó de latir tan fuerte y, finalmente, se quedó dormido.

Despertó la mañana siguiente y lo primero que se dio cuenta era que había un brazo sobre su pecho y alguien respirada, lenta y constantemente en su cuello. Lo segundo que se dio cuenta era que era Stiles, la persona que estaba casi sobre él y que era el pelo de Stiles el que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

Luego se dio cuenta que Laura estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, cejas elevadas mirándolos y tuvo un segundo, quizás dos, de confusión a causa de recién haber despertado antes de darse cuenta que el sol estaba demasiado alto como para _no_ estar atrasado.

Al menos no tenía una erección.

"Laura," se las arregló para decir, empujando a Stiles a su lado de la cama con una mano y buscando ciegamente su teléfono con la otra. "Las puertas están usualmente cerradas por una razón."

"Son las nueve," Laura dijo. "He estado de pie aquí tratando de despertarte por diez segundos porque tu dijiste que tenías clases temprano."

"Claro," Derek se sentó, pestañeando y observó a Stiles mientras él se quejaba, agarraba las mantas y las colocaba sobre su cabeza. "Entonces, estoy atrasado."

Derek nunca se quedaba dormido, nunca. No estaba seguro por qué no estaba más frenético al respecto. Tampoco estaba seguro por qué no se estaba volviendo loco por el involuntario abrazo en que se había despertado.

"Eso creo," Laura dijo, alejándose. La escuchó, cuando llegó a la cocina, murmuró algo sobre fotos y chantaje y hermanos difíciles y honestamente esperaba que estuviera bromeando.

Derek se levantó y observó, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, a Stiles acurrucarse en sus sabanas.

"Stiles," Derek dijo. "levántate."

No hubo respuesta así que camino hacia el otro lado, agarró el tobillo de Stiles y lo sacó de la cama.

"Te odio," Stiles murmuró desde el suelo, su rostro aún seguía bajo las frazadas porque fueron tiradas con él.

"Son las nueve. Estamos atrasados." Derek dijo.

Stiles se sentó ante eso, aunque lo hizo lentamente. "Puedo enviarle un correo al profesor," dijo, se estiró y agarró el portátil de la cómoda de Derek, lo coloco en su regazo y lo encendió.

"¿No te vas a levantar?" Derek preguntó, se movió para agarrar un par de jeans y una camiseta, además su teléfono para llamar a su departamento y avisar de que se sentía enfermo hoy.

"No tiene sentido," Stiles dijo, con tristeza, escribiendo algo – probablemente el correo de su profesor. "diría que estoy enfermo, pero depende de lo que tu mamá diga…"

"Voy a ir contigo," Derek dijo. "Quiero decir, vamos a ir contigo, a ver a Don Alvaro."

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a tirarlo a la pared? ¿Demandarle que diga quienes son sus aliados?" Stiles sonrió.

" _No_ ," Derek gruñó. "Vamos a ver si te vendió esos lobos por alguna razón." Luego caminó, ignorando a Laura en la cocina y a Scott… quien seguía durmiendo en el sofá mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Cuando salió, habiéndose lavado y después de haber llamado para avisar que estaba enfermo, Stiles estaba sentado encima de Scott, quien estaba durmiendo y Laura estaba sentada en el mostrador de la cocina, tomando café.

Derek se preguntó cómo mierda su departamento fue de ser su territorio… a ser no su territorio.

"No voy a llamar a mamá," Laura dijo cuándo lo vio, arrugó su nariz mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de café. "Ya la llame con malas noticias. Es tu turno."

Oh, claro, era todo culpa de Derek, que su apartamento ya no fuera suyo. Porque él quería privacidad así que le mintió a su hermana. Y ahora… ahora no tenía privacidad y Stiles había traído esas malditas figuritas y Scott estaba aquí porque ¿En qué mierda _no_ se metía él?

"Cuando giras los ojos así, te pareces a tío Peter," Laura comentó y Stiles casi se cayó de Scott cuando comenzó a reír fuerte.

"Ándate a la mierda," Derek dijo, pero sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Su mamá contestó al segundo toque.

* * *

"Hey," Derek dijo, haciendo una mueca al lado del mostrador. Stiles estaba concentrado en tratar de no caer de encima de Scott, quien ahora estaba despierto tratando de salir del capucho de mantas en las cuales se había envuelto.

"Sal," Scott se quejaba.

"Si, sí, estoy bien, yo solo—" Derek se paseaba, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza con su mano libre, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos donde estaba. Era divertidísimo.

"¡Ponla en voz alta!" Laura le quitó el teléfono de sus manos, encendió el altavoz y lo coloco sobre el mostrador. "Hola mamá."

"¿Laura?" La señora Hale sonaba igual que siempre; ligeramente divertida y un poco preocupada.

"Hola mamá, tenemos un problema," Laura la saludo, sonriendo. "O, bueno, Stiles tiene uno."

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Scott empujó a Stiles de él, dándose cuenta de la hora y corriendo al piso de arriba para prepararse para las clases que tenía en veinte minutos.

"¿Qué le hiciste, Derek—" La voz de la señora Hale se volvió más peligrosa y Stiles miró para ver a Derek mirando el teléfono con los ojos muy grandes. "—A Stiles?"

"¡Yo _no_ hice nada!" Derek miró a Laura cuando ella comenzó a reírse. "Stiles, ven acá. Tú fuiste el que compraste estas estúpidas cosas."

"¿Stiles está ahí?" La señora Hale sonaba feliz ahora. Stiles saltó para unírseles en el mostrador, sentándose en uno de los taburetes y sonriéndole a Derek cuando él comenzó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Hey, señora Hale," la saludo. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Stiles!" La señora Hale dijo. "¿Qué hizo Derek?"

"Yo no hice nada," Derek gruñó y se sentó al lado de Laura en el mostrador. "Stiles compro un par de poseídos—"

"Dijiste que no olían a posesión," Stiles lo interrumpió. "Malditos. O mágicos. No lo sé."

"Stiles compró un par de figuritas _mágicas_ ," Derek continuó, "y no sabemos cómo lidiar con ellas."

"Interesante," La señora Hale dijo después de un rato, arrastrando la palabra. "¿Cómo saben que son mágicas?"

"Hicieron que mi puerta volara cuando le di una patada," Stiles dijo, "porque no se abría. Y entonces sanaron mis moretones. Y cuando—"

"Hicieron una puerta mágica para reemplazar la puerta," Laura dijo. "Y cuando Stiles dijo que quería paredes a prueba de sonido, le hicieron paredes a prueba de sonido."

"También está eso del dolor," Derek señaló. "¿Siento que es la parte más importante? A Stiles le dolía porque las figuritas lo _atacaron_."

"No sabemos si me estaban atacando," Stiles dijo. "Podían estarme protegiendo porque me estabas empujando fuera de la puerta."

"Estabas gimiendo," Derek dijo. "Tuve que acarrearte fuera de tu habitación cuando terminó porque tocaste la puerta y te _electrocuto_."

"No las estoy _defendiendo_ ," Stiles dijo. "Solo estoy diciendo que—"

"Cállense ustedes dos," La señora Hale los interrumpió con un suspiro. Laura solo comenzó a reírse. "¿Podrías, posiblemente, contármelo de nuevo, esta vez más coherentemente, Stiles?"

Así que Stiles le contó y pensó que había hecho un excelente trabajo incluso aunque Derek pasó toda la explicación con las manos en la cabeza, murmurando mierdas bajo su aliento. Laura se reía en algunos momentos, incluso mientras iba a buscar su segunda taza de café.

"Así que," La señora Hale dijo cuando terminó. "¿Tú estabas con Derek en el museo el domingo y él estaba contigo anoche en tu habitación?"

Stiles se congeló. La cabeza de Derek se levantó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

No sabía porque no se había dado cuando que esto iba a suceder. Mierda, no sabía porque Derek no estaba colocando más atención. Derek debería haber _detenido_ a Stiles. O distraer a Laura, así Stiles podría, quizás, mentir. O… o algo. _Mierda_.

Laura comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Stiles se dio cuenta que la había jodido. Jodido _muy mal_. Jodido lo suficiente como para hacer que la _cosa_ entre los dos se volviera más una _cosa_ entre los dos. Abrió y cerró su boca, mirando a Derek por una respuesta. Derek, quien ahora se estaba agarrándose el pelo con su rostro arrugado en pánico.

" _Stiles_ ," La señora Hale dijo, cuando el silencio fue demasiado, su voz sonaba extraña. "¿Estás… estás saliendo con mi hijo?"

"Yo… uh," Stiles dijo, dándole a Derek una mirada suplicante. "Nosotros… uh…"

Si le decía a la señora Hale ella iba a decirle al señor Hale y luego Cora se iba a enterar y de ahí iba a ser solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo el jodido pueblo se enterara que estaban juntos.

Incluso, aunque de hecho, no estaban juntos.

" _Stiles_." La voz de la señora Hale se volvió más peligrosa.

"Estamos… uh…"

"Mamá," Derek dijo finalmente y luego pareció perderse en los nervios porque abrió su boca y luego la cerró con un audible click y volvió a sostenerse la cabeza en las manos.

"Deberías ver sus caras mamá, es _precioso_ ," Laura dijo.

"¿Tu _sabías_ , Laura?" La señora Hale sonaba más feliz que lo que Stiles habría esperado. "¿Sabías y no me dijiste?"

"Solo me entere hace una semana," Laura dijo, sonriendo y palmeando a Derek en la espalda.

Stiles mientras tanto estaba en shock.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" La señora Hale preguntó.

"Dos o tres meses, creo," Laura dijo, mirando a Stiles y soltando una risa. "Mamá, espera, te voy a enviar—" Tomó una fotografía de ellos con su teléfono antes de que ni Derek ni Stiles pudieran hacer algo. Eso pareció sacar a Derek de su trance, porque saltó desde el mostrador para alcanzarla incluso aunque no funciono.

"Enviado, revisa tu correo, mamá," Laura dijo, mirando a Stiles y luego a Derek. "Están sobre reaccionando."

Realmente no lo estaban, Stiles pensó. Quizás si de verdad estuvieran juntos estarían sobre reaccionando. Pero no estaban juntos y ahora la señora Hale pensaba que estaban juntos y… y ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que comenzaran a hacerles preguntas que no iba a ser capaces de responder.

Y entonces no solo _Derek_ iba a estar en problemas. _Stiles_ estaría en problemas con él.

En realidad, problemas era una linda palabra. Problemas sonaba como cuando robabas la última galleta o algo así. Iban a estar jodidos. Jodidos con algo…con algo largo y doloroso, Stiles eso lo sabía.

"De verdad estas sobre reaccionando, Derek," La señora Hale dijo y entonces, diez segundos más tarde, ella comenzó a reírse. "Sus _caras_. Pareciera que alguien se _murió_."

"¿Quizás podríamos concentrarnos en las figuritas?" Derek gruñó. Stiles asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Ese parece el tema importante aquí."

"Si," Stiles dijo. "Si, eso sería genial."

"Aww, cariño," La señora Hale dijo. "Estoy feliz por ustedes. No hay necesidad de _avergonzarse_ por nada."

"Si hay necesidad de avergonzarse," Derek murmuró. "Mucha necesidad."

"¿Cuál es el problema con Stiles." La voz de la señora Hale se volvió dura. "Deja de ser tan difícil, Derek."

"No soy difícil-"

"Uh, ¿Señora Hale?" Stiles lo interrumpió, antes que Derek lanzara el teléfono o algo así." "¿Sabe lo que son? ¿Las figuritas?"

"No, cariño, no tengo idea," La señora Hale dijo. Stiles casi podía _oírla_ encogiéndose de hombros. "Suena como mágico. Aunque Alan sabrá. ¿Aún tienes su número, Laura? ¿Derek?"

"Lo tengo," Laura dijo. Estaba haciendo algo en su teléfono y Stiles asumió que estaba buscando en sus contactos. "Si, lo tengo, justo aquí."

"Bueno entonces, ahí lo tienen," La señora Hale dijo. "Estoy seguro que él sabrá _algo_."

"Sí," Stiles chilló. "Gracias por la ayuda señora Hale."

"Suenas mortificado, amor," La señora Hale se rió. "¿Preferirías que no le dijera al sheriff sobre las figuritas?"

"Claro, eso sería genial," Stiles dijo. "Por lo menos hasta que nos hagamos cargo de esto."

"Por lo menos," La señora Hale estuvo de acuerdo. Luego hubo una pausa y Stiles observó a Laura ir y colocar su taza de café vacía en el fregadero, luego desapareció en el baño. Derek seguía sentado con la palma de sus manos aplastando sus ojos.

Stiles tenía ganas de meterse en un agujero.

"Aunque, manténganme informado," La señora Hale continuó. Hizo una pausa. "¿Y saben que los amo, cierto?"

Stiles sintió la familiar aprensión en el pecho que obtenía cuando alguien le recordaba que su madre estaba muerta, pero pasaba rápidamente. Aunque, Derek, levantó la cabeza y lo miró como _sabiendo_.

Stiles hizo una nota mental para recordar decirle a Derek que _dejara de olerlo_ y entonces se aclaró la garganta. "Si, si, gracias, señora Hale. La llamaremos o le enviaremos un correo si el doctor Deaton nos dice algo."

"¿Laura está ahí?" La señora Hale preguntó.

"No," Derek dijo. "Fue al baño."

"Trátala bien, Derek," La señora Hale dijo, sin preocuparse por bajar la voz.

"Lo sé, mamá," Derek dijo. Stiles se burló de eso porque Derek no sabe tratar a _nadie_ bien. O, borra eso. Derek solo trata a la gente bien solo cuando quería algo e incluso entonces, es solo hasta que ya está en la cama con ellos.

"Los amo," La señora Hale dijo y entonces colgó.

"Stiles," Derek siseó, justo cuando Stiles escuchó la ducha encenderse. "¿Qué _mierda_ fue eso?"

"No tengo _puta_ idea, Derek" Stiles siseó en respuesta. "No lo _pensé_ , ¿está bien? Tampoco lo hiciste tú. Así que no me culpes."

"¿Qué no _te_ culpe?" Derek se inclinó, golpeando con el dedo la cara de Stiles. "¿Quién mierda estaba en el teléfono? ¿Quién mierda compro esas figuritas mágicas?"

"No fui yo" –Stiles empujó el dedo de Derek de su cara, ignorando que Derek estaba afilando sus colmillos en una clase de amenaza—"quien empezó a mentirle a su hermana en primer lugar, _mierda_. Quizás si tu no fueras esa clase de autoimpuesto _mártir_ nada de esto hubiera sucedido."

"¿Mártir?" Derek soltó una carcajada. "¿Qué tal esto? ¿Conoces esos 1000 dólares que aún no te he dado? No vas a tenerlos hasta que esta mierda termine. ¿Qué te parece este mártir?"

Stiles no vio venir eso.

No es que _necesite_ el dinero. Y era _raro_ que le pagaran por pretender estar en una relación. Estaba bien cuando Laura sabía, pero ahora… ahora era raro. Aunque, era el principio de todo lo que lo enojaba. Porque repentinamente se estaba metiendo en algo en lo que de verdad se estaba _involucrando_. Complicado. Innecesariamente aterrador.

Jodidamente ridículo.

"Está bien." Stiles gruñó. "Voy a ir a cambiarme para estar listo, _cariño_. Mientras tanto, que te joda un cactus."

* * *

Derek podía _sentir_ la ira venir de Stiles en oleadas.

No le importaba una mierda.

Okay, _le_ importaba, porque cuando Laura finalmente salió de la ducha – cinco minutos después de que Stiles volviera de su departamento – seguía mirándolos con una media sonrisa y otra media mirada de preocupación. A Derek le importaba una mierda que Stiles estuviera enojado porque _él_ estaba igual.

Enojado con Stiles, porque el maldito no había estado pensando. Había hecho esta porquería de situación más grande de lo que debería. Enojado con él mismo porque no había hecho nada para detenerlo, porque él lo había _empezado_ en primer lugar.

Y también, un poco, enojado con Laura, pero no era como si pudiera decirle el _por qué_.

"¿Ya llamaron a Deaton?" Laura le dirigió la pregunta a Stiles, quien estaba sentado en la mesa en la cual habían cenado la noche anterior, haciendo algo en su computador.

"No," Stiles gruñó. "Te estábamos esperando."

"Claro," Laura pestañeó, mirando a Derek que estaba bebiendo café inclinado contra la nevera. "Creo que llamaré yo."

"Es tu teléfono," Derek gruñó. "Eso tiene sentido."

"Que andan sensibles." Laura le mostró la lengua a Stiles, pero él no lo vio, luego hizo lo mismo a Derek quien la vio y le mostró los dientes, gruñó hasta que ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición y caminó hacia su teléfono.

"Oh, cuidado Laura, Derek anda _sensible_ hoy," Stiles gruñó, sus ojos aún en su computador. Derek le frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué _mierda_ ," preguntó, "se supone que significa eso?"

"¿Uh, chicos?" Laura les hizo una mueca. "Debí no haberle dicho—"

"No, no debiste," Derek no pudo evitar decir. Ni siquiera se preocupó de sonar muy sospechoso al estar tan enojado.

"Bueno," Laura dijo de vuelta, su voz se volvió dura. "Lo hice."

"Porque, como siempre, encuentras la manera," Derek gruñó, girándose a ella, "de entrometerte en mi vida."

"Voy a llamar a Deaton arriba," Laura dijo, después de mirar fijamente a Derek un rato, luego a Stiles, quien estaba mirando su computador con demasiada intensidad, luego volvió a mirar a Derek, "y ustedes puedes seguir comportándose como idiotas acá, ¿okay?"

"No voy a dejar que te acerques—"

"¿No vas a _dejarme_?" Laura preguntó, sus ojos destellaban advertencia y su rostro cambio. "Derek, hermanito, _Derrie_ , ¿Quién ocupa aquí el mayor rango?"

"Eso no es—"

"¿Lo que querías decir? Me importa una mierda," Laura sonrió, con todos sus blancos dientes, afilados brillando peligrosamente. Derek retuvo un gruñido, calmó su instinto por acurrucarse en sí mismo. "Hablaremos… sobre lo que, sobre lo que dijiste, hace un rato, pero ahora, voy a subir, llamaré a Deaton y ustedes dos—"

"Yo puedo ir contigo," Stiles dijo, "dado que es mi habitación."

" _Ustedes dos_ ," Laura continuo, "se quedan acá abajo. Me importa una mierda si arreglan sus cosas o no, pero no quiero escucharlos pelear mientras estoy tratando de hacer algo ¿Okay?"

Derek gruñó en respuesta y se fue a agarrar algo – lo que sea, solo para no tener que mirar a Stiles o Laura—al refrigerador. Terminó no sacando nada, solo mirando las sobras y lo que probablemente era un cartón de leche que era de dos meses atrás hasta que se acercó al mostrador para encender su portátil.

"Eres un maldito idiota," Stiles gruñó, cinco minutos más tarde. Derek ya no podía oír a Laura –la escuchó murmurar algo arriba, luego caminar en el departamento—así que asumió que estaba en la habitación de Stiles. "Y creo que esas figuritas pueden ser elementos de enfoque."

"Tú maldito idiota," Derek dijo mientras se giraba y luego "¿qué?"

"Ándate a la mierda," Stiles le mostró el dedo del medio y por alguna razón, Derek se quedó atrapado mirando lo grande que eran sus manos y lo largo que eran sus dedos en vez de hacer algo en represalia. "Y aprovecha de buscar algo para tus oídos."

"Los elementos de enfoque son para las brujas," Derek dijo, levantándose para acercarse a Stiles y ver lo que estaba viendo. "¿Eres una bruja? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"

"El internet es una herramienta maravillosa, idiota," Stiles dijo, señalando la página que tenía abierta. "La magia se queda en los elementos de enfoque."

"Aun así no explica porque reaccionan contigo." Derek se inclinó en el hombro de Stiles para desplazarse a través de la página.

"Si, pero es algo—" Stiles dejó de hablar y Derek dejó de mirar la pantalla para verle la cara y darse cuenta que estaba congelado en una expresión que sería divertida, si no se acompañara con el abrumador y repentino olor de ozono, arcilla y quemazón.

"¿Stiles?" preguntó, su voz sonaba alta en sus propios oídos.

"Creo, uh," Stiles gruñó, haciendo una mueca mientras trataba de sacar las palabras. Derek olio, debajo de la magia, dolor, temor y algo más, algo más terrenal, pero sobre todo dolor. Levantó una mano para llegar al hombro de Stiles, tratando de quitarle el dolor, mirando la mesa donde las uñas de Stiles estaban clavando surcos en la madera. "Creo, uh, ¿Laura los ha hecho enojar?"

"Los elementos de enfoque—" Las palabras entraron en él y Derek salió del departamento antes de ni siquiera pensarlo, saltando las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

La puerta de la habitación de Stiles estaba abierta cuando atravesó la sala de estar y el pasillo y vio a Laura en su forma de Beta, agachada, defensiva, contra la pared opuesta, con su boca presionada en una línea. Estaba sosteniendo el teléfono frente a ella, y al principio, pensó que estaba entrando en pánico y lo estaba usando como un escudo, pero entonces vio a Deaton en la pantalla, luciendo perturbado. Lo tenía en una video llamada, observando a los dos lobos mientras ellos… ellos hacían algo. Aunque no podía decir qué, porque _no_ podía escuchar nada.

Derek se precipito a la puerta abierta y los sonidos eran chirriantes después del relativo silencio de afuera. La habitación estaba vibrando, como lo había hecho la noche anterior pero parecía diferente. Parecía menos… mágico. Los lobos estaban brillando, entrando y saliendo de foco y moviéndose de un lado para otro, haciendo que las cosas que Stiles tenía en lo que él se atrevía a llamar estantería fueran de un lado para otro en las desvencijadas ruedas.

"Laura," Derek dijo. El olor era fuerte tan fuerte como lo era en el piso de abajo, cuando Derek lo había olido en Stiles. Aunque el aire era más pesado. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Derek," El doctor Deaton dijo desde el teléfono, sonriendo como un saludo. "parece que estas teniendo una semana emocionante."

"Eso parece," Derek dijo sarcásticamente en respuesta y se giró a Laura con las cejas levantadas. "¿Entonces?"

"No hice nada," Laura gruñó. "Hace un par de minutos atrás comenzaron a vibrar, parecían… _enojados_ y coloque a Deaton en una video llamada."

"¿Hace _minutos_? Laura, idiota, ¡pueden ser _peligrosos_!" Derek se movió para empujar a Laura fuera de la habitación, pero ella no se dejó.

"Solo te harían daño si los tocas," el doctor Deaton dijo. Laura giró su teléfono para mirarlo. "Son—"

"¿Elementos de enfoque?" Derek preguntó y quizás sintió una secreta emoción ante la mirada complacida del doctor Deaton. "Stiles encontró algo en internet después de subir, así que si podemos…"

Las figuritas lo colocaban nervioso. Quería salir. Quería que Laura saliera de ahí.

"Si, elementos de enfoque," el doctor Deaton dijo. Laura dejó que Derek la sacara de la habitación y apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, las paredes dejaron de brillar y los lobos dejaron de parpadear.

"¿Stiles es una bruja?" Laura preguntó.

"Los elementos de enfoque no son suyos," El doctor Deaton dijo. "¿Dijiste que los obtuvo de un vendedor de anticuarios? Mi mejor conjetura es que pertenecían a una bruja. Aún hay magia en ellos y esa magia está reaccionando a su presencia."

"¿Porque él es una bruja?" Laura preguntó, confundida. Derek la arrastro al pasillo y a través de la sala de estar.

"Nunca he estado seguro," Deaton dijo y Derek vio como sus cejas se surcaron incluso con el teléfono en las manos de Laura en un ángulo extraño. "pero los elementos de enfoque son volátiles en sus propios términos, especialmente si no tienen dueño. Aunque es extraño, no tiene sentido que reaccionen a él después de todo este tiempo."

"No lo entiendo," Laura dijo volviendo a volverse humana. Derek la saco del departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Toda esa energía no puede quedar en una figura – o dos," Deaton dijo. Derek estaba a punto de dirigirlos hacia las escaleras cuando Laura sostuvo su teléfono y señaló al ascensor.

"Las escaleras no tienen recepción," Laura dijo, luego camino. Derek suspiró y la siguió.

"Así que hay poder escapando," Laura dijo, "de las figuritas."

"El poder necesita entenderse de alguna manera y estos elementos de enfoque se están aferrando a Stiles como su nuevo… supongo que maestro es una palabra apropiada."

"¿Así que se van a detener?" Derek preguntó.

"Con el tiempo, cuando el poder que almacenan en esos elementos de enfoque se agote, sí, pero no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo les va a tomar," Deaton dijo.

"Y hasta entonces, no podemos tocarlos."

"No, no les aconsejaría eso, lo han hecho bien hasta ahora, al no tocarlos," Deaton dijo, asintiendo. Aunque frunció el ceño, justo cuando llegaban a los ascensores y Laura presiono el botón para bajar. "Es, pero… es extraño que reaccionen… con tanto poder."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Laura bajo la vista a la pantalla, arrugando la nariz.

"En casos extraños, muchos elementos de enfoque han sido confundidos con duendes," Deaton habló sobre ella, apartándose un poco, su rostro se ilumino bajo la luz de la pantalla de un portátil. "cuando los dueños de la magia mueren y se regalan o venden o compran estos objetos, la gente no entiende que son. Pero nunca había escuchado de una que _obedeciera_ completamente a un nuevo individuo, menos que mostraran evidencia mínima de ser practicas antes de…"

"¿Mínima? ¿Piensas que Stiles podría ser una bruja? ¿Cómo mierda el nunca, ha hablado con serpientes o accidentalmente volado gente?" Laura preguntó, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos entraron. Derek odiaba los ascensores. Demoraban mucho. Todo este asunto era demasiado lento. Debería - mierda, dejó solo a Stiles en el departamento.

"Mierda," dijo. "Deje a Stiles—"

"¿Qué pasa con Stiles?" Laura y Deaton preguntaron.

"Lo dejé cuando vine por Laura" Derek le dijo a Deaton. "Estaba… afectado. Creo. Así fue como supe que algo estaba sucediendo."

"Idiota," Laura le gruñó. Saltó apenas las puertas se abrieron, Derek a su lado y cuando llegaron al departamento, Stiles estaba desplomado en el mismo asiento, mirando el techo.

"Ow," Stiles dijo cuándo Laura se apresuró hacia él, girando su cabeza a ella y comenzando a oler. Derek se cernió detrás de ella, sin saber qué hacer. "Oh _Dios_ , dejen de oler. Malditos lobos y su manía con el olfato."

"Suena bien para mí." Derek escuchó a Deaton decir desde donde Laura apretaba en un puño el teléfono.

"¿Doctor Deaton?" Stiles preguntó. Laura levantó el teléfono y sonrió.

"Stiles." Deaton dijo. "¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Choqueado? ¿Tu piel esta sensible al tacto? ¿Sientes como alfileres y agujas por todas partes?"

"Si," Stiles dijo, lentamente, con un encogimiento de hombros. "Lento, también."

"Interesante," Deaton dijo. "Déjame hacer una investigación y luego me comunicare con ustedes."

"Alan," Laura giró la pantalla del teléfono frente a ella. Derek observó como una de sus manos se movían del hombro de Stiles a su cuello y le perturbó darse cuenta lo mucho que eso lo molestaba incluso aunque sus venas se estaban volviendo negras por el dolor que le estaba quitando. "Vamos a ir al trabajo de Stiles para mirar al tipo que se las vendió, ¿Qué piensas?"

"Suena seguro para mí," Deaton dijo.

"Bien, genial, maravilloso," Stiles dijo, suspirando y dándole espacio a la mano de Laura en su cuello. Algo acerca de ese movimiento cavó dentro de Derek hasta que se rindió y se acercó para alejar a Laura y reemplazar su mano con la suya.

El corazón de Stiles saltó ante el contacto y Derek ignoró lo que eso significaba. Aunque podía sentir a Laura sonriendo detrás de él y eso lo hacía más difícil.

La piel del cuello de Stiles era cálida bajo su tacto y suave mientras alejaba de él el dolor, sintiendo como cientos de agujas punzaban en su piel, ignoro lo mucho que quería tocar más del cuello de Stiles con _más_ que solo su mano y para _más_ que solo quitar el dolor.

Se dio cuenta que estaba mirando los ojos de Stiles, tratando de encontrar algo e ignorando como el corazón de Stiles se aceleraba cada vez más en vez de volverse más lento, mientras más tiempo la mano de Derek se quedaba en su cuello y agachó su cabeza para observar las venas de su brazo volverse negras, aclaró la garganta porque repentinamente la sentía caliente.

"Gracias Deaton," Laura dijo, riendo. "Te diremos si algo sucede."


	6. Chapter 6

**Gravity's Got Nothing On You**

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

Así que, Stiles se sentía atraído por Derek. En realidad, debió haber previsto eso. Junta a dos personas en una relación falsa y forzarlos a permanecer _juntos_ , va a existir una gran posibilidad de que se forme cierta curiosidad. Era natural querer saber lo que se sentía tener a Derek sobre él, debajo de él, deslizar sus manos a lo largo de la piel de Stiles y gemir cuando deslice las suyas contra Derek.

Aunque, no se lo había esperado.

Fue una sorpresa. Como, _sorpresa_ , el chico con el cual estás enojado y odias un poco ahora, tiene su mano en tu yugular y está alejando el dolor de ti como si fuera algo normal y en todo lo que piensas es en como quisieras que su mano fuera su lengua.

Stiles podría apostar que Derek sabía cómo usar su lengua. Sabía cómo lamer sobre la piel sensible y usarla para suavizar el dolor de las mordeduras que Stiles asume que a Derek le gusta dejar. Morder debe ser una cosa sexual de los hombres lobos. Debe serlo. O quizás él quiere que sea una cosa sexual…

Pero no, no, Stiles odia a Derek. Él es un esnob, un idiota, un imbécil. Él es… él es _inmaduro_. Más inmaduro que Stiles y eso es decir mucho. Stiles nunca había tenido que mentirle a nadie sobre tener un nov- espera, iba a tener que mentirle a su padre sobre tener un novio. Iba a tener que mentirle a _todos_ sobre tener un novio, porque… porque… Stiles en realidad no sabía por qué no les decía a todos que Derek estaba mintiendo. No es como si Derek sería capaz de mentir por él.

Okay, quizás ambos están al mismo nivel de madurez. Derek solo lo esconde el suyo bajo su pescuezo, pómulos y musculo.

"-Así que el Doctor Deaton estaba diciendo que es raro que los elementos de enfoque se _adhieran_ a alguien, así que - ¿Stiles?" Laura lo miraba desde el asiento del pasajero del Camaro de Derek, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Estás bien?"

"No, escuchó voces en mi cabeza," Stiles dijo inexpresivo girando sus ojos.

"Gracioso," Laura dijo, la expresión en su rostro decía que no era para nada gracioso. "Como iba diciendo—"

"Ya me lo explicaste en el departamento y la pagina donde estaba buscando información tiene más de lo mismo," Stiles la interrumpió, porque si ni lo hacía Laura seguiría hablando. "Los lobos son elementos de enfoque. Están enfocados en mí por alguna razón, actuando más extraño de lo usual. Lo cual significa que están malditos o tengo magia. Lo entiendo."

"Claro." Laura lucía orgullosa. "Y hay algo más, algo sobre la intensidad, pero Deaton no sabía lo que era, así que está haciendo algo—"

"Búsquedas, si," Stiles la interrumpió. "Mientras yo tengo el día de 'llevar a tus hombres lobos al trabajo'. _Que alegría_."

"No podemos dejar que te cuides solo," Derek dijo, mirando el espejo retrovisor un segundo, para luego volver a mirar la carretera.

"Sabes, si alguien te escuchara Derek, pensarían que no tuvimos sexo veinte veces la semana pasada," Stiles dijo, buscando un numero alto en su cabeza. "O que te gusta abrazar después."

"Vicioso, Stiles," Laura se atoró y él se giró a ella para ver su rostro rojo donde intentaba morder el interior de su mejilla para no reírse. Se preguntó si podía darse cuenta que era mentira.

"Es un pésimo novio, Laura." Stiles colocó su mano en los hombros de Derek quien se tensó, mirando duramente. "Es por eso que no queríamos hacer que esto fuera algo grande. En realidad, queríamos ser solo amigos con ventajas."

"Los amigos con ventajas no tienen citas," Laura señaló.

"Esa es la parte de los amigos," Stiles explicó. "Solo dos tipos, yendo al zoológico juntos, siendo echados del museo juntos, estudiando en Starbucks juntos. Fuimos a Froyo el do- semana pasada." Stiles sacó su teléfono, buscó la imagen que había tomado de Derek en Froyo. Su boca estaba abierta, con una cuchara a medio camino de su boca y estaba con el ceño fruncido a la cámara. "¿Ves?"

"¿Fotografías?" Laura agarró el teléfono. "¿Tienes _fotos_? Oh dios, esto es…" Se calló mientras revisaba el álbum de fotos, llamado 'No Citas'. "Esto es perfecto."

Derek le estaba gruñendo abiertamente a través del espejo. Stiles se inclinó en el asiento, se encogió de hombros y le dio a Derek la sonrisa más amplia que pudo hacer.

"Lo tienes como tu fondo de pantalla," Laura cantó unos minutos más tarde.

"Adorable, ¿cierto?" Stiles preguntó, aun sonriéndole a Derek.

"Tú no estás tan avergonzado con todo esto como Derek ¿cierto?" Laura lo miró y él solo se encogió de hombros.

"No tan avergonzado como para no poder divertirme avergonzando a Derek," dijo.

Derek gruñó ante eso, dobló al centro comercial en el que estaba las _Antigüedades de Alf_ y se estaciono en la parada frente a la tienda. Faltaban diez minutos para que su turno comenzara, lo cual significaba que Henry, el otro empleado de Alf aún estaba ahí, manejando la recepción.

Stiles no odiaba a Henry, pero tampoco le caía bien.

El tipo era un poco desaliñado.

"Así que," Laura dijo, lanzándole el teléfono de Stiles sobre su hombro, mirando la sucia ventana de la tienda, "entramos y solo… ¿esperamos?"

"Don Alvaro casi siempre viene a las cinco y media," Stiles dijo. "Justo antes de cerrar."

"¿… Así que tendremos que esperar aquí cinco horas?" Derek dijo.

"Ustedes fueron los que no me dejaron conducir, idiotas. Ahí hay una cafetería." Stiles la señaló. "Tiene buenos sándwiches y wi-fi gratuito. Esperen ahí, o, no lo sé. ¿Vuelvan a casa? Los llamaré cuando entre."

"Divertido," Derek dijo. Stiles sonrió.

"Solo lo mejor para ti, _dulces cachetitos_." Stiles dijo, saliendo del auto después que Laura salió y movió el asiento adelante para él.

Agarró el bolso con su laptop, le hizo una seña a Laura y entró a la tienda de Alf justo cuando Henry estaba saliendo de detrás del mostrador, con su mochila andrajosa bajo su hombro.

"Stiles," dijo. "Hace mucho no te veía."

"Henry," Stiles lo saludo, caminando a su lado. "¿Sucedió algo interesante?"

"No mucho," Henry tenía la tendencia de quedarse mirando a la gente cuando hablaban con él, sin pestañear y con demasiada intensidad. En realidad no asustaba a los clientes, por alguna razón, pero tendía a asustar a Stiles.

Afortunadamente, Henry no se quedó para conversar, solo dijo adiós y se marchó.

Y Stiles se quedó solo. Lo cual era… bueno, porque las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido intensas. Stiles no era en ningún caso introvertido, pero a veces era bueno estar _solo_. Y, quizás, no pensar _para nada_ en ciertos temas con ciertas figuritas.

Su primer cliente era una mujer vieja que acarreaba un tembloroso Chihuahua, quien compró una rueca antigua y pidió que fuera entregada con prontitud este fin de semana al mediodía.

Su segundo cliente fue un joven en jeans ajustados y una irónica camiseta que compró una mano de Buda tallada que Alf había traída de Indonesia hace unas semanas atrás.

Stiles uso el tiempo entre clientes para terminar un par de ensayos, incluyendo uno que casi había terminado la noche anterior e hizo un poco de lectura para su clase de estadísticas. No se sentía tan frenético como lo estaba ayer, lo cual probablemente era por lo que había pasado en la mañana. Esa cosa que no había mencionado – oh mierda. Lo menciono.

El episodio de esta mañana, o lo que sea que fuese, lo había agotado. En realidad le gustaba sentirse agotado comparado a como se sentía ayer, cuando no podía ni siquiera sentarse por un minuto sin querer arrancar algo. Quizás un pedazo de papel. Quizás su propia piel.

Debería estar más nervioso con el tema – la magia, la implicación de que _podría_ tener magia, todo el maldito asunto – pero realmente no lo estaba. Pensaba que quizás era por parte que en realidad, era genial. Y emocionante. Okay, era jodidamente increíble.

Porque ¿en serio? ¿ _Magia_?

Sin embargo, lo que no le gustaba era como la magia lo afectaba. Porque dolía. Dolía menos hoy de lo que le dolía ayer, pero aun así… dolor. No era algo bueno en el libro de Stiles. En realidad, era lo opuesto.

Así que, no estaba tan nervioso con lo de la magia en sí – se rodeaba de hombres lobos… quienes eran más o menos _criaturas mágicas_ \- pero lo ponía nervioso su atracción hacia Derek.

Había demasiadas variables que hacían _todo_ el asunto una cosa extraña. Más extraña que el asunto de la magia. Como el hecho de que conocía a Derek hace siete años. Como el hecho de que está _pretendiendo_ estar en una relación con él solo porque Derek _no_ está en una relación. Era todo muy extraño, confuso y raro.

Aunque, claro, Stiles no debería estar sorprendido. Si a alguien le atraía lo extraño, confuso y raro era a él.

Stiles no era ciego, había visto la manera en la que Derek lo había _comenzado_ a mirar. La manera en que Derek observaba su boca, sus manos, mierda, incluso hasta su cuello. Sabía lo que significaba cuando las pupilas de Derek se dilataban, lo que significaba cuando solo miraba a Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de nervios al sentirse atraído por Stiles así como Stiles se sentía atraído por él.

Stiles no sabía qué hacer con eso. La… la parte de la atracción, aparentemente, era mutua. Había sido mutua quizás hace cuánto tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, así que no tenía un plan en absoluto. Ninguna estrategia. Ni idea de que _hacer_ sobre eso.

Laura parecía pensar – toda la jodida familia Hale parecía pensar – que Derek y él eran más de lo que eran y Stiles se preguntaba si en realidad había estado ignorando y reprimiendo sentimientos de _amor_ hacia Derek o si Laura diciéndole que todos creían que se gustaban le había producido curiosidad.

Todo era muy frustrante.

No sabía si debía continuar ignorándolo. O, bueno, ignorarlo ahora era imposible. Una vez que Stiles lo había pensado, la opción de ignorarlo había salido volando por la ventana. Aunque, podía pretender que lo ignoraba. O podía reprimirlo. O actuar.

O podía empujar a Derek contra una pared, besarlo y ver qué pasaba.

Eso… ahora que Stiles tenía la imagen en su cabeza, era difícil sacarla de ahí. Habría una gran cantidad de dientes. Mucha calor y Derek lo giraría y quizás lo _levantaría_ contra la pared y comenzaría a devorar su boca, comenzaría a recorrer con sus manos en—

"¡Mierda!" Stiles gritó cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, saltó del taburete donde había estado sentado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y se golpeó un codo contra la dura madera de caoba del mostrador.

Por un segundo, pensó que no era su teléfono, sino otro… _episodio_ de lo que sea que era lo que le hacían esas figuritas y se preguntó si debía acurrucarse ahora o esperar a colapsar, esperando el dolor. Luego su teléfono vibró de nuevo y se alegró de estar solo.

Excepto por las cámaras de seguridad, pero Stiles estaba a cargo de ellas también.

Sacó su teléfono, vio que era Scott y respondió mientras volvía a sentarse en el taburete, tocando un par de teclas en su laptop para despertarlo.

"Scotty, mi amigo," dijo. " _Hello_."

"Stiles, ¿Por qué pronuncias la H como J?" Scott preguntó.

"Porque sé que te molesta," Stiles dijo. "¿Qué pasa?"

Cuando Scott vaciló, Stiles pudo _sentirlo_ encogiéndose detrás del teléfono. Su estómago se desplomo.

"Scott, _amigo_ , ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Yo, uh, yo no le dije, te lo juro," Scott comenzó. El estómago de Stiles, si es que era posible, se desplomó un poco más.

"¿Decirle a quién _qué_?" Stiles preguntó.

"Allison," Scott dijo. "Allison me llamó y me preguntó por qué Lydia estaba hablando de ti y Derek en Facebook"

"¡¿ _Lydia_?!" Stiles chilló, casi se cayó del taburete de nuevo. "¿Qué decía? _Scott_ , ¿Qué decía?"

"¡No sé cómo se filtró, amigo!" Scott gritó. "Lo juro. ¡Ella me dijo que te dijera que felicitaciones y luego dijo algo de Facebook y los estatus de relaciones y _no lo sé_!"

"Oh _dios_ ," Stiles gimió, empujando el laptop a un lado para poder golpear su cabeza repetidamente en el mostrador frente a él. "Sabía que se iba a saber, pero no pensé que sería tan jodidamente rápido."

"Si, amigo ¿ _Cómo_?" preguntó.

"Llamamos a la señora Hale, ¿recuerdas?, dijimos que lo íbamos a hacer la noche anterior." Stiles murmuró. "Quizás se me escapó que Derek y yo estábamos en una cita y que estaba en mi pieza cuando las cosas… sucedieron."

"Pero ustedes no estaban en una cita," Scott dijo.

" _Sé_ que no era una cita. ¡Ni siquiera era una cita para pretender era para… evidencia fotográfica, pero la Señora Hale y Laura y… _nadie_ sabe eso!"

"… así que la Señora Hale le contó…"

"A alguien," Stiles gruñó. "Quien le dijo a alguien más, quien le dijo…"

"¿A alguien más?" Scott añadió y Stiles podía escucharlo reírse ahora.

"Esto es…"

"Un poco divertido, admítelo," Scott dijo. "Siempre comparas las cosas con las películas, esto es como… una pequeña mentira que se sale de control y se trasforma en un gigantesco lio. Es graciosísimo."

"Buen uso para la palabra gigantesco," Stiles dijo. "Todo lo demás que dijiste apesta."

"Deberías decirle a Derek," Scott sugirió.

"¿Eso _crees_ , Scott?" Stiles dijo. "Mierda, el tipo ya está enojado conmigo."

"¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué su madre _no_ le iba a decir a nadie que la escuchara? Ese tipo esta en negación si me preguntas."

Stiles gruñó en respuesta, rozando con el dedo el largo de la lisa madera en círculos, frotando con el pulgar las abolladuras que Derek había dejado la semana pasada.

"Deberías primero revisar Facebook antes de decirle a Derek," Scott dijo. "De todas maneras ¿Dónde estás?"

"Trabajo," Stiles murmuró. "Esperando a Don Alvaro. Derek y Laura están en la cafetería."

"¿La de los sándwiches? Maravilloso," Scott dijo. Hubo una pausa y Stiles escuchó voces apagadas desde el lado de Scott. "Me tengo que ir, amigo y uh… ¿buena suerte? Revisa Facebook."

Luego colgó.

Stiles no revisó Facebook. Solo se quedó dónde estaba, de vez en cuando golpeaba su cabeza contra el mostrador y recorría círculos en la madera con sus dedos.

Quizás si ignoraba todo, se _detendría_.

* * *

"Hemos estado aquí tres horas," Laura dijo, sentada frente a él en una mesa muy pequeña, "y tú no has dicho ni cinco palabras, Derek."

"Estoy investigando," Derek dijo y era solo mitad mentira. Si, estaba investigando, pero también estaba evadiendo la manera en que Laura lo estaba mirando. Como si quisiera hablar.

Derek no quería hablar. Sobre muchas cosas.

"Estas evadiendo," Laura argumento.

"No estoy evadiendo nada," Derek dijo. "Falte al trabajo para preocuparme de esto. Si lo estuviera evadiendo, habri—"

"No voy a hacerte hablar, idiota," Laura dijo, sonriéndole. "No tienes que ponerte tan _defensivo_."

"Bien," Derek dijo y volvió con su investigación.

Todo lo que estaba leyendo en línea – al menos lo que era de buena reputación – decía que los elementos de enfoque eventualmente se quedaban sin energía. Que tenías que esperar a que se volviera elementos normales de nuevo y entonces los problemas sobrenaturales se terminaban. Derek no quería eso porque había pasado dos días y podía apostar que estos particulares elementos de enfoque tenían aún _mucha_ energía en ellos, así que iban a tomarse un _tiempo_ que perdieran su energía.

Ya tenía que lidiar con un novio falso y una hermana, no quería tener que añadir estrés de _magia_ a la mezcla.

Aunque, lo triste era, que quizás iba a tener que hacerlo. Siempre que la gente trataba de tocarlos con la intención de deshacerse de ellos antes de que se quedaran sin energía, malas cosas sucedían. Malas, violentas, horribles, cosas sangrientas.

No estaba seguro que ser un hombre lobo lo haría peor y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Derek era adverso al riego, en la mayoría de las situaciones. En muchas situaciones. Tenía historial en las que los riesgos eran malas ideas.

"Este es un buena cambio de paz," Laura dijo, un poco más tarde. Derek gruñó, en medio de su lectura de un sospechoso poltergeist que había terminado siendo un elemento de enfoque fuera de control. Parecía peor que con el que estaban lidiando. Al menos el de ellos _escuchaba_ a Stiles.

En realidad, eso podría resultar mal.

"Dije, que este era un buen cambio de paz," Laura lo intentó de nuevo, un poco más tarde. Derek levantó la vista, viéndola mirándolo con una peligrosa expresión.

"¿De qué?"

"De lo de siempre," Laura se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir, la última vez que estuve envuelta en algo raro fue cuando la tía Fiona hizo enojar a una bruja y termino siendo maldecida y…"

"Tenías tres años cuando eso sucedió," Derek señaló. "Y nosotros…" miró alrededor, bajando un poco la voz e inclinándose adelante. "somos hombres lobos Laura, así que somos _algo_ raros."

"Sin embargo, yo estaba _ahí_ ," Laura dijo. "Así que cuenta. Y lo de los hombres lobos no. Eso es lo que somos."

"Y pasó lo de Kate," Derek dijo y quizás su voz sonó un poco dura y las palabras un poco apresuradas.

"Eso fue un humano siendo una mierda, no es raro," Laura dijo, aunque ahora su sonrisa se había ido. "Y la manada es fuerte. Esta organizada. Está bajo control. Mierdas como esas no le pasan a manadas como la nuestra."

"Casi sucedió." Derek dijo sin poder evitarlo.

"Der." Laura suspiró. "Solo estaba diciendo que esta es una buena distracción. De _mis_ problemas de amor, no los tuyos."

"No es suficientemente buena, si sigues hablando de ello." Derek le sonrió cuando ella sacó su lengua.

"No te preocupes, no voy a soltar mis _sentimientos_ en ti, Osito Der," dijo. "Solo era una observación que quise compartir."

Derek asintió y volvió a mirar la pantalla del computador.

"Tú puedes, si quieres," dijo, diez minutos después. "soltar tus sentimientos conmigo."

"Eso suena mal, muy mal." Laura lo miró fijamente. "Pero la idea es buena. Quizás más tarde, cuando no estemos en una cafetería, esperando a ver si el tipo que le vendió a tu novio una antigua figura de lobo sea _malvado_."

"Si," Derek dijo, preguntándose, por quizás millonésima vez en estos dos días, que va a suceder si Laura se entera que Stiles no es su novio. No es otra cosa más que su amigo. Quizás incluso, un amigo involuntario.

Se podía ver diciéndole en un par de años, si es que esto no se vuelve muy complicado y si ella no se entera sola. Podrían reír del tema. Laura probablemente le dé un puñetazo. Se lanzaría sobre él. Si estuvieran en casa, lo perseguiría por la reserva de Bacon Hill hasta tener la cola entre sus piernas.

Aunque, ahora, pensaba que si le decía, iba a terminar en lágrimas, portazos y dramáticas llamadas telefónicas.

El pensamiento no lo hacía sentir menos culpable, pero hacía más fácil el pensar en _no_ decirle.

"¿Encontraste algo sobre los elementos de enfoque?" Laura le preguntó, más tarde, justo cuando volvía con su tercer trozo de tarta.

"No," Derek dijo. "Nada que no sepamos. ¿Debería llamar de nuevo a Deaton? Han pasado un par de horas."

"Ugh, no." Laura se recostó en su silla. "Mejor esperar hasta que veamos a Don Alvarez o Alfaro o—"

"Don Alvaro," Derek la corrigió.

"Claro, Don Alvaro." Laura asintió. Ladeó la cabeza. "¿Crees que deberíamos ir y molestar a Stiles hasta entonces? Son las cuatro y media, sería por una hora…"

"¿Tan aburrido soy?" Derek preguntó. Su mente volvió al auto y el sexo y la mano de Stiles en su hombro, apretándolo y se preguntó que se sentiría no tener esa maldita camiseta entre ellos, sentir – mierda. No.

Esto no era… Derek se suponía que no tendría que pesar sobre Stiles y sexo en la misma frase.

"Hueles como si lo extrañaras." Laura dijo, su voz combinaba con la expresión de su cara.

"Sabes que trabaja en una tienda de _antigüedad_ , ¿cierto?" Derek siseó. "Si tu entraras sería como ver a un elefante en una tienda de tacitas de té."

Laura comió su trozo de tarta lentamente, mirándolo todo el tiempo con una ceja levantada. "¿Así es la frase?" finalmente preguntó cuándo bajo el tenedor y empujó el plato al centro de la mesa. "¿O es un elefante en una tienda de porcelana?"

"Yo… si," Derek suspiró cuando ella solo sonrió, cerró el laptop y comenzó a colocarlo en su bolso. "Está bien, vamos."

Derek había estado escuchando a Stiles esporádicamente por las pasadas tres horas y todo lo que había escuchado eran apagadas conversaciones entre él y alguien con un chihuahua y otra de él con alguien al teléfono. Probablemente Scott, aunque no había sido capaz de distinguir las palabras.

Unas campanas sonaron cuando entraron a las _Antigüedad de Alf_ y Derek fue inmediatamente bombardeado por el olor a lo _viejo_. La última vez que había estado ahí, había estado distraído. En realidad había estado frenético, en pánico, así que no le había puesto atención a sus alrededores. Pero ahora, casi se estaba ahogando con el olor pesado de aceite de limón y naranja, plata pulida y _madera_.

En una menor medida, la casa de los Hale olía como aceite de naranja, pero no como esto. Las superficies de madera de… Derek ni siquiera sabía cómo llamar a la mayoría de los cosas que estaba mirando (escritorios, mesas y armarios llenos a rebosar de _cosas_ ) brillaban.

Era un poco abrumador, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de notarlo todo. Incluso sin el aroma, el lugar estaba lleno de antigüedades y se sentían muy viejas. Muy delicadas.

"¿Stiles?" Laura preguntó, lo cual llamó la atención de Derek. Se inclinó a su lado para mirar a su alrededor, y ver a Stiles con su cabeza en el mostrador. O ¿Cómo era que lo llamaba? ¿Bar de caoba?

"¿Los echaron o algo así?" Stiles preguntó, sentándose. Lucía cansado y un poco enojado.

"No, nos aburrimos." Laura le dio una mirada a Derek sobre su hombro que eligió no interpretar, entonces caminó, cuidadosamente, pasando una antigua rueca con un gran letrero que decía 'vendido' colgando de un perno, para inclinarse en el mostrador. "Pensamos en esperar aquí."

"¿Quieres decir, que _tú_ te aburriste y Derek te siguió?" Stiles preguntó, mirando entre los dos.

"¿Tienes otro ataque?" Derek preguntó, oliendo el aire, incluso aunque todo lo que realmente podía oler era aceite de naranja y madera. En realidad, lo molestaba el no poder oler a Stiles.

Stiles se encogió y Derek no se perdió de oír la manera en que su corazón se aceleró. No en una buena manera, en una mala manera, en forma de pánico.

"Así que, parece que," Stiles comenzó. "tu mamá es la cuenta chismes de la ciudad."

"¿ _Oh_?" Laura de repente sonó encantada. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Nuestra, uh" –Stiles se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza y el movimiento provocó que su camiseta se levantara del borde de sus pantalones—"secreta relación, amigo, ya no es tan secreta."

Eso provocó la atención de Derek. Levantó la mirada para ver a Stiles haciendo una mueca. "¿Qué?"

"Allison llamó a Scott," Stiles dijo, "quien vio a Lydia - ¿recuerdas a Lydia, cierto? – hablando de nosotros en Facebook. Así que, uh… sí."

"¿Lydia no era la chica de la que estabas enamorado en secundaria?" Laura preguntó.

"Los primeros dos años y medio," Stiles murmuró, mirando sus manos. Suspiró, levantando la vista de nuevo. "Scott dijo que revisara Facebook."

Derek pasó por Laura y tomó el laptop de Stiles, abrió Facebook antes que Stiles comenzara a quejarse sobre la privacidad o algo así.

Tenía mensajes; diez de ellos. Aunque antes de que Derek pudiera hacer click en el icono, Stiles le robo el laptop y lo mantuvo lejos de su alcance para que no pudiera agarrarlo.

"Yo miraré," dijo. "no tienes para que quitarme mis cosas."

"¿No miraste antes?" Derek preguntó. "Scott te llamó hace como dos horas."

"¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?" Stiles balbuceó, luego entrecerró los ojos. "¿Estuviste oyéndome?"

"Estaba preocupado por ti," Laura se inclinó en el mostrador, sonriéndoles. "Ustedes dos son ridículos. Solo revisa Facebook, Stiles. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo."

"Es algo así," Stiles murmuró bajo su aliento. Laura se rió ante eso y Derek… Derek caminó hacia la parte de atrás del mostrador y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Stiles para mirar la pantalla. Solo para mirar la pantalla y no para inhalar profundamente a Stiles, para reemplazar el aceite de naranja y madera que estaban obstruyendo su nariz.

"Todo el mundo me está felicitando o riéndose de mí," Stiles murmuró un minuto más tarde. Derek levantó la pantalla, inclinándose aún más.

"¿Cómo mierda toda esta gente se enteró _tan pronto_?" Habían al menos cincuenta mensajes de… de gente que Derek nunca había conocido. Reconoció a Danny y Erica. Isaac, Boyd incluso Lydia. Stiles y Scott tenía menciones de ellos antes y estaba seguro que Cora salía con todos ellos. Pero de todos los demás… no tenía idea.

"No puedo creer que tú, hijo de puta, no me hayas dicho," Derek leyó un comentario de Cora – un comentario de su pequeña hermanita – en voz alta. "Mamá y yo estamos planeando tu muerte."

"¿Esa fue Cora?" Laura se apresuró para unírseles, riendo cuando vio el comentario de ella, y tomó el teléfono. "Podría haberme llamado…"

"Está en la escuela, Laura," Derek le recordó.

"Oh," Laura colocó su teléfono a un lado, inclinándose en el otro hombro de Stiles. "¿Ya se ha enterado el sheriff?"

"Oh dios," Stiles dijo, moviéndose rápidamente para mirar a Laura. Derek asumió que la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos, incluso aunque la espalda de Derek estaba frente a él, porque de repente olió pánico y temor. Resopló, usando la distracción para agarrar el laptop de Stiles, ponerlo sobre el mostrador y revisar la página de Facebook.

Derek podría haber pasado la etapa de pánico, ahora, en realidad. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo gracioso que era todo esto. La primera vez que mentía – Okay, la primera vez que mentía en algo _grande_ – se volvía algo como esto. Todo esto… todo se había ido a la mierda.

No es como si pudiera hacer algo ahora excepto rendirse. No es como si estar enojado hiciera las cosas más fáciles.

Y, una pequeña parte de su mente añadió, ¿tan difícil es realmente estar cerca de Stiles? ¿Es de verdad tan difícil ser capaz de observar la manera en que mastica su lápiz cuando está estudiando, o mirarlo cuando él, inevitablemente, salía del baño en boxers, y no sentirse avergonzado cuando Derek olía deseo?

"Boyd me debe veinte dólares," Derek leyó en voz alta, aclarándose la garganta. "Ese es de Erica."

"Necesito… necesito decirle a mi papá antes de que se entere." Stiles aún olía pánico, sonaba asustado. "Solo, uh, necesito—"

"Adelante," Laura le hizo un movimiento para que se fuera. "Nosotros cuidaremos la entrada. Quizás Don Alfo—quizás el tipo entre y podamos asustarlo."

"Don Alvaro," Stiles la corrigió. Saltó en su taburete, luego se giró y cerró su laptop, sonriendo cuando Derek le clavó la mirada. "Usa tu propio computador, amigo."

Luego se marchó. Derek le miró su espalda – no su trasero, definitivamente no le estaba mirando el trasero – hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Creo que está enojado contigo," Laura encontró necesario señalar lo obvio.

Derek gruñó. "Si," dijo.

"Deberías ir a ayudarlo." Laura dijo. Vaciló e incluso cuando él estaba concentrado bajando por el muro de Stiles – alguien llamado Greenberg llamó a Stiles 'semental' y le dijo que posteara imágenes del 'desafortunado'… a Derek no le gusto Greenberg – podía oírla mordiéndose los labios.

"¿Qué?" finalmente preguntó cuándo ya no pudo soportarlo.

"Quizás él está enojado," Laura dijo, "porque tú estás actuando como si estuvieras avergonzado."

Derek _estaba_ avergonzado. Todo el jodido desastre era vergonzoso. Derek estaba seguro que Stiles también estaba avergonzado.

"Quizás," Laura continuó, de repente fascinada con sus uñas, "deberías olvidarte que estoy aquí por unos segundos, dejar la actitud de adolescente petulante, salir haya afuera y actuar realmente como un novio que aprecia que Stiles este _lidiando_ con tus mierdas."

"Yo…" Derek no sabía que decir ante eso. "Si, Okay. ¿Estarás bien si, uh, Don Alvaro entra?"

"No," Laura giró los ojos. "Nunca he tenido que lidiar con gente anciana antes, Derek. No creo que pueda manejarlo."

"Genial," Derek dijo, y entonces se levantó y salió de detrás del mostrador, a través de la tienda y a la salida para unirse a Stiles.

… quien estaba apoyado en el auto de Derek, mirando su teléfono como si le estuvieran creciendo un tentáculo o dos. Quizás un par de cuernos.

"Stiles," Derek dijo.

"Ya sabía," Stiles murmuró.

"Quieres decir…"

"Quiero decir," Stiles suspiró, "él ya sabía porque la señora Hale le dijo y" – cambio su voz para que Derek adivinara la expresión del sheriff—"Sabía que ese chico Hale tenía algo contigo, lo _sabía_. Ustedes prácticamente se tiraban de las coletas cada vez que estaban juntos."

"¿Tirábamos de las coletas…?" Derek estaba tratando de imaginarse a Stiles con coletas.

"Coletas, estaba tratando de decir que nos _coqueteábamos_ ," Stiles explicó, exasperado.

"Entiendo lo que quiso decir, idiota," Derek dijo, fue y se apoyó junto a Stiles en el auto. "Laura dice que estoy siendo un mal novio."

"Dios _mío_ , amigo, tú—" Stiles se giró a él. "Lo serías y sé que esto es difícil, pero amigo, serías un _horrible_ novio. _Apestas_ pretendiendo ser uno así que no sé cómo…"

"Ambos apestamos," Derek señaló.

"Okay, sí, pero necesitas actuar—" Stiles se detuvo, mirando de vuelta a la tienda. "¿Está escuchando?"

"¿Laura?" Derek preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, las paredes son muy gruesas. En realidad no podía escucharte cuando estaba en la cafetería, no sin tener que transformarme. Y aquí afuera hay mucho tráfico."

"Okay," Aunque la voz de Stiles se volvió más baja y Derek se encontró dando un paso más cerca. Así podía oírlo y solo por eso, se dijo a sí mismo. "Necesitas actuar como si realmente te _gustara_ , amigo. Afecto físico y quizás _no_ ser un idiota el 95 por ciento del tiempo. No eres solo tú el que está en esto ahora – mi papá… me daría _la mirada_ si se enterara que estoy mintiendo."

"¿Lo llamas _la mirada_?" Derek resopló.

"La mirada 'soy el sheriff y estoy muy decepcionado de ti'" Stiles siseó.

Estaban cerca ahora, sus zapatos se tocaban y Derek ni siquiera intentó parar de enfocarse en la manera en que Stiles se mordía su labio inferior en frustración.

"Afecto físico," se escuchó diciendo. "Puedo hacer eso."

Stiles resopló, girando sus ojos. "Si, sí, todos sabemos que _puedes_ hacerlo, amigo, solo sé, no lo sé, convincente. Y yo…" –Stiles suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. "haré lo mismo, creo."

"¿Aun estamos peleados?" Derek preguntó, pero en realidad no le estaba prestando atención a lo que le estaba diciendo. Solo estaba… atrapado. En como Stiles se movía, en como lucía, en como olía. En Stiles.

"Si, aún eres un estúpido de primera, amigo, nada va a cambiar eso," Stiles murmuró. "Y me voy a mantener en eso y en los mil dólares que me debes, pero Laura me está dando _miradas_. Como si estuviera tratando de entender algo pero aún no sabe lo que _es_. Y ahora que mi papá sabe y… y probablemente cada ciudadano de Beacon hill, sería… sería suicidio social terminar ahora."

"Aún eres una mierda," Derek dijo, inhalando profundamente y por un largo rato. Sostuvo su respiración por un segundo, encontrándose con los ojos de Stiles los cuales, al principio estaban confundidos y entonces sorprendidos y luego sospechosos y sonrió. "Deberíamos practicar."

"¿Estas…?" Stiles ladeó su cabeza a un lado, encorvándose en el auto y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Estas coqueteando conmigo ahora?"

Derek sonrió, inclinándose un poco más, porque… mierda no sabía por qué realmente. Sabía que era una mala idea, una _verdadera_ jodida idea, pero le importaba una mierda. El olor de Stiles cambio, se volvió más picante, más _excitante_ y mierda, _realmente_ era una mala idea.

"Estas jugando conmigo," Stiles dijo o gimió, quizás, y se lamió los labios. Derek pudo o no gemir ante eso. "Esto no es gracioso, amigo."

"Todo este escenario es divertidísimo," Derek dijo, su voz estaba quebrada. Agarró a Stiles del cinturón, acercándolo más. "Laura nos está observando. No puede escucharnos, pero sé que nos está mirando."

El corazón de Stiles iba muy rápido, el olor a excitación era abrumador y todo lo que Derek podía sentir era calor - más intenso que cualquier cosa que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Excepto quizás la frustración y molestia, y eso era causa de Stiles, también.

Entonces no se sorprendió cuando Stiles murmuró algo de que no era un gallina, se acercó y lo besó.

* * *

Esta era una mala idea. Una _verdadera_ mala idea. Stiles no necesitaba murmurar cosas que él ya sabía. Lo entendía.

Y también era una _maravillosa_ idea, porque besar a Derek era, uh, caliente.

Había mucha lengua y Derek gimió después de un segundo o dos, apretando el cabello de Stiles para acercarlo más, ladeando su cabeza a la derecha para que todo se volviera sucio y su boca se abriera y todo fuera, bueno, más _ruidoso_ (Stiles _juraba_ que no era el único que estaba haciendo esos ruidos en el fondo de su garganta, lo _juraba_ ).

Stiles no podía… no era capaz de concentrarse en besar a Derek y pensando en todas las maneras en las que besar a Derek estaba mal. Entonces, decidió, después de unos cinco segundos, cuando su cerebro seguía en corto circuito y sus manos se agarraban al aire porque no sabía que más hacer con ellas, simplemente seguir el ritmo.

Lo cual terminó siendo una interesante decisión, porque significo que el beso se volvió más caliente, mas descuidado, más _húmedo_ y su piel se volvió más roja, más sensible, especialmente donde la barba de varios días de Derek raspaba su cuello, mandíbula y él… olvidaba.

Que este era Derek. Esto era extraño. Que estaban en un _estacionamiento_ , por dios, besándose contra un auto a mitad de la tarde.

En realidad olvidaba por un rato, lo suficiente como para que su pene empezara a endurecerse y sus manos se volvieran más cálidas donde, de alguna manera desde que habían empezado a besarse, habían terminado en el pelo de Derek, hasta que alguien aclaró su garganta justo al lado de ellos. Derek saltó ante el sonido, se lanzó con súper fuerza contra el auto al lado de ellos, sus ojos se volvieron de un color azul eléctrico por un segundo y sus dientes y garras habían salido.

Distraídamente, Stiles se dio cuenta de que Derek tenía una cara aterrorizante adorable.

"Chicos," Laura dijo. Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reír, pero no le estaba funcionando. Stiles aclaró su garganta, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ella le ganó. "Voy a querer lavarme los ojos pero, Don Alvaro entró hace tres minutos atrás. Te está esperando en el mostrador, Stiles."

"¿O… Okay?" Stiles dijo. Su voz era chillona, lo cual _no_ era para nada sexi. Aunque ni siquiera sabía para que _quería_ sonar sexi.

"Es humano, un simple humano y tiene algo que quiere que veas," Laura continuó girándose a Derek. Si fuera eso posible, sonrió aún más ampliamente. "Es bastante elegante también. Los pañuelos generalmente no funcionan, pero en él… se ve muy clásico."

Stiles se dio cuenta que Laura estaba tratando de hacerlos sentir menos… incomodos. Lo cual lo confundía, porque desde que había llegado, había intentado avergonzarlos a todo momento. Aunque, era lindo también y un indicador de porque a Stiles le _agradaba_ Laura.

Porque podía leer la situación. Como ahora, que intentaba ignorar que acababa de verlo besando a su hermano en público. El hermano que ahora no estaba mirando. A quien se _negaba_ a mirar.

A pesar de que se habían besado con el propósito de que ella los viera besarse, así que, en realidad, era una situación bastante jodida.

"Voy a… pueden irse ¿si quieren?" Stiles se arregló la camiseta, se ajustó sus pantalones lo más sutilmente que pudo y tomó un par de pasos que lo llevaron a la acera.

"Terminas de trabajar en media hora." Laura le frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué nos iríamos ahora?"

"No lo sé," Porque Stiles no quería estar en el mismo auto con Derek. Porque si miraba a Derek probablemente iba a ver sus labios hinchados y su pelo desordenado y eso no era ¿algo que quería ver? Claro, seguro. "Porque él es humano, ¿cierto? ¿No mágico? ¿No malvado? No necesitan, uh, interrogarlo, eso es lo que digo."

"¿Entonces, como vas a volver a casa?" Laura preguntó. "Solo ve, idiota, esperaremos."

"Okay, entonces," Stiles dijo y camino rápidamente pasando por su lado para entrar en la tienda de Alf. Su cara se sentía ardiendo y un poco adolorida, lo cual era probablemente por la barba de Derek.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría esa barba contra su pecho… o su estómago… o, bueno, en todos lados, en realidad. Porque la barba de Derek venía con su boca y Stiles quería esa boca en todas partes.

Mierda. No es que le _gustara_ Derek como persona. Okay, Derek como persona era agradable. Es solo que no era una persona como para _gustar-gustar_.

 _Aún_ , su mente idiota añadió.

Mierda.

"Señor Stilinski." Don Alvaro lo miró desde donde estaba observando un orinal victoriano, con su bolso afirmado contra su pierna en el suelo, cuando Stiles entró en la tienda. "¿Un almuerzo tarde?"

"Hola Don Alvaro," Stiles sonrió. Estaba agradecido de que solo le tomará un segundo a Laura ver—oler, oír, ¿ _sentir_? –que Don Alvaro era humano. Y que no sabía nada. O, que no sabía lo suficiente como para que Laura lo considerara sospechoso. "¿algo para mi hoy?"

"¿Para ti? No, pero para Alf sí," Don Alvaro dijo y lo siguió al mostrador, donde intentaba vender un jarrón astillado, una caja de madera que olía a marihuana y un montón de platería. Un montón enorme de platería. Stiles no podía comprar nada de eso, especialmente la platería, porque tenía manchas sospechosas y Don Alvaro se marchó luciendo abatido.

Stiles se las arregló para olvidar el beso – el maldito _beso_ – hasta después que cerró la tienda y vio a Laura y Derek esperándolo en el Camaro.

Se preguntó si habían estado ahí los pasados treinta minutos o si habían esperado en la cafetería.

Se preguntó también, qué tan complicada su vida podía volverse en el lapso de una semana.

Quizás sean asesinados. ¿No sería eso jodidamente fantástico?

"Hey," dijo. Laura estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás esta vez y Stiles no sabía si era más o menos incomodo sentarse al lado de Derek en lugar de tener que encontrarse con su mirada en el espejo retrovisor cada par de minutos.

"Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo," Derek dijo.

"No para mí," Stiles dijo abrochándose el cinturón del asiento, cerrando la puerta de un golpe mientras Derek encendía el motor. "A mí me pagan."

"No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer," Laura señaló. "Esto fue divertido. Tuvimos lindos momentos de unión hermano-hermana, Der- Der."

" _Tengo_ mejores cosas que hacer." Derek dio reversa en el aparcamiento. "Como _trabajar_. La _universidad_."

"Te levantaste tarde, de todas maneras no ibas a ir," Stiles dijo. Era más fácil ser sarcástico cuando no miraba a Derek por el rabillo del ojo. Y sus labios los cuales estaban a una distancia de fácil inspección, aún un poco rojos y… hinchados. Mierda. "Y pude haber conducido solo."

"¡Pudo haber habido un accidente!" Laura lo golpeó en el hombro. "Di gracias."

"Gracias," Stiles dijo monótono. "¿Deaton llamó o algo?"

"No." Laura sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Probablemente está preparando una presentación o algo."

"¿Qué?" Derek preguntó.

"¿Tú crees que esa pose _misteriosa_ y vaga sale de su cabeza?" Laura se rió. "Juro que debe preparar _cómo_ decirnos algo más de lo que tiene que decir. El tipo vive siendo un enigma."

"Y," Laura añadió, cuando Stiles no podía pensar en nada para decir para disputar o apoyar eso y Derek gruñó. "Siento que hoy ha sido un buen día. No queremos apurarlo para que nos dé una información errónea. O, incluso peor, una información _correcta_ que nos haga sentir como mierda."

"Pero acabas de decir que probablemente él ya sabe—" Stiles comenzó.

"Estoy diciendo que ya sabemos que tus… pequeños lobos son inofensivos—"

"No son inofensivos." Derek gruño antes que Stiles pudiera decir lo mismo.

"Algo inofensivos entonces. Y todo lo que Derek encontró en internet decía que la única manera de deshacerse de ellos era dejarlos hasta que se quedaran sin poder—"

"¿Qué? No me dijiste eso." Stiles miró a Derek y no podía dejar de enfocarse en sus labios, de nuevo y su barbilla y donde su pelo aún estaba un poco desordenado donde lo había agarrado Stiles.

"Yo… uh," Derek lo miró, sus ojos bajaron a la boca de Stiles, entonces se aclaró la garganta y volvió su mirada a la carretera. "Estábamos lidiando con otras mierdas."

Stiles se giró para mirar por la ventana así era menos obvio que su cara estaba roja. Aunque probablemente podían olerlo, el calor. Mierda, si Stiles fuera hombre lobo probablemente podría olerlo desde Derek.

Eso… Stiles no sabía qué hacer con eso.

"Claro," dijo. "Genial, entonces…"

"A menos que Deaton encuentre algo en sus" –Laura meneó sus dedos, haciendo un sonido que Stiles atribuyo a Laura tratando de parecer un fantasma—"mágicos libros hoodoo woodo—"

"¿Ese es un término oficial?" Derek preguntó, cambiando de carril para salir de detrás de un lento Toyota.

"Deja de interrumpir. A menos que él encuentre algo, probablemente van a tener que aprender a lidiar con ellos hasta que vuelvan a ser lobos de cerámica normales."

"Eso es muy confortante," Stiles gruñó, apoyando su cabeza contra el asiento. "Pero eso no explica por qué me están _escuchando_ a _mí_ , o, no lo sé, un millón de otras cosas."

"Extraño." Laura estuvo de acuerdo. "Podrías preguntarles. Quizás si los molestas mucho puedan darte, una respuesta."

"Ugh," Stiles dijo. " _Ugh_."


	7. Chapter 7

Gravity's Got Nothing On You

Capitulo 7

* * *

"Magia, Stiles," Deaton explicó, "energía, poder, como quieras llamarlo, se trata de cambio."

Stiles asintió, luego recordó que Deaton no podía verlo en el teléfono y se aclaró la garganta. "A – huh," dijo. Al otro lado de donde él estaba sentando en la mesa, su computador y cuadernos estaban repartidos frente a él, Derek estaba medio concentrado en su propio trabajo y la otra mitad estaba escuchando a Deaton.

Laura estaba… Laura estaba mirando un reality en la TV por Netflix.

"Para… para _ser_ mágico," Deaton continuo, "algo necesita cambiar, algo necesita _comenzar_ la reacción. Necesita un catalizador. Una chispa podríamos decirle. ¿Dijiste que compraste las figuritas hace una semana atrás?"

"El martes pasado," Stiles dijo, "es cuando compre el primero. El segundo lo compré el… sábado."

"¿Algo… cambio la semana pasada? ¿Algo que sea lo suficientemente significante como para que se considere catalizador, una chispa o algo más?"

El lápiz que Derek estaba sosteniendo en su mano hizo un crujido ominoso y Stiles observó cómo fugas de tinta recorrían sus dedos y caían en el ensayo que estaba calificando.

"Uh." Stiles sentía como su cara se calentaba, se inclinó atrás en su silla para recorrer su mano a través de su pelo. Le dio una mirada a Laura, quien ahora los estaba mirando, apoyando su barbilla en la parte de atrás del sofá. "En realidad – nada."

Nada que pudiera decir frente a Laura, al menos. Nada de lo que quisiera pensar. Porque ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué estar de acuerdo con pretender ser novio de Derek aparentemente significaba lo _suficiente_ como para ser considerado catalizador?

"¿Nada de nada?" Deaton preguntó. Stiles miró a Derek y lo vio observando desde el teléfono en la mesa a Laura, a Stiles, luego de vuelta, sus cejas se encontraban muy elevadas en su frente.

"Uh," Stiles dijo de nuevo, preguntándose por qué siempre era _él_ quien estaba forzado a pensar rápidamente. Todo lo que Derek había hecho era… era besarlo, mierda. Y eso ni siquiera probaba nada. Eso era, uh, otra cosa. Pero no era el punto. Stiles estaba entrando en pánico, ese era el punto.

"¿Quizás algo-" Deaton se aclaró la garganta, "- de carácter íntimo?"

"¿Qué…?" Stiles comenzó, porque no sabía que se supone que _significaba_ … Y entonces lo entendió y se dio cuenta que había una manera específica de mortificación reservada cuando te preguntan acerca de tu vida sexual porque podía ser el _catalizador de magia_. "Oh."

"Nosotros…" Derek miró a Laura, luego miró a Stiles y dijo una disculpa solo moviendo su boca. "Eso puede ser."

Laura aclaró su garganta, colapso de vuelta en el sofá, pero Stiles podía oírla tratando de reír en silencio. Eso no ayudo, no ayudo en nada.

"Bueno," Deaton dijo, "el sexo, el amor, emociones fuertes como esas, las poderosas _experiencias_ , son definitivamente importantes cuando se trata de magia."

 _Por favor_ , Stiles pensó, _dame una muerte rápida_.

"Estaba confundido porque por lo que tú me describiste y por lo que vi en la habitación de Stiles"—la voz de Deaton se volvió misteriosa de nuevo – "los elementos de enfoque mostraban una enorme cantidad de poder. Especialmente con Stiles, quien nunca había mostrado una aptitud por poder natural como este."

"Entonces…"

"Entonces, los… los cambios lo hacen menos confuso," Deaton dijo. "No puedo decirlo con certeza hasta que Stiles venga a verme—"

"Volveré por un par de semanas durante el verano," Stiles lo interrumpió.

"Por supuesto," Deaton dijo y Stiles se lo imaginó asintiendo con la cabeza. "No puedo decirlo con certeza, pero quizás la singularidad de esta… situación no es a causa de los elementos de enfoque en sí mismo, sino que a causa de Stiles."

"Entonces…" Laura se aclaró la garganta, se apoyó en su barbilla en la parte de atrás del sofá de nuevo. "¿Así que Stiles es mágico?"

"Es más susceptible a la magia de lo que originalmente creí, pero no diría que es un _brujo_ o mágico en sí mismo, solo simplemente… más susceptible." Deaton dijo después de una pausa. "Pero puedo estar equivocado y estos lobos son simplemente elementos de enfoque con un increíble poder profesional."

"Huh," Stiles dijo. No estaba realmente seguro como sentirse con eso. O como sentirse con respecto a su aparente _magia_ que ha sido una estupida y no se había mostrado hasta _ahora_ , cuando estaba fuera de la escuela secundaria y demasiado ocupado como para de verdad poder disfrutarla.

"Realmente no sé si esto es increíblemente incomodo," Laura dijo, "o increíblemente divertido."

"El primero," Derek murmuró.

"¿Pero que me hizo comprar los lobos?" Stiles preguntó, porque por más que Deaton explicaba, él solo estaba… confuso.

"La magia tiene su manera para encontrar las cosas," Deaton dijo, "eso les da un propósito."

Wow, eso no era para _nada_ vago e inútil.

"Y," Stiles dijo, "¿seguirán haciendo cosas hasta que se les acabe la cuerda? ¿Y yo seguiré siendo afectado?"

"El dolor que has estado sintiendo es común en novatos y en gente que no está acostumbrada a las experiencias en eventos supernaturales," Deaton dijo. "Tu cuerpo simplemente no está acostumbrado al exceso de energía. Se pondrá mejor y será menos doloroso."

"Entonces solo…" Derek se frotó las cienes con su dedo índice y pulgar. "¿No hay manera de que podamos deshacernos de ellos?"

"No," Deaton dijo. "Puedes tocarlos, por supuesto, quizás incluso moverlos a un lugar más seguro, cuando estés listo, pero si ellos sienten que tienes malas intenciones ellos… se defenderán."

"Genial," Stiles dijo. Mortificación de lado, todo lo demás de lado, la idea de que pudiera ser algo más que un humano, podía ser… útil cuando se trataba de algo supernatural, era realmente genial.

… El resto apestaba, pero la idea en sí era genial.

"Mi mamá va a amar esto," Laura dijo.

"¡NO!" Derek y Stiles gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Honestamente Laura," Deaton dijo. "No es necesario. Le diré que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, pero algunas cosas son mejor dejarlas en privado."

"Somos hombres lobo," Laura dijo. "Nada es privado. Tú no estás aquí Deaton, todo huele _como_ —"

"—incluso así," Deaton la interrumpió, aclarándose su garganta.

"Si, Laura," Derek sonaba como un niño de cinco años. " _Incluso así_."

"Si suceden cosas nuevas," Deaton dijo y sonó como si estuviera sonriendo, "asegúrense de decirme."

Luego colgó.

"Deberíamos haberle preguntado a él la primera vez," Stiles dijo, cuando, después de un minuto o dos de silencio, Laura se giró a la TV.

"Ambos somos unos idiotas," Derek estuvo de acuerdo, luego bajo la voz. "Además, lo siento, uh… eso."

Stiles lo miró e igual que todas las otras veces que había intentado mirar a Derek desde el _beso_ de cinco horas atrás, se encontró siendo atrapado por la forma de la piel de Derek, debajo de su cuello era sueva como sus labios y lo _caliente_ que era, hablando de temperatura. "Si," dijo, aclarándose la garganta. "Quiero decir, no había otra manera de—"

"—descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo," Derek terminó por él entre dientes, haciéndole un gesto con la barbilla hacia Laura.

"Sí, claro." Stiles asintió. Aclaró su garganta de nuevo, mirando la mesa.

"Así que," Laura dijo, aún girada al televisor, "¿esa es toda la emoción que vamos a ver? ¿O para la próxima encontraremos un cuerpo en las escaleras? ¿Una travesura que resolver? Quizás zombis."

"Bueno aparentemente," Stiles dijo, "solo tendremos que acostumbrarnos, uh, a que cosas raras sucedan. Eso es lo que le entendí a Deaton, al menos. Y van a… rendirse, con el tiempo."

"Los elementos de enfoque - los normales – supuestamente responden a emociones," Derek dijo.

"Lo hacen," Laura resopló. "Responden al poder del verdadero _amor_."

Stiles rechinó los dientes y se arriesgó a darle una mirada a Derek para ver que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"Ellos responden a emociones," Derek continuó. "Así que trata de no ponerte muy emocional."

"Entonces trata," Stiles gruñó, un poco insultado ante la implicación de que se estaba volviendo muy _emocional_ , "de no hacerme enojar tanto." Él no se ponía emocional; Stiles era, la mayoría del tiempo, gratamente sarcástico y entretenido e incluso es capaz de equilibrar sus putas emociones. Es solo con Derek que se enfurece.

"Entonces deja" –Derek frunció los ojos y se inclinó sobre la mesa— "de ser un idiota."

Stiles lo miró fijamente entonces se preguntó cómo sería tener sexo furioso con Derek y solo rendirse en él. Gimió y recostó su cabeza en la mesa frente a él.

"Deberían cambiar su estatus de relación," Laura dijo de repente. "en Facebook."

"Como sea." Stiles no podía sacar energía para poder discutir con ella.

"Tú también, Der," Laura dijo.

"Si," Derek suspiró.

Después de un largo silencio, "Quizás subir una foto como prueba."

"No te rías de nuestra amor único," Stiles se las arregló para decir débilmente. Derek golpeó su pierna contra la suya debajo de la mesa y Stiles se quedó preguntando si había sido intencional o no cuando Derek se congeló, entonces… solo la dejó ahí.

* * *

Cuando Stiles subió a su departamento, diciendo algo sobre estar un rato con Scott todo eso evitando mirar directamente a Derek, Derek se las arregló para terminar los ensayos con los que había tenido problemas para calificar la última semana y respondió más de la mitad de los emails que tenía en su bandeja de entrada.

Sin embargo no trabajo en su tesis.

Fue a Facebook y miró la repentina afluencia de solicitudes de amistad y mensajes en su muro de Cora que, colectivamente, constituían una historia de terror.

Sobre la mentira. Una historia de horror sobre la mentira.

No acepto ninguna de las solicitudes de amistad.

Ignoró los mensajes de Cora. Ella llamaría eventualmente cuando dejará de enviarle tantos mensajes de texto a Laura.

Cambió su estatus de relación y sintió como si fuera el último clavo siendo golpeado en el ataúd que era su vida.

Probablemente se merecía esto. Lo que sea que fuere. Probablemente, alguna especie de castigo cósmico por mentirle a su emocionalmente frágil hermana para hacer su vida más fácil.

Derek debería solo decirle que no estaba interesado. En… muchas cosas. En tener lo que ella tenía, en pasar por lo que ella pasó. En comparar todo con lo que hizo con Kate. Kate, quien arruino su vida.

¿Cómo Laura supone que se olvide de ella? ¿Qué idiota en su sano juicio siquiera intentaría… algo – _lo que sea_ – de nuevo después de que la primera persona con la que pensaste estar enamorado terminó siendo una mentira? Terminó siendo una enorme y jodida mentira una gran cereza en la cima llamada _incendio_ y _atento de asesinato_.

Si, pasó doce años atrás, Kate se había ido y los Argents y los Hales estaban en paz, si es que puedes llamar mutua desconfianza y apenas tolerarse como paz, pero eso no significaba que Derek no había imaginado todas las maneras en la cual su vida – su dichosamente normal, mundana y _sana_ vida – podía haberse vuelto una pesadilla.

Aunque no había imaginado esto. Nunca ni en cien años habría imaginado que haría algo tan estúpido. Tan inmaduro. Tan jodidamente _humano_.

"Hermanito," Laura estaba sentada frente a él en la mesa donde Stiles había estado antes de marcharse.

Derek no tenía idea de cómo ella había llegado.

"Laura," dijo.

"Haz estado mirando fijamente a tu computadora por los pasados cinco minutos," dijo y tomó un trago de coca cola de la lata en su mano la cual Derek asumió que había sido el por qué se había levantado del sofá.

"No lo he estado mirando fijamente."

"Hueles a contemplación." Laura sonrió ante eso, tomando una exagerada aspiración, luego tomó otro trago.

"La contemplación no tiene olor, idiota," no pudo evitar decir, luego pestañeo cuando su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"Llamas a muchas personas idiota, hermanito," Ella dijo. "¿O solo a los que te gustan?"

"Que yo sepa," Derek dijo, después de darse cuenta lo que ella estaba diciendo y apisonar el pánico que sus palabras causaban, "tienes un doctorado en Derecho, no uno en sicología."

"Eso no fue sicología, esa es la habilidad Hale para _darse cuenta de las cosas_ , Derek," Laura dijo. Ella se levantó de la mesa, se paseó de nuevo por el sofá y cayó en él. "Por cierto, oficialmente te pido para mañana, dado que el drama de Stiles ya se terminó."

"Tengo que trab—"

"Medio día," Laura recostó su barbilla en la parte trasera del sofá, lo miró con esos ojos abiertos a los cuales no podía decirle que no. "Ve a trabajar en la mañana, sáltate tus clases de la tarde, si es que tienes alguna, y sal conmigo. Nunca salimos. Ni siquiera ibas a verme. _Vamos_ , es solo mañana y luego me entretendré sola la siguiente semana."

" _Está bien_ ," Derek dijo, porque quería sacársela de encima luego. "Podemos salir a correr, si quieres."

"Eso sería… maravilloso," Laura suspiró. "No me he transformado completamente desde navidad."

"Yo tampoco." Derek sentía el familiar tirón bajo su piel que le recordaba casa y la manada, el sentimiento del viento en su cara y el aullar solo porque podía hacerlo. De ser algo _más_ que un humano.

"Suena divertido." Laura sonrió, se volvió a la TV y Derek tomó eso como fin de la conversación. Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su computador, moviendo su dedo sobre el touch porque la pantalla estaba inactiva.

Las calificaciones de todas sus clases las había introducido. Todos los emails en su bandeja de entrada habían sido respondidos. No tenía ganas de escribir en su tesis o hacer algo que requiriera _pensar_. Lo que sea que Laura estaba viendo en la TV lucía estúpido.

Derek, por razones de las que negaría – solo un poco – se estaba concentrando para poder escuchar lo que Scott y Stiles estaban haciendo arriba. Era puramente por razones lógicas que estaba escuchando. No era que, repentinamente, extrañara la manera en que Stiles suspiraba cuando estaba frustrado, o tarareara canciones que Derek reconocía mientras escribía o lo que sea que hacía en su computador, o la manera en que Stiles siempre estaba _ahí_. No era que estuviera celoso de que Scott y Stiles fueran inseparables y que Derek nunca tenga eso con nadie, platónico o lo que sea.

Al menos, nadie que no sea de su familia.

Dejo se sentir lastima de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que podía escuchar a Scott – en su habitación, murmurando en voz empalaga y haciendo ruidos que hicieron a Derek dejar de escuchar _rápidamente_ – pero no a Stiles.

Lo cual significaba que Stiles estaba en su habitación. Con los malditos lobos.

"Maldito idiota," murmuró antes de poder detenerse. Debería gruñirse a sí mismo por eso, las palabras de Laura zumbaban en sus oídos y entonces se levantó, cerró su laptop y metió los papeles que había organizado en sus respectivas carpetas en su bolso.

"Estaré arriba," dijo y obtuvo un gruñido en respuesta de Laura.

Cuando llegó al departamento de Scott y Stiles, la puerta estaba cerrada – lo cual era un nuevo descubrimiento, porque nunca cerraban la puerta – así que tocó y espero que alguien la abriera.

Scott finalmente llegó a la puerta luciendo enrojecido y apresurado, evadiendo los ojos de Derek.

"Derek," Scott rió incómodamente y se frotó las manos. El cierre de su pantalón estaba abajo y olía como – Derek se detuvo antes de oler, dándose cuenta que _no_ quería saber. "No espere verte aquí esta noche."

"Tu cierre esta abajo." Derek pasó de Scott en el departamento, se mordió en interior de su mejilla para evitar sonreír cuando Scott maldijo y se giró para subirse la cremallera, mientras Derek sacudía sus zapatillas que se colocó para subir las escaleras. "¿Esta Stiles en su habitación?"

"Uh, si," Scott cerró la puerta, aclaró su garganta. "Él, uh, me informó de lo que había sucedido. Dijo que era seguro así que…"

"Claro." Derek giró su cabeza para mirarlo, sonrió. "Te dejare volver a lo que sea que estabas haciendo."

"Ugh, _ándate a la mierda_." Scott giró sus ojos y pasó a su lado de un empujón para volver a su habitación, sin pasar por la puerta cerrada de Stiles mientras lo hacía.

Por supuesto el idiota cerraría la puerta.

Cuando Derek la abrió, Stiles estaba en su escritorio, escribiendo en su computador, con los audífonos puestos, incluso aunque la maldita habitación era a _prueba de sonidos_. Estaba murmurando algo sobre alguien llamado Sagawa Issei y el canibalismo cuando Derek entró.

Derek miró a los lobos –aun en la estantería, afortunadamente luciendo normal, por el momento – luego se sentó en la cama y espero que Stiles se diera cuenta de su presencia.

O no espero; observó. Había una clase de extraño magnetismo en Stiles cuando estaba así. Cuando solo era… él. Cuando no estaba concentrado tratando de hacer la vida de Derek difícil, o tratando de hacerlo _enojar_ , o excitándolo, o confundiendo su lado amoroso. Era magnético y quizás todas las cosas que Stiles hacía con Derek eran él siendo Stiles también, pero aquí, observando a Stiles así, se sentía… diferente.

Quizás, más relajado, incluso aunque Derek estaba a un metro de las figuritas y podía olerlas en el aire, aunque el olor de arcilla y ozono de alguna manera opacara el olor de Stiles.

Pero por otra parte, sus ojos seguían cayendo donde Stiles estaba frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello con su mano y donde seguía murmurando a mitad de frase y entonces se mordía el labio, sacando la lengua mientras escribía, así que quizás no estaba tan relajado sino más bien… fascinado.

Derek siempre se sentía ansioso cuando observaba a Stiles, pero últimamente no se había sentido solo inquieto, se sentía como si debiera perseguirlo, debiera ser tocado, debería ser respirado, inhalado y exhalado con su rostro pegado en el cuello de Stiles, o donde sea en realidad.

"Dios _Mio_ ," Stiles dijo cuándo finalmente, quizás después de unos cinco minutos de que Derek se sentó en su cama, giró su silla, chilló y se sacudió lo suficiente como para que sus audífonos se desconectaran de su computadora y el sonido de Mackelmore rapeando sobre tiendas de segunda mano llene la habitación. "¿No pudiste haberme _dicho_ que estabas aquí?"

"No." La sonrisa de Derek quizás era más peligrosa de lo normal, pero solo porque no podía evitarlo, amaba cuando los latidos del corazón de Stiles se aceleraban a su alrededor. No sabía cuándo había sucedido. Probablemente, durante esta semana. "Así no es divertido."

Stiles suspiró y pauso la música, mirando a las figuritas mientras lo hacía, entonces miró a Derek.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó después de solo mirarlo por un rato. "Quiero decir, con todo estallando en nuestras caras así."

Derek se encogió de hombros. "No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo ahora, Stiles."

"Si," Stiles se hundió en la silla, rascándose la frente. "Podrías decirle, ¿sabes?"

"¿Decirle que?" Derek resopló.

"La verdad." Cuando Stiles lo dijo, sonó tan simple. Tan fácil.

"No es tan simple," Derek dijo. "Es…" Se detuvo, preguntándose si iba a revelar demasiado, luego lo pensó _, a la mierda_ , porque Stiles ya estaba dándole esa mirada que decía que sabía _exactamente_ lo que Derek estaba pensando. "Están felices, Derek, por mi…"

"Por Kate," Stiles añadió, cuando Derek soló se quedó callado, "porque piensan que estas mejor y _tú_ piensas que es más fácil mentirles, dejarlos siendo felices creyendo que _tú_ eres feliz."

"Yo…" Derek se estremeció. Sonaba peor cuando Stiles lo decía. Terminó asintiendo en respuesta.

"Huh," Stiles dijo. "Bueno, es una mierda."

"Por supuesto que es una mierda, todo esto es una mierda," Derek gruñó.

"No, no eso," Stiles dijo. "Tú intentando ser un mártir es una mierda, Derek."

"No estoy siendo un jodido mártir," Derek dijo de un golpe.

"Lo estás siendo," Stiles siguió, luego se detuvo. Abrió su boca un par de veces, la cerró, arrugó la nariz y se mordió el labio.

"Suéltalo," Derek suspiró cuando no pudo aguantarlo más.

"No perdiste a nadie," Stiles finalmente dijo. "Nada sucedió, Derek. Leí el expediente de mi papá—"

"¿Tú _qué_?" Derek se ahogó.

"Leí el expediente de mi papá, no hay problema, lo hago todo el tiempo, no es el punto." Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Lo leí y Kate no quemó nada, Derek, ni siquiera terminó de hacer ese _asunto_ de la ceniza de montaña antes de encontrarla, la _detuviste_. Tú familia está aquí. Tus hermanas, tus padres, tus tíos, tías, todos tus putos primos y todos los amigos de familia que la mitad del tiempo creo que los _contrataron_ para joderme, pero como sea." Se detuvo y sus dedos comenzaron a tocar un ritmo nervioso en su muslo. "Aún están aquí. No perdiste a nadie."

"¿Eso se supone que me hará sentir mejor?"

"Estas demasiado ocupado torturándote por algo que nunca sucedió." Stiles siguió hablando y ahora su voz era… diferente. Derek no sabía si describirla como animada o en pánico o nerviosa o algo así. Quizás Stiles tenía miedo de hablar tan rápido que iba a terminar no diciendo nada. "Sigues olvidando que están todos _aquí_ , amigo, que no necesitas que los protejan de… lo que sea que pienses que necesitan protección. Tú y tus sentimientos, o algo, porque aparentemente eso es _explosivo_."

"¿Y…?" Derek inhaló profundamente a través de su nariz, olió tristeza y quizás un poco de vergüenza, la arcilla y el ozono mezclaban todo lo demás y ansiosamente pensaba en comparar su sentido del olfato en como los expertos del vino testeaban el vino, con notas de esto y un poco de esto otro.

"Perder a alguien que amas," Stiles dijo, sus palabras eran lentas como si estuviera esforzándose por sacarlas, " _apesta_ , amigo y nunca deja de _apestar_. Como sea que suceda – rápido, violento, demasiado lento y _nubloso_ , que tengas que levantarte cada día _sabiendo_ que hoy podía ser el día que—" Stiles se aclaró la garganta, miró su regazo y Derek se ahogó en tristeza y culpa y – y mierda ¿Cómo esta conversación se volvió sobre la mamá de Stiles?

"Stiles," dijo.

"Solo lo digo, Derek, tu familia está viva. Son sanos, están _vivos_ y no perdiste a nadie. Así que toda esta" –Stiles le hizo un gesto – "culpa es solo… no lo entiendo. No es que piense que vayas a parar, quiero decir, eres algo así como un idiota aun, así que quizás nadie nunca quiera tenerte de novio, pero—"

"Está bien," Derek dijo, porque todo lo que quería era dejar de ahogarse en tristeza y _pesadez_ que ni siquiera era suya. "Está bien," dijo de nuevo, más tranquilo.

La habitación quedó en silencio después de eso y Stiles se giró de nuevo a su computador después de un par de minutos, colocó los audífonos en su computador y encendió la música. Derek lo observó, porque no podía hacer nada más ahora y no quería.

Derek se recostó en la cama de Stiles y miró el cielo, ignorando cuando uno de los lobos –el azul – se agito por uno o dos segundos, sus ojos brillaban y luego se detuvo.

"¿Esto es como algo de una sola vez – esto que seas tan maduro y _útil_?" Derek bromeó, más que nada para él mismo, pero Stiles, por supuesto, porque era Stiles, lo escuchó, pateó la cama y sonrió.

"Soy bueno como consejero aficionado, amigo," dijo, sacándose uno de los audífonos, inclinándose tan atrás en su silla que crujió. "tuve mucha practica como la cosa-Allison en segundo año."

"¿La cosa-Allison?" Derek no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Hey, no sonrías, tú fuiste una gran parte de esa controversia," Stiles resopló. "¿O alguien más fue quien llamo a Scott _niño_?"

Derek se estremeció. "Estaba—"

"¿- proyectando?" Stiles se rió cuando Derek lo miró fijamente. "Está bien, está bien, amigo, terminé, terminé. No seguiré hurgando en tus debilidades." Levantó sus manos en rendición.

Debería aterrorizar a Derek que Stiles sepa tanto sobre sus debilidades. Mierda, debería _sorprenderle_ que Stiles sepa tanto de sus debilidades. Aunque no lo hizo. Quizás, se sentía bien, si es que era honesto consigo mismo.

Levantó la vista y vio que Stiles lo seguía mirando, una extraña expresión en su rostro mientras miraba de su computador a Derek.

"¿ _Qué_ , Stilinski?" apretó los dientes, preparándose para alguna idiotez. "Solo dilo."

"¿Sabías, _Hale_ —" Stiles se giró a su computador, así que Derek solo podía ver desde su punto de vista en la cama su perfil. La manera en que Stiles decía su apellido hacía que el estómago de Derek se anudara, lo hacía tener que aplacar la necesidad de atacar y hacer que Stiles quedara sin _aliento_. "—que en 1981, Sagawa Issei asesinó y luego canibalizo a una mujer? Ha estado viviendo libre desde 1986 porque el gobierno japonés no podía legalmente retenerlo. Es como una celebridad allí."

"Eso… está bien," Derek no estaba seguro de que más decir.

"Hah, claro," Stiles dijo, mirándolo, luego volvió a su computador. "¿Y sabias que el 1968, un día antes de su undécimo cumpleaños, Mary Bell estrangulo a un niño de cuatro años y luego dos meses después mató a uno de tres años?"

"Stiles ¿Dónde quieres lle—"

"Humanos, Derek, a veces ellos son los monstruos," Stiles dijo, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Quiero decir, por supuesto, que hay cosas sicológicas que ver y circunstancias ambientales, pero la humanidad a veces es jodidamente terrorífica."

"No—"

"Kate era un monstruo," Stiles habló sobre él, "es un monstruo, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Tu solo eres un imbécil molesto que se vuelve peludo a veces."

Derek no sabía que decir ante eso.

* * *

Stiles no sabía qué hacer cuando dijo eso. La cosa era sobre monstruos. Aunque, no podía retractarse y quizás Derek lo tomaría como él tratando de aprovecharse de la atmosfera extraña que estaba sucediendo, esa de… intimidad que provocaba las paredes a prueba de sonido y la ridícula situación en la que estaban envueltos.

Así que después de unos incomodos minutos en no mirar a los ojos a Derek, se giró a su computador y encendió la música así no podía oír nada de lo que Derek pudiera o no pudiera decir en respuesta.

No se dio cuenta cuando Derek se quedó dormido porque estaba formateando sus obras citadas. Aunque había terminado – o, bueno, no terminado, en realidad nunca terminaba nada – pero había terminado por la noche y estaba navegando en YouTube cuando vio que Derek giraba sobre su estómago por la comisura de sus ojos, agarraba una almohada y metía su cara en ella.

El imbécil empezó a babear unos minutos después – maldito _baboso_ – y Stiles tampoco sabía qué hacer con eso.

Como ¿Cuál es la etiqueta para echar a tu falso novio de tu cama así puedas dormir?

O ¿Debería echar a Derek de su cama? ¿Sería muy raro si solo se deslizara en el espacio entre Derek y la pared? ¿Quizás Derek despierte más tarde, yéndose sin despertarlo?

¿El beso hace que todo esto sea más raro?

Stiles escuchó el sonido de las cerámicas contra la pared y miró la estantería para ver a los dos lobos vibrando, sus ojos – sus malditos ojos y eso era nuevo y aterrador - brillaban amarillos, casi blancos.

"Mierda," murmuró, apagando su computador, subiendo sobre Derek, cayendo en el colchón, sacando una de las almohadas de debajo de la cabeza de Derek y colocándola bajo la suya. No pensó en el beso, no pensó en lo maravilloso que sería besar ese camino en el cuello de Derek hasta su hombro y no pensó en lo raro que era esto en vez de despertar a Derek.

Se quedó dormido, incluso aunque definitivamente no estaba pensando en todas esas cosas, solo porque estaba jodidamente cansado.

Cuando despertó, su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Derek. Le tomó un buen minuto o dos para Stiles despertar lo _suficiente_ como para darse que eso no era algo que normalmente sucedía, y para cuando se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban enredadas juntas los ojos de Derek se abrieron amplios y sorprendidos y su brazo estaba estirado sobre el lado de Stiles y su mano extendida, demasiado casualmente entre los omoplatos de Stiles.

Stiles estaba duro, su pene se sacudía cada vez que Derek respiraba sobre su cuello. Aunque no sabía de Derek, porque no podía alejar sus ojos de Derek a su entrepierna. No era que quisiera – Okay, si lo quería.

"Mierda," chirrió, empujándose hacia atrás haciendo que su cabeza chocara con la pared detrás de él. " _Mierda_ ," susurró de nuevo, llevando su mano para frotar la parte de atrás de su cabeza, solo para chocar con la mano de Derek que estaba haciendo lo mismo. "Amigo," dijo, porque Derek no estaba diciendo nada. Todo lo que hacía era mirarlo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos amplios y sorprendidos y si Stiles fuera hombre lobo no sería capaz de ignorar el olor a excitación. Era solo que no sabía qué hacer con ello. La habitación era a prueba de sonido y hacía que todo fuera tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, lo suficientemente tranquilo como para poder concentrarse en el sonido de la respiración de ambos y el roce de la tela contra la tela y el sordo sonido del raspado de cerámica contra madera. "Uh…"

"¿Qué?" Derek finalmente gruñó, aclarándose la garganta para sonar normal y lentamente, casi como si quisiera que Stiles leyera señales, a _regañadientes_ , colocó su brazo de vuelta de donde estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Stiles con su mano. "¿Qué hora es?"

Stiles se sentó, se estremeció cuando levantó su rodilla para ocultar su erección de Derek y sus pantalones rozaron contra su pene. Derek tenía que saber que tenía una erección. _Tenía_ que saberlo.

"Uh, mi teléfono esta en…" Stiles señaló su mesita de noche y Derek pestañeó, se giró y se estiró – porque había _mucho_ espacio en ese lado de la cama - para agarrar el teléfono y mirar la hora.

"Voy medio día," Derek dijo, aclarándose la garganta de nuevo mientras se sentaba, balanceando sus piernas a un lado y oh mierda, estaba duro. Medio duro, quizás, si, medio duro, pero aún lo suficiente como para que Stiles pudiera ver el contorno de su pene a través de sus pantalones.

Es natural, pensó. Solo dos chicos accidentalmente despertando con una erección mientras dormían en la misma cama. Claro, totalmente natural.

"… y entonces Laura y yo iremos a correr, así que, si nos necesitas—"

"Estoy bien," Stiles dijo. Miró su estantería cuando las figuritas sonaron, las observó mientras se deslizaban un poco a la izquierda y luego de vuelta a la derecha. "Te juro que esas cosas están _jugando_ conmigo."

"Te llamaré," Derek dijo sin mirarlo, su voz era altisonante e incómoda, incluso gutural, "o te enviare un mensaje, cuando vuelva."

"Bien, genial," Stiles asintió. "Tengo, uh, que ir a trabajar y entonces ir a clases y creo que esta noche pasare tiempo con Scott, así que, uh, si los lobos hacen cualquier cosa rara definitivamente te contare."

"Sí." Derek comenzó a escabullirse hacía la puerta. "Hace eso."

Y se marchó, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Stiles lo contemplo por un minuto, preguntándose por qué no estaba más nervioso ante la idea de que su habitación ahora tenía una puerta mágica, entonces gruñó, colapso de vuelta en la cama y presiono los talones de las manos en sus ojos.

Se quedó así por casi un minuto hasta que pudo moverse sin que su pene rozara con sus pantalones – ultima vez que se acuesta con jeans – y entonces se levantó, ignorando la manera en que las figuritas saltaban mientras andaba por sus cajones buscando algo que usar, alejando de su mente todos los pensamientos de puertas mágicas y figuras mágicas y erecciones mágicas inducidas por dormir con amigos de su cabeza.

Finalmente encontró algo, incluso aunque su búsqueda era pausaba ya que seguía reproduciendo lo sucedido los últimos días, mierda, la última semana, en su cabeza. No sabía por qué, quizás era que solo estaba confundido en cómo llegaron de ser eneamigos y no ser capaz de estar en la misma habitación sin comenzar a discutir, a ser esto. Stiles no sabía lo que eran ahora, en realidad. Amigos con erecciones era la más apta descripción que viene a su mente por el momento.

Aunque, no era como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. Derek aún estaba en modo 'soy-el-dolor' y Stiles… Stiles no tenía puta idea de por qué había besado a Derek ayer, solo que parecía lo correcto de hacer.

A parte de eso… si, ni idea.

Se estaba pasando su camiseta sobre la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió y Derek se detuvo en seco en medio de la habitación.

"Yo, uh," Aún estaba con la ropa que había usado la noche anterior, lo cual era entendible, porque solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había cerrado la puerta detrás de él, y su pelo estaba… oh dios, tenía el cabello desordenado. A causa de la cama de Stiles. Por dormir con Stiles. "Creo que mi teléfono se cayó de mi bolsillo."

Stiles volvió a colocarse la camiseta, mirando la cama que aún estaba desordenada y seguramente el teléfono de Derek estaba en la almohada más cercana al escritorio de Stiles.

"Claro," Stiles dijo. Derek se acercó, lo agarró y entonces comenzó a jugar con él mientras miraba incómodamente la habitación. "¿Algo más, amigo?"

"No," Derek dijo, luego lo miró, estrechando sus ojos antes de sacudir su cabeza. "No."

"Okay," Stiles dijo, alargando la palabra porque Derek tenía esa expresión en su cara que significaba que quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

"No dije, uh," Derek comenzó con los ojos en su teléfono, jugueteando con algo. Parecía que estaba viendo si tenía llamadas perdidas. "Gracias, por anoche. Así que, gracias."

Stiles pestañeó con los ojos a la puerta. Estaba a cinco metros y Derek estaba más cerca para su escape, si lo intentaba iba a tener que ser _sigiloso_. Agarró la camiseta que iba a usar y un par de jeans que se las arregló para sacar de sus cajones y comenzó a desplazarse hacia la puerta.

"No hay problema, amigo." Agitó sus manos en el aire. Los nervios siempre lo hacían agitarse. "Quiero decir, todos necesitan una charla de vez en cuando. Soy bueno para dar charlas. Pregúntale a Scott."

"Ayer," Derek lo estaba mirando y Stiles podía verlo en sus ojos que sabía que Stiles estaba tratando de escapar. "Ayer, en el estacionamiento…"

"Ni idea, amigo," Stiles dijo, antes de que Derek pudiera terminar, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza porque era _verdad_. No sabía por qué lo había besado, no sabía por qué Derek le había _respondido_ el beso. Él… no sabía. ¿Tenía algo que ver con Laura y lucir como una pareja y otra razón igual de valida? "Quiero decir, en realidad, _no lo sé_. Aunque funciono, ¿cierto? ¿Con Laura?"

"Si," Derek asintió. "No se calla sobre el tema."

"Bien, eso es genial." Stiles se acercó al borde de la cama, señaló la puerta abierta. "Me voy a preparar, así que…"

Derek lo miró por un segundo y fue solo cuando asintió que Stiles pudo sentir que sus pies se estaban moviendo.

Hizo un desvió – o, en realidad, se saltó el baño – para pasar directamente a la cocina por un vaso de agua y estaba dejando la botella de vuelta en el refrigerador cuando escuchó a Derek caminar por el pasillo.

"Hey," Derek dijo y Stiles resistió la tentación de girar sus ojos porque, en _realidad_ , estaba bastante seguro que sus deseos de evadir y no hablar de ayer _u_ hoy eran bastantes claros, pero Derek repentinamente era el señor hablador.

Stiles deseaba que Scott estuviera, pero Scott siempre se iba temprano a sus clases los miércoles, así que estaba solo.

"¿Si?" Stiles cerró el refrigerador, intentó pasar por delante de Derek para llegar al baño. Esta vez de verdad.

"Solo…" Derek hizo un ruido de frustración, de derrota, de _algo_ y entonces estaba frente a él, mirando a sus labios como si él… él… él… oh. "Viene Laura así que…" susurró.

"¿Okay?" Stiles preguntó, pretendiendo no saber a dónde iba todo eso.

"Voy a, uh." Derek señaló los labios de Stiles, se estremeció.

"Está bien." Stiles dijo, dando un paso hacia Derek, luego miró la puerta, ignorando la manera en que repentinamente su corazón _latía_ contra su caja torácica. "¿Estamos haciendo esto porque?"

"No lo sé, para que Laura pueda olerlo o algo así." Derek se encogió de hombros, sonando perfectamente razonable incluso sin estarlo siendo, nada de esto era razonable. Entonces no importaba si alguien estaba siendo razonable porque Derek lo estaba besando.

Una mano en el pelo de Stiles y la otra extendida sobre su hombro. Los labios de Derek estaban secos y suaves, tentadores y con un poco de mala gana, hasta que Stiles abrió la boca para murmurar que no estaba forzando a Derek a hacer eso, no tenía que hacerlo y entonces la lengua de Derek estaba en su boca y repentinamente había mucho más _entusiasmo_ y se olvidó que eran las palabras.

Laura entró en el departamento porque aparentemente tocar era demasiado pasado de moda y también lo era cerrar las puertas con llave y Stiles se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero Derek estaba demasiado ocupado besándolo como para que Stiles hiciera algo más excepto besarlo de vuelta.

Porque tenía que lucir genuino ¿cierto?

Cierto.

Derek solo dejó de besarlo y en realidad, Stiles solo dejo de besarlo cuando Laura aclaró su garganta.

"Chicos," dijo, "las cosas están levitando."

Eso obtuvo la atención de Stiles y se alejó de Derek incluso aunque realmente _no quería_ y miró alrededor.

Y si, Laura tenía razón. Las cosas estaban levitando.

El sofá estaba levitando a un metro del suelo. Los taburetes en la mesa de la cocina que estaban a dos metros de distancia de ellos estaban levitando, golpeándose entre sí y haciendo ruidos sordos. La jodida mesa estaba girando en círculos a centímetros del suelo.

La mesa de centro estaba al nivel de la cabeza de Laura y las revistas y los controles y todas las otras mierdas que Scott y Stiles nunca guardaban estaban orbitando a su alrededor.

"Huh," Stiles dijo, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a murmurar maldiciones.

"¿Crees que si me siento en el sofá va a seguir flotando?" Laura preguntó, mirándolo.

"Voy a trabajar." La voz de Derek era estrangulada.

"Si," Stiles dijo, porque lo entendía, estaba tan cansado y abrumado de toda esta mierda como él. "Yo también."

"Su amor hace que las cosas _leviten_ , chicos, ¿y ustedes no tomaran ventaja de esto?" Laura preguntó, resoplando como si estuviera decepcionada de ellos. "No puedo creerlo."


	8. Chapter 8

**Gravity's Got Nothing On You**

 **Capitulo 8**

Derek corrió.

Siempre había habido algo catártico con correr. Algo sobre los latidos de su corazón en el pecho y los estúpidos pensamientos que atravesaban su cabeza mientras corría a través de la suciedad y saltaba sobre troncos caídos, lanzándose sobre las colinas y a través de los valles hasta que sus pulmones no del todo humanos quemaban con cada inhalación y exhalación.

Era agradable, eso era. Ya sea corriendo en dos piernas o en cuatro, era agradable.

No había corrido así desde navidad y en aquel entonces todos los demás estaban corriendo con él a través de la preservación, Laura mucho más adelante, poco más atrás de mama, tío Peter y el alfa de Sedora. Sin embargo ahora que estaba corriendo con Laura, solo corriendo y el bosque era verde, el aire estaba solo un poco fresco y no había nadie alrededor por millas.

Era agradable. Alejarse de la ciudad, alejarse de los problemas, alejarse, solo por un rato, de _Stiles_.

"¡Derek!" Laura estaba quizás a una milla delante de él – siempre había sido más rápida – de pie en la parte superior de la cresta que había estado subiendo por casi una hora. "¡Trae tu lento culo!"

Derek se quejó, se volvió un poco más lobo para poder ir más rápido y disfrutar de la manera en que sus músculos ejercían presión y su pecho quemaba mientras avanzaba el resto del camino hasta la pendiente.

"Siempre olvido lo bello que es acá arriba." Laura lucía como si estuviera posando para una revista con las manos en sus caderas y su cara de vuelta con características humanas, sonriéndole mientras trotaba los últimos diez metros entre ellos. "No hay nada como perderse en lo profundo del desierto por un par de horas ¿cierto, Derrie?"

Derek no se molestó en responder al sobrenombre. "Si," dijo porque no había _nada_ como eso, porque finalmente, por primera vez en semanas, su cabeza se sentía clara, no existía esa sensación de extrañeza, picazón y pánico en su pecho y podía solo _respirar_. "Nada como esto."

Se extendió, cambiando sus características de nuevo a algo humano.

No estaba particularmente en alto, pero había unas buenas veinte millas de la entrada al sendero más cercano y todo alrededor de ellos era verde y marrón, en la distancia se veía el azul del rio sinuoso a través del valle. Aunque lo más importante de todo era que todo alrededor de ellos era claramente _no humano_.

Ni siquiera olía remotamente humano ahí, salvo por él y Laura, porque no muchos excursionistas llegan tan lejos de la civilización. No al menos que estén acampando. En lugar de humano, olía a los árboles clavados en el suelo, a tierra, animales y no mucho más.

Si Laura no estuviera acarreando una mochila ridículamente llena, Derek podía sentirse un poco mejor y menos incómodo con todo el asunto, porque como trato de explicarle a ella antes de dejar el departamento, _los hombres lobos no necesitas suministros_. Ella lo ignoró, igual corría más rápido que él aún con la mochila en sus hombros y ahora le estaba entregando una barra energética. La aceptó, solo porque ella lo estaba presionando con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

"Hey, así que," Laura comenzó y él la miró desde donde observaba una redada de aves. Su instinto le decía que los persiguiera, que los acechara para ver si podía cazarlos, pero Laura solo se burlaría de él, como ella lo llama, _rendirse al lobo_. "Tú y Stiles."

"Oh, _vamos_." Derek se ahogó en el trozo de barra energética que estaba masticando, ignorando las migajas que arrojaba al suelo mientras lo hacía. "Estamos haciendo esto para _alejarnos_ de todo, para crear _lazos_ , así que ¿podrías… _no_?"

Laura lo miró un poco y Derek no pudo analizar la expresión en su rostro. Definitivamente, contemplativa. ¿Quizás un poco encariñada? Sonrió antes de poder entenderlo y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "Está bien, está bien. No Stiles. No sé quién es ese. ¿En todo caso, que es un Stiles?

"No tengo puta idea," Derek gruñó, empujando el resto de la barra energética en su boca y tratando de mirar a otro lado mientras masticaba.

Debería haber traído la cámara. El sol de la tarde golpeaba las montañas opuestas a ellos, haciendo que los arboles crearan detalladas sombras y el valle abajo luzca más oscuro que lo habitual, casi misterioso.

"A Jake le gustaba salir de excursión," Laura dijo. Derek se giró, levantó una ceja porque no podía pensar en nada más que poder hacer o decir, en respuesta a eso. Señalo la mochila a sus pies. "Es por eso que tengo una mochila de excursionista."

"A la mierda él," Derek gruñó, preguntándose si esta era la parte donde tenía que ser el hermano menor apoyador. Había esperado esto, por supuesto, porque Laura había venido a Davis porque estaba herida, porque necesitaba a alguien y aparentemente Derek fue su primera opción, pero aun así eso no hacía que todo esto lo entusiasme. Nunca había sido bueno con… _eso_. Con los sentimientos.

Tienden a aterrorizarlo.

"Si," Laura suspiró, sentándose al lado de su mochila y cruzando las piernas debajo de ella, mirando las colinas y los valles alrededor de ellos. Se preguntó, distraídamente, si Laura estaba haciendo esto _aquí_ – en medio del bosque – porque, como la mayoría de los Hale, tenía una inclinación por lo dramático o si la vista solo había inspirado la necesidad de _compartir_. Quizás era una combinación de ambas cosas.

Derek se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Abajo en el valle, si se concentraba, Derek podía oír el sonido de algo relativamente largo y en cuatro patas moviéndose. Quizás, un león de montaña.

"¿Te he dicho que es realmente maravilloso que me dejes quedarme aquí?" Levantó la vista para ver a Laura sonriéndole. "Sé que te gusta tu espacio, Der, pero puedes ser un buen hermano cuando lo intentas."

"No me diste opción," Derek le recordó, "sobre quedarte aquí."

"¡Humilde, también!" Laura lo golpeó en el hombro, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, luego buscó en su mochila hasta que sacó una larga botella de agua y la coloco frente a su cara hasta que la tomó y comenzó a beber.

"Muy humilde," Derek estuvo de acuerdo. Jugó con la tapa rosa brillante de la botella de agua y levantó la vista, cuando en la distancia, escuchó el grito agudo de un ave de rapiña. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?" preguntó finalmente, creyendo que era mejor hablar de esto ahora a esperar a que ella dijera algo.

"¿No te dije que?" Laura lo miró.

"Que ibas a decirle a… _él_ ," respondió.

"¿A _él_?" Resopló. "solo porque terminamos no quiere decir que nombrarlo va a hacer que me ponga a _llorar_ , Derek."

"Jake," cedió. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que le ibas a decir a _Jake_?"

"Nunca lo conociste," Laura dijo después de un rato, en vez de responderle. "Mamá lo conoció; papá lo conoció. Incluso Cora, cuando fuimos a Beacon Hill el verano pasado, pero tú nunca lo conociste, Derek."

Eso era… verdad. "Okay," dijo.

"Le gustaba a todos; a todos les gustaba – Okay, papá lo toleraba. Mierda, espere tres años porque estaba tratando de evaluar si él podría manejarlo. _Manejarnos_."

"No pudo manejarlo," Derek señaló y sabía que no era la cosa más linda para decir incluso antes de que ella le gruñera, con los ojos azul brillante.

"¿Qué crees?" preguntó. "Me dijo – " Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo a su voz más aguda y quejumbrosa. "- _No puedo estar contigo. Aún te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo_. ¿Qué mierda significa _eso_?"

"¿Qué no valía la pena?" Derek ofreció.

Laura resopló. "Tres años con ese hijo de puta, _gastados_." Se detuvo, lo miró de nuevo. "No te lo dije porque sabía lo que ibas a decir – quiero decir, sabes lo que _dirías_."

"Si," Derek estuvo de acuerdo. "Lo sé."

"Quiero decir," – Laura siguió hablando sobre él – "todos sabemos que las _relaciones_ son un tema delicado contigo."

"Lo son," Derek dijo mecánicamente, preguntándose como este problema de Laura terminó siendo algo suyo, "pero no estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando – "

"–de mí, Okay, Okay," Laura lo interrumpió. "En realidad lo estoy manejando mejor aquí. Estar aquí me está ayudando. Un cambio de ritmo, nuevo escenario y ya sabes que he estado buscando un departamento. Así que imaginé que tomarme un mes libre, obtener una nueva perspectiva, quizás volver a casa y tener a mamá y papá adulándome por un par de semanas después de esto, entonces voy a estar bien."

"Cora va a estar ahí," Derek señaló. Como siempre, Laura era más _sana_ , más equilibrada y _mejor_ en la vida que ella.

"Cora se encuentra actualmente en medio de un flechazo épico con un chico mayor," Laura resopló, "así que estoy bastante segura que ella no será tan terrible."

"¿Qué? ¿Flechazo? ¿ _Quién_?" Derek no había escuchado de ningún flechazo y Cora era notoriamente abierta sobre todo. Aunque quizás eso es parte de ser humana en una familia de hombres lobos. Papá y Cora tendían a decirlo todo así nadie podía gritarles sus mentiras.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando te alejas demasiado, hermanito." Laura le mostró la lengua y luego sonrió. "Es tu culpa."

"No estoy alejado," Derek murmuró. Laura resopló pero no dijo nada más, quizás porque ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo. Se sentaron por un rato. Derek no supo por cuanto tiempo. Su teléfono en silencio estaba en su bolsillo y podría revisar el tiempo, pero no quería hacerlo. Era suficiente, al menos para él, sentarse junto a Laura y respirar.

Esperaba que quizás ayudara a Laura, el observar, porque siempre lo ayudaba a él a alejarse de las cosas. Sentarse en la cima de una loma un poco alta en el medio del desierto y _olvidar_.

O, bueno, no, porque estaba tratando, pero no podía olvidar los problemas a los que tenía que volver. En realidad, ninguno de ellos habían sido resueltos. Aún iba a llevar a su hermana de vuelta a su departamento, ella aún iba a ser invasiva y un poco molesta; aun había figuritas mágicas causando estragos en el departamento sobre el suyo y aún iba a tener que volver a Stiles, quien representaba una nueva y completamente ridícula serie de problemas.

Como lo mucho que Derek lo deseaba. Era un poco estúpido negarlo ahora, especialmente después de besarlo dos veces cuando no había necesidad de hacerlo. Especialmente después de despertar esta mañana de un sueño que protagonizaba Stiles y piel, _mucha_ piel y estaba duro, se había encontrado inclinándose en el cuello de Stiles, inhalándolo.

(Y por supuesto, _por supuesto_ , Derek se iba a volver adicto a la manera en la que Stiles olía. Era un castigo por su inicial obsesión porque su departamento oliera como alguien, además que él.)

Como el hecho de que Derek se pregunte si Stiles está bien y quizás sea un mártir _si_ está haciendo su vida innecesariamente difícil.

Como el hecho de que Derek tema que todo esto sea mucho más que _solo_ pretender, como se convierte cada vez más en algo que no es por pretender. En algo que es real y aterrador.

"No estoy-" soltó, mirando a Laura que le sonreía a su teléfono y se detuvo. "¿No hay recepción aquí?"

Ella lo miró, su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y sostuvo su teléfono en alto para poder ver la pantalla. Era una imagen de Scott, sentado encima de lo que parecía ser la mesa del comedor, con la cabeza contra el techo porque todo, aparentemente, seguía levitando. Estaba mordiendo una manzana, sonriendo como un idiota. Derek no resistió la tentación de girar los ojos.

"Tengo mejor cobertura," Laura dijo mientras Derek sacaba su teléfono, resopló ante la falta de barras de su señal. No es que quisiera tener recepción, porque esto se trataba de ser uno con la naturaleza y alejarse de todo, es solo que quería-

Mierda, no lo sabía, quería saber cómo estaba Stiles o algo así, ¿ver si no estaba muerto?

"Deberíamos volver," Laura dijo, mirándolo, su voz estaba teñida de humor y peor, _comprensión_. "¿Quiere llamar-" se detuvo, inclino su cabeza y sonrió, "a tu _enamorado_ antes de bajar, o los vamos a sorprender?"

A Derek no le gusto la manera en que lo dijo. Eso del 'enamorado'; era una palabra problemática, pero el tono era francamente intimidante. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose sus pantalones cortos en los que se había cambiado antes de marcharse, y se transformó en beta, estirando los músculos de su cuello y recorriendo su lengua sobre los afilados colmillos.

"Si quieres llamar…" Se encogió de hombros, cambiando el tema. "¿Quieres que acarree la mochila?"

"No, te verías tan hostil con ella. Como un viejo. "Laura saltó, cambiando en un movimiento suave, tomó la mochila y la coloco en sus hombros. "Espero que aun hayan cosas levitando cuando regresemos."

Derek suspiró. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque era _divertido_ , Derek." Laura balanceó sus brazos en círculos, saltando en el mismo lugar y rechinando sus dientes. Cuando lo miró, sus ojos se volvieron azules. "¿Sabes lo que es la _diversión_ , verdad?"

"No," Derek gruñó. "No tengo puta idea."

Laura sonrió, sacudió sus dedos y se marchó, corriendo por la cresta, saltando sobre las rocas esquivando árboles, gritando algo sobre etiquetas y gente lenta sobre su hombro.

Derek suspiró profundamente, tomó una última gran inhalación y corrió tras ella.

* * *

"Así que quizás," Scott dijo, "le conté a Allison que tú y Derek estaban profundamente enamorados."

Stiles lo miró. Scott todavía encima de la mesa del comedor – el único mueble que seguía levitando – recostado con sus pies y manos colgando de los bordes, mirando el techo. Stiles, mientras tanto, estaba a punto de salir a correr.

Los niervos habían vuelto. ¿O no eran realmente nervios? Eran las figuritas. La _maldita_ magia que lo colocaba tan jodidamente nervioso. Necesitaba recordar decirle a Deaton sobre eso, aunque conociéndolo, solo va a decir que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, que necesita capear el exceso de energía tanto como necesitaba sobrellevar la existencia de dos _lobos_ _de_ _cerámica_ mágicos en su habitación.

Heh. Mal no poder gastar esa energía en otras maneras. Maneras más horizontales. Maneras más _placenteras_.

… sexo, eso era. Stiles pensaba en sexo. Normalmente eso sería jodidamente hilarante, pero ahora, con todo el asunto de Derek y el beso de la mañana y el beso de _ayer_ , era como pedir problemas.

Un problema de doscientas libras de caliente, desnudo y musculoso hombre lobo.

"Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación," Stiles dijo. "¿En el teléfono? ¿Ayer?"

"Si, nah," Scott movió su mano. "Quiero decir hoy. Esta mañana. Hablamos por Skype y ella…"

"¿Te acorraló?" Stiles se subió los calcetines y coloco sus pies en sus zapatillas para correr.

"Le dije que tú querías que fuera un secreto porque—" Scott se detuvo e incluso aunque Stiles no lo estaba mirando, prácticamente podía sentir su mueca de dolor. "—ustedes no querían eso les diera mala suerte."

"Claro," Stiles pateó sus dedos del pie en la madera debajo de él para que sus pies entraran completamente y coloco su IPod en aleatorio sobre sus pantalones. "Y tú le dijiste que éramos asquerosamente adorables y cariñosos y que Derek era el peor novio de todos."

"Me conoces muy bien, amigo." Scott suspiró, levantó su cabeza y lo miró hacia abajo. "Creo que si te marchas, la mesa va a dejar de levitar, así que—"

Stiles resopló, metiendo los auriculares en sus oídos. "¿Así que mejor que salgas de ahí arriba?"

"Aún no me has dicho como las cosas empezaron a levitar," Scott dijo. Stiles se aclaró la garganta, extendió sus brazos e ignoro la manera en que su rostro estaba de repente ardiendo.

"Derek se estaba comportando como un idiota," intentó. Técnicamente no era una mentira. El beso era una cosa muy idiota. "Son las emociones."

"¿Ahora haces que las cosas leviten cuando estás enojado?" Scott sonaba impresionado. Impresionado de _él_. Eso era… estaba bien, era un buen sentimiento.

"No estoy levitando nada," Stiles dijo. No había sido la _rabia_ lo que había causado que las cosas levitaran. Era… mierda, muchas cosas. Excitación. Calor. Más excitación. Otras cosas que Stiles no podía nombrar, pero sabía que debería, porque mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo era, aparentemente, unida a la emoción.

Eso era lo que Deaton había dicho, al menos, en muchas palabras. Ese algo – nadie sabía que, y oh, eso sí que era una maravilla – estaba unido a esos dos lobos y ese algo respondía a él. Quizás no era necesariamente una emoción intensa (no había habido nada de intenso al querer una habitación a prueba de sonidos y una puerta nueva), pero sin embargo, había sido una emoción.

"Alguien está levitando _algo_ ," Scott argumentó. "Y no soy yo."

"Voy a correr," Stiles dijo. "Si los Hale vuelven—"

"—oh, ¿Los _Hale_?" Scott resopló. "¿Por qué no lo llamas 'amante' y a ella 'honorable cuñada'?"

"No es gracioso, amigo, no es gracioso," Stiles suspiró. "Volveré en un par de horas."

"¿Es esto sobre esa rara energía?" Scott movió sus manos alrededor. "¿Correr?"

"Si." Stiles se encogió de hombros cuando Scott se sentó, frunció sus ojos hacia él. "Estaré bien."

"Derek va a suspirar," Scott saltó de la mesa, caminando hacia él. " _En voz alta_ , Stiles. Hará ese gesto de girar los ojos y probablemente correrá detrás de ti o algo así, usando la distancia con Laura para ser más idiota contigo de lo que usualmente es."

"Andan de lobos en el desierto, Scott. Conectándose con su animal interno." Stiles caminó a la puerta, Scott en sus talones. "Se necesitan al menos treinta minutos en conducir hacia allá y—"

"Sí, claro, anda." Scott lo espantó por la puerta. "Solo para que sepas, tus elecciones de vida están comenzando a ser cuestionables."

"Créeme," Stiles murmuró bajo su aliento. "Lo sé."

Corrió mucho. Quince millas y apenas registro que estaba afuera, en la acera, esquivando peatones y esperando en esquinas cuando la luz del semáforo daba rojo, evadiendo las grietas y caídas en el concreto. Estaba más preocupado con el constante zumbido en su cabeza; el zumbido que, incluso mientras sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse y su pecho comenzaba a quemar, no desaparecía.

Era preocupante, porque ayer solo sentía cansancio cuando los lobos hacían sus cosas. Hoy, sin embargo, no desaparecía. El zumbido. No se había ido. No desde la levitación de esta mañana, desde el beso. A través del trabajo, las clases e incluso ahora, corriendo, su piel, su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado _pequeño_.

Debería llamar a Deaton o enviarle un correo o algo así, probablemente, para decirle sobre la levitación, quizás pedirle algo de información en como acostumbrarse a ello.

Por lo menos, Stiles necesitaba acostumbrarse a ello, porque no podía seguir así por mucho más tiempo. Su síndrome de déficit atencional había hecho su secundaria un ejercicio de disciplina y auto medicación, pero había salido de eso, había mejorado. Aunque ahora, esto era peor que en la secundaria.

Era jodidamente molesto.

Sería menos molesto si quizás Stiles pudiera _controlar_ dicha energía, hacerla algo que quisiera hacer, pero no podía, al menos no ahora.

Así que hasta que algo pasara, hasta que cualquier cosa suceda que lo haga sentir más… normal, necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacerle frente. Y correr había sido una manera de hacerle frente al exceso de energía por un tiempo, así que era solo natural, que lo usara para calmarse después de todo lo que sucedía.

Los besos. Los besos eran más preocupantes que la magia. Besarse hacía que todo fuera más difícil de calmar, pensó. Era como si ambos estuvieran atrapados en una área gris, como en una especie –él sí, él no – donde Stiles no sabía si seguir siendo _esto_ – si Derek solo estaba usando a Laura como una excusa para besarlo - o si existía la _posibilidad_ de ser algo más.

La ironía de querer estar en una relación – Okay, no querer estar, pensar en un sentido totalmente objetivo – con el chico con el que actualmente se encontraba en una falsa relación. Lo ridículo de encontrarse de repente atraído a una de las personas más frustrantes que ha conocido.

Todo lo que Stiles quería, todo lo que _necesitaba_ , se dio cuenta, era estar de una vez con Derek. Solo para ver como es. Quizás sigan estando juntos después de eso, quizás no.

Quizás debería decir algo sobre el hecho de lo fácil que sería si, quizás en vez de _pretender_ estar en una relación por Laura, _intenten_ en realidad estar en una relación. No esa extraña, súper, extra dulce y tan poco realista historia que Derek le había tejido a Laura, sino algo… real.

Algo que envolviera sexo.

Stiles apostaba que tener grandes cantidades de sexo con Derek gastaría su energía y lo pondría menos nervioso. Aunque aparentemente el sexo es _poderoso_ mágicamente, quizás no era la mejor idea. Quizás eso se añadiría a su ya creciente lista de problemas y psicológicas obsesiones.

Cuando volvió al departamento, el sol ya se había puesto, sudaba y su piel zumbaba solo ligeramente y ninguno de los muebles levitaba. Scott estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas frente a la mesa de centro, con el laptop frente a él, libros y notas extendidas sobre la mesa, murmurando algo sobre las alergias caninas y las enfermedades de la piel.

Stiles tomó una ducha, fue a su habitación, mirando las figuritas de lobo mientras pasaba de ellos frente a su escritorio y pasó el resto de la noche estudiosamente ignorando todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Derek y/o la magia.

Pensarás que fue difícil, pero todo lo que tomo fue un mensaje de Derek diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no necesitaba subir, que él se quedaba con Laura y Stiles quedó libre.

Nada sucedió aquella noche, nada en absoluto. Stiles hizo su trabajo, vago por internet y se quedó dormido dando vueltas en la cama (la cama que aún, si tomaba una inhalación profunda, olía ligeramente a Derek. Maldita sea)

El jueves, Lydia llamó, luego Danny, ambos demandando fotografías que terminó no enviando. Cora le envió un mensaje de texto sobre el hecho de que eran cuñados. Su papá le envió un correo sobre los arreglos de su vuelo para su viaje a casa del próximo mes. Tuvo clases, otra clase, luego trabajo y llegó de tropezones a su departamento a las diez de la noche, pasando de largo a Derek y Laura, quienes por alguna razón, estaban jugando COD con Scott en vez de… hacer cualquier otra cosa. Algo que no sucediera en _su_ departamento.

Murmuraron unos saludos; el gruñó algo en respuesta. Cuarenta minutos después, estaba en su habitación, conciliando el sueño en un bendito silencio.

El viernes, Stiles despertó con Derek en su cama de nuevo. Aunque esta vez, aún estaba dormido. Su boca abierta, babeando en la almohada y su pierna sobre Stiles como si tuviera _permitido_ estar ahí. Lo cual… no era así.

 _Aún no_ , su mente añadió y Stiles juro haber escuchado una risa malvada.

La silla del escritorio de Stiles estaba balanceada encima de su cómoda y daba vueltas en círculos lentos y casi perezosos.

Se deslizó del colchón tan silenciosamente como pudo, así no despertaba a Derek y se preparó para el baño.

Estuvo todo el día en clases porque su grupo de estadística estaba en pánico e hizo a Stiles estar en una de las salas de estudio de la biblioteca para revisar la presentación toda la mañana. Después tuvo una entrevista a la hora de almuerzo con unos de los sicólogos sobre su tesis. Luego siguió en clases y al final fue a trabajar.

Aún zumbaba cuando llegó a casa a las seis, por lo que salió a correr, se dio una ducha y dejó a Laura y Scott – Derek estaba en una cena con el asesor de su tesis – acarrearlo a un bar calle abajo.

Le coqueteó un chico, lo cual era jodidamente molesto, porque ahora no estaba interesado en eso. El chico era atractivo, era solo que… no era lo que estaba buscando ahora.

Y lo que estaba buscando era Derek, desnudo, en su cama, o en cualquier cama en realidad, haciéndole cosas. _Cosas_. Sexis cosas.

El sábado en la mañana, despertó encontrando que su cama, en algún punto de la noche, se había deslizado al medio de la habitación, con el aún en ella y finalmente decidió mandarle un correo a Deaton preguntándole si había encontrado algo más. O si podía, quizás, posiblemente, enviarle a Stiles algo de información de cómo controlar la magia, usarla para cosas que de verdad tengan sentido, en vez de que solo produzca que los muebles comiencen a levitar en cualquier momento y se organicen en precarias posiciones y torres.

El sábado en la noche, Laura los arrastro a Sacramento, hacía un club nocturno y por alguna razón el portero corto la fila para dejarlos pasar.

Aunque, los ojos del gigante portero se vieron un poco aturdidos y Stiles juró escuchar el sonido de cerámicas raspando contra madera mientras caminaba pasándolo a través de las puertas. Derek susurró algo en su oído sobre arcilla y ozono y Stiles caminó hacia la barra para ordenar una cerveza.

Había algo que decir, pensó, mientras le entregaba su ID al idiota del camarero, sobre las cosas que son maravillosas en teoría y terminan siendo una mierda en realidad.

* * *

"Así que…" Stiles iba en su cuarta cerveza y si Derek tomaba una bocanada de aire podía oler que estaba afectando la química de su cuerpo. Estaba sudando más, aunque eso podía deberse a la cantidad de calor corporal que generaba el club, la cual ya era ridícula, estaba despeinado, sus piernas relajadas y sueltas y olía a alcohol. No era un olor desagradable, porque, debajo de todo eso, estaba Stiles. "¿Estamos aquí por qué?"

A Derek no le importaba pensar que estaba bien pensar cosas como esas. Estaba cansado de parar de oler el aire tan pronto Stiles entraba a la habitación, pero no había funcionado, así que ya lo había asumido.

"Por Laura." Derek hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia Laura en el otro lado de la barra, sonriendo y fingiendo escuchar a unos idiotas que estaban tratando de impresionada. "¿Por qué más?"

"Aunque, soy el único que puede _emborracharse_." Stiles estaba presionado a su lado, cerca y Derek entendió que era parte del alcohol aflojando sus inhibiciones y parte porque la música estaba demasiado fuerte como para que el humano necesitara esforzarse para escuchar cualquier conversaciones que estuviera teniendo y otra parte – mayormente, quizás – porque no había espacio en el bar para ellos. "Y Scott esta aburrido."

"No sé porque Scott está aquí," Derek estuvo de acuerdo. Todo el viaje a Sacramento estuvo lleno de Scott quejándose sobre estudiar, Allison y más estudiar y más Allison… y café por alguna razón pero Derek no le había puesto atención a esa parte. Stiles estuvo en silencio, _había_ estado silencioso, sospechosamente los últimos días.

Olía a cansancio, agotamiento y más y más arcilla y ozono quemado.

" _Scott_ no sabe porque Scott está aquí," Stiles dijo, de alguna manera presionándose más cerca de Derek, colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Derek y como… colapsando en él.

"Laura planea algo." Derek se inclinó contra el bar, tomando un trago de la cerveza de Stiles e ignorando las miradas de las chicas universitarias desde el otro lado de la pista de baile. No estaba seguro si lo miraban a él o a Stiles, pero de cualquier manera, pensó que la mejor estrategia era ignorarlas. O si se acercaban mucho, darles una mirada fija. "Estaba sospechosamente insistente en que viniéramos con ella."

"Hipnotice al guardia de la entrada cuando entramos," Stiles gimió dramáticamente, eligiendo ignorar a Derek o no escucharlo. La pareja bebiendo Martini al lado de ellos se giró, mirando a Stiles un poco y luego comenzaron a alejarse. "Sus ojos, Derek, estaban _vidriosos_. Y Deaton sigue ignorando—"

Derek apoyo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles cuando este trato de moverse lejos de él, al espacio que la pareja había dejado, luego se inclinó y bebió de la cerveza. Pensó que si bebía demasiado, Stiles no iba a estar tan ebrio cuando eventualmente volvieran a casa.

Derek solo había visto a Stiles borrarse en alcohol, en la graduación de Scott y no fue exactamente bonito.

"—me sigue _ignorando_ y yo quiero que esto se _detenga_." Stiles se quejó, golpeando su frente repetidamente al lado de la cabeza de Derek. Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek podía ver a Laura sonriéndoles. No al idiota en frente a ella, sino a ellos.

Trama algo. Ha estado tramando algo desde que salieron a correr. Quizás incluso antes que eso, en realidad, después de ese día Derek aclaró su mente un poco y se dio cuenta lo _extraño_ que ella se había estado comportando.

No podía descifrarlo aún porque ella no había hecho ni dicho nada excepto esas miradas _misteriosas_ , pero esperaba que no tenga nada que ver con Jake.

O Stiles.

O cualquiera.

En realidad, Derek preferiría pensar que la extrañeza de Laura no era nada más que su imaginación causado por el estrés y… otras cosas.

"No creo que te esté ignorando," Derek dijo. "Creo que solo no ha tenido tiempo de responderte. Está ocupado."

"Y repentinamente tu eres el epitome de la paciencia y la lógica," Stiles escupió, agarrando de vuelta su cerveza de la mano de Derek tomando un gran trago. Derek observó cómo su garganta se movía arriba y abajo y tuvo que colocar su mano hacia atrás cuando la levantó para trazar una línea en la yugular de Stiles. "Quizás ella quiere que nos pongamos celosos o algo así. Suena como a Laura."

"Nos trajo a un club" – Derek pensó que quizás tendría más sentido si lo decía en voz alta – "¿Por qué quiere vernos celosos si alguien… se nos acerca?"

"Suena como Laura." Stiles se encogió de hombros, tomó otro trago de cerveza. "Alguien me coqueteo ayer y ella comenzó a _reírse_."

"¿Alguien te coqueteo?" Derek mantuvo su voz baja, quizás incluso con un poco de incredulidad, pero demonios, el pensamiento lo hacía sentirse como un niño de cinco años que no quiere compartir sus juguetes.

"No, nadie me _toqueteo_ , alguien me _coqueteo_ ," Stiles dijo, levantando la voz. Derek lo miro de reojo hasta que recordó la música – estaba subiendo de volumen y era como lo que sucedería si Skrillex y Black Sabbath tuvieran un bebé – estaba afectando la habilidad de Stiles para mantener una conversación más de lo que lo estaba afectando a él.

"Claro." Derek asintió. "Lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ella querría vernos celosos?"

Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás, sus movimientos eran exagerados, su lengua salía de su boca – _maldito_ \- mirando a Laura al otro lado de la barra. "¿Crees que puede escucharnos?" preguntó.

"Si quisiera," Derek dijo, inclinándose más cerca. Al otro lado del club, vieron a Scott sentado al lado de tres mujeres, mostrándoles su billetera. No, eso no tenía sentido. Quizás era la imagen en su billetera. De Allison. Eso tiene más sentido.

"Bueno." Stiles arrastró la palabra, lamiéndose los labios. "¿No se supone que los _novios_ se ponen celosos?"

"Eso no… oh." Derek suspiró, bebiendo el resto de la cerveza de Stiles y miró fijamente a un chico con una camiseta con cuello V rozar a Stiles para llegar al camarero. Así que Laura quería verlos celosos. O Stiles – borracho Stiles – asumía que Laura quería verlos celosos.

Tenía sentido, excepto que Derek tenía que preguntarse _por qué_ Laura quería verlos celosos. Los había _visto_ besarse, sabía que estaban juntos así que si toda esta cosa era para ponerlos a prueba, entonces Derek estaba… confundido.

A menos que Laura sospeche algo.

Mierda ¿Y si Laura sospechaba algo?

El corazón de Derek se aceleró ante eso, rápido y en pánico y estaba patéticamente agradecido de los golpes bajos y la música fuerte que podía disimular el sonido de él, solo por si acaso. Miró alrededor un poco loco, tratando de repasar los últimos dos días – de la semana pasada, para ver si había una razón para que Laura sospechara de algo. Cualquier cosa.

Horriblemente, había muchas razones. Demasiadas razones.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Derek preguntó, su voz era alta y en pánico.

"No." Stiles lo miró como si fuera un idiota. "¿Por qué mierda querría bailar? Se supone que tengo que embriagarme aquí. Funciono ayer."

Derek suspiró, se inclinó cerca para poder hablarle al oído. "Sígueme la corriente."

"Te seguí la corriente cuando me besaste y eso no siquiera fue necesario."

"Tú me besaste," Derek odiaba que Stiles lo conociera tan bien.

"La primera vez," Stiles señaló. "La segunda vez fuiste tú. No te preocupes amigo, fue _ardiente_ eso."

"Esto no se trata del maldito be—" Derek se detuvo. Había cosas más grandes de las que preocuparse que… que _eso_. Como Laura. Más que nada Laura.

"Lo es." Stiles asintió. Dramáticamente, como si eso fuera posible, su cabeza cayó adelante y luego completamente hacia atrás, la mirada de indignación en su cara era cómica. "Esto se _trata_ del beso, Derek. Todo" – movía sus manos alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, su voz era baja como un susurro cómplice – "está _conectado_."

"Estas ebrio," Derek dijo.

"Wow, ¿eso _crees_?" Stiles lo miró, sus cejas levantadas, su boca hacia arriba en una sonrisa de medio lado y algo en el pecho de Derek saltó, algo que se sentía sospechosamente como afecto.

Hizo que el pánico apretando su garganta fuera peor.

"Yo – uh," dijo inteligentemente. Observó sorprendido de sí mismo, ante la situación, ante sí mismo, mientras Stiles miraba el cuello de su botella de cerveza, moviéndola para ver su quedaba más liquido adentro. "Ella solo querría vernos celosos," Derek dijo lentamente, avanzando poco a poco hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de la oreja de Stiles. "Si ella sospechara algo."

Le tomó a Stiles un tiempo entenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo, se congeló, alzando la cabeza para mirar a Derek con los ojos muy grandes.

"¿Crees que lo está?" preguntó.

"Yo –" Derek se encogió de hombros.

"Nos besamos frente a ella," Stiles señaló, aclarando su garganta. Miró detrás de él, haciéndoles señas al camarero antes de que Derek pudiera detenerlo, pero solo ordeno una botella de agua.

"Lo sé," Derek dijo entre dientes.

"Como, dos veces," Stiles continuó.

"Lo recuerdo."

"¿Por qué estaría sospechosa?" Stiles abrió su agua cuando se la entregaron y bebió un largo trago.

"No lo _sé_ ," Derek gruñó y no era su imaginación que Stiles tembló. "Ha estado actuando… extraño. Está _prácticamente_ mirándonos de reojo en estos momentos."

Stiles lo miró entonces, ladeó su cabeza a un lado y coloco esa expresión en su rostro como si estuviera tratando de entender un complicado teorema. "¿Sería muy malo?" dijo finalmente, justo cuando hubo una pausa en la música.

Derek observó a Laura y vio como le hablaba a otro idiota y luego volvió a Stiles. "¿Sería muy malo qué?"

"Que ella supiera." Stiles esperó a que la música comenzara de nuevo para responder.

Derek suspiró. "¿En serio, Stiles?"

"Bueno, si ella sospecha algo, estaba bastante relajada con el tema. Quizás piensa que es divertido." Stiles se encogió de hombros, tomo otro tragó de agua. Estaba ebrio – Derek podía olerlo – pero cuando Stiles lo miró, sus ojos estaban enfocados y… como si _supiera_ algo.

"Huh," Derek dijo.

"Si, _huh_."

"Eres un idiota cuando estas ebrio," Derek gruñó.

"Soy un idiota _todo_ el tiempo, amigo," Stiles sonrió ampliamente, dándole un codazo en las costillas. "Aunque tú también lo eres, así que estamos bien."

"Yo no soy—"

"Un agradable idiota," Stiles continuó. "Un poco tierno cuando no lo intentas, si es que te gustan esas cosas."

Derek se congeló. "¿A ti te gustan esas cosas?"

No estaba coqueteando. Y de repente, tener la respuesta a esa pregunta es más importante que entender si Laura está o no extrañamente interesada en su relación o si sabe que en realidad no están juntos.

"Al parecer," Stiles murmuró, resoplando y tomando otro sorbo de agua. Miró a otro lado, hacia Scott y Derek uso ese quiebre en la conversación para inclinarse más cerca – ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, dado que estaban prácticamente aplastados el uno en el otro, pero lo era - e inhalo profundamente.

Olía a Stiles, alcohol, sudor y excitación. Escuchó el corazón de Stiles como golpeaba, un poco más rápido de lo normal, pero sin saltos. Se dio cuenta, mientras cerraba sus ojos, deslizando un brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles, que eso no era bueno.

Eso era lo que le había sucedido con Kate. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando él quería algo más que sexo. Empezaba a obsesionarse; en el olor, en el latido del corazón, en cada pequeña cosa que decía o hacía.

"Así que." Stiles cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sonriéndole de vuelta a Derek. "¿Cuál de estos idiotas crees que estaría interesado en _mí_?"

"Ninguno se te va a acercar." Las palabras salieron de la boca de Derek antes que pudiera hacerlas sonar menos gutural – menos emocional – pero Stiles solo se rió, golpeándolo en las costillas de nuevo.

"Okay, ¿Cuál de estos idiotas estaría interesado en _ti_?"

"Ninguno." Aunque Derek miró alrededor mientras lo dijo. Hizo una mueca ante el cambio de música de nuevo a algo más alto y chillón y- "¿Cómo la gente _escucha_ esto?"

"¿Qué?" Stiles lo miró, pestañeó un par de veces y se rió a carcajadas. "Oh _dios_ , lo sé, ¿cierto? Es horrible."

Derek gruñó, se giró para mirar a cualquier lado menos la cara de Stiles. "Laura definitivamente sospechaba algo," dijo un poco más tarde, una vez que Stiles terminó su botella de agua y Derek fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas? Hazlo… sutil, si es que puedes," Stiles sugirió. Se sacudió sacando el brazo de Derek de sus hombros y señaló a Scott. "Voy a ver en que está. Anda a asustar al idiota que está tratando de impresionarla."

Y se fue, porque no parecía entender que la única manera de que Laura _deje_ de sospechar algo es si ellos pasan el resto de la noche aplastados el uno al lado del otro.

Derek pensó en seguirlo un segundo, recordando que Scott extrañaba a Allison más de lo usual hoy y decidió no hacerlo. En vez de eso, se giró y ordenó una cerveza enviándole miradas a escondidas a Laura cada par de minutos. No podía escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo al hombre con el que estaba hablando a causa del ruido de la música y la multitud y… todo, pero lo que sea que era, lo tenía inclinado aferrando a su cintura riendo a carcajadas.

Al menos ella lo estaba pasando bien.

Stiles tenía razón; Derek debería hablar con ella. Iba a hacerlo, el miércoles, cuando fueron a correr, pero ella le mostró esa imagen de Scott y no había sido el momento correcto. Sabía que debería decirle. Sabía que _esto_ – lo que sea que _tenga_ con Stiles – no estaba ayudando para nada.

Derek estaba siendo egoísta, porque si le decía, todo volvía a ser de la manera que era. Stiles volvería a ser el chico que siempre estaba con Scott. Laura volvería a darle esas miradas empáticas, de lastima y esos no tan sutiles consejos de amor. Derek volvería… a hacer lo que usualmente hacía.

Derek no quería eso.

Derek quería algo más.

Solo era que no sabía si Stiles lo quería, o si la excitación que olía de él era solo eso – _excitación_. Y eso, se dio cuanta, era el por qué él no tenía relaciones de pareja, porque por grande que fueran sus sentidos, nunca era _suficiente_. Nunca-

"¿Estás aquí con alguien?"

Derek miró por encima, suspiro largo y sufridamente, a la mujer – alta, delgada, con grandes pechos y una sonrisa depredadora – de pie a su lado, con alguna clase de licor de frutas en sus manos perfectamente cuidadas.

Por supuesto, pensó. _Por supuesto_.

"Si," gruñó, sus ojos buscaban a Stiles – a alguien, en realidad, a cualquiera – en la multitud. Stiles estaba con Scott, pero su mirada se giró a su camino y Derek no estaba seguro si lucía divertido o enojado.

"¿Estás seguro?" la mujer preguntó, acercándose más. "¿Quieres otro trago? Bailar siempre me deja seca."

"Claro." Derek le sonrió. Si hubiera estado aquí solo – si no hubiera, en menos de diez minutos atrás, llegado a la conclusión de que de alguna manera en la semana pasada, había sido _atrapado_ por Stiles, de toda la gente, por Stiles – probablemente ya estaría coqueteando con ella. Ya estaría rozando una mano por su brazo, sonriendo amplia y sinceramente, inhalando profundamente el perfume y la excitación y nada más. Aunque, en vez de hacer eso, levantó la mirada y vio a Stiles acercándose hacia ellos, con una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro.

Si Laura no estuviese coqueteando al otro lado de la barra, Derek hubiera pensado que ella envió a la mujer como una clase de prueba.

No estaba siendo paranoico. Estaba siendo realista.

"Así que, no hay trago," la mujer dijo, sonriendo y sacando el pelo del camino de su cara.

"No hay trago," Derek dijo. Lo miró por un momento, ladeando la cabeza a un lado y siguió sonriendo mientras se marchaba. Miró a Laura después y ella estaba observándolo con los ojos fijos y calculadores.

"Siento que ella debió haberse quedado un poco más para alcanzar a declarar que eres mío," Stiles saludo, con la voz alta sobre la música mientras se hacía espacio entre una pareja que giraba en la pista de baile, hizo su camino para colocar sus codos sobre el mostrador, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus hombros y caderas se tocaran.

"Pienso que Laura esta igual de decepcionada," Derek dijo en respuesta.

"Era guapa," Stiles dijo, mirando a la mujer, quien se había tomado su licor de fruta en la otra esquina de la barra hablando con un grupo de mujeres, las cuales los miraban.

Derek colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, en parte para mostrarle a ella, que en realidad, él estaba con alguien. "No es mi tipo," dijo.

"¿Tienes un tipo?" Stiles le levantó una ceja.

"Aparentemente," Derek sonrió cuando las luces repentinamente comenzaron a parpadear, luego se apagaron completamente. Cuando inhaló, sintió el olor ahora familiar de arcilla y ozono. La música se detuvo y de repente el club se llenó de risas nerviosas, iluminada solo por teléfonos celulares, la atmosfera era casi… intima. Derek miró a Stiles cuando lo escuchó suspirar, largo, abatido y exhausto.

"Siento que parece que me estuvieran jugando bromas," Stiles murmuró.

"¿Los lobos?"

"No, las voces en mi cabeza. Por supuesto que los _malditos_ lobos, Derek," Stiles gruñó, golpeando su cabeza contra la barra. Derek levantó la mirada y se las arregló para encontrar a Laura – sus ojos brillaban azules en la oscuridad – caminando hacia ellos a través de la multitud. A través de la pista de bailar, Scott seguía sentado sonriéndoles.

"Laura se acerca," Derek dijo.

"¿Eso significa que nos vamos?" Stiles preguntó esperanzado, su cabeza aún encima de la barra.

"Creo que ellos responden más a ti cuando estamos juntos," Derek señaló. "Los lobos."

"Brillante teoría, Derek, en serio." Stiles se levantó la cabeza de la barra, miró hacia donde el DJ estaba hablando sobre fallas técnicas y generadores de emergencia. Derek los ignoró para mirar a Stiles, sabiendo que sus ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad cuando él le devolvió la mirada sospechosamente.

"No vas a – amigo, la última vez que sucedió las cosas comenzaron a _levitar_." Aunque Stiles dio un paso más cerca de él, los ojos en sus labios y Derek se sintió atraído a acercarse.

"Han pasado un par de días, quizás ya no reaccionen tanto. ¿Es un experimento?" ofreció. "Y Laura se acerca," añadió en el último momento.

Stiles se lamió los labios de nuevo, pareció pensarlo un poco, luego se encogió de hombros y se lanzó a él.

El beso fue ardiente y descuidado, Stiles sabía a cerveza barata y lo picante que había comido en la cena y era en más de una manera, explosivo.

* * *

"Las luces, chicos, _explotaron_."

Stiles miró a Scott, quien estaba sentado a su lado en el asiento trasero del Camaro de Derek usando su rostro inexpresivo y sonrió. "Creo que fue genial."

"La gente empezó a _gritar_ ," Scott dijo.

" _Más genial_ ," Laura dijo desde el asiento delantero. Derek gruñó en acuerdo y cuando Stiles lo miró desde el espejo retrovisor, y observó la pequeña sonrisa que había estado en el rostro de Derek. No sabía que significaba.

No sabía lo que muchas cosas significaban.

Aunque, pensó, que Derek podía… que podía haberle confesado algo, en el club.

Y pensó que quizás el confesó algo también.

No estaba ebrio – estaba solo un poco borracho, pero ya se le había pasado y estaba seguro que algo como eso había pasado.

Scott le golpeó en el hombro justo cuando Laura comenzó a hablar sobre el abogado con el que estaba hablando antes que las luces se apagaran, y lo miró profundamente, mirando a Derek y después a él.

Stiles se encogió de hombros e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por evadir los incesantes intentos de Scott por obtener su atención hasta que volvieron al departamento. Incluso entonces, se salvó del repentino interés de Scott en la _situación_ – la situación con Derek, no con los lobos – gracias a Laura y Derek quienes pasaron de largo completamente su piso en el elevador y entraron directamente al departamento cayendo en su sillón como si hubieran sido invitados. Stiles no los acompaño, pero Derek seguía enviándole esas miradas – medio confusas y medias aterrorizadas y un poco incrédulas – y Scott seguía dándole esas miradas y Laura solo seguía mirándolos a todos.

Así que había demasiadas _miradas_ por todos lados y era todo muy extraño y confuso, así que Stiles se escapó a su habitación, diciendo algo en el camino sobre que estaba cansado (lo cual no era exactamente una _mentira_ , pero no era completamente la verdad tampoco) y que los vería más tarde.

Los lobos no estaban brillando cuando abrió su puerta, ni ninguna de sus muebles levitaba, lo cual era genial, porque aun con lo que maravilloso que fue hacer explotar las luces en el club, el asunto de los muebles ya era… aburrido.

Stiles fue a su clásica rutina después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él – lanzó su billetera en la mesa al lado de su cama, coloco su teléfono para cargarlo y encendió su computador. Estaba revisando su correo cuando la puerta se abrió y Derek entró y se dejó caer, de cabeza a su cama.

No alcance ni a estar cinco minutos solos, pensó. Esto debe ser una clase de record.

"¿Sabes que esta no es tu habitación, cierto?" Stiles preguntó. Deaton aún no le había enviado un correo de vuelta. Debería probablemente solo llamarlo. Ha intentado de buscar información en internet, pero todo lo que había encontrado era redundante; elementos de enfoque, fuentes de energía, catalizadores y nada más que pueda explicar _por qué_ , después de una semana desde que esta mierda había comenzado, _seguía_ sucediendo.

"Es silencioso aquí," Derek gruñó. "Déjame quedarme. Diez minutos."

"¿Recuerdas cuando no me soportabas?" Stiles preguntó. "¿Y nunca habías puesto un pie en mi habitación?"

Derek se quedó un silencio un rato, cuando levantó la vista, su rostro era tenso y cerrado. "Puedo irme, si quieres," dijo.

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir, idiota," Stiles dijo. "Pasar tiempo contigo, es divertido. Eso solo que es un poco ridículo que hayamos pasado tantos años odiándonos cuando podíamos poner celoso a Scott _todo_ este tiempo."

"¿Scott esta celoso?" Derek sonaba demasiado feliz con esa información.

"Seguía dando esa mirada de hermano mayor preocupado en el auto," Stiles dijo. Derek soltó una risa, puso su cabeza sobre la almohada de Stiles.

Stiles _podía_ , si fuera más inteligente, girarse a su computador, espera hasta que Derek estuviera dormido, y luego subir a su lado a la cama. Pero aún estaba un poco borracho y se había formado un patrón de información las pasadas semanas y Stiles estaba demasiado confuso para su propio bien.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó. Derek levantó la mirada, confundido. "Esto… esta _cosa_ entre nosotros."

Derek se sentó ante eso y Stiles giró su silla lejos del escritorio y más cerca de la cama, sintiendo que esto iba a ser una conversación seria, que, requería interacción frente a frente. Derek estuvo en silencio por un rato, sus ojos buscaban en el rostro de Stiles como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta ahí y luego se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé," dijo.

"Ya no estamos pretendiendo," Stiles dijo.

"No," Derek respondió, moviéndose incómodo.

Stiles siempre había sido bueno reprimiendo las cosas. Ignorando lo que no quería que fuera verdad o de lo que no quería pensar hasta que explotaba en su rostro o se disipaba. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, pero sabía que se trataba de Derek – algo más aparte de que podía volverse peludo, a veces podía volverse un completo idiota – era intrigante. A veces lo hacía pensar en todas esas veces que necesitaba ayuda y Derek estuvo ahí o como todo este asunto de pretender ser su novio era solo Derek tratando de hacer las cosas bien, o como Derek _siempre_ intentaba hacer las cosas bien.

Siempre había sabido que Derek era atractivo – era otra cosa que usualmente ignoraba – pero últimamente era difícil no prestar atención a la manera en la que lucía. Había cosas obvias, como sus músculos, sus pómulos y su boca, pero habían cosas más únicas también que Stiles había empezado a notar, como el que sus orejas parecieran estar… mal, parecieran casi infantiles a diferencia del resto de él, o como los dos dientes de enfrente era notablemente más largos que los otros, o como sus ojos cambiaban demasiado de color.

Y Stiles sabía que todo esto – el extraño enganche que sentía cada vez que Derek estaba en su habitación, o cuando Derek lo miraba o cuando estaba sorpresivamente de acuerdo con algo que Stiles decía – había sido un precursor. Había pasado por eso antes, con Lydia, con Danny, incluso un poco con Erica.

Estaba empezando, se dio cuenta de golpe, a _enamorarse_ de este tipo. Y era lo más raro de la vida.

"Huh," Stiles dijo, "bueno, eso hace que esto… no lo sé, depende de cómo lo mires más o menos complicado."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Derek resoplo.

"O pretendemos que seguimos pretendiendo o no." Stiles se encogió de hombros, actuando casual. Derek seguía quieto, sus cejas fruncidas y una expresión cuidadosamente en blanco.

"Estás bastante… calmado con todo esto," Derek dijo finalmente aclarando su garganta.

"Amigo, puedes oír los latidos de mi corazón, _no_ lo estoy." Stiles suspiró, refregó sus manos sobre su cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que el movimiento desordenaría su cabello y no se preocupó. "Creo, mierda, sería lindo, ¿cierto? "

"Lindo," Derek dijo, sus ojos cayeron al pecho de Stiles por un segundo, luego de vuelta a su boca.

"¿Divertido?" Stiles intentó. Era más fácil pensar sobre las cosas en el camino que decirlas. "Quiero decir, tú has olido la atracción en mí y esos besos… eso no fue falso."

"No, no lo fueron," Derek concedió al final después de una pausa, sus ojos entrecerrados y entonces, cuando Stiles no dijo nada más, añadió, "Esto es una mala idea."

"No es una _idea_ , es…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Una oferta?" Stiles dijo.

Los labios de Derek se sacudieron. "¿Una oferta que no puedo rechazar?"

Stiles se inclinó atrás en su silla, riendo demasiado ante la referencia porque repentinamente estaba _nervioso_. "Sí." Asintió, se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello y miraba a cualquier lugar menos el rostro de Derek. "Una oferta que no puedes rechazar."

"Si digo que sí, ya no seré un mártir." Derek señaló, y okay, ahora el idiota estaba jugando con él.

"Tú no eres un – Okay, _eres_ un mártir, aún, pero no es como si mi opinión fuera de un _profesional_ o algo así. Puedes—"

"Está bien," Derek interrumpió y Stiles no sabía que decir sobre la manera en que sus manos estaban aferradas a sus rodillas, tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban volviéndose blancos.

"¿Está bien… qué?"

"Está bien, estoy cansado de buscar estúpidas excusas para tocarte," Derek dijo.

"Yo – bueno, eso de ser novios falsos fue un muy buen pretexto," Stiles soltó, incluso cuando repentinamente todo el juego en la voz de Stiles se volvió solo… hambriento.

Stiles no sabía quién de los dos se movió primero – quizás fue Derek quien agarró su brazo, quizás fue Stiles quien empujo a Derek en la cama – pero repentinamente estaba a caballo de los muslos de Derek, con las manos en su mandíbula mientras lamía dentro de su boca. Habían manos calientes agarrando, empujando, _amasando_ sus caderas y espalda, rozando por debajo de su camisa y sobre la línea de sus pantalones- Su pene ya se estaba endureciendo y podía sentir que el de Derek se estaba volviendo grueso y pesado debajo de él.

Stiles escuchó un tintineo, abrió sus ojos y miró mientras succionaba una frenética línea de chupones sobre la garganta de Derek. Los lobos estaban brillantes, sus ojos con una luz blanca penetrante, pero Stiles no podía importarle menos.

Si la cama no empezaba a levitar, él no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Derek hizo un sonido bajo y profundo en su garganta, comenzando a levantar sus caderas contra las de Stiles y Stiles no pudo evitar el profundo gemido que dejo escapar o la forma en que sus manos viajaron por debajo de la camiseta de Derek, recorriendo los músculos que se movían con cada movimiento de las caderas de Derek.

"Mierda," Stiles gimió, ya sin respiración. Trató de alejarse, al menos, quizás, para encontrar aire, pero las manos de Derek lo agarraron de detrás de su cabeza y lo inclinaron para alcanzar su boca, mordiendo el labio inferior, presionando su pene – duro ahora, _dios_ , tan duro, caliente y presionando contra la cremallera de sus pantalones – contra él. Algo se estrelló a su lado y Stiles levantó la mirada para ver que el barril que usaba como mesa se estaba balanceando adelante y atrás y la silla de su escritorio daba vueltas en círculos tan rápidamente que se desdibujaba. "Los lob-" comenzó.

"Ignóralos. No lo eches a perder," Derek gruñó en su boca y comenzó a deshacer los botones de los pantalones de Stiles. Stiles se rió ante eso y rió más fuerte cuando Derek sonrió contra su boca.

"Si, Okay," soltó en un suspiro, succionando su línea de chupones – o _intentando_ succionar la línea de chupones – por la mandíbula de Derek, llevando la palma de su mano al bulto en los pantalones de Derek. "¿Y si algo explota o comienza a levitar o…?"

"No importa," Derek levantó sus caderas, casi involuntariamente y sus manos se agitaron en el aire. Stiles desabrochó los pantalones de Derek, bajo la cremallera, justo cuando Derek bajo los pantalones de Stiles de sus caderas.

"Que bien que estemos en la misma página," Stiles dijo en una voz aturdida, observando a Derek rozar sus manos sobre los huesos de sus caderas, sus palmas a través de su ropa interior.

"Mierda… _saca_ mis pantalones," Derek gruñó. Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás y entró en pánico por un segundo, porque Derek estaba debajo de él, Derek con sus ojos medio abiertos y sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, Derek con sus labios rojos, húmedos e hinchados, _Derek_ mirándolo con frustración y excitación y algo más que era demasiado aterrador como para nombrarlo.

Aunque, lo superó rápidamente y sonrió mientras Derek se desesperaba y pasaba rápidamente su camiseta sobre su cabeza.

"Exigente," Stiles dijo. "Me gusta."


	9. Chapter 9

**Gravity's Got Nothing On You**

 **Capitulo 9**

* * *

Derek estaba acostumbrado a estar atento a muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Estaba acostumbrado a tenerlos molestando detrás de su cabeza – olores, texturas y simples sonidos. Ahora, estaba atento a la silla de escritorio girando, al conjunto de cajones, la mesita de noche y la estantería que estaba meciéndose para adelante y para atrás alrededor de la habitación de Stiles, los lobos brillaban y vibraban. Estaba consciente de ello, en los diez segundos desde que le había sacado la camiseta a Stiles, que la alfombra del suelo había empezado a saltar arriba y abajo como con un pescado fuera del agua.

Estaba atento, por supuesto – no podía evitarlo – pero no le _importaba._

Porque _mierda_ , la camiseta de Stiles ya no estaba, su jeans estaban a medio camino de sus muslos y había pre semen manchando su ropa interior sobre el bulto. Stiles estaba mirándolo de reojo con la boca hinchada y roja y sus ojos estaba aguados y… y mierda, a Derek no le importaba.

"Stiles," gruñó antes de poder detenerse. "¿Podrías…?"

No espero una respuesta, porque honestamente, no sabía que era lo que estaba preguntando. En cambio, levanto sus caderas de la cama y bajo su ropa anterior por sus muslos, soltando un sonido de alivio – no era un suspiro, aunque los demás lo dijeran – cuando su pene se liberó.

"Mierda," Stiles dejo escapar levemente, mirando donde el pene de Derek estaba duro y rojo. Su mirada se había vuelto una gemido con la boca abierta y Derek resopló, alzándose para besar de nuevo a Stiles.

Era un poco lamentable no poder recordar la última vez que había besado a alguien así. Estaba desesperado por la lengua de Stiles, desesperado por sus manos, por esos gemidos dignos de porno que soltaba cada par de segundos. Estaba envuelto en el olor de Stiles, sexo y excitación, y era solo porque estaba desesperado por más, que no se perdió besándolo, en su piel – caliente y suave sobre duros músculos – bajo sus manos y de alguna manera se las arregló para coordinarse y bajar la ropa interior de Stiles por sus muslos.

Fue un poco agitado y Stiles golpeó a Derek en el ojo con su codo, pero de alguna manera sus jeans terminaron lanzados por la habitación y Stiles sacó la camiseta de Derek por su cabeza y la estantería comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que casi se esperaba que se volteara.

Pero no, no le importó.

"De verdad espero que la puerta este cerrada," Stiles murmuró, arrastrando besos húmedos a través de la clavícula de Derek. Derek gruñó ante eso, porque no le había puesto llave a la puerta cuando había entrado. Mierda, cuando había entrado todo lo que quería era dormir sin pensar en Laura, sin pensar en nada más excepto en que quizás, cuando despierte, Stiles iba a estar durmiendo a su lado.

Derek estaba consciente de lo lamentable que eso sonaba y que si todo esto iba demasiado rápido, demasiado desesperado, por lo que pensaba que era completamente natural, pero era ya un poco tarde como para hablar de corazón con Stiles cuando su pene estaba afuera y su piel hervía.

En vez de hacer algo inteligente y levantarse a cerrar la puerta o peor dejar que _Stiles_ se levantara a cerrar, agarró a Stiles de un brazo y lo giró hasta que Stiles estaba de espalda y Derek sobre él, sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos y pellizcando la barbilla de Stiles.

"Si Laura entra," gruñó, bajando sus caderas y estremeciéndose cuando su pene, duro y sensible – mierda, no siquiera había sido _tocado_ aún, ninguno de los dos – rozaba el pene de Stiles- "verá que no estamos pretendiendo."

"Eso es jodidamente malo," Stiles gruñó y repentinamente había una mano alrededor del pene de Derek, alrededor de ambos penes. Miró y vio que los largos dedos de Stiles estaban envueltos en ambos, apretando y tirando y tuvo que dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles y morder dentro de su mejilla para evitar venirse. "En muchos niveles, amigo."

Usualmente Derek no tenía problemas dejando sacar al lobo durante el sexo. Era una segunda naturaleza para él controlar el cambio; tan fácil como caminar o hablar o bueno, no cambiar el resto del tiempo que estaba despierto o dormido. Pero ahora sus dientes se estaban afilando mientras besaba, lamía y chupaba la boca de Stiles, sus garras se estaban enterrando en sus palmas donde sus manos estaban hechas puño en cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles y sus ojos cuando lograba mantenerlos abiertos por un par de segundos, los enfocaba en los minuciosos detalles de la piel de Stiles, viendo más allá que un humano.

Estaba tan enfocado en Stiles que le aterrorizaría si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba jodidamente cautivado por todo. Cuando inhalaba a través de su nariz, todo lo que olía era Stiles, sexo, pre semen, calor y cosas picantes. Cuando respiraba profundamente a través de su boca, suplicando por más aire, juraba que podía saborear a Stiles en su lengua. La piel de Stiles contra la suya era caliente y suave aterciopelada y temblaba, levantando sus caderas contra las de Derek, apretando ambos penes y recorriendo su mano arriba y abajo sin nada de finesa. Derek podía escuchar los pequeños contratiempos en la parte de atrás de la garganta de Stiles y el golpeteo frenético del corazón de Stiles que probablemente ahogaba cualquier ruido exterior si la habitación no fuera a prueba de sonido.

"Abrumador," era llamarlo ligeramente.

"Demonios, Derek," Stiles se quejó. "Deja de soñar despierto."

Derek se rio ante eso. "Demandante," se burló, lamiendo el pecho de Stiles, saboreando dulce, calor y un poco de alcohol. "Me gusta."

Distraídamente, se dio cuenta que la silla de alguna manera había viajado hasta sentarse en la parte superior de la cómoda de Stiles y las figuritas de los lobos ahora estaban vibrando tan fuerte que parecía que se podía ver a través de ellos. Derek no sabía porque no estaban reaccionando más – había asumido que mientras más hacían juntos, mas reacción habría – pero estaba bien con ello. Más que bien.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Derek preguntó, raspando con sus dientes el cuello de Stiles, meciendo sus caderas contras las de Stiles uno, dos veces. Hacía que su voz sonara baja, seductora, incluso aunque apenas podía pensar correctamente y se sostenía en un sola mano mientras bajaba la otra para recorrer desde las bolas hasta la cabeza del pene de Stiles, raspando con sus uñas sobre los dedos de Stiles mientras lo hacía.

"Tú. A ti idiota." Stiles soltó, su voz se quebró a medio camino, el sonido envió escalofríos por la espalda de Derek.

"¿Cómo?" Derek preguntó. Stiles gruñó, frustrado y en vez de responder lo empujó contra la cama hasta que ambos estuvieron de lado, frente a frente, con las piernas enredadas, las caderas alineadas igual que sus miembros – ya húmedos y tan ardientes que casi quemaban – deslizándose unas con otras.

Derek pensó en girar a Stiles y _tomarlo_ , hacer que se deshaga hasta estar rogando, hasta que no pueda hacer nada más con su boca excepto gemir "si" y "por favor" y "más", pero entonces Stiles rodeo su mano en ambos miembros y Derek se distrajo observando como Stiles goteaba sobre él. Observó, murmurando maldiciones, usando su mano libre para raspar sus garras contra el flanco de Stiles siguiendo las rojas líneas que había dejado con su boca, incapaz de dejar de mirar el dar y tomar de sus miembros juntos.

"Mierda." Stiles golpeó su cabeza contra el pecho de Derek, mordiendo la piel sobre el esternón. "Yo, uh-"

Derek envolvió su mano alrededor de la de Stiles y empezó a bombear. El calor que había estado creciendo, se extendió hasta sus pies, subiendo por su espina, se volvía más brillante, más intensa. Stiles se congeló y soltó un sonido ahogado – quizás era una palabra, quizás no – y se vino, pulsándose sobre sus estómagos. Derek siguió trabajando su mano arriba y abajo en ambos, más preocupado de su propio orgasmo ahora que Stiles estaba temblando, apretándose contra sí mismo como si no supiera si lo que estaba sintiendo era dolor o placer.

"Mierda-" Stiles soltó en un respiró, su boca estaba caliente y abierta sobre el pecho de Derek. De alguna manera se había movido de nuevo y Stiles estaba medio encima de él, medio encima del colchón. "Demasiado… sensible."

Derek soltó el pene de Stiles y empezó a penetrar su mano. Escuchó a Stiles maldecir bajo su aliento y entonces su boca comenzó a bajar por su estómago.

"¿Vas a…?"

Derek no termino la pregunta, porque la boca de Stiles estaba sobre su pene, sus mejillas ahuecadas, labios rojos y obscenos y su lengua se arrastró hasta la parte inferior del pene de Derek. Todo era demasiado caliente, demasiado húmedo. Derek agarró el pelo de Stiles, intentando sacarlo antes de venirse, pero Stiles lo miró, encendido, y… y mierda, Derek no pudo evitar el sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta ante eso. Se vino, su visión se volvió blanca, todo era blanco, caliente y satisfactoriamente placentero.

Débilmente escuchó a Stiles gemir, escuchó el sonido de cerámicas contra madera y luego algo largo y pesado – no chocar, pero casi – venir del otro lado de la habitación.

"Mierda," Stiles dijo mientras Derek comenzaba a pensar claramente de nuevo. Miró hacía abajo, a Stiles que estaba recostado con un cabeza contra la parte posterior del muslo de Derek, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse en respirar y nada más. "Eso fue intenso."

Derek se sentó. El movimiento los llevó a estar frente a frente y frenó el impulso de besar la boca de Stiles. Solo… que Stiles lo hizo por él y Derek observó, divertido como las mejillas de Stiles se volvían rojas mientras se inclinaba.

Miró alrededor porque de repente estaba pensando en palabras como "lindo y "adorable y "feliz", y por más que se diera cuenta de eso – lo que sea que había entre ellos – no sería detenido, era demasiado pronto como para decir algo así. Demasiado pronto como para pensar.

La habitación de Stiles era un caos. La silla del escritorio estaba en pedazos en medio del piso. La estantería estaba despojada de todo salvo las dos figuritas de lobo, ambas repentinamente inertes y Derek solo podía esperar que los libros y las otras cosas de Stiles estuvieran debajo de la pila de ropa - la pila de ropa que no estaba ahí cuando había entrado – en la esquina de la cómoda.

Había motas en el aire, pequeñas motas blancas, brillando alrededor de la habitación en círculos, girando a veces golpeándose las unas contra las otras, haciendo llover pequeñas partículas de luz. Sobre ellos, partes y piezas de _cosas_ chocaban contra el techo, casi como si trataran de escapar; monedas, figuras de cerámica, algo que parecía un modelo de Gundam, un par de calcetines, el teléfono de Stiles, su billetera y un tazón con la forma de la cabeza de Boba Fett.

"Tu habitación es un desastre," Derek dijo finalmente. Nada de esto les molesta, pero eso era probablemente porque su cerebro había sido exprimido por su pene. Stiles se rió, balanceándose hacia atrás para sentarse en los talones y mirar alrededor.

"En realidad," dijo, aun riéndose. "Esperaba algo peor."

Derek se inclinó en sus manos, dejando su mirada viajar en el camino rojo que había dejado en el cuello de Stiles hasta sus hombros, hasta la manera en que todavía respiraba con dificultad desde su estómago, muslos y pene.

"Quizás sabían que querías un orgasmo," Derek sonrió cuando el pene de Stiles – flácido, pero aún rojo, caliente y húmedo – se contrajo. Levantó la vista y el rubor de Stiles se había esparcido hasta su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho. Quizás era algo post-coito, como esa vergüenza después del sexo, que lo hacía ponerse rojo. Él no estaba rojo – al menos no ruborizado – antes.

"¿Eso crees?" Stiles miró alrededor y encontró una camiseta – la de Derek – y se limpió con ella. Algo en Derek quería gruñir, satisfecho antes eso. Algo en él quería tirarlo y limpiarlo con su lengua, quizás zambullirse en su cuello y tratar de inhalar _tanto_ como pudiera. "De verdad crees que… no lo sé, ¿Qué están _conectado_ conmigo?

Derek se encogió de hombros, agarró la camiseta antes que Stiles pudiera terminar con ella y limpió el semen de su estómago y pene. No estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, casi a regañadientes. "Conectados ¿Cómo…?"

"Como que ha pasado mucho tiempo y siguen haciendo mierdas como estas." Stiles hizo un gesto a las motas flotando y al general desastre alrededor de ellos. "Quiero decir, ¿soy yo quien está haciendo todo esto?"

"Deaton dijo que eran los lobos," Derek recordó. Tiró la camiseta sucia fuera de la cama y miró a su alrededor. "Creo que la única manera de averiguar es ir donde Deaton, o esperar a que… se les acabe el poder."

Se levantó, sonriéndole a Stiles cuando escuchó a su corazón acelerarse y lo encontró mirándole el culo. Derek caminó hacia la puerta y… estaba cerrada. Triple cerradura.

"¿Cuántas cerraduras tenía esta puerta originalmente?" preguntó, tocando la manilla con la garra de un dedo y alejándolo cuando el golpe de algo – electricidad, magia, poder, lo que sea – hizo que todo su lado izquierdo se sacudiera.

"No lo sé, lo estándar." Stiles estaba recostado en su espalda ahora, mirando las monedas flotando justo arriba de su cabeza. "La moneda está actuando como el sol," dijo, "y los centavos flotan alrededor de ella."

"Física, supongo."

Derek abandono la puerta, camino de vuelta a la cama y miró a Stiles y prácticamente se puso frente a él. Mañana, pensó, se volverá incomodo, pero ahora solo quiere… más.

"Muévete a un lado." Dijo.

Stiles se burló pero le hizo espacio en la cama. "¿Cuántas cerraduras tiene la puerta ahora?"

"Tres," Derek dijo. Miró a Stiles, luego de vuelta al techo, luego de vuelta a Stiles.

"¿Qué _pasa_ , amigo?" Stiles finalmente tartamudeo. "¿Tengo semen en mi cara o-?"

"Podríamos intentar y ver si podemos tener más," Derek interrumpió con un triste intentó de coqueteo.

"¿Más cerraduras?" Stiles dijo y luego se levantó en un codo, miró hacia abajo a Derek como si quisiera reírse pero no sabía si debería hacerlo. "¿en la puerta?"

"Sí." Derek hizo un gesto a la habitación. "Quizás ver si podemos hacer que la cama levite. Quiero decir, dado que puedes o no tener magia, al menos contemplar si al menos podemos temporalmente-"

Stiles comenzó a besarlo entonces, lento y no tan dulce pero a eso iba y Derek gimió. Levantando una mano para tomar el lado de la cara de Stiles.

"Si," Stiles soltó en un respiro entre besos. "Apuesto a que al menos podemos hacer que las luces comiencen a parpadear."

* * *

Stiles, una vez más como todas las veces había sucedido la semana pasada, aún no se acostumbraba a despertar con Derek a su lado. El sexo que habían tenido la noche pasada – ese inicial frenesí y mamada después de eso y la paja después de eso y los besos que fueron desde duros y rápidos a descuidados, desesperados, perezosos y cómodos mientras la noche pasada – no ayudo al mal hábito de Stiles de sobre reaccionar cuando se sorprendía. Así que cuando despertó y Derek estaba durmiendo a su lado, su cara flácida, despreocupada y dolorosamente abierta, se echó hacia atrás y rápidamente cayó de la cama al suelo.

El suelo que estaba plagado de monedas, ropas y trozos rotos de silla y lo que parecía ser el total contenido de su escritorio, cajones y estantería.

Al menos, no estaba desnudo o cubierto en fluidos. De alguna forma alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Derek había abierto las tres cerraduras de la puerta y ambos se habían aventurado en ropa interior y nada más a lavarse los dientes y limpiarse en el baño.

Stiles había esperado caos cuando salió. Había esperado a Laura y Scott afuera en el pasillo, listos para saltar sobre ellos o para encontrar el resto de los muebles en el departamento volando o en pedazos como su pobre silla de escritorio. Esperaba algo… más.

No hubo nada más. Cuando Stiles paso junto a Derek para mirar la sala de estar y el área de la cocina, todo lo que vieron en la oscuridad fue el sofá volteado y la fruta de la frutera orbitando sobre la barra de la cocina. Pero los lobos, estaban dóciles. Cuando salieron del baño, Derek dijo algo sobre que Scott estaba durmiendo en su habitación y Laura estaba dormida en el piso de abajo y eso fue todo.

No hubo heroísmo innecesario a mitad de la noche. No hubo incomodas conversaciones. No tuvieron a Scott arrugando la nariz y dándoles fijas miradas. Stiles se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y entonces volvieron a la cama. A la cama de Stiles. Ambos.

Aún no estaba seguro si el hecho de que Derek sonriera todo ese tiempo como un idiota de verdad sucedió o Stiles edito toda esa parte.

Esperaba que fuera real, porque el Derek de la noche pasada era… era muchas cosas. En la cama era todo, desesperación e intensidad y, dios, Stiles nunca pensó que sería así. Después solo seguía… sonriendo, seguía mirando a Stiles con las cejas fruncidas y una media sonrisa en su rostro como si se estuviera diciendo a si mismo que todo era real.

La noche pasada Stiles había visto a Derek demostrar afecto por primera vez – siempre que Stiles veía a Derek con su familia, él mostraba un tranquilo afecto y comodidad – pero por primera vez estaba dirigido eso a _él_.

A Stiles le gustaba. Le gustaba más de lo que era sano en ese momento. Le gustaba demasiado, después de su inicial sorpresa al despertarse con Derek en su cama, luego de su vergüenza al recordar todo lo pasado la noche anterior, luego a través del dolor de algo – su teléfono – clavándose en su cadera, quería que siguiera sucediendo.

"¿Por qué estas-" vino desde el área de la cama y Stiles miró desde el techo – las monedas aun orbitando, aún en el aire, incluso a pesar de que todo lo demás había caído al suelo la noche pasada – hacía la cama y Derek le estaba frunciendo el ceño, con una marca de la almohada a un lado de su cara y un ojo aún cerrado.

El pecho de Stiles se sintió apretado y una picadura comenzó en su estómago y tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de decir algo. "Nada," gruñó.

"¿Qué hora es?" Derek preguntó. Stiles agarró su teléfono para mirar la hora.

"Seis veinte y-" ni siquiera termino y Derek estaba gruñendo y girando su cabeza para enfrentar la pared.

Bueno, entonces.

Stiles se levantó, se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y miró a Derek. No sabía si quería huir o morder la mitad de la espalda de Derek. No estaba seguro si la noche pasada había sucedido porque era uno de esos momentos – uno de esos momentos débiles – o si era el comienzo de algo –

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" Derek giró su cabeza para mirar a Stiles, tenía una expresión guardada ahora.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza, arañándose el cuello. "No, uh…" dijo.

"Puedo irme si quieres-"

"¡No!" Stiles levantó las manos para detenerlo, dándose cuenta, mientras lo hacía que estaba actuando como una idiota. Suspiró, cayendo de nuevo en la cama. "Me caí en el suelo," explicó.

"Me di cuenta." Su voz era un poco cuidadosa, pero Stiles aún podía ver que Derek lo miraba.

"Voy a, uh, volver a dormir entonces…" Stiles lo miró, luego se congeló cuando una de las manos de Derek se había acercado para frotar su cuello. Quizás era posible o no que haya temblado cuando se dio cuenta que Derek estaba recorriendo sus manos en los chupones que le había dejado la noche pasada, presionando su dedo en las marcas como si quisiera hacer que duraran más.

"Los hombres lobos no nos emborrachamos," Derek dijo y Stiles tuvo que pensar por un rato antes de darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Cerró sus ojos incluso cuando sentía que sus mejillas, orejas y su jodido cuello se volvían extremadamente rojos.

"Oh," dijo. "Entonces-"

"Entonces," Derek dijo, "estuvo bien o-"

"Mierda _sí_." Stiles lo interrumpió, aclarando su garganta cuando su voz sonó con un poco de más fuerza de la que debería. "Quiero decir, estaba mareado, seguro, creo…"

"Estabas hablando de teorías conspiratorias." Derek resopló y Stiles lo miró cuando movió sus dedos. " _Todo_ _está_ _conectado_."

"Oh, vete a la mierda."

Stiles pateó el muslo de Derek. Probablemente le dolía a él más de lo que le dolía a Derek, pero era el principio de algo. Derek se rió y Stiles se rió y entonces hubo una pausa incomoda que significaba que ambos tenían que decir algo pero nadie quería hacerlo primero.

"Estaba mareado," Stiles finalmente dijo. "Quizás un poco ebrio, creo, pero sabía que mierda estaba haciendo. Solo menos… inhibido."

Derek se aclaró la garganta y los dedos al lado del cuello de Stiles presionaron más fuerte. Stiles se estremeció un poco. "Bien," Derek dijo. "Voy a volver a dormir porque son las seis de la mañana así que…"

"Totalmente, amigo," Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo enfáticamente. Se acomodó de nuevo en el colchón y volvió a colocar las cubiertas que se había caído de la cama y se preguntó, mientras Derek giraba la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con la mano aún en el cuello de Stiles, como habían llegado ahí.

Bueno, para empezar, cerveza. Una bien intencionada pero curiosa hermana. El pretender ser novios. Los problemas específicos de un hombre lobo de olor y sentido. Dinero. Aunque ahora Stiles no quería el dinero. Sería raro, ¿cierto? Tomar dinero de Derek después de darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por el chico quizás no eran del todo negativos. Que podían estar en el ámbito positivo del espectro, inclinándose a extremadamente positivos.

Finalmente Stiles volvió a dormir pero solo después de revisar la noche pasada como una docena de veces en su cabeza. Hubo mucha piel la noche pasada. Una embriagadora sensación de _intimidad_ , de sus acciones sin consecuencias, de _algo_ más.

Algo que se sentía diferente. Diferente de… muchas cosas. De su obsesión adolescente por Lydia Martin (y _dios_ , incluso darse cuenta que tenía una obsesión adolescente era jodidamente vergonzoso), de lo que había tenido con Erica por tres meses el último año y Dany en sus vacaciones de verano, y Kevin el chico de su seminario de cálculo y Simone, la chica de su clase de francés. Algo se sentía más natural en esto, lo cual era terrorífico.

Mierda, la noche pasada Stiles no siquiera se preocupó de estar desnudo frente a Derek y usualmente al menos tenía un segundo de vacilación antes de bajar en alguien.

¿Quizás fue la cerveza?

(No fue la cerveza – Stiles y la cerveza usualmente significaban que no podía ni siquiera levantarse)

Así que Stiles se quedó dormido confundido y perdido y de ninguna manera cerca de encontrar su nirvana de lo que había estado la noche pasada y se levantó ante el sonido de su puerta abrirse en un fuerte y sobresaltado grito de dolor.

Stiles se sacudió hasta que se sentó, sus codos golpearon el esternón de Derek mientras lo hacía y abrió sus ojos para ver a Scott de pie congelado en la puerta con la boca abierta, su expresión era de un horror cómico. Derek gruñó con él, murmurando algo de agitar las extremidades, luego de repente estaba sentado, medio transformado, gruñéndole a… ¿Scott?

"Oh _dios_ ," Scott dijo (¿gimió?), retrocediendo un paso. Cubrió su cara con sus manos, lo cual Stiles realmente no entendió, porque ambos estaban vestidos. "Huele como… como… ¡Pensé que estaban _pretendiendo_ Stiles!"

Oh, claro.

"¿Siempre hueles mi pieza cuando entras?" Stiles preguntó. "Además, pensé que la puerta estaba cerrada."

"Olvidaste cerrarla," Derek murmuró a su lado y cuando Stiles lo miró sus características eran de nuevo humanas.

"¿Eso fue un-?"

"Huele… mal," Derek gruñó, como si _eso_ lo explicará todo, mientras se frotaba las cienes y miraba las sabanas de mal humor.

"Eso no tiene ningún senti– _oh_." Stiles pensó que debía ser algo territorial. Scott a veces tenía la tendencia a hacer cosas raras como esta, especialmente cuando estaba con Allison.

" _Chicos_ ," Scott gritó. Miró la puerta abierta, su expresión se oscureció y señaló a Stiles. "Me vas a explicar esto afuera. Huele como si-"

"No puedo," Stiles dijo. "Laura puede oírnos."

"Entonces que Derek se vaya-"

"No puedo," Derek dijo y Stiles lo miró mientras él sonreía como un idiota mirando a Scott. "Laura pensara que es raro."

"Eso es una mierda," Scott escupió. "Está dormida abajo. Solo, ve… tomate una ducha en nuestro baño o algo así."

"¿Me estas echando?" Derek dijo, sonando divertido. Stiles sintió como si deberías estar avergonzado por ello. Scott acababa de entrar encontrándolos medios desnudos juntos y su dormitorio olía obviamente a sexo… pero no podía encontrar la energía, para estar avergonzado.

… no era como si necesitaran esconder algo. Y Stiles tenía que lidiar con los problemas de las relaciones de Scott desde que tenían dieciséis, así que…

"Amigo," Stiles dijo, antes de que Scott o Derek pudieran decir algo más, "tú fuiste el que entraste en mi dormitorio."

"Anoche los muebles estaban…" Scott se desvaneció, los miró a ambos con un horror renovado. "Ustedes estaban-"

"A –huh." Stiles hizo una sonrisa ladeada. "Un billón de veces. En un billón de diferentes posiciones."

Derek ahogó una risa junto a él y Stiles pensó que podría ser un poco divertido aliarse contra Scott de vez en cuando. Aunque, admitió, era un poco raro, ambos sentados sin camiseta en su cama con Scott mirándolos como si fuera una figura parental extremadamente decepcionada.

Pero _eran_ hombres lobos. Sin mencionar las figuritas mágicas y el tremendo esquema de los novios falsos, así que raro era decir poco.

"Yo-" Scott recorrió su mano en su cabello, coloco la otra en su cintura y los miró durante un rato. Hizo a Stiles sentirse incomodo, por decir lo menos. "¿Pensé que no era real?"

"¿Podemos… podemos discutir eso más tarde, amigo?" Stiles preguntó haciendo una mueca.

"Ambos son unos idiotas," Scott gruñó. Les dio una última mirada fulminante y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él. Stiles se lanzó de vuelta a la cama y suspiró mirando el cielo.

"Tú estabas encargado de cerrar la puerta," Derek le recordó. Se estaba moviendo, deslizándose fuera de la cama llevándose las sabanas con él. Cuando se puso de pie, Stiles ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no estaba observándolo, porque Derek era todo duro, músculos con una gracia sobrenatural y _ardiente_.

Especialmente porque, la noche anterior, Stiles lo _tenía_. Debajo de él, sobre él, deslizándose contra su piel y tenía su boca y su cuello, mordiéndolo y-

"¿Oops?" Stiles ofreció.

"Así que, Scott va a-" Derek miró alrededor – pasando por encima de todas las cosas que estaban en el suelo de la habitación de Stiles – buscando sus pantalones.

"¿A darme una _charla_? Eso creo." Stiles levantó sus brazos para colocarlos debajo de su cabeza. Podría preguntar qué es lo que Derek pensaba. Sobre… esto. Sobre si esto era real o falso o si Derek le iba a decir a Laura sobre esto o como Stiles a veces sospechaba que los lobos les habían hecho hacer… lo que sea que estaban haciendo ahora. Podía, pero no lo hacía y en cambio solo observaba.

Había algo ridículamente ardiente en ver a alguien vestirse.

"¿Puedo llevarme una de tus camisetas?" Derek preguntó cuándo encontró la suya y vio que tenía semen. Stiles ni siquiera estaba avergonzado; mierda, la mitad de eso era de Derek.

"Adelante." Stiles le hizo un gesto a la pila de ropa en el suelo. "¿Vas a olerla durante el día y pensar en mí?"

"Ándate a la mierda." Aunque se rió y se agachó para poder comenzar a buscar una camiseta.

"Así que…" Stiles se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que su voz sonara casual. Lo cual en realidad, solo lo hacía sonar como si se estuviera esforzando mucho. "¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?"

"Voy a darme una ducha," Derek dijo, levantándose con una camiseta negra de Stiles en la mano, olfateándola. "Tú vas a ser regañado por Scott. Laura va a mirarme fijamente…" Se calló y se volvió a Stiles después de ponerse la camiseta por su cabeza. "Creo que debería dejarla."

No era una pregunta, lo cual era raro, pero Stiles sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Se encogió de hombros y los ojos de Derek viajaron desde su rostro a su cuello a su pecho, deteniéndose en cada huella que había dejado la noche pasada.

"Ese es tu asunto," Stiles dijo, luego hizo una mueca porque eso había sonaba poco comprensivo. Y comprendía completamente la situación de Derek. Incluso sentía empatía. Mierda, este tipo solo estaba tratando de que su hermana dejara de preocuparse por él con toda su situación con su novio. Y luego se había transformado en todo esto… y Stiles pensaba que era adorable los extremos a los que Derek estaba dispuesto a llegar para hacerle creer a Laura de que estaba bien. Era solo que – y Stiles jamás admitiría eso en voz alta – preferiría que Derek de verdad estuviera bien en vez de tener que inventar toda una historia para _parecer_ estarlo. "Quiero decir, la decisión de decirle – es tu asunto. Yo voy a estar aquí para ti, en caso de que necesites protección, eso es lo que digo."

"¿Protección?" Derek estaba vestido ahora en unos pantalones y camiseta demasiado apretados, mirando a Stiles con una ceja levantada. "¿Por Laura?"

"¿La distraería, para que tú corras?" Stiles dijo. "O quizás puedo hacer algo de magia y-"

"Tú no haces magia," Derek lo interrumpió.

"Quiero decir, ya sabes," –Stiles hizo un gesto hacía las dos figuritas de lobos, las cuales ahora lucían inocentes, un poco rasgadas- "esas dos mierdas. Parecían cooperar más anoche. Quizás si lo intentó, puedo-"

"Deberías llamar a Deaton antes de intentar algo," Derek dijo. Mirando a Stiles como si no supiera si debía irse o no. O como si estuviera tratando de irse pero Stiles seguía hablando así que no podía.

"Si, probablemente debería llamarlo hoy. Quizás sí me conteste si lo llamo en vez de mandarle correos," Stiles dijo. "Aunque, conociéndolo, solo dirá algo vago y poco útil. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no me manda un _panfleto_ o algo? Que diga si soy mágico o no. O, no - ¿Qué estás haciendo…?"

Stiles se cayó cuando Derek camino tres pasos adelante quedando al borde de la cama, se inclinó y recorrió una mano por el cuello de Stiles.

De repente Stiles se dio cuenta que había estado ahí solo en calzoncillos, medio desnudo, con la piel llena de chupones, mientras Derek se vestía y ni siquiera pensó en colocarse una camiseta. Había estado como en… reposo.

Eso lo golpeó mientras esa mano extraña ahora recorría sus hombros y Derek observaba sin mirarlo a la cara. Estaba acostumbrado a al menos sentirse extraño al estar desnudo y… descubierto frente a la gente.

Todo este asunto era extraño.

"Esto es raro," Stiles dijo antes de pensar en ello. La mano que ahora recorría sus costillas se detuvo, Derek lo miró. "No, esto _esto_. Sino todo esto."

"…Si, lo es." Derek estuvo de acuerdo, pero su mano no se movió. Stiles agarró a Derek de su pelo, acercándolo porque… podía y observó de cerca, peligrosa y deliciosamente cerca, como Derek cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente.

Habían cosas que Stiles ignoraba – cosas como que era lo que sentía por Derek, como que esto sea más que solo físico, mucho más, cosas como el estar atemorizado y que esto sea más que solo raro – pero pensó que habría tiempo para eso. Y ese tiempo era más adelante, mucho más adelante, al menos hasta que ambos al menos puedan masturbarse recordando la noche anterior.

"Aunque, me gusta." Stiles sabía que era verdad incluso mientras lo decía. "Es solo… _raro_ , lo fácil que fue meterme en tus pantalones."

La boca de Derek estaba sobre la de él, sus labios sobre los de Stiles mientras sonreía. Eso no era lo que Stiles _quería_ decir. Quería decir que era raro lo natural que se sentía. Como él que aún no pudiera creer que era verdad porque esta no era solo _cualquiera_ por el cual de repente se sentía atraído y tenía sentimientos; este era Derek. Derek Hale. Hombre lobo, extraordinario idiota y la espina en el costado en la vida de Stiles por los pasados siete años.

Stiles apretó su agarre en el pelo de Derek, lo tiro hacía él y lamió su boca, _mierda_ , porque _podía_ hacerlo. No se preocupaba si estaba siendo descuidado, si el ángulo era raro, si él y Derek tenían aliento mañanero. En realidad, de lo único que se preocupaba era que el beso era lento y _agradable_ y ambos estaban sonriendo como idiotas.

"Aún eres un idiota," Derek murmuró – murmuró con cariño – inclinándose para colocar una rodilla en la cama para quedar más cerca y comenzar a morder un camino en su cuello.

"Mierda," Stiles gritó, preguntándose cómo era que el ser llamado idiota lo excitaba tanto. "¿Podrías cerrar la puerta de nuevo?"

Derek respondió con un leve zumbido que sonó como consentimiento y se acercó más a Stiles, con una mano en la cabecera junto a su cabeza y la otra recorriendo su pecho, dejándola descansar junto encina de su ombligo. Stiles gimió ante eso, metió su mano bajo la camiseta de Derek – _su_ camiseta – y recorrió la suave piel.

"Oh, y por cierto, yo – _oh_ , ¡ _pero_ , _chicos_!" Scott, aparentemente había abierto la puerta de nuevo y Stiles vio algo de él antes de exclamar y cerrar la puerta de golpe… de nuevo.

"Cerradura," Stiles dijo y Derek resopló, alejándose mientras ajustaba sus pantalones en el bulto de su pene. Stiles quizás se lamió los labios y Derek quizás gimió ante eso.

"Cerradura," Derek estuvo de acuerdo con la voz estrangulada.

* * *

Cuando Derek volvió a su departamento, Laura estaba en el baño cantando una horrible canción de los noventa en la ducha, así que se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio – no olía correctamente, pensó cuando abrió la puerta y cuando se dio cuenta el por qué, agradeció el estar solo y que nadie lo vio ponerse rojo – y se cambió a una de sus camisetas.

No impidió que siguiera oliendo a sexo, a Stiles y un poco a magia, pero quizás lo haría menos obvio. Probablemente no, pero tenía esperanza.

No tenía planes reales para el día; ningún examen que analizar y pensaba que su tesis podía estar sin él por un día. Mierda, si Scott – ese _imbécil_ – no hubiera entrado, Derek probablemente aún podría estar en la habitación de Stiles. Con Stiles. Teniendo sexo.

Sexo intenso y extrañamente satisfactorio.

Cuando Laura salió del baño se dirigió directamente a su habitación y todo lo que Derek alcanzó a hacer es lanzar la camiseta de Stiles en el closet y esperar a que abriera la puerta.

Lo cual hizo. Y entonces le sonrió.

"¿Buena noche?" preguntó, dulcemente.

Derek iba a decirle. Sobre Stiles. Sobre él. Se lo merecía, ¿cierto? Iba a decirle... era solo que… no estaba seguro si este era el momento correcto o si debería llamar a Stiles o si Laura ya lo sabía.

"Si," dijo y era la verdad "¿Tú y Scott-?"

"Vimos una mala película de ciencia ficción, luego el sillón comenzó a actuar poco firme y las frutas comenzaron a levitar y de todos modos estaba cansada así que baje," Laura dijo.

"Eso es, uh… eso es genial," Derek dijo.

"Así que…" Laura lo miró de arriba abajo hasta que quiso cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, quizás esconderse en una esquina. "¿Planeas darte una ducha?"

"Planeaba hacerlo," Derek dijo.

"¿Tienes algún plan para el día?" Laura se lamió los labios. "¿Algo grande?"

"No." Derek camino pasando por ella a través de la puerta, hacía el baño. "¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche? ¿O quizás correr?"

Laura se encogió de hombros mientras lo seguía, parando justo fuera de la puerta que aún no había cerrado. "No, estoy bien." Se detuvo y se rascó la nariz a un lado con el dedo del medio. "Solo me preguntaba si tú y Stiles tenían planes de tener una cita o algo así."

"Stiles quiere llamar a Deaton sobre los lobos," Derek dijo. Olfateó el aire tan sutilmente como pudo y no olió enojo, incluso aunque la manera en la que estaba Laura era algo… extraña. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh," Laura movió su mano sin darle importancia a la pregunta- "nada. Solo me preguntaba."

Derek asintió, mirando a cualquier lugar menos su cara. Ella sospechaba algo; el asunto era que él no sabía _que_ era lo que sospechaba,

Pensó que no era el momento para decirle. Ahora necesitaba una ducha, vestirse, comer algo y luego… luego, quizás… si, le diré.

Mejor hacerlo hoy que un día de trabajo.

Derek se duchó y se puso de frente al espejo, frotándose su mano sobre la barba de unos días y contempló si debía afeitarse o no, cuando escuchó a Stiles encender el agua arriba. El baño de Stiles no estaba justo sobre el de Derek – los planos del departamento de Stiles eran invertidos – pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el escuchar no sea demasiado difícil, si lo intentaba. Se congeló, se debatió entre si escuchar o no hacerlo y luego trasformó sus orejas, inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado para poder escuchar más. No era raro, pensó. Era solo -.

Escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo sobre la desnuda piel, el suave y casi ahogado gemido, los murmullos y el raspado rítmico y se dio cuenta con un gruñido que Stiles se estaba masturbando. Era lo suficientemente suave como para que nadie lo supiera a no ser que estuviera activamente tratando de escuchar, pero Derek… Derek estaba escuchando y ahora lo sabía, era como si fuera lo único en lo que podía concentrarse. El sonido de la piel contra piel, el – _mierda_ – el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Stiles cada vez más rápido, el sonido de sus profundas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, los pequeños gemidos que vibraban en su garganta.

Derek no sintió vergüenza mientras se desenvolvía la toalla que tenía alrededor de sus caderas y entraba en la ducha, encendía el agua lo perfectamente caliente. Tanto como para disimular los ruidos que sabía que haría como para no oler a semen cuando eventualmente se vistiera. Ya estaba medio duro cuando tomó su pene y comenzó a acariciar sus testículos con la otra mano, no se demoró mucho en estar completamente erecto.

Se preguntó, estúpidamente, por qué nunca había intentado escuchar a Stiles antes. Entonces se preguntó que si lo hubiera hecho, se habría excitado tanto como ahora. Porque Derek podía imaginar como Stiles se vería, imaginaba la manera en que sus ojos estaban cerrados y como estaría mordiéndose su labio inferior, tirando de su pene frenéticamente sin nada de delicadeza, más enfocado en acabar lo más rápidamente posible que en lucir bien para alguien más.

Derek gruñó, golpeando su frente contra la baldosa, apretando sus testículos y tirando su pene en conjunto con los sonidos del corazón de Stiles que eran cada vez más rápidos. Lo hizo hasta que toda la tensión se esfumó y sus dedos de los pies se doblaron, sus dientes se extendieron en puntos afilados mientras jadeaba contra la baldosa, haciendo todo lo posible por detener los desesperados gemidos que amenazaban por salir de su boca.

Se vino antes que Stiles, porque por supuesto lo haría antes, porque aparentemente Stiles lo convertía en un desesperado adolescente, incapaz de coquetear, seducir o aguantar y entonces se quedó quieto, dejando que el agua lo lavara, escuchando el corazón de Stiles latir acelerado y un largo, sonoro y _sucio_ gemido se escapó de su boca.

Aturdido, Derek se bañó de nuevo, concentrándose a propósito en el sonido del agua para no escuchar nada más. Salió de la ducha por segunda vez, se vistió y salió a la sala de estar con el cabello aún húmedo, con el corazón acelerado porque no podía sacar de su mente a Stiles contra los azulejos de su ducha haciéndolo rogar por más y se sentó al lado de Laura en el sofá.

Ya no era una falsa. Ya no.

Su hermana lo miró con una ceja levantada, luego se volvió al episodio de Golden Girls que estaba mirando. "Una ducha emocionante ¿cierto hermanito?" preguntó.

"No estoy saliendo con Stiles," dijo débilmente, manteniendo sus ojos frente a la TV cuando Laura se giró a él.

No olía a rabia. Olía como a victoria y eso era más terrorífico que cualquier otro olor. Cuando Derek la miró desde el rabillo del ojo, ella lo miraba maliciosamente.

"Quieres decir," dijo, "que no _estabas_ saliendo con Stiles."

Mierda. Lo sabía.

"Mierda, Laura." Se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando el techo y deseo que ella pudiera entender sin tener que decir nada. "Eso – claro. No estaba."

"Así que cuando me dijiste por teléfono que estabas saliendo con alguien…" Laura inclinó un codo en la parte de atrás del sofá, levantó una rodilla a su pecho y sonrió.

"No lo estaba. Es solo que – tú siempre hablabas y hablabas y hablabas de como yo debería buscar a alguien y como tú y Jake eran felices y –"

"Obviamente no éramos lo suficientemente felices," Laura señaló con voz suave. Derek se estremeció y miró como sus manos estaban aferradas a sus rodillas con las garras afuera. "Así que comenzaste a mentir…"

"Aunque, tú sabias – tú…" Derek suspiró. "No me vas a hacer esto fácil."

"Oh no, Derrie," Laura dijo, luego se inclinó adelante y dejó que sus ojos brillaran peligrosamente. " _Claro_ que no."

"Comencé a mentir y entonces tu dijiste que venías. Entré en pánico y Stiles era el único que me podía ayudar," Derek dijo en un apuro sintiendo como si tuviera diez años de nuevo y ella lo estuviera arrinconando por destrozar sus muñecas Barbie.

"Y ambos inventaron todo este plan con las fotos y las muestras de afecto…" Laura continúo.

"Si," Derek gruñó. Laura le gruño de vuelta aunque esta vez era juguetonamente. "Lo hicimos," terminó, sonando solo un poco patético.

"Huh," Laura dijo. "Eso no suena muy sano."

"Estoy bi-"

"Normalmente," Laura interrumpió, "cuando alguien quiere que alguien más pare, _quizás_ , se lo dices. Soy tu hermana, Derek, no tu cuidadora. Si tú no querías que te siguiera diciendo lo maravilloso que era… conectar con alguien, deberías haberme dicho."

"Yo-"

"Tú querías que yo pensara que eras feliz porque crees tener el peso del mundo en tus hombros." Laura dijo con cariño. Le desordeno el pelo haciendo que agua cayera en los sillones. "También eres un idiota."

Derek se desinfló. "¿Cuándo lo supiste?"

Laura se rió y lo agarró haciéndole una llave atrapando su cabeza antes de siquiera pensar en cambiar para defenderse. Aunque, en vez de luchar – no tenía espacio, metafórica y literalmente para hacerlo así que – se dejó atacar. Laura olía como el perfume que usaba, olía un poco a él, como… a casi felicidad y aunque ella no estaba siendo _gentil_ con él, tampoco estaba intentando quitarle la vida.

"Creo," dijo, "que dado que soy la pobre hermana a la que le mintieron, no debería decirte. Mantener el misterio vivo, quizás. Solo debes saber que mis métodos de detective son impresionantes y nunca hubieras tenido oportunidad con esta mentira."

"Eso no es-" Derek sabía que no debería tentar la suerte. Era maravilloso que Laura lo estuviera tomando tan bien. Y mierda, Derek de repente se sintió mil veces más ligero.

"¿Y qué pensabas hacer si llegaba a aparecer sin anunciarme? Antes que involucraras a Stiles." Laura preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Nunca vienes sin anunciarte antes," Derek señaló incluso aunque ella como siempre estaba intentando ser lógica.

"Había estado _ocupada_ ," Laura gruñó y apretó su cuello lo suficiente como para que comenzara a toser.

"No pensé en eso," Derek dijo.

"Aunque las fotografías eran lindas, pero tú, actuando intensamente incómodo con Stiles, ambos, reaccionando exageradamente cuando todos lo 'descubrieron' y tres, se besaban como si no hubieran estado saliendo." Se detuvo y hubo un gesto de arrepentimiento en su rostro. "Fue un poco malo de mi parte hacer que todos se enteraran."

"No hay problema." Derek no sabía porque no estaba más avergonzado. Debería estarlo – Laura le acababa de decir que apestaba como novio falso. ¿Qué clase de idiota podía hacer todo esto del novio falso?

"Excepto que es un poco problemático…" Laura sonrió y le giñó el ojo. "Excepto que ya no están pretendiendo, así que ¿Para qué decirles? Podemos dejar esto entre los dos."

"Es-" Derek rechinó los dientes. "¿Es verdad lo que dijiste antes? ¿O solo estabas bromeando?"

"¿Sobre…?"

"Stiles y yo," Derek dijo un poco desesperado. Cuando Laura solo sonrió, lo miró como si no supiera que hacer con él, Derek se preparó para lo peor.

"No sabía cuándo hablamos por teléfono," dijo. "Supuse que era Stiles porque has estado obsesionado con ese chico desde que Scott fue mordido."

"¿Obsesionado?" Derek no recordaba así los pasados siete años.

"Si, obsesionado. ¿O de verdad _siempre_ andas buscando cosas en otras personas para que te molesten? _Siempre_ te quejabas de que hacía mucho ruido al masticar y que no sabía cómo usar una pajilla – no importa. ¿De verdad crees que estas bajo un hechizo?" Laura preguntó.

"La mierda con los lobos comenzó justo antes de pedirle ayuda a Stiles," Derek señaló, completamente ignorando el resto de su declaración. "Y después de eso-"

"¿Empezaste a pensar, _mierda_ , _Stiles tiene un buen trasero_?" Laura terminó por él y Derek se puso rojo cuando ella comenzó a reírse.

"Tendría sentido," Derek dijo testarudamente. Debería esperar que Stiles hiciera esto. Stiles lo explicaría mejor. Derek no podía escucharlo ahora. Tampoco podía escuchar a Scott. Así que o había salido del departamento o estaban en la pieza de Stiles.

La pieza, pensó, sonriendo solo ante la idea de ese lugar, el olor a sexo.

"O," Laura dijo. "esto es solo porque pasaron una semana completa juntos antes de que yo llegara – y solo estoy asumiendo esa parte – _sumergiéndose_ el uno en el otro."

"Eso – _mierda_ ," Derek dijo, porque si, eso era exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo y desde el día uno había comenzado a _notar_ cosas de Stiles. Ese molesto – distractor, frustrante, ardiente – manera en que hacía todo, esa fijación oral, ese sonido desigual el inhalar y exhalar, la-

¿Cuándo mierda – pensó – forzándose a _detenerse_ , se había convertido en una quinceañera enamorada? _Cora_ tenía esa clase de enamoramientos. Derek tenía veintisiete años. No era – mierda – la última vez que había tenido sexo con alguien, la había apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación de su departamento en la ciudad, la había hecho rogar, gritar y se había venido tantas veces que lo había hecho sentir invencible y luego se había ido mientras ella dormía.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Pero por alguna razón, eso no era posible con Stiles. Porque Derek sabía su nombre – su nombre real – y lo _conocía_. Y, mierda, le gustaba Stiles. Cada molesta, frustrante, distractora y _debilitante_ característica de él.

Y lo que Laura estaba tratando de decirle, o al menos era lo que Derek pensaba, era que no podía fingir algo como eso.

"Mierda," Derek dijo de nuevo, colapsando de vuelta en el sofá, dándose cuenta por primera vez, de verdad, lo jodido que estaba. Pasó una mano por su cara, el pánico arañaba su garganta y hacía que su corazón latiera vergonzosamente rápido, haciéndolo pensar en las pasadas semanas preguntándose como todo había pasado tan rápido.

"En realidad esto es mejor," Laura dijo. Cuando Derek la miró confundido, Laura sonrió. "Experimentar como todo el asunto se desarrolló. Ser parte de la _revelación_. Observar como ustedes dos finalmente dejaban de _circular_ alrededor del otro y simplemente – golpeó sus manos juntas haciendo que Derek asumiera que eso era lo que ella pensaba que era el sonido de una explosión – "colisionaran".

"¿ _Disfrutas_ esto?" Derek preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta antes de que Laura asintiera entusiasmadamente con la cabeza.

"Al principio estaba enojada," dijo, "pero eso solo duro un par de minutos. Luego me di cuenta que tengo esto de ti y lo usare por años."

"Eso es-" Derek se acordó de Stiles. "Eso es lindo." Dijo débilmente.

"Y es una buena distracción de mis propios problemas románticos," continuo. "Ya sabes, el tratar de ayudar a nacer un nuevo amor para reemplazar un viejo amor perdido y todo eso."

"No es-" Derek no sabía ni siquiera porque se molestaba en trata de irse en contra de Laura. Una vez que ella empieza, no para de hablar.

"Como dice el tío Pete, porque él es un maldito casanova," dijo. "Es el innegable poder del _amor_ humano."

Derek gruñó. Escuchó unas voces tenues arriba, tratando de enfocarse en ellas en vez de en Laura, pero ella lo golpeó a un lado de su cabeza antes de que pudiera concentrarse.

"Tu amorcito está bien." Le sonrió cuando Derek la miró fijo. "Concéntrate en tu pobre, mal informada y paralizada emocionalmente hermana."

"Tu estas paralizada emocionalmente como un jodido-"

"Agradezco que me lo hayas dicho" La voz de Laura repentinamente se puso suave, más sincera, porque ella sabía que eso lo atrapaba siempre. "tan pronto. Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí lo suficiente como para creer que no me iba a volver una sicópata y te iba a atacar. Probablemente lo haré más tarde, cuando todo esto termine, pero por ahora… estoy feliz de que te hayas comportado menos idiota, por lo menos como para decirme."

"Te _volviste_ sicópata y me atacaste." Derek hizo un gesto a su brazo que aún estaba alrededor de su cuello. Ella suspiró, lo soltó y se lanzó al otro lado del sofá.

"¿Qué hizo que al final me dijeras?"

"Culpa," Derek dijo y su corazón no saltó solo porque era parcialmente cierto.

"¿ _Y_?" ella presionó. Derek frotó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos.

"No estoy fingiendo," dijo y cuando sacó las manos de sus ojos y su visión se aclaró, Laura estaba sonriéndole desde el otro lado del sofá.

* * *

"¿… y te gusta?" Scott preguntó, como si no pudiera creerlo. Como si _aún_ no pudiera creerlo después de que Stiles le ha estado explicando la situación los pasados veinte minutos. "¿Cómo _gustarte_ , gustarte de verdad?"

"Si, amigo," Stiles dijo, sabiendo que era verdad cuando su garganta se apretó y las palmas de sus manos de repente se sentían sudorosas.

Aún con lo raro que era, con lo inesperado que había sido, Stiles se dio cuenta que lo que sea que llegara a pasar con Derek era algo más que físico. No era algo que hubiera tenido con alguien más. Era diferente, terrorífico y Stiles ni siquiera sabía dónde empezar a interpretar lo que pensaba que era.

Era lindo. Era raro. Una parte de él no podía creer el asunto de que Derek quisiera algo con él, pero por otro lado… curiosamente se sentía bien.

Stiles aún se sentía extraño al darse cuenta lo rápido que había pasado de encontrar a Derek objetivamente atractivo y con una personalidad como el culo a encontrar a Derek subjetivamente atractivo y quererse acercar a su culo.

Era un buen culo. Firme. En realidad era bastante elevado. Mierda, y los muslos debajo de eso, musculosos y firmes. Stiles pensaba acerca de esos muslos en la ducha después que Derek lo dejo en la habitación duro y necesitado. Aún se sorprendía lo diferente que era masturbarse con imágenes de recuerdos en vez de fantasías.

Stiles había quedado atrapado imaginando la manera en que el pene de Derek se sentiría en su boca, húmedo, caliente y pesado, en la manera en que la cara de Derek estaba abierta y cruda, algo que nunca había visto antes, en esos _jodidos_ sonidos que hacía. Se vino, inclinándose contra las frías baldosas, con una mano en sus bolas y la otra en su pene, pensando en cómo Derek había arqueado su espalda la noche anterior cuando se había venido, como sus ojos se habían cerrado y sus músculos se había tensado, con sus labios partidos y un largo gemido necesitado se derramaba de su boca.

Lo que Stiles quería decir era que había sido una sesión de masturbación bastante intensa.

"¿Realmente no sé si advertirte con Derek," Scott dijo, "o decirte a ti que seas cuidadoso y no lo hieras?"

Dios, Stiles amaba cuando Scott entraba en conflicto con Derek. Era demasiado graciosos porque sus resentimientos contra Derek se topaban con el horror de lo que casi le había pasado a la familia de Derek y ponía es expresión ultra confusa y de mala gana en su cara, como si entendiera que Derek iba a ser un accesorio en su vida, pero no necesariamente uno que le _debería_ gustar.

Okay, _normalmente_ Stiles lo encontraría demasiado gracioso, pero normalmente Scott no estaría hablando de él y Derek juntos. Aunque, ahora, estaba haciéndolo y Stiles estaba lleno de pánico, nervioso y resuelto… y ¿secretamente en éxtasis?

"Nunca pareció como si nosotros-" Stiles no sabía abordar el asunto. "No lo sé, Laura seguía diciendo que nosotros nos hemos seguido por años." _Y_ , él añadió en su cabeza, _estoy casi convencido que tiene razón._

Scott se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba en el brazo del sofá con la cara roja. "Quiero decir… pienso que es extraño lo mucho que les gusta a ustedes molestarse pero, si estás en esto solo por el sex– si, no puedo decirlo."

"Amigo, ¿Nos viste besándonos en la cama y no puedes decir la palabra sexo? ¿Qué tan inocente es tu relación con Allison?" Stiles sabía muy bien que la relación de Scott con Allison no tenía _nada_ de inocente.

"Eso no es-" Scott gruñó, con los ojos brillantes. "Prácticamente estaba convertido en lobo, amigo. Fue aterrorizante."

"No estaba en forma de lobo," Stiles dijo, confuso.

" _Prácticamente_ ," Scott siseó, mirándolo ofendido. Quizás sea porque Stiles estaba prácticamente excitado de nuevo. Sexo en forma de lobo debe ser ardiente. Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ahora… si, podía ser ardiente.

No solo por la parte de lobo, sino porque sería _Derek_ de lobo, incapaz de controlarse, gruñó y resopló y-

" _Enfócate_ , Stiles." Scott interrumpió sus pensamientos, luciendo, como si fuera posible, más ofendido.

"Me gusta," Stiles dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "No sé cuándo sucedió. Solo… quiero decir ¿sería tan malo?"

"… me estás haciéndome sentir como tu papá." Scott se quejó, colapsando en el sofá al lado de Stiles con un profundo suspiro.

"Tú eres mi papá." Stiles lo pateó, riendo cuando Scott gruñó haciendo brillar sus dientes. "Mi papá lejos de casa, asegurándote de que no abuse de inocentes hombre lobos. Le voy a decir a Derek que estás preocupado por él y entonces él va a empezar con _Scott, tu eres mi manada te guste o no-"_

Scott le comenzó a hacer cosquillas antes de terminar y de alguna manera, tres minutos y un montón de moretones después, Stiles estaba con su estómago en el suelo y Scott estaba sentado en su espalda. Stiles no podía verlo, pero de seguro _tenía_ una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No le digas," Scott dijo, ni siquiera un poco sin aliento, incluso aunque Stiles _juraba_ haber dado una buena pelea.

"Le voy a decir," Stiles resopló. "Le diré que lo _amas_. Le diré que te preocupas – _ah – ah – ow,_ ¡ _Hey_!" Se comenzó a reír cuando Scott gruñó y empujo la cara de Stiles en el suelo. "Quizás ya está sorprendido por tus-"

"Teléfono," Scott lo interrumpió y Stiles se tensó. "El tuyo."

"Mierda, levántame o salte de encima mío," Stiles dijo. El peso de Scott desapareció repentinamente y para cuando Stiles se giró para estar con la espalda al suelo, Scott estaba sobre él, lanzándole el teléfono a su estómago.

"Deaton," Scott dijo. Stiles miró el teléfono, vio que de hecho era Deaton y presiono el botón para aceptar la llamada.

"Doctor Deaton," saludo, preguntándose por qué, de todas las veces que pudo haber llamado, Deaton elegía _ahora_. Era como esperar al momento más inoportuno – momento cuando Stiles de verdad no quería lidiar con objetos flotantes, ojos brillantes y magia – y _entonces_ decidió que hace mucho no hablaba con Stiles, así que quizás era momento de ponerse al día.

"Señor Stilinski," Deaton saludo y Stiles no dejó de notar el tono burlón en su voz.

"¿Qué pasa?" Scott comenzó a sobarse la pantorrilla con el pie y Stiles no le puso atención y luego intentó ponerse de pie con una sola mano teniendo éxito pero no sin antes parecer un idiota.

"Has estado mandándome correos electrónicos cada vez más angustiosos," Deaton dijo. "Me disculpo por no responderte antes. Me estaba haciendo cargo de un amigo. Brujas."

"… brujas."

"Sí."

"Claro," Stiles dijo. De pie ahora, caminando para inclinarse en la barra de la cocina. "Así que han pasado casi ya dos semanas desde que compré las figuritas-"

"Los elementos de enfoque," Deaton proporcionó.

"Sí, esos," Stiles dijo. "Y no se están… uh, no lo sé ¿desgastando? La noche pasada destrozaron mi habitación-" Scott se rió ante eso, luego murmuró algo que Stiles no entendió "-y me dejaron hipnotizar a un guardia para entrar a un club" Deaton estuvo en silencio por un rato y Stiles no dijo nada porque podía oír el sonido de teclas.

"Interesante," Deaton finalmente dijo. "Te estoy enviando algo de información de cómo aprender a controlar la chispa, aunque no estoy completamente convencido que sea por ti."

"Sí, sí," Stiles dijo. "Lo tengo. Mi magia es una experiencia fugaz y temporal. Yadda yadda. Revisaré las cosas que me envíes. ¿Hay una manera de que… paren de hacer esa clase de cosas?"

"¿Los haz movido? ¿Desde la última vez que hablamos?" Deaton preguntó.

"No," Stiles dijo. "Se mueven _solos_ , pero yo no los he movido. O tocado."

"Huh," Deaton dijo. Stiles movió uno de los taburetes y se sentó. Scott estaba congelado, mirando el piso con expresión… contemplativa. Stiles chasqueó sus dedos por obtener su atención, señalando el piso y se encogió de hombros cuando Scott levantó la mirada.

"Nada," Scott dijo y luego se dirigió al baño. O a su habitación. Stiles no podía ver desde su posición.

"¿Me estás diciendo todo, Stiles?" Deaton preguntó un poco después. Stiles se estremeció. Derek no le había contado a Laura aún y Stiles no estaba seguro…

"¿Por qué?" Stiles preguntó en cambio.

"Solo intentó entender la situación," Deaton dijo. "Admito que estoy perdido. Nunca me había topado con algo que reaccionara así. Parecen no querer hacerte daño o darte alguna clase de poderes útiles" –le hicieron una habitación a prueba de sonido; Stiles pensaba que eso era bastante útil dado que estaba rodeado de hombres lobos- "y no sé qué clase de meta tienen en mente."

"¿Meta?" Eso obtuvo la atención de Stiles.

"Todo poder tiene una meta," Deaton dijo. "Algo que alcanzar. Con los elementos de enfoque, eso no es cierto, pero no parece ser como si estos fueran… el usual tipo de elementos de enfoque. Así que deben querer algo antes de volverse completamente inerte."

Stiles se estremeció ante eso, aunque no entendía aún _por_ _qué_. "¿Yo… yo de verdad no sé cuál es su objetivo?"

"Pueden estar reaccionando a alguna clase de conductor exterior," Deaton reflexiono. "Un… puente, que centra la energía, haciéndola una cierta _clase_ de energía. Parece estar ligada a una emoción…" Deaton se desvaneció y Stiles escuchó el sonido de teclas de nuevo.

Por alguna razón sentía como su estuviera siendo diagnosticado por un doctor. Como una cita por teléfono. Lo cual no era muy lejano a la realidad, pero todo se sentía muy… clínico en él. Como, en un minuto, Deaton le fuera a prescribir una medicación y una terapia física y eso fuera todo. Estaría curado. Excepto que no.

Mierda, era maravilloso lo rápido que su vida se había convertido de una comedia romántica a un drama sobrenatural a una jodida comedia romántica de nuevo.

"Stiles-" Deaton… extrañamente parecía emocionado. Lo cual era terrorífico. "Todos estos incidentes sucedían cuando tú estabas experimentando alguna clase de emoción, ¿cierto?"

Stiles lo pensó; el aumento gradual de cosas raras, los objetos levitando, la rabia, la lujuria, la extraña felicidad en la boca de su estómago. Todo eso estaba conectado con Derek. "Sí," dijo.

"Con Derek," Deaton dijo. Stiles _sabía_ que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

"S-sí," Stiles dijo.

Más sonido de teclas y entonces el inconfundible sonido de dedos hojeando papeles antiguos. Un libro, quizás. Deaton se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué sabes de," preguntó, "madera de caoba, Stiles?"


End file.
